La historia de la serpiente enamorada de una leona
by AudreyPotter
Summary: Una historia de amor, donde todo se mezcla con el futuro del mundo mágico. Sophie Slumber siempre ha pasado desapercibida en Hogwarts. Hasta que le salva la vida a Harry Potter. Desde entonces su vida cambia convirtiéndose en inseparable de Harry y provocando que Draco Malfoy la odie, o eso cree ella. Un triángulo amoroso donde Sophie descubrirá que Malfoy tiene corazón.
1. King s Cross

-Sophie, tienes que despertarte.

Escuchó la voz femenina insistiendo en que se levantara, pero era lo último que quería en esos momentos. Apretó más fuerte los ojos y, soltando un poco de aire, se giró hacia la pared, dándole la espalda a su invitada. Quería dormir. Se había pasado la noche y gran parte de la madrugada nerviosa y preparando las cosas para ir a Hogwarts y...

Un momento. Hogwarts. En ese momento se acordó: era 1 de septiembre. Ese día empezaba el curso escolar, su sexto año.

Giró sobre sí misma de nuevo y abrió una ranura del ojo, molesta por la luz. Su madre le miraba, clavando sus ojos azules eléctricos, con aire impaciente, levantando una de sus oscuras cejas negras. En una mano sostenía un vaso con un líquido naranja y la otra descansaba sobre la cadera, mientras daba golpecitos suaves en el suelo.

-Venga, son las diez, pequeña marmota. En veinte minutos salimos hacia la estación de King´s Cross - le dijo, acariciando la mejilla de su hija y dejando el vaso en la mesita de noche. Después salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta intencionadamente para que la chica no tuviera la oportunidad de volver a dormir a causa del ruido que había en el resto de la casa.

Sophie se incorporó, frotando sus ojos cansados y bostezando. Examinó el interior del vaso, lleno de jugo de calabaza. Le gustaba mucho pero, después de una breve consideración, decidió que era demasiado contundente para su desayuno. Prefería café y tostadas. O una manzana, su favorita.

Mientras se dirigía al armario, estiró su cuerpo, desperezándose todo lo que fue capaz. Observó las prendas que permanecían allí y no en el interior de su maleta y se decidió por unos cómodos vaqueros claros, una camisa de asillas de color azul celeste y sus zapatillas de deporte. Se miró al espejo. Ya sabía lo que su madre iba a decir. "Sophie, ¿por qué no te arreglas nunca?". Bah. Casi siempre, su aspecto era de sus menores preocupaciones y, ¿qué más daba lo que se pusiera, si en unas horas lo sustituiría por las ropas de la escuela?

Yumi graznó desde su jaula y Sophie se acercó a saludar a su lechuza de color gris con una sonrisa. Era un bicho adorable. Le dio un poco de comida y se dirigió al pasillo. Bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad, al mismo tiempo que recogía su larga melena castaña oscura en una coleta alta.

Entró en la cocina y se encontró a sus padres desayunar mientras leían el periódico. Su padre, sentando frente a ella, tenía la cara escondida detrás de El Profeta y revolvía distraído una taza humeante, seguramente llena de café. Su madre, sentada a la derecha, masticaba una tostada mientras ojeaba El Quisquilloso y acariciaba a Moon, su gato de pelaje negro y penetrantes ojos verdes.

\- Es increíble - murmuró su padre sin bajar el periódico -. El Ministerio ya se ha adueñado del todo de El Profeta. Maldito periódico de prensa amarilla que no sabe escribir otra cosa que...

Eileen, que si se había percatado de la presencia de su hija, le dio un puntapié a su marido. David bajó el periódico y mostró una mueca de reproche, dispuesto a protestar por la patada, cuando se fijó en su hijo, que los observaba en el umbral de la puerta con aire divertido.

\- Otra cosa que estupideces - terminó Sophie -. Puedes decirlo, papi.

\- Ah, ¡hola querida! ¿Preparada para tu primer día?- cambió su padre de tema.

Sophie estaba acostumbrada a escuchar a sus padres despotricar sobre el mal trabajo del Ministerio y el control de información por parte del periódico. La verdad era que Sophie estaba muy de acuerdo respecto a este tema, pero no solía mencionarlo con sus padres. Decidió que era mejor dejarlo correr.

\- La verdad es que sí. Tengo curiosidad por conocer al nuevo profesor de Pociones. Al parecer ya no es trabajo del profesor Snape y la verdad es que me alegro. Con él es imposible conseguir el EXTRAORDINARIO que exige para escoger Pociones este año - dijo mientras se servía una taza de café, normal y corriente-. Por cierto, mamá, ¿has acabado con El Quisquilloso? Me gustaría echarle un vistazo.

\- Sí, toma. ¿Piensas presentarte este año a las pruebas de cazadora?

Miró a la mujer un instante, pensando. El quidditch se le había dado muy bien siempre. Era buena en la escoba, rápida y eficaz como tenía que ser una cazadora. Todos los años se planteaba presentarse a las pruebas pero, de una forma u otra, siempre lograba dar con una excusa para no hacerlo. Su timidez e inseguridad le podía.

\- Me lo estoy pensando - respondió, finalmente.

\- Deberías hacerlo, cariño - repuso su padre -. El sexto año es un año bonito, además del penúltimo. Deberías disfrutarlo al máximo.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa y se terminó el café, cogiéndole una tostada a su madre.

\- Tienes razón, papá - concluyó. Pareció bastar con esa respuesta, en la que no se comprometía realmente a nada -. Voy a buscar mis cosas, ahora bajo.

A los diez minutos bajó al salón con su pesado baúl y bolsas, ya habiendo mandado a Yumi hacia Hogwarts. Sus padres la esperaban junto a la chimenea. Sophie no era muy seguidora de este tipo de transporte, pero resultaba lo más rápido después de la Aparición y ella aún no disponía de la edad legal suficiente para ese método.

Su padre fue el primero en utilizarla, desapareciendo en medio de unas llamas mágicas. Eileen le tendió un puñado de polvos Flu en la mano a la joven bruja y le sonrió. Por algún motivo, esa sonrisa parecía cansada.

Al momento los tres habían llegado a King´s Cross y se dirigían al andén 9 y 3/4. Llegaban con el tiempo algo justo, así que su padre le ayudó a dejar el equipaje y después los tres se fundieron en un abrazo o, más bien, Sophie se vio fundida en el fuerte abrazo que sus padres le daban.

\- Está bien - dijo, separándose -. Nos veremos en un par de meses, no os preocupéis tanto - bromeó. Pero sus padres le miraron con aire preocupado y volvieron a abrazarla.

Después de despedirse de sus padres, subió al tren mientras echaba un vistazo al andén y la gente que había allí. Como consecuencia de caminar mirando hacia atrás, tropezó con alguien, haciendo que casi cayera al suelo.

Un chico alto y delgado, de pelo rubio platino, le sujetó por el codo suavemente, evitando que ella cayera. La soltó en el momento que Sophie recuperó el equilibrio. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada, el mago siguió su camino tranquilamente. Entonces se giró un momento y la observó con una mirada que no fue capaz de definir completamente, pero que parecía como si pensara en algo. Pero al momento cambió de opinión y volvió a girarse, caminando en dirección al vagón de Slytherin. Sophie lo conocía muy bien, era imposible no conocerlo. Llevaban juntos en casi todas las clases desde el primer año y, aunque no hubieran estado juntos tantos años, todo el mundo hablaba de él. Pero Draco Malfoy y ella nunca han tenido mucho trato.

Continuó su camino y encontró un compartimento vacío, sentándose dentro. De su bolso sacó un libro muggle de fantasía medieval y empezó a leer en el momento que el tren salía de la estación.

Cuando llevaba algo más de cincuenta páginas, levantó la mirada. Por la ventana, prados verdes se sucedían velozmente. Fuera de su compartimento, alumnos pasaban de un lado a otro, y se oían voces y risas. Ella mientras tanto, permanecía sola allí, tal y como a ella le gustaba.


	2. La primera cena en Hogwarts

El frenazo del tren despertó a Sophie. Había acabado recostada en el asiento, abrigada con la chaqueta y el libro tirado en el suelo. Ya habían llegado a Hogwarts. Se miró y se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba la ropa muggle puesta.

Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía que darse prisa si no quería que los carros se fueran y acabar yendo caminando hasta el castillo. Recogió todo y lo metió en la pequeña bolsa de cuero. Se puso la túnica y salió corriendo del compartimento, con la mala suerte de volver a tropezar con alguien.

Esta vez no tuvo la misma suerte y acabó en el suelo. Al caer, vio como un pelo rubio platino también lo hacía.

Pero, en esa ocasión, no fue Draco Malfoy con quien tropezó, sino Luna Lovegood, que llevaba unas curiosas gafas de colores y sonreía desde el suelo. Sophie se levantó rápidamente y ayudó a la rubia a incorporarse.

\- Perdona, Luna, de verdad. No sé por dónde voy - se disculpó con Luna.

-Oh, no te preocupes - dijo, despreocupada y distraída como siempre -. No habrás visto una rana lunar por aquí, ¿verdad?

Sophie miró a la chica, extrañada. ¿Había dicho rana lunar? Sabía cómo llamaba a Luna todo el mundo: Lunática. Pensaban que estaba loca, pero ella no la veía así, sino como una chica con mucha imaginación.

-Perdona, ¿una qué? - preguntó, solo para asegurarse de haber escuchado bien.

-Una rana lunar - repitió, esbozando una sonrisa y mirándole con sus grandes ojos.

-Eh... No, lo siento.

-Vaya... - dijo, pareciendo realmente afligida.

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio un momento. Entonces Sophie escuchó a Hagrid, desde fuera del tren, avisando a los rezagados de que se dieran prisa en salir.

-Oye, Luna, deberíamos irnos - comentó.

Pero se dio cuenta de que hablaba sola, pues Luna ya estaba caminando hacia otro vagón. Sophie dudó un momento si ir tras ella o no y, finalmente, decidió bajarse del tren. Luna bajaría pronto, no era tonta.

Hagrid, el hombre más grande que había visto nunca pero el más amable también, estaba por fuera del tren, esperando a los últimos. Ella se acercó al semi-gigante y le sonrió tímidamente a modo de saludo.

-Hola, pequeña - le dijo -. ¿Queda alguien dentro? - le pregunta el hombre.

-Luna Lovegood está paseando por los vagones - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien, yo me ocupo. Sube al carro con ese grupo - señaló a unos chicos de sexto o séptimo.

Al acercarse, pudo fijarse en los colores de la corbata de los chicos: amarillo y negro. Se sentó en silencio en el carro. Uno de los chicos de Hufflepuff le dedicó una mirada y le sonrió cálidamente. Ella le respondió con una sincera sonrisa y bajó la mirada, algo cortada. Le sonaba del campo de quidditch. Si no se equivocaba, era el guardián del equipo. Volvió a sumergirse en su conversación sobre dragones en cuanto la chica bajó la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de los terrenos de Hogwarts, Sophie pudo ver que varios aurores vigilaban la zona. Se bajó del carro con ayuda del chico, del cual ya recordaba el nombre. Herbet Fleet.

\- Gracias - dijo la chica, sonriéndole de nuevo.

\- Ha sido un placer - respondió amigablemente el chico, dedicándole una bonita sonrisa y mirándole directamente a los ojos con sus dos brillantes lunas de color verde césped. Se echó el pelo castaño a un lado y recogió una pequeña bolsa del carro -. Nos vemos por Hogwarts...

\- Sophie. Sophie Slumber - le ayudó.

\- Sophie - repitió él, asintiendo -. Hasta después, Sophie, Sophie Slumber.

Se alejó con el resto de sus amigos y ella,soltando una risita, se encaminó también hacia la puerta, donde unos aurores, amigos de sus padres, le saludaron con un gesto de cabeza. Esperó mientras revisaban su equipaje, preguntándose por qué tantas medidas de seguridad, y siguió su camino cuando terminaron.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, la mayoría de la gente estaba sentada ya. La selección de ese año había comenzado y la gente aplaudía a lo nuevos miembros de sus respectivas casas. Sophie se sentó al lado de Lavender Brown.

Frete a ella, Ron Weasley engullía muslos de pollo de dos en dos mientras Hermione Granger le miraba con resignación. Ella también le miró, un poco sorprendida porque alguien fuera capaz de comer de esa manera. El chico, al percatarse de que la morena de ojos verdes grisáceos le miraba, dejó de comer, cortado, mientras se limpiaba la boca. Avergonzada por haberle hecho sentirse mal, bajó la cabeza, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa de disculpa. Agarró un panecillo y empezó a comerlo, lenta y disimuladamente.

Entonces, Hermione soltó una carcajada a modo de burla y se dirigió a Ron.

\- Vaya, Sophie ha conseguido que dejes de comer con solo mirarte – dijo entre risas -. Eso no lo consigue nadie. Ni siquiera que tu mejor amigo no aparezca, ¿verdad Ronald?

Sophie notó que esto último lo decía a modo de reproche y se limitó a mirarles y sonreír, dirigiéndose al resto de las mesas.

Pasó la vista por la mesa de Slytherin, donde todos los de la casa, vestidos con sus impolutas capas y sus corbatas verdes y plata perfectamente colocadas, cenaban y charlaban entre ellos. Desprendían ego incluso desde esa distancia. Pasando la mirada distraída por ahí, se cruzó con unos ojos grises fríos que la miraban.

Pero esto solo duró un instante, pues Draco Malfoy desvió su mirada hacia la entrada. Ella, a su vez, hizo lo mismo. Harry Potter entraba en el Gran Comedor, con un pañuelo en la nariz que en otros tiempos tuvo que ser blanco, pero que ahora se encontraba teñido de sangre. Escuchó a Ginny Weasley y a Hermione comentar algo, en relación con la sangre del chico, y se fijó en cómo le dedicaba una mirada cargada de odio al Slytherin rubio. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Hermione soltó un pequeño sonido agudo.

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y qué te ha pasado en la nariz?

-Malfoy - dijo, a modo de explicación.

Harry se sentó al lado de Sophie y le sonrió, de manera educada. Le devolvió la sonrisa y, nerviosa porque pensaran que estaba metiéndose en la conversación, bajó la mirada y se puso a leer el periódico.

La cena finalizó y los prefectos acompañaron a los alumnos de primero a las salas comunes. Hermione y Ron eran prefectos este año, aunque la chica controlaba mejor la situación. Sophie miró divertida como Ron intentaba que los nuevos le hicieran caso, pegando gritos y saltando de un lado a otro. Al final, Hermione soltó un silbido y, con dos órdenes, consiguió que todos subieran hasta el séptimo piso de forma ordenada. Sophie se detuvo, apoyada, a mirar cómo se las ingeniaban en las otras casas para controlar a los nuevos magos.

Sin sorprenderla, se fijó en que los Slytherin eran los únicos que se comportaban de forma civilizada, con Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson dirigiéndolos hacia las mazmorras. Sophie no soportaba las aglomeraciones que se formaban en la primera cena del curso, así que decidió esperar a que todo se vaciase un poco para salir.

En la mesa de Gryffindor solo quedaban algunos alumnos del último curso, Neville Longbottom hablando con Luna, y Harry, mirando también a Ron y Hermione hacerse cargo de los nuevos, con el mismo aire divertido que había tenido Sophie.

Finalmente, la chica decidió que era suficiente y se levantó. Harry se levantó también y, después de despedirse de ella con una cara llena de amabilidad y cordialidad, le adelantó y salió disparado hacia la entrada principal.

Sophie sintió curiosidad por ver a dónde se dirigía con tanta prisa y, después de asegurarse de que llevaba la varita encima, empezó a seguirlo a una distancia prudencial.

Harry parecía no darse cuenta y siguió encaminándose a dónde quiera que fuere sin inmutarse. Tardó un rato en percatarse del destino al que se dirigía el chico. El Bosque Prohibido apareció, en toda su enormidad, delante.

Odiaba ese bosque. Lo odió desde el primer momento que llegó a Hogwarts. Pero más aún desde que, hace dos años, tuvo que salir corriendo detrás del gato de una alumna de primero, que le había pedido entre lágrimas que le ayudase. Estuvo buscando al dichoso animal en el bosque durante al rededor de una hora. Al final lo encontró, subido a la rama de un pino, totalmente asustado. No quiso saber cuál era el motivo por el que el gato estaba en ese estado, así que lo bajó lo más rápido que le permitió y se encaminó de nuevo a la seguridad del castillo, no sin antes escuchar un gruñido que le hizo correr hasta que se encontró en la mismísima escalera del séptimo piso. Devolvió el gato a su dueña y se prometió a sí misma evitar ese bosque lo máximo posible.

Y ahora estaba ahí, siguiendo a Harry Potter, que se dirigía directo al maldito lugar.

Cuando éste se adentró y la chica lo perdió entre los oscuros árboles, Sophie se detuvo un momento. ¿De verdad quería entrar ahí dentro? ¿Tanta curiosidad sentía?

Pero ya no era solo curiosidad. Temía un poco por Harry que, aunque sabía que podía defenderse él solo, estaba sin compañía en ese sitio. Siempre acababa entrando por algún ser inconsciente, pensó. Respiro hondo y entró.


	3. El Bosque Prohibido

No veía a Harry por ninguna parte, así que se adentró un poco más en el bosque y lo buscó al rededor. Preocupada por no encontrar al chico, aceleró el paso y sacó su varita. Era un acto reflejo de casi cualquier mago, pero Sophie lo hacía, sobretodo, porque cuando estaba nerviosa le gustaba girarla sobre sí misma una y otra vez, más que por estar a la defensiva. Paró un momento y respiró hondo, recordando cómo su padre le decía siempre: "en la oscuridad tu mejor aliado es el oído. Cierra los ojos y escucha". Y lo hizo. Cogió aire y la aguantó dentro momentáneamente. Después cerró los ojos y soltó despacio el aire. Concentrada, comenzó a escuchar.

Los sonidos de la noche empezaron a aparecer: algún búho en la lejanía, las hojas moviéndose por la ligera brisa, el correr de algún animal pequeño... Y el crujir de hojas, como cuando se pisan al caminar. Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza a la derecha. Apretó un poco la vista y, forzándose, pudo ver la silueta de Harry caminando casi en paralelo a ella. Se quedó donde estaba, observando los pasos del joven mago, que en ese momento sacó su varita y conjuró un ligero Lumos, haciendo que la punta de su varita se iluminara. Se agachó y comenzó a escarbar en la tierra.

La chica no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, aunque se arrepintió al momento y se tapó la boca en un acto reflejo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que, a esa distancia era imposible que Harry le escuchara, se relajó.

No entendía a qué jugaba Harry, adentrándose en ese sitio en plena noche a hacer agujeros en la tierra. Era absurdo. Aunque no tan absurdo como seguirlo. Eso sí que resultaba patético. Aún así, pensó que lo mejor era acercarse al chico, explicarle que le había seguido y salir de allí los dos cuanto antes. Pero justo antes de que empezara a moverse, algo no muy lejos de Harry llamó su atención.

Poco a poco fue capaz de distinguir la figura que se acercaba a Harry silenciosamente, con un arco entre las manos."Un centauro traicionero, lo que me faltaba" pensó Sophie, suspirando y comenzando a correr hacia su compañero. Comprendió que no llegaría hasta él antes que el centauro, así que comenzó a llamar su atención, para distraerlo y para avisar a Harry.

-¡Harry! ¡Detrás tuyo, corre!

Su plan funcionó a la perfección, pues ambos se giraron hacia ella. El centauro, colérico, se dirigió a ella, cargando su arco.

-¡EXPULSO! - gritó, justo antes de que el centauro disparase contra ella, tirando el arco de madera al suelo. Esto enfureció más a la criatura, que comenzó a correr en su dirección.

Harry había llegado hasta Sophie y miraba la situación, un poco confuso, pero con la varita ya en posición defensiva. Sophie fue más rápida que él.

\- ¡Everte Statum!- lanzó Sophie contra el centauro, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó cuando la criatura cayó al suelo. Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder, ya se estaba incorporando y sacaba lo que parecía un cuerno. Sophie sabía perfectamente para qué servía ese instrumento.

\- De eso nada, bonito - murmuró para sí misma -. ¡DESMAIUS! - conjuró, esperando haberlo hecho lo suficientemente bien como para que el centauro se desmayase.

La luz de color rojo dio en el blanco de lleno, haciendo que se deslomara, inconsciente, evitando que avisara al resto de su manada. Suspiró. Tenía que responder la pregunta que le había formulado.

-Te he seguido. Tenía curiosidad por ver a dónde ibas - contestó, encogiéndose de hombros y sonrojándose.

Harry la miró un segundo y después le agarró suavemente del brazo.

-Gracias. Me has salvado la vida - sonrió -. Ahora vámonos antes de que despierte.

Corrieron fuera del bosque, sin parar hasta llegar a la puerta del castillo. Exhaustos, se sentaron en los escalones del vestíbulo, para recuperar el aliento.

Sophie, disimuladamente, miró a Harry. Siempre era simpático con todo el mundo y muy noble. Sabía que, aunque le molestase haber sido seguido, nunca se lo diría. Ni a ella ni a nadie.

-Perdona por haberte seguido. Tienes que pensar que estoy loca - murmuró con la mirada fija en sus zapatos llenos de barro. Estaba segura de que Parvati Patil se volvería loca si llenaba de barro la habitación.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si fueras tú la que salia a hurtadillas en medio de la noche en dirección al bosque -. Sonaba sincero-. No me pidas perdón. Si no fuera por ti, ahora seguramente tendría una flecha clavada en la espalda. Has sido muy hábil con esos hechizos. Nunca se me habría ocurrido utilizar Everte Statum para derribar al centauro - le felicitó.

\- Gracias - contestó -. Me gusta mucho la clase de encantamientos - explico. Después pensó en el centauro, acercándose de esa forma tan rastrera-. No entiendo por qué ese centauro estaba tan dispuesto a atacarte por la espalda.

\- Las cosas con los centauros y el Ministerio no están muy bien últimamente. No quieren saber nada de los magos y brujas. Y yo me metí en su territorio a destrozar sus plantas y robarles sus raíces - dijo, sacando un puñado de raíces de color morado del bolsillo. Así que solo habían sido raíces lo que buscaba. No resultaba muy lógico. Al contrario, era demasiado arriesgado por un puñado de raíces.

-¿Qué son? - preguntó. Las clases de herbología no eran sus favoritas, por lo que no era muy experta en raíces y plantas en general.

Para sorpresa de Sophie, Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo la menor idea. El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que las buscara. Me explicó cómo eran y dónde encontrarlas.

\- ¿Y por que decidiste ir tú solo? -preguntó, algo molesta por las acciones del director. Le parecía una imprudencia por su parte el riesgo al que había sometido al mago.

-No lo sé. Supongo que no me lo planteé - contestó, mirando las raíces. Tenían un color morado y un grosor que hacía pensar a Sophie que no podían ser comestibles ni saludables en general.

Quiso seguir preguntando pero un ruido, de unos pasos, llegó hasta sus oídos, desde el pasillo en dirección a ellos. Por la hora que era y lo ruidoso que resultaban los pasos, tenía que ser alguien que no tuviera problema por estar por los pasillos en ese momento. Lo que significaba que si los veían ahí serían ellos los que tendrían problemas.

Se miraron un momento, dándose a entender que los dos habían llegado a la misma conclusión, y subieron las escaleras de forma rápida pero silenciosa.

Cuando se sintieron a salvo de sorpresas indeseables, Harry se giró hacia Sophie, mostrando de nuevo las raíces.

-Será mejor que vaya a llevarle esto a Dumbledore antes de que acaben pillándonos. Vete subiendo al séptimo piso, te alcanzaré en un momento - le dijo y, sonriéndose de nuevo, desapareció en dirección al despacho del profesor.

Sophie, una vez sola, comenzó a caminar hacia su sala común, absorta en sus pensamientos. Por mucho que lo pensaba, no era capaz de comprender de dónde había salido ese valor y determinación que había tenido para ayudar a Harry y escapar del centauro. Nunca había hecho algo así. Lo suyo eran los libros y los jugos de calabaza, no ir salvando magos famosos por ahí.

Se encontraba tan metida en su propia realidad que no se dio cuenta de que por el pasillo se acercaba alguien y, para cuando fue consciente, fue demasiado tarde. Una figura surgió por la esquina, con una melena rubia lisa, echada a un lado, vestida con los pantalones, la camisa y el chaleco solamente. Sus ojos grises se posaron en Sophie, que lo miró paralizada.

"Mierda, esto van a ser 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor por lo menos, tratándose de un Slytherin" pensó Sophie.

El Slytherin se acercó a ella, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos mutuamente ni un momento. Cuando llegó a su altura, suspiró.

\- Es tarde, Slumber. Solo los prefectos podemos estar fuera de la Sala Común - dijo, levantando una ceja-. Deberías saberlo ya.

\- Lo sé. Solo es que...-contestó, dubitativa y extrañada por el comportamiento tan pacífico del rubio.

El chico, interrumpiéndola, murmuró algo que la chica fue incapaz de entender, mientras suspiraba y se frotaba con dos dedos la sien.

-¿Qué?

-Que te vayas antes de que me arrepienta de no quitarte puntos, Gryffindor - le repitió el rubio, dedicándole una profunda mirada.

Y Sophie, sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a caminar, girándose antes de llegar a la esquina y encontrándose a Draco Malfoy mirándola, con unos ojos grises que no fue capaz de desentrañar. Al mirarle, éste dejó de hacerlo y continuó su ronda por los pasillos, con paso tranquilo pero seguro, como siempre caminaba. Sophie hizo lo mismo, aún sin comprender del todo qué acababa de suceder.

Justo antes de entrar por el cuadro, vio a Harry subir las escaleras y le esperó. Entraron juntos en la sala común mientras Sophie le contaba su encuentro con el prefecto de Slytherin, provocando que Harry se quedara igual de extrañado.

\- Si hubiera sido yo, no solo nos habrían quitado puntos, si no que me habría roto la nariz de nuevo - dijo, con un tono cargado de asco al acordarse del rubio -. Creo que le caes bien.

\- ¿Por qué te rompió la nariz? - preguntó, evitando el comentario de Harry.

\- Bah - soltó, encogiéndose de hombros -, es Draco. Me pilló espiándole y le cabreó.

Se sentaron en el sillón cercano a la chimenea y se quitaron los zapatos sucios. Encima de la mesa, alguien había olvidado, desafortunadamente para su dueño, una bolsa con regalices rojas que empezaron a comer tranquilamente. Pero pronto el sueño pudo más que la conversación y decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir. Mañana tenían clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a primera hora, clase que, por fin, Snape había conseguido impartir.

Se despidieron en las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones femeninas y Harry, después de dedicarle una última sonrisa, prometió verse al día siguiente en el desayuno.

Sophie, después de una corta ducha, se metió en la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Parvati, a su lado, dormía plácidamente. En cambio, Lavender, dos camas más allá, soltaba ruidos suaves, soñando seguramente. Hermione debía ocupar la cama que estaba a su derecha. En cambio, la quinta cama seguía vacía después de que Lea Parker dejara Hogwarts el año pasada para irse a Francia.

Pensando en si la cama se ocuparía, se quedó dormida.


	4. La torre de las lechuzas

La luz que entraba por una de las ventanas despertó a Sophie. Lentamente, se estiró y se levantó. Parvati y Lavender seguían durmiendo. La cama de Hermione estaba vacía. Sophie cogió el reloj de la mesilla y lo observó. Aún era temprano. Se daría una ducha y, al salir, avisaría a sus compañeras.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del baño, ésta se abrió y salió Hermione, con el pelo mojado. Al verse, la sorpresa hizo que cada una retrocediera un paso.

-¡Oh, perdona!- dijo Hermione -. Anoche no te vi en la sala común. Por un momento creí que, de alguna forma, no estarías en esta habitación y que me quedaría sola con esas dos - dijo, señalando a sus otras dos compañeras.

-Es que anoche llegué tarde. Estuve paseando - contestó amigablemente.

-¡Y tanto! - rio - Ni siquiera noté que llegabas. ¿Sabes? Creo que este año, después de que Lea se fuera, estamos tú y yo solas con Lavender y Parvati... Bueno, voy a secarme el pelo y a bajar a desayunar. ¿Nos vemos abajo?

-Claro.

A modo de respuesta, la chica sonrió y se alejó, secándose el pelo con un toque de varita.

Por su parte, Sophie entró en el baño y se desvistió. Se metió rápido en la ducha pues, aunque estaba en septiembre, hacía frío. Mientras se enjabonaba el pelo, pensó en el giro que había dado todo. El año pasado nadie parecía percatarse de su presencia. Este año, en cambio, todo el mundo se fijaba en ella.

Salió del baño, pensando si eso realmente le gustaba, y se acercó a Parvati.

-Parvati, son las ocho - le susurró, meciéndola suavemente.

La chica frunció el ceño y abrió un ojo, mirando a Sophie algo dormida. Después bostezó y le dio las gracias. Sophie se puso los zapatos, ya limpios, y le dijo a Parvati que se iba a desayunar y que despertara ella a Lavender. Cuando Parvati dio su aprobación a la idea, la chica salió de la habitación.

En la sala común, debido a que era la hora de desayunar, solo habían un par de alumnos de séptimo curso, entre ellos el prepotente Cormac McLaggen. El chico estaba con dos amigos más, hablando como siempre quidditch y de las pruebas que serían pronto. Entonces, en una de las explicaciones de un movimiento, tropezó y se dio con Sophie, que en ese momento pasaba por detrás.

Disculpándose con un tono demasiado empalagoso para Sophie, le sonrió mientras le sujetaba por los hombros, haciendo que no perdiese el equilibrio. La chica le respondió con una media sonrisa y siguió su camino. No le caía muy bien. Era demasiado arrogante.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, se encontró con Hermione haciéndole gestos para que se sentara en el asiento vacío de su derecha. A la izquierda de ésta, se encontraba Ginny y de frente Harry y Ron.

Sophie se acercó, tomando asiento y saludándoles a todos.

-Buenos días - dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice a Harry, que fue rápidamente interpretada por Ginny, que les sonrió.

-Harry nos ha contado lo de anoche. Digno de una Gryffindor - dijo, imitando la voz de un hombre mayor y caballeroso.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan...Harry - soltó Ron-. Te veía más como Hermione: una chica de biblioteca. Por eso de que siempre vas tan callada...¡AY!

El grito de dolor había sido causado por Ginny, que le había propinado una fuerte patada por debajo de la mesa. Sophie sonrió. Estudiar. El único momento del curso en el que Sophie estaba en la biblioteca era para los exámenes finales. Y porque no le quedaba otro remedio. No, a ella le gustaba leer, pero otro tipo de cosas.

\- Lo cierto es que no suelo estudiar. Prefiero pasarme el día jugando con la varita y leyendo historias de muggles - contestó tranquilamente, mostrando que no le había molestado el comentario de Ron.

-¿Historias de muggles? ¿Libros escritos por muggles?-le preguntó Ron. Sophie asintió-. ¿Por qué?

-Es divertido ver como describen la magia y a los magos - explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero... leer más libros de los que ya tenemos que leer en la escuela...

-Aún estamos enseñando a Ron a leer-se burló Ginny -. Mi madre se siente culpable de su falta de inteligencia. Cuando era un bebé se le cayó de la cuna.

Todos comenzaron a reír con el comentario de la pelirroja, haciendo que Ron se enfurruñara. Aunque el enfado le duró lo mismo que tardó la mesa en volver a llenarse de comida.

-¿Sabéis? Este año Sophie y yo compartimos habitación solo con Lavender y Parvati. La cuarta chica no ha llegado. Estamos solas con las máximas cotillas de Hogwarts - se quejó Hermione.

Entonces la conversación comenzó a gira en torno a las gemelas y a Lavender Brown, la admiradora acosadora de Ron. Sophie atendía a medias, mientras masticaba una galleta de mantequilla. Estaba de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin, pero un cosquilleo le subió por la nuca, como si alguien le observara. Se giró y se encontró con unos ojos grises que le miraban con una expresión totalmente diferente a la que anoche había sido la mirada del que le había perdonado una sanción. Ahora, su rostro estaba lleno de asco y apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula. Sophie se sintió confusa. ¿Le miraba a ella?, ¿con ese odio? Le sostuvo la mirada hasta que Harry le llamó.

\- ¿Qué miras? - le preguntó, aunque no esperó respuesta y se limitó a seguir la mirada de Sophie -. Vaya cara tiene Malfoy. Creo que se siente decepcionado de que hayas decidido parar con amistades como nosotros. Pasa de él. Vámonos a clase.

Levantándose, avanzaron por el pasillo, en dirección al aula de Defensa contras las Artes Oscuras en las mazmorras. Entraron en la oscura habitación y se sentaron, Sophie al lado de Hermione, en la tercera fila, detrás de Harry y Ron. En la fila de al lado, Draco Malfoy había ocupado su sitio y seguía mirando con cara de asco de vez en cuando. Durante toda la clase, la situación fue parecida, hasta que, al ir a levantarse al final de la clase, Sophie recogió sus cosas y Draco, pasando por su lado bruscamente, empujó a Sophie contra el suelo y le tiró todas las cosas que llevaba en los brazos.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil?-dijo, consternada.

Toda la clase se quedó mirando la escena, incluido Snape, que la observaba desde su escritorio. Entonces Sophie le miró, esperando a que el profesor hiciese algo. Le sostuvo la mirada y después llamó a Draco.

-Dos puntos menos para Slytherin por su falta de modales, señor Malfoy.

La bruja, algo más satisfecha, salió del aula en cuanto terminó de recoger sus cosas, con ayuda de Harry.

Pociones, en cambio, transcurrió más tranquilamente. El profesor Slughorn se pasó casi toda la clase presentándose y haciendo alusión a lo que él llamaba "El club de las Eminencias", un grupo de alumnos que él mismo elegiría respecto a las habilidades en la asignatura.

Sophie pasó el resto del día con Ron y Harry, practicando para las pruebas de quidditch a las que había decidido presentarse finalmente. Ron iba a presentarse como nuevo guardián y, aunque Sophie llevaba bien el deporte y no necesitaba entrenar, le divertía ponérselo difícil a Ron.

Cuando terminaron, Sophie se dio una ducha y escribió una carta, que quería enviarle a Nick. Nick era su hermano mayor, que estaba estudiando en el atlántico a las sirenas. Estaba muy unida a él, pero la distancia y lo ocupado que estaba siempre hacía muy difícil pasar tiempo juntos.

Subió las largas escaleras de la torre de las lechuzas a un ritmo tranquilo. Por eso, cuando se topó con Draco Malfoy, no tropezó. De eso se ocupó el rubio un segundo más tarde, dándole un empujón que casi hace que Sophie se precipitara por las escaleras.

-¿Se puede saber qué narices te pasa? - gritó, realmente enfadada por lo que acaba de hacerle ese idiota.

-Vaya, veo que te pones chula, incluso sin tus nuevos "amiguitos" para defenderte - escupió, poniendo un énfasis de asco en la palabra "amiguitos"-. Esto es lo que hay con los amigos de Potter, Slumber. Si no te gusta, tendrás que joderte.

Diciendo esto, se giró y siguió bajando las escaleras, rezumando aires de superioridad por todos y cada uno de sus poros.

Ella entró en la torre y bufó. Nunca, en todos estos años, había tenido problemas con Draco Malfoy. Todo lo contrario. Era de las pocas Gryffindor que gozaban de no tener que aguantar sus constantes ataques. Incluso a veces había sido agradable con ella.

Pero ahora parecía odiarle. Y ella, a este ritmo, comenzaría a hacerlo también.

Sacudió la cabeza y entró en la torre. Acarició a Yumi mientras se mordía el labio. Malfoy no se merecía ni un momento de su tiempo.


	5. Las pruebas de quidditch

Hermione entró en el baño, de forma tan precipitada que Sophie, quien se estaba lavando los dientes en ese momento, dejó caer el cepillo del susto que se llevó. La bruja, con un toque de varita rápido, evitó que el cepillo de su amiga rozara el suelo y se lo devolvió a Sophie, que le miraba aún como quien ha visto a un fantasma.

-¡Vamos, Sophie! No puedes llegar tarde a las pruebas - dijo, sonriéndole al reflejo en el espejo de la joven bruja.

Llevaba dos semanas preparándose, junto a Ron, para este día. Realmente quería hacerlo bien. Había deseado entrar en el equipo de quidditch desde los siete años y siempre había sido realmente buena, nadie lo podía dudar. Pero siempre había carecido de algo muy importante para entrar en cualquier equipo o presentarse a las pruebas siquiera: confianza en sí misma y confianza en los demás.

Pero todo eso había cambiado. Ahora tenía el apoyo de Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna... Pero, sobretodo, tenía el apoyo de Harry.

-Tranquila, Hermione - dijo, ladeando la cabeza y sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora -. Me voy a poner el equipaje y bajo a desayunar algo.

Hace dos semanas, después del enfrentamiento con Draco en la torre, se encontró a Harry de camino a la sala común. El chico, que la había visto tan malhumorada, no quiso que se fuera sola, así que le propuse ir a montar con la escoba al campo de quidditch.

Al final, empezaron a jugar con los quaffles, Sophie lanzando y Harry intentando evitar que entraran por el aro. Pero Sophie las había metido todas, sin fallar una. Y, aunque Harry no era guardián, Sophie había demostrado ser una jugadora excelente. Después, mientras tomaban un zumo de calabaza y descansaban, a Harry se le había ocurrido la idea de que Sophie se presentara a las pruebas para entrar en el equipo.

Y ahí estaba ahora, animada por el mismísimo capitán a intentar formar parte del equipo de Gryffindor.

Después de terminar de vestirse, Sophie se dirigió al comedor, acompañada por Katie Bell, que no paraba de darle consejos para las pruebas, los cuales Sophie aceptó y escuchó encantada. Katie, después de haberla visto entrenar, no paraba de repetirle que pasaría las pruebas con éxito.

Sophie le sonreía, sin parar de escuchar a la jugadora. Su amistad con los Gryffindor cada vez crecía más, pero cuanto más aumentaba ésta, peor le trataba Malfoy.

En las dos últimas semanas había tenido que aguantar que el Slytherin le insultara, le empujara por los pasillos al pasar y le boicoteara en clase. Sophie había aguantado todo con mucha paciencia, pero estaba comenzando a cansarse de la inmadurez del chico.

Al pensar en él, no pudo evitar apretar las manos en puños. En ese instante, como por arte de magia, lo encontró apoyado en la puerta del comedor, comiendo una manzana verde, casualmente su fruta favorita. Entonces, le dirigió a Sophie una mirada, después de escudriñar a su alrededor, como si buscara la compañía de la chica. Y pareció darse cuenta de que estaba sola, porque volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia ella, mirándola fijamente, con esos ojos grises tan fríos. Pero Sophie no le bajó la mirada y pasó por su lado, manteniendo los ojos verdes fijos en él, brillando y desafiándole con la mirada.

Pero, al parecer, Malfoy no tenía ganas de discutir, pues, relajando los hombros, salió en dirección a las escaleras.

Sophie le siguió con la mirada unos instantes y después continuó con su camino, no sin antes preguntarse por el extraño comportamiento de él. Al llegar a su mesa, se sentó al lado de Harry, que le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

\- Bonita escoba - dijo Harry, mirando el nuevo artefacto de Sophie.

\- Mi hermano me la mandó ayer desde España. Dice que allí es lo último. Es su forma de desearme suerte hoy - se encogió de hombros.

-Ojalá mis hermanos tuvieran esos detalles conmigo - bufó Ron -. Ellos lo único que hacen es subirme los precios cuando voy a su tienda.

Mientras, Hermione y Ginny se encontraban hablando con Cho Chang en la mesa de Ravenclaw y Sophie se fijó en cómo Harry miraba disimuladamente hacia ellas.

\- ¿Sientes algo por ella aún? - le preguntó directamente.

\- ¿Por Cho? - preguntó, espantado -. No.

\- ¿Seguro? Parecía que sí.

\- No. A mi... - empezó a decir, poniéndose rojo, como si fuera a contarle que realmente estaba enamorado de otra persona. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Neville se sentó al lado de un nervioso y hambriento Ron.

-Hola chicos.

-Ah, hola Neville - le saludó Ron, con la boca llena de bollos de chocolate.

-Hola Neville - contestó un despistado y sonrojado Harry.

La bruja, en cambio, saludó con la mano, pues tenía la boca llena, masticando una tortita francesa.

-¿No habréis visto por aquí a Luna, no?

Sophie, negando con la cabeza, le pidió el Quisquilloso que llevaba entre las manos Después, mientras los tres chicos hablaban de las pruebas, ella se perdió en la lectura sobre un nuevo ser mágico que el padre de Luna sospechaba que había encontrado. Al rato, Harry le sacó de su lectura.

\- Tenemos que irnos, las pruebas van a empezar.

Y diciendo esto, Ginny, Ron, Harry y Sophie se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch, seguidos por Hermione, que esperaría en las gradas.

En el campo ya había varias personas esperando para presentarse. Todos los chicos parecía fuertes y grandes, y las chicas ágiles y rápidas. Por primera vez, Sophie empezó a temer no ser lo suficientemente buena para el puesto.

Respirando para controlar un poco los nervios, observó como Katie les indicaba a todos los presentados qué es o que debían hacer, pero no prestaba mucha atención. Se sabía las palabras de Katie de memoria. Todos los años las pruebas consistían en lo mismo y, aunque Sophie no se presentaba, si acudía como espectadora. Sacándola de sus pensamientos, Katie le llamó, indicándole que era su turno para salir al campo. Sophie se montó en su escoba y comenzó el vuelo. Aún no había probado antes el regalo de su hermano, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que la escoba era rápida y limpia en los movimientos, obedeciendo a la perfección. Dando un par de vueltas en el aire y disfrutando de la brisa, se colocó al lado de Ginny, quien le sonrió. La prueba consistía en una simulación de partido, jugando con Ginny y Dean Thomas, que también hacía las pruebas. Ron fue seleccionado para la simulación como guardián. Eso no le hizo mucha gracia ni a Ron ni a Sophie, pues no querían perjudicarse mutuamente. Ella, marcando muchos puntos y él parando las quaffles. Al parecer, el resto de los presentes se dieron cuenta y cambiaron la distribución haciendo que Cormac juegue primero. A este Sophie si podía darle caña como le apeteciera.

El "partido" comenzó y Sophie se hizo con el quiffle en un momento. Avanzó por el aire, esquivando todos los intentos de los jugadores por detenerla y, jugando un poco con ellos, dio un par de vueltas en el aire. Se acercó a los aros y tiró lo más fuerte que pudo. Cormac, intentando detenerla, dio un movimiento brusco, pero acabó colándose por encima de su cabeza. Después de anotar 90 puntos más que Dean, Harry cogió la snitch y finalizaron. Sophie , algo cansada, aterrizó al lado de Ron y le deseó suerte, guiñándole un ojo. Había conseguido dejar muy mal a Cormac, así que era muy probable que Ron fuese el seleccionado.

Feliz y recuperando el aliento, Sophie se sentó en el césped, atenta al partido, saludando a una eufórica Hermione en las gradas.

Unas horas después, el grupo se encontraba celebrando la admisión de Sophie y Ron en el equipo, tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas. Brindaban y se reían como locos, comentando la cara de tonto que Cormac dejaba en cada punto anotado por Sophie y la desesperación del resto al ver que a Ron no se le colaban quaffles.

La chica se encontraba bastante cansada al cabo de unas horas, así que decidió irse. Harry, que se empeñaba en acompañarla, logró convencerla alegando que era tarde y no quería que fuera sola hasta Hogwarts.

De camino al castillo, una brisa helada recorrió el cuerpo de los jóvenes. Hacía bastante frío para ser finales de septiembre y Sophie no pudo evitar estremecerse. Harry, que lo notó, le ofreció su chaqueta, la cual ella rechazó. No quería que su amigo se congelara. Entonces él le pasó el brazo por detrás de la espalda y le acarició el brazo, intentando que entrara un poco en calor.

Y caminaron así, en silencio y abrazados. Sophie se encontraba tensa y Harry parecía nervioso. Para romper un poco con esa fría situación, Sophie le habló de su hermano mayor, Nick, y de lo que le contaba sobre España. Sobretodo, del buen tiempo que había siempre en el lugar donde estaba.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al castillo, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su sala común, en busca del calor de la chimenea. Sophie, después de entrar en calor, decidió despedirse de Harry y subir a su dormitorio. Se encontraba realmente agotada por las pruebas y el momento con su amigo le había resultado realmente raro.

Pero no conseguía quedarse dormida. Comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama, sin éxito alguno. En su habitación, todo estaba en silencio y no quería despertar a nadie, así que decidió esperar a Hermione en la sala común.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se tropezó con su amiga, que subía precipitadamente. Iba a reprocharle que casi la mataba del susto pero se fijó en que estaba llorando.


	6. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

Sophie, agarrando a su amiga, la trasladó hasta el sillón cercano a la chimenea. Hablar en la habitación con la cotilla de Parvati no era una buena idea. Consolar no era su punto fuerte, así que lo único que hizo fue mirar a su amiga castaña y preguntarle:

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó, mientras le quitaba el pelo de la cara.

Le miró un momento, con los ojos llorosos, y después bajó la mirada.

\- Es... Ron - dijo, titubeando - Ron y Lavender se han... - hizo una pausa y dirigió la mirada al fuego -. Y delante de mi. Ni siquiera ha sido capaz de cortarse un poco. Ron no es idiota. Bueno, no tanto como parece... Tiene que haber notado que yo... Que yo y él... - murmuró, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo y escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

Sophie, sujetándola por los hombros, deja que se desahogue. Estúpido Ron. Era obvio lo que había entre ellos dos. Pero parecía que él no se daba cuenta. Y encima ahora eso. ¿Qué iba a decirle a su amiga? ¿Que el chico era un idiota y que él se lo perdía? Venga ya. Si a Sophie le dijeran algo así en una situación como esa le metería la varita en el ojo al autor de semejante estupidez. Respiró hondo y fue todo lo sincera que podía.

\- Lavender no es más que una niña estúpida, con una obsesión muy enfermiza con Ron. Pero es pesada como solo ella y un dragón en brazos pueden ser. Ron se acabará cansando de ella. Sabes como es, no la soportará mucho tiempo. Además... ¡Es Ron, Hermione! Ese idiota acabará dándose cuenta de cuál es la Gryffindor dueña de su pequeño y tonto corazón. Pero déjale que pruebe con alguna que otra absurda por ahí - le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

-De todo corazón - contestó sinceramente -. ¿Y Ginny?

-Acababa de irse con unos chicos de Ravenclaw, supongo que ya habrá vuelto - contestó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Fue entonces cuando llegó la dichosa Lavender y se lanzó a los brazos de Ron, conmigo en la otra punta de la mesa...- murmuró entre dientes.

-Hermione... - le tranquilizó Sophie, instándola a que no siguiera.

Ella suspiró y se puso tensa un momento, escuchando. Sophie, a su vez, también atendió y escuchó subir gente por las escaleras del séptimo piso. Al atender un poco más, fue capaz de distinguir la estúpida risita de Lavender. Rápidamente, agarró el brazo de Hermione y la subió al dormitorio. No le parecía buena idea que Ron la viera en ese estado.

Esa noche Hermione y Sophie se quedaron dormidas en la misma cama, con las cortinas corridas, evitando que Lavender las vieras, como dos pequeñas amigas.

A la mañana siguiente fue Parvati la que las despertó, de forma brusca.

-¡Nos hemos quedado dormidas! ¡Despierta, Sophie! ¡DESPIERTA!

Sophie, sorprendida, abrió los ojos de golpe. Tenían clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Genial. Seguro que Snape les castigaba por llegar tarde.

Hermione se despertó a la vez que Sophie y comenzaron a prepararse lo más rápido que pudieron, vistiéndose y peinándose con magia.

Mientras se vestían, se fijó en la cama de Lavender, hecha. Extrañada, le preguntó a Parvati por su amiga.

\- No ha dormido aquí - comentó la bruja, con un tono un poco reprochable. Sophie se fijó en Hermione, quien apretó la mandíbula con el comentario.

Llegaban tarde. Tardísimo. Y sabían que Snape no iba a dejar que salieran inmunes. Las tres Gryffindor tragaron saliva, preparando la cara para disculparse ante el profesor y abrieron la puerta.

El caos, para sus sorpresas, dominaba la clase. Todos los alumnos estaban hablando y riendo muy alto, sentados en las mesas en lugar de ocupar sus respectivas sillas. Decenas de pájaros de papel encantados sobrevolaban la clase. En la fila del centro, Ron y Lavender se besuqueaban, mientras Harry miraba, sentado en la silla, todo el espectáculo que habían montado los que era alumnos de sexto. Se acercaron al chico y, preguntando por el caos, se sentaron.

-Snape no puede venir y ha dejado a los prefectos a cargo. Pero ya ves - dijo, señalando a Ron y después girándose a Draco, que miraba divertido el caos apoyado en una mesa.

Hermione, furiosa, se acercó a Ron y le agarró por la oreja.

\- Ronald Weasley - murmuró, reprimiendo las ganas de gritarle como una loca-. Eres prefecto, y como tal se espera de ti un cierto comportamiento. Si no estás preparado para el cargo y prefieres ir por ahí comiéndote las babas de Lavender - dijo, lanzándole una mirada de odio y asco a ésta -, solo tienes que ir a hablar con McGonagall para que le de tu puesto a alguien con dos dedos de frente más que tú.

Ron, sorprendido por la frialdad y dureza de su amiga, le miró con la boca abierta.

-Yo...-comenzó a decir.

Pero Hermione ya no le escuchaba, pues se dirigía a la tarima y, subiéndose en ella, se giró a la clase. Después, soltando un silbido sonoro, consiguió que todos la miraran en silencio.

-¿Vosotros sois alumnos de sexto curso, jugando con pájaros de papel y celebrando como salvajes que no hay clase? Haced algo bien por una vez y poneos a estudiar. Porque me niego a ayudar a ninguno después que venga haciendo pucheros porque va a suspender. Si no queréis estudiar, bien. Pero guardad silencio, que ya tenéis una edad, no sois críos - dijo, mirando a Ron- por lo menos no todos.

Nadie, ni siquiera Slytherin, dijo nada. Todos se sentaron en sus asientos y, aunque no obedecieron las ordenes de Hermione de ponerse a estudiar, comenzaron a hablar tan bajo que apenas se escuchaba un leve murmullo en toda la clase.

Hermione, algo satisfecha, se sentó en su mesa y sacó sus libros. El resto de las brujas que le acompañaban la imitaron. Sophie se sentó a su lado y le puso un brazo en la espalda, tranquilizando a su amiga.

Sabía que acababa de descargar toda su frustración con la clase, pero no la recriminó por eso, pues había funcionado. La chica, girándose a su izquierda, se fijó en Draco, que la miraba con los ojos cargados de asco.

Maldito Draco. Sophie no entendía qué le había hecho. Aunque, al menos, esa vez solo la miraba, sin hacerle nada más.

La clase terminó y los alumnos se dirigieron a su siguiente aula. Por el pasillo se encontraron a Ginny que, ajena a toda la situación anterior, les sonrió.

-Sophie, ¿aún estás así vestida? Hay entrenamiento, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, mierda - maldijo. No se acordaba en absoluto -. Lo había olvidado...

Hermione le miró y le puso la mano en el brazo, sonriéndole.

-Vete a cambiarte, yo se lo digo al profesor.

Sophie, devolviéndole la sonrisa, salió corriendo a ponerse el equipaje para su primer entrenamiento.


	7. El campo de quidditch

Al llegar al campo de quidditch, Sophie no se encontró con lo que esperaba. Su equipo no había empezado el entrenamiento. Es más, ni siquiera habían empezado a montar las escobas. Y Sophie se percató del motivo en seguida: Slytherin.

La chica, esperándose problemas, aceleró el paso.

\- Cállate, Crabbe -escupió Ginny en el momento que Sophie llegó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - susurró Sophie a Ginny sin apartar la vista de Harry y Ron.

\- La que faltaba - empezó a reírse cínicamente una voz que la bruja ya tenía, desgraciadamente, más que repetida -. La asquerosa Slumber viene a defender a sus amigos, los pobretones Weasley y el sucio Potter - masculló Draco.

-Vaya, Malfoy, no sabía que estabas aquí. Pensé que te tocaba oxigenarte el pelo para conseguir ese rubio de pollo imbécil - escupió la bruja.

-Uhh, qué malota. Veo que ahora que tienes amigos y no vas por ahí sola y con la cabeza mirando al suelo sí que eres capaz de defenderte - soltó, riéndose -. Aunque claro, la solitaria Slumber nunca tuvo necesidad de defenderse antes, cuando nadie le hacia caso ni tan siquiera para insultarla - a Sophie le ardía el rostro mientras aguantaba la mirada a Draco -. Dime, brujita de pacotilla, ¿como se siente una al ser invisible para todo el mundo?

\- ¿Sabes? Te equivocas en una cosa - dijo lo más tranquila que pudo -. Puede que no tuviera necesidad de defenderme, pero eso no significa que no supiera hacerlo. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que si sé hacer de maravilla?

-Sorpréndeme - río Draco, al ver lo molesta que estaba Sophie.

-Partirle la cara a hurones de mierda como tú - dijo mientras se lanzaba sobre Draco.

Oyó como Ginny lanzaba un gritito y notó su mano intentando detenerla, pero ella le apartó y se abalanzó sobre Draco, dándole un puñetazo en la nariz, que empezó a sangrar. De un empujón lo tiró al suelo y se tiró sobre él, pegándole golpes en la cara. Entonces unas manos le agarraron por detrás, rodeándola y apartándola de él. Draco retrocedió en el suelo, incorporándose y mirando a Sophie sorprendido con una mano en su nariz rota.

La bruja pataleaba para liberarse de Harry, que la agarraba con fuerza. Mirando a Draco con furia mientras se alegraba de ver correr un torrente de sangre por su cara, proveniente de su nariz. Se lo merecía, todos lo sabían. Harry le alejó y la soltó al lado de Ginny y Ron solo cuando Sophie prometió no arremeter de nuevo contra el Slytherin. Vio como Ron le sonreía disimuladamente antes de girarse hacia Draco, que estaba siendo atendido por su sombra, Pansy Parkinson, y sonrió triunfalmente. Draco la miró un momento, mostrando odio en su cara. Pero su expresión cambió a una sonrisa cuando miró más allá de la joven bruja. Sophie siguió la dirección a la que éste miraba y vio llegar a la profesora McGonagall.

\- ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí?! Oh, Draco, su nariz... - dijo con la boca abierta - ¿Quién es el responsable de esto? - quiso saber, mirando hacia Ron y Harry, esperando una respuesta de confesión de alguno de los dos.

-He sido yo, profesora- murmuró Sophie, tímidamente.

-¿Usted? - soltó, realmente sorprendida. Era normal. Nunca había dado problemas-. ¿Qué le llevó a hacerle...eso, al señor Malfoy?

-Él... Él me provocó. Empezó a burlarse de mi y de ellos - dijo, señalando a sus amigos-. Llevo semanas aguantando sus estupideces y he explotado.

La profesora miró a Sophie con los ojos entrecerrados, como analizando sus palabras.

\- Eso no es motivo para romperle la nariz a un compañero, señorita Slumber. Lo siento, pero debo quitarle cuarenta puntos a Gryffindor por su comportamiento -. La risa de Malfoy sonó, mostrando satisfacción -. En cuanto a usted - dijo, girándose hacia el Slytherin - soy consciente de que ha estado molestando a su compañera, así que veinte puntos menos para Slytherin. Además, los dos están castigados. Esta noche, después de la cena, acudan a mi despacho. Y usted, Malfoy, debería acudir a la enfermería antes de que se le ponga morada toda la cara.

Y antes de que ninguno pudiera protestar, McGonagall comenzó a caminar por donde había venido.

Los Slytherin le dedicaron una mirada de odio a la chica mientras se dirigían de nuevo a Hogwarts, acompañando a Draco.

Una vez que todos desaparecieron de su vista, los Gryffindor empezaron a aplaudir y vitorear a Sophie.

-¡Vaya derechazo le has dado!- felicitó Dean.

-Bien hecho, Sophie. Ese imbécil de hurón Malfoy llevaba mereciéndose otro puñetazo desde el de Hermione - sonrió Ron.

Todos le dieron la razón y siguieron vitoreando a Sophie por su buena mano para dar palizas muggles. Al final, Harry decidió posponer el entrenamiento y todos se dirigieron a cambiarse para la comida.

Sophie quería darse una ducha antes de bajar al Gran Comedor, así que llegó la última. Al entrar, el resto del equipo ya había contado lo sucedido en el campo de quidditch y todos la miraban, sonriéndole y felicitándole, haciéndole gestos de aprobación con las manos e incluso aplaudiéndole. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y se sentó en frente de Hermione, al lado de Neville.

-¡Y con todos ustedes, señoras y señores, las dos chicas que han tenido el honor de romper la nariz a Draco Malfoy! - gritó Ron, señalando a Hermione y Sophie. Todos aplaudieron-. Aunque hay que admitir que los derechazos de Sophie son mejor que los tuyos, Hermione.

-Mira, ahí llega Malfoy - señaló entonces Harry.

Sophie se giró y vio entrar a Draco junto a Pansy. Su nariz ya estaba en su sitio otra vez, y ya no quedaban rastros de sangre. Pero, por la expresión de Draco, debía de dolerle aún. La bruja sonrió para sus adentros, aunque sintiéndose un poco culpable. Draco levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron. Se miraron fijamente, sin bajar la vista ninguno. Finalmente, él bajó poco a poco sus ojos grises y Sophie volvió a girarse hacia sus compañeros. La satisfacción de la chica terminó pronto, al recordar que McGonagall le había castigado.

El resto del día continuó sin más incidentes. Hermione y Sophie se pasaron la tarde en la habitación de Harry, comiendo golosinas los tres. Abajo, Ron seguía teniendo otra sesión de baboseo con su nueva novia Lavender y Hermione no tenía fuerzas para aguantarlo. Después bajaron a la cena, donde ella no cenó mucho.

Al terminar, Sophie se dirigió al despacho de McGonagall, preparada para el castigo.


	8. Las cortinas del primer piso

Subió las escaleras, de mal humor, al primer piso y empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose a la Torre de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, donde estaba el despacho de la profesora jefa de su casa.

Nunca había estado en el primer piso de la Torre. Las únicas salas que había en este piso eran algunas aulas en desuso y el despacho de McGonagall, y nunca había tenido que ir a ninguna de éstas. Es más, nunca había sido castigada. Maldito Malfoy. Esa serpiente era la culpable de que Sophie estuviera castigada. Aunque al menos él también había acabado castigado.

Un risa tonta le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se parara en seco y girándose. Pero a sus espaldas no había nadie. Bah. Siguió caminando unos pasos, pero volvió a escucharla. Era la risa de una chica, sin duda. Una suave risa que sonaba juguetona. Y después un suave gemido, proveniente de un rincón cubierto con una cortina. Sophie puso cara de asco. ¿Es que no existían suficientes rincones en Hogwarts como para ponerse a hacer guarrerias privadas justamente ahí? Aceleró un poco el paso, dispuesta dejar atrás a la dichosa pareja lo antes posible, cuando la chica volvió a soltar un ruido parecido a un gruñido, hablando.

\- Qué juguetón estás hoy, Draco...

Malfoy.

Tenía que ser justamente el maldito Slytherin. A Sophie, que se le encendió la cara de rabia, se acercó a la cortina. Se paró un instante, respirando y relajando el rostro para no parecer enfadada, como realmente estaba. Y, sin pensarlo más, agarró la cortina y tiró de ella, poniendo una media sonrisa.

Pansy Parkinson y Malfoy se separaron rápidamente, mientras la chica se coloca lo más veloz que es capaz la falda e intenta cerrarse la camisa. Él, en cambio, miró a Sophie con desdén y diversión, apoyándose en la pared, con la camisa abierta y el pantalón desabrochado. Lentamente, se abrochó el pantalón gris y le sonrió a la bruja con burla.

-Vaya, no sabía que te fuera eso de mirar mientras otros se lo montan.

Pansy, terminando de abrocharse los botones de la camisa, cogió su corbata verde y plata del suelo y se la puso. Sophie la miró, un poco divertida.

-Draco, me voy - murmuró a su compañero, sin dejar de mirar con odio a la Gryffindor.

Draco, sin prestarle atención, comenzó a colocarse la camisa blanca, tapando su blanco y plano torso.

-Me va más eso de cortarle el rollo a los exhibicionistas que se ponen a calentarse en público. Y más si hablamos de serpientes de Slytherin como tú - provocó, cruzándose de brazos. Se fijó en su nariz. No le quedaba rastro de su golpe, excepto una sombra morada en la zona nasal. Draco, al fijarse en lo que ella miraba, se tocó la nariz por encima del morado -. Camina, McGonagall nos espera.

\- Sí, cuanto antes acabemos con esto, mejor. No tengo ganas de aguantarte más tiempo - escupió el rubio, pasando por delante de Sophie mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo.

Sophie puso los ojos en blanco. Ella sí que deseaba perderle de vista ya. Preferiría aguantar el olor de un troll tres días seguidos que tener que aguantar a Malfoy ni una hora más.

McGonagall les esperaba por fuera de su despacho, dirigiéndoles una de esas miradas que a Sophie le ponían siempre los pelos de punta.

-Señor Malfoy, señorita Slumber, ¿cuál es el motivo de su tardanza?

Sophie abrió la boca, con la intención de pedir disculpas. No era tan rastrera como para delatar a Malfoy. Pero el chico se le adelantó y le dio a la profesora su propia versión de los hechos.

-Perdone, profesora. Al ir subiendo para dirigirme a su despacho, Slumber me ha detenido a medio camino y ha intentado persuadirme para no asistir. ¡Quería que nos fuéramos a El Lago Negro!

Sophie, sin creerse lo que aquel miserable decía, abrió la boca y le dedicó a Draco una mirada fulminante.

-Asqueroso mentiroso, yo no...

-¡Slumber! Controle ese lenguaje, Gryffindor, si no quiere que le quite puntos a su casa.

La chica guardó silencio, sin dejar de mirar a Draco, intentando matarlo con la mirada.

-Bien. Ya les informé de que serían castigados por su... problema este mediodía. Al principio pensé en obligarlos a limpiar los establos destinados a los unicornios durante una semana sin magia. Pero lo pensé mejor. Creo que, al ser su incapacidad para llevarse bien la culpable de este problema, el mejor castigo es que tengan que trabajar juntos ordenando el aula de Pociones - Maldita sea - toda la noche. No resultará un inconveniente para ninguno de los dos, ya que mañana es sábado y pueden pasarse todo el tiempo que deseen durmiendo.

-Pero... - se quejó Malfoy.

-Nada de peros, Draco - cortó McGonagall.

Si lo que quería McGonagall era conseguir que se pusieran de acuerdo, lo estaba consiguiendo. Los dos pensaban que el castigo era horrible.

McGonagall los condujo al aula de Pociones y abrió la puerta. Al ver el aspecto del aula, a Sophie se le cayó el alma al suelo. Alguien había sacado todos los materiales y utensilios, además de todos los libros y las pociones de sus estantes, y lo había colocado todo sobre las mesas, de forma desordenada. Tenían trabajo para toda la noche, sin duda.

Los dos alumnos se giraron hacia la profesora, suplicando con la mirada. Ella les miraba, sonriendo.

-Bien, les he dejado jugo de calabaza, té y algunas pastas encima de la mesa del profesor por si les entra hambre. Después de todo, va a ser una larga noche - dijo y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir se paró -. Ah, y les recomiendo que no intenten atravesar esta puerta antes de que amanezca. Buenas noches.

Y desapareció, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Los dos jóvenes estaban solos, en silencio, mirando el desastre.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos?- dijo Sophie.

Draco la miró, levantando una ceja. Algo le decía a Sophie que no tenía intención de ayudarla.

-No pienso quedarme a ordenar esta mierda, Slumber. Si quieres quedarte, adelante, pero yo me voy ahora mismo - soltó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sophie se había sentado en uno de los asientos de la última fila y jugueteaba con una cuchara de madera.

-Yo que tú no haría eso... - dijo justo antes de que Draco tocara la puerta.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó el rubio, abriendo mucho los ojos y fingiendo un interés de la forma más sarcástica posible.

-Ya oíste a McGonagall. Dijo que no intentemos salir antes de que amanezca. Y a mi me sonó mas a una advertencia que a una amenaza. Posiblemente haya hechizado la puerta.

-Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba, Slumber - escupió y se giró de nuevo a la puerta.

Sophie observaba con la cabeza ladeada. En el mismo instante que Draco tocó la puerta, una chispa rosada salió del picaporte y empujó a Draco, tirándolo al suelo.

-Te lo advertí - canturreó Sophie, levantándose de la silla -. Bien, ¿empezamos a trabajar ya o quieres otra descarga?


	9. El aula de pociones

-Ya te lo he dicho. No pienso ordenar esta mierda - dijo, apoyándose contra la pared y cruzando los brazos.

-Tú mismo, pero te vas a aburrir mucho toda la noche cruzado de brazos.

-Seguro que encuentro alguna forma de entretenerme.

Sophie puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a una torre de libros. Empezar por ahí sería lo más fácil. Sacó su varita e intentó que éstos se levantaran en el aire, pero no ocurrió nada. Lo intentó de nuevo y, al ver que nada ocurría, frunció el ceño. Oyó la risa de Malfoy detrás de ella. Lo de trabajar sin magia iba en serio. La profesora se las había arreglado para que tuvieran que realizar el trabajo con sus propias manos. Suspiró y agarró el primer libro. "Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos". Lo colocó en la estantería y fue hacia el siguiente.

A los veinte minutos ya había completado toda la estantería de los libros de primer curso. Esto era agotador. Y más sola. Miró a Malfoy, que seguía en el mismo sitio, mirándose las uñas, y levantó la ceja.

Soltó aire y se dirigió a otro montón de libros. Maldito Malfoy.

El resto de los libros fueron más rápidos de ordenar, ya que la mayoría no estaban en el aula y los tenían los alumnos en sus habitaciones para estudiar. Satisfecha por haber terminado con parte del trabajo, miró la habitación. Comenzó ordenando los calderos, aunque le costaba desplazarlos, debido al peso. Uno de ellos se le resbaló y casi le cayó en el pie. Detrás, la chica escuchó a Malfoy riendo y le dedicó una mirada llena de odio, levantándole el dedo corazón. El chico seguía mirándose las uñas mientras sonreía y Sophie no lo soportaba más. Agarró una de las cucharas de madera y se la lanzó a Malfoy, dándole en la cabeza.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás loca? ¡Eso duele, pedazo de estúpida!

-¡Me importa una mierda! Ponte a ayudarme de una maldita vez o te juro que...

-¿Me juras qué, Slumber? - le desafió.  
-Te juro que me pasaré la noche rompiéndote la nariz toda la noche a base de patadas, Malfoy. Y aquí no está Harry para detenerme ni tu novia para ayudarte.

-Antes de que me vuelvas a tocar, te maldeciré.

-Malfoy, espabila. Estamos sin magia. Prueba, adelante- le invitó la chica, extendiendo los brazos -. Tus únicas alternativas son ayudarme o defenderte durante toda la noche. Y dudo que consigas esquivar golpes durante 10 horas.

Malfoy la miró un segundo, dudando. Finalmente gruñó y se acercó a Sophie, cogiendo el caldero que casi le escachó el pie hace un momento, y colocándolo en su sitio.

-Gracias - masculló Sophie.

-¿Ordenamos las plantas primero?- preguntó, sin mirarla.

-Sí, vale... Está bien.

Y se acercaron a las plantas. Mientras Sophie las colocaba en el estante, Draco se las alcanzaba, ahorrando mucho tiempo. Después de una hora se dividieron las plantas por orden alfabético y las amontonaban según su nombre.

Cuando terminaron, Sophie comenzó a pasarle las plantas que empezaban por la A para que Draco las colocara. Después por la B, C... En otra hora habían terminado de ordenar las plantas.

No intercambiaban ni una sola palabra. Trabajaban en equipo, pero guardando silencio. Entonces comenzaron a ordenar las pociones. En su mayoría, eran remedios tontos y trabajos que habían realizado los alumnos. Solo algunas tenían aspecto de haber sido hechas por el profesor.

-Poción alisadora...- leyó Draco en voz alta, dudoso.

-Es para que el pelo, te lo alisa.

Draco la miró fijamente, con la ceja levantada.

-¿En serio hay una poción para eso? - preguntó, divertido.

-Es cómoda para peinarse - dijo Sophie, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya estupidez.

Siguieron ordenando sin comentar nada más. Se sorprendió de encontrar filtros de amor. ¿En qué clase habían mandado a alumnos preparar filtros de amor? Y solución de hipo. Parecía una broma. Ni que Pociones fuera Sortilegios Weasley.

-Vaya, Slumber, ¿por qué no me contaste que hay una poción para defenderse de ti?- dijo mientras sostenía en alto un pequeño frasco con un líquido marrón claro y una etiqueta que ponía "Poción para Arpías" en cursiva.

Sophie, no dispuesta a quedar en ridículo, le devolvió el golpe, levantando un frasco con un líquido verde ácido: poción reductora.

-¡Huy, mira! Si es lo que usaron en tu cerebro para que fueras tan imbécil.

-Qué graciosa eres. ¿Ese humor te lo ha enseñado tus nuevos amiguitos?

-No, lo heredé de mi padre. Igual que tú heredaste del tuyo esa repugnante forma de ver el mundo.

-Lo que tú consideras una "repugnante forma de ver el mundo" yo lo llamo saber elegir bien con quién me junto.

Fin de la tregua.

-¿Ah sí? Y los mortífagos son una buena compañía, ¿no?

-Qué sabrás tú de los Mortífagos... - masculló Draco, apretando los dientes.

-Sé lo necesario. Y sé que tu familia está bastante relacionada con ello. Tu tía, tu padre... Incluso tu madre. Todos lo saben, Malfoy. Y se rumorea que tú también te has unido a Voldemort.

Draco se levantó entonces bruscamente, tirando la silla en la que estaba sentado hacia atrás y volcándola. Se acercó de forma rápida a Sophie y la empujó contra la pared, agarrando la muñeca de la chica muy fuerte. Se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Sophie y no paraba de mirarla, con los ojos llenos de furia y rabia.

-Tú no sabes nada... No tienes ni idea de nada - murmuró entre dientes -. ¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que se dice, que no soy consciente de que estoy tachado de seguidor de Voldemort? La gente habla sin saber. Y tú igual. Te crees muy lista, muy buena persona, ¿no? Vienes de una buena familia de magos, aurores de buena reputación, y por eso te crees en derecho de despotricar sobre mi. Pero te digo una cosa, si fuera cierto lo que dicen de mi, no estás demostrando ser muy inteligente. Dime, Slumber, si soy un mortífago, ¿qué me impide matarte aquí mismo?

Sophie guardó silencio. Draco estaba realmente enfadado. Furioso. Y no paraba de apretar su muñeca. Sophie dirigió la mirada a su muñeca, intentando moverla.

Draco, al darse cuenta, aflojó y le soltó. La chica volvió a subir la mirada y se encontró con que él había bajado la suya.

-Yo... Lo siento. No quería decir lo que he dicho.

Malfoy soltó una breve y falsa risa, cansado.

-Lo que tú digas, Sumber. Terminemos este trabajo cuanto antes.

Continuaron ordenando, pero esta vez por separado. Sophie no podía dejar de mirar a su compañero, que trabajaba con los hombros caídos de espaldas a ella. Había sido cruel. Dura. Incluso para Malfoy. El chico se giró para coger un puñado de cucharas y goteros y se encontró con Sophie mirándole con cara de preocupación. Ella bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio, y continuó ordenando los frascos vacíos dentro de un armario.

Cuando dieron las cuatro de la mañana, Sophie comenzó a sentir el frío del aula. Era fría y ella se estremeció, bajando las mangas de su camisa todo lo que pudo. Debería haber cogido la túnica.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya solo les quedaban por ordenar un par de instrumentos. Media hora como mucho. Por un momento se alegró, pero después se sintió espantada. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando terminaran de trabajar? ¿Sentarse y esperar a que amaneciera? No quiso pensarlo más y continuó con el trabajo, lo más despacio que pudo.

Veinte minutos después, las manos de ambos tropezaron para coger el último utensilio a la vez. Después de mirarse un segundo, Draco lo agarró y lo colocó.

Habían terminado.

Sophie se sentó al lado de la ventana y recogió las rodillas, apoyando la barbilla en ellas. Observó a Malfoy, que se movía por la habitación para coger un vaso de jugo de calabaza. En ningún momento la miró directamente, pero se tropezó con su mirada de reojo mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

-Malfoy - le llamó.

-¿Qué? - dijo él, sin mirarla aún.

-Perdona por lo de antes, de verdad.

-¿De verdad crees que me importa lo que pienses de mí o lo que puedas decirme? No seas tan patética y deja de pedirme perdón. Me produces risa.

-Eres un completo gilipollas - dijo la chica enfadada, girando el rostro y mirando por la ventana.

Notó la mirada de Malfoy frente a ella, quieto. Al rato, se sentó a su lado, apoyando la espalda contra la ventana y estirando las piernas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Sophie lo miró de reojo. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sabes? Sí que me importa que todo el mundo crea que soy como... Bueno, como el resto de mi familia. Todo el mundo me considera mala persona. No les culpo. Siempre me he comportado como un verdadero cabrón con todo el mundo. Supongo que ha sido mi educación - suspiró, haciendo que Sophie le mirara -. Pero... ¿Voldemort? ¿Tan malvado parezco?

Parecía a punto de llorar. Un sentimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Sophie. Sentía pena por Malfoy. Pena y ganas de consolarlo. Sin pensarlo mucho, pasa su mano por su pelo y lo acaricia suavemente.

-Yo no te consideraba mala persona. Por lo menos hasta hace unas semanas. Conmigo nunca habías sido malo, a veces habías sido agradable...- dijo, pensando en el Baile de Navidad. Ella fue con uno de los alumnos del Instituto Durmstrang. A medianoche, Karl, el chico, le propuso ir a pasear. El muy cerdo intentó meterle mano y Sophie se resistió. Entonces apareció Draco y, utilizando un hechizo no verbal, empujó a Karl lejos de Sophie. Después lo paralizó y agarró a Sophie del brazo, llevándola lejos de allí. Le preguntó si estaba bien y la acompañó hasta el séptimo piso. Después, sin decir una palabra, desapareció escaleras abajo-. Después empezaste a hacer el capullo conmigo también y di por hecho que si que era verdad que eras un arrogante y un niñato. Pero la verdad, no creo que seas así, solo creo que es un escudo. O una máscara.

Draco clavó sus ojos grises en Sophie. Sin dejar de mirarla, agarró la mano que Sophie tenía en su cabeza y la bajó hasta su rodilla. Permaneció así, mirándola y sujetándole la mano con delicadeza.

-¿Sabes por qué no me metía contigo?

-¿Porque era demasiado invisible?

\- No. Porque no me juzgaste desde el principio como todos. No me mirabas con asco, ni miedo, ni siquiera con admiración como hacían los pelotas de Slytherin. Simplemente, si nos cruzábamos por el pasillo, me dedicabas una sonrisa y seguías tu camino. Eres la única Gryffindor que era agradable conmigo. Agradable como se es con alguien a quien no conoces. Me tratabas como a un compañero más. Y eso me gustaba.

Sophie, sorprendida con esas palabras, le miró y le sonrió sinceramente.

-Justo esa sonrisa.

-¿Qué hizo que empezaras a tratarme así, entonces?

Draco tensó la mandíbula y soltó su mano.

-Voy a ver si ya podemos salir - dijo levantándose.

No quedaba mucho para que amaneciera y ya habían terminado el trabajo. Tal vez ya podían irse a dormir. Sophie estaba agotada.

La puerta le dio otro calambrazo a Draco, que masculló un "mierda" mientras se incorporaba. Sophie le siguió con la mirada mientras se sentaba en el otro extremo de la clase y se ponía a juguetear con su anillo. Se había acabado el momento amable de Draco Malfoy.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos casi involuntariamente.


	10. La Sala Común

Sophie se despertó sobresaltada. Se había quedado dormida en el aula de Pociones. Ya era de día y la luz le molestaba. Se incorporó y miró extrañada la túnica que le cubría. En frente a ella, Draco la miraba desde el mismo sitio donde anoche se había visto.

-Estabas temblado - explicó -. Era molesto notar tus dientes castañear.

Sophie obvió el comentario. Estaba claro que el Draco que odiaba había vuelto.

-¿Ya podemos salir?

-Sí.

Le miró, extrañada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

-Solo quería esperar a que te despertaras, para dejarte un par de cosas claras.

La chica se levantó y esperó a que Draco comenzara a hablar.

-Todo eso que te dije anoche, olvidalo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que tenía sueño y frío y dije la primera gilipollez que se me pasó por la cabeza. Pero no creo que seas diferente, Slumber. No eres más que otra Gryffindor estúpida. Si dije todo lo que dije, era porque intentaba echar un polvo. Eran muchas horas las que nos quedaban y algo había que hacer. Pero me di cuenta de que ni para eso me podría interesar una Gryffindor. Y menos una como tú, un bicho raro amiga de una sangre sucia y compañía. Así que hazte un favor a ti misma y haz como si esta noche no hubiera sucedido.

Sophie se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el té (ya helado) y el jugo de calabaza. Lleno un vaso con el líquido naranja y se acercó a Malfoy. Le derramó el contenido en la cabeza y le susurró:

-Olvidado, Malfoy.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se paró antes de salir. Se giró hacia el chico, que la miraba mientras se retiraba el líquido de la cara, con expresión de asco.

-Ah, tampoco creas que para mi tuvo mucha importancia toda esa sensiblería. Tú mismo lo dijiste, soy así con todo el mundo. Está en mi naturaleza ser agradable, incluso con imbéciles como tú.

Y diciendo esto, le tiró la túnica al suelo y desapareció por el pasillo. Deseando llegar al séptimo piso y meterse en la cama.

Cuando llegó al cuadro de la gorda, miró el reloj. Era ya las ocho de la mañana así que, posiblemente, muchos Gryffindor ya estuvieran levantados. Se arregló como pudo el pelo y entró. No se equivocaba. La sala común estaba llena de alumnos vestidos de calle. Al ser fin de semana, seguramente fuera a Hogsmeade a pasar el día. Algunos la saludaron mientras que otros la miraron, conscientes de que acababa de llegar y que había pasado la noche fuera. Antes de que pudiera maldecir por los rumores que eso traería, Ginny apareció.

-¡Sophie! No me puedo creer que McGonagall te mantuviera toda la noche castigada - dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que todo el mundo lo escuchara -. ¿Qué castigo os puso?

-Ordenar de arriba abajo toda el aula de pociones sin magia. Ha sido agotador.

-Y con Malfoy, ha tenido que ser horrible.

Ginny no podía hacerse una idea de lo que había sido.

-Hermione, las gemelas, Katie y yo vamos a ir a Hogsmeade. ¿Te vienes?

-La verdad es que me apetece dormir, estoy agotada.

-Bueno - le sonrió Ginny-, descansa y vente por la tarde un rato, ¿vale? Harry se pasará por la tarde, avísale para salir juntos.

Sophie le dedicó una última sonrisa cansada y subió a su dormitorio, donde las otras chicas estaban de un lado para otro, terminando de prepararse. Lo bueno era que el caos duraría poco y podría descansar todo lo que quisiera.

-¡Caray, Sophie! ¿Acabas de llegar? McGonagall se ha pasado con el castigo - le dijo Parvati.

En ese momento Hermione salió del baño y, al ver a Sophie, abrió la boca de sorpresa.

-¡Sophie! ¿No has dormido en toda la noche? -dijo, acercándose a ella-. Y supongo que te has saltado el desayuno - hizo una mueca ante la señal afirmativa de su amiga-. Anda ven conmigo abajo. Tengo un paquete de galletas de mantequilla en el bolso y hay algo de té. Chicas - dijo al resto, en el momento que entró Ginny-, id yendo a la salida mientras acompaño a Sophie.

Mientras las chicas salían, Hermione cogió la chaqueta de encima de su cama. Sophie, que tenía la ropa arrugada y fría, se puso el pijama. Pensaba pasarse el día en la cama. Tal vez por la tarde, si se encontraba más descansada, le propusiera a Harry ir juntos a Hogsmeade.

Bajaron a la sala común, cruzándose con Ron y Lavender, que salían del dormitorio de los chicos. Hermione, al verlos tan pegados como siempre, puso mala cara, pero Sophie le dio un codazo, intentando que disimulara, haciendo que Hermione sustituyera la mueca por una forzada sonrisa.

-¡Hola chicas! Ro-ro y yo vamos a ir a Hogsmeade, ¿queréis venir? Ups, veo que tú no vas, Sophie. ¿Y eso?

Realmente Sophie empezaba a pensar que a Lavender le faltaban un par de neuronas. Era la única que no sabía lo del castigo, al parecer.

-Estoy cansada y voy a dormir - le sonrió Sophie con suficiencia.

La pareja, después de que Ron se despidiera de las dos, siguió su camino y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras remedaba a Lavender en voz baja. Las chicas se rieron y Sophie se sentó en el sillón cuando Hermione cogió su bolso y una taza de té humeante , tendiéndole la comida a Sophie.

-Gracias, Herms.

-De nada. ¿Estás bien? Aparte de cansada, claro.

Sophie le narró lo acontecido por la noche, desde el momento de la cortina hasta por la mañana, solo que alterando un poco lo sucedido. No le habló sobre la conversación que tuvieron ni la túnica que le prestó Draco, solamente que tuvieron que trabajar en equipo y que acabó harta de los insultos de Malfoy, llegando esta mañana a tirarle el jugo de calabaza. Harry bajó las escaleras justo en el momento que Sophie narraba la última parte.

-...entonces me harté y le tiré el jugo de calabaza por todo el pelo - contó.

-¡¿En SU pelo?! - rió Hermione -Oh, por Merlín, me imagino su cara de horror. Eres maravillosa.

-¿A Malfoy? - preguntó Harry, uniéndose a la conversación.

-Ah hola, Harry - le sonrió la castaña-. Sí, Sophie bañó al hurón en líquido naranja.

Y empezó a reírse otra vez.

-Bueno chicos, me están esperando, así que me voy. Os espero esta tarde, ¿eh? No me dejéis sola con Ron y Lavender, por favor- suplicó, guiñándoles un ojo y saliendo de la sala común.

Al quedarse solos, Harry le miró, dedicándole una sonrisa inocente. La chica se la devolvió y se acomodó en el sillón, masticando una galleta.

-¿Queda algún chico?-le preguntó.

-No, todos se han ido. ¿Y chicas? - Sophie negó con la cabeza-. Vaya, nos hemos quedado solos. Se nota que es el primer fin de semana libre. ¿A la tarde te apetece que vayamos?

-Si estoy descansada, sí. Aún no he dormido - dijo, obviando ese par de horas en el aula.

-Entonces deberías ir a descansar. ¿Fue duro aguantar a Malfoy toda la noche?

-Un poco. Bueno - dijo, levantándose -me voy a la cama- se despidió, pero luego se paró en seco delante de Harry-. ¿Tú por qué no has ido?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Hermione me dijo esta mañana que no habías vuelto en toda la noche y supuse que seguías castigada y que te querrías quedar durmiendo por la mañana. Así que me quedé, para que no estuvieras tú sola en la Sala Común.

Sophie, al descubrir esto, le sonrió cálidamente. Harry era adorable.

-Muchas gracias... Pero mientras yo duermo ¿qué vas a hacer tú aquí solo?

-Leer... Aunque Hermione piensa que voy a estudiar - rio.

Sophie se quedó callada un momento. Se le había ocurrido una idea, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza proponérsela a Harry. Se mordió el labio, buscando las palabras.

-Oye, Harry... ¿Qué te parece si, para que ninguno de los dos esté solo, duermo aquí, contigo, mientras tú lees?

-¿Pretendes dormir en un sillón? - dijo el chico. Parecía divertido.

-Podríamos subir a mi habitación, pero ya sabes, el hechizo no te deja...

-Pues subamos a la mía. Puedes descansar en mi cama todo el tiempo que te apetezca - le dijo él.

Tímidamente, agarró la mano de la bruja y tiró un poco de ella, subiéndola al dormitorio.


	11. La habitación de los chicos

La habitación de los chicos no era muy diferente a la de las chicas, solo un poco más desordenada. Y olía un poco mal. Harry se percató y abrió la ventana, ventilando la habitación. Sophie se acercó a la cama que tenía a los pies el baúl con las iniciales de Harry. No había hecho la cama y aún estaban revueltas de anoche.

Sophie, mientras Harry quitaba un par de cosas del suelo, intentando ordenar un poco la habitación, se acercó a la mesilla y cogió el libro que había en ella. "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" leyó. Se giró y le sonrió al mago, sosteniendo el libro en alto.

\- A Hermione le va a encantar lo que está "estudiando", señor Potter.

\- No te chivarás - contestó el chico, acercándose a Sophie.

\- Mmm... ¿por qué no? - le contestó, pícara.

\- Porque si lo haces... - empezó el mago, parándose delante de Sophie - ¡te haré cosquillas hasta que explotes! - gritó, riendo, mientras se lanzaba sobre la chica, haciéndola caer en la cama. La chica se retorcía y gritaba entre risas, mientras él no paraba de hacerle cosquillas. Sophie logró agarrarle las manos y, con un impulso, giró al chico, poniéndole boca arriba y sentándose sobre él. Sin soltarle las manos, le miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, pero sin parar de reír.

-Como vuelvas a hacerme cosquillas te mataré, Potter.

-Vaya, ¿ahora me llamas por mi apellido?-le picó el chico-. Ponte a la cola, hay mucha gente que quiere matarme antes que tú.

Sophie le dio un puñetazo suavemente en el hombro.

-No me gusta que bromees con esas cosas.

-¿Con las cosquillas?

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero - dijo, seria la chica, soltándolo y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Harry se incorporó y se sentó a su lado. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, rozándolo apenas, evitando hacer fuerza.

-Sof, sabes que es broma - le dijo, apretando la mano de la chica-. Además, te tengo a ti para que me los quites a todos de encima. ¿No te has planteado ser guardaespaldas de brujos importantes? Se te da bien.

-Cállate - le contestó, sonriendo y empujándole con el hombro. Después volvió a bajar la cabeza-. No quiero tener que volver a salvarte la vida, Harry.

-Ni yo que tengas que hacerlo. No quiero que te pongas en peligro, Sophie - murmuró, agarrándole la barbilla y girándola hacia él, cariñosamente -. Si algo te pasara yo... Yo no me lo perdonaría.

Se miraron fijamente, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Notando la respiración de Harry, se puso algo nerviosa.

Entonces alguien tosió desde la puerta, haciendo que se separaran.

Neville.

-Per-perdón -titubeó-. Vengo a buscar mi abrigo. Ya me iba-. Agarró su abrigo rápidamente y salió. Se le escuchó gritando perdón desde la escalera.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y destensó los hombros.

-Supongo que estarás cansada - le dijo, amablemente-. Anda, no quiero que mueras de sueño por mi culpa. Duerme, te despierto para ir a comer.

Sophie le sonrió y se metió en la cama, sin pensárselo dos veces. Las sábanas estaban frías, pero enseguida se calentaron. Era muy cómoda, y estaba llena de cojines. Muy acogedora. Sophie cerró los ojos y el último pensamiento que recordó fue el olor de las sábanas, que olían a Harry.

Soñó que estaba en el Bosque Prohibido. Era de día y el sol se colaba entre los árboles. Paseaba, sola. Se sentía bien. A lo lejos, vio a alguien. Harry. Le saludaba y le hacía gestos con la mano, para que se acercara. Llevaba una camisa blanca con las mangas recogidas y algunos botones abiertos con un pantalón beige. No llevaba las gafas, y sus ojos verdes brillaban mucho. Le sonrió cuando Sophie se acercó y le agarró de la mano. Con la otra, le acarició la mejilla. Tenía la mano cálida, era reconfortante. La expresión de Harry cambió, dirigiendo su vista hacia la espalda de Sophie. Ella también se giró y vio a Malfoy. Parecía todo lo contrario a Harry, con una camisa negra abrochada hasta el cuello, donde caía una corbata negra también. Metió las manos en un pantalón negro con la chaqueta a juego. Su piel pálida y su pelo rubio destacaban bajo esa ropa negra, que caía sobre su cuerpo como hecha a medida. Posiblemente fuera hecha a medida. Era increíblemente atractivo. Parecía un ángel. Un ángel oscuro que la miraba con sus fríos ojos grises, invitándola a acercarse a él. Y Sophie sentía el impulso de hacerlo. Empezó a caminar, pero algo la detenía. Harry seguía agarrándola y la miró, suplicándole con la mirada que no se fuera, que se quedara a su lado. Sophie le miró, Draco parecía un ángel oscuro, pero Harry parecía un ángel, uno de los buenos, con esa ropa clara y su mirada dulce. La chica los miró a los dos. De repente había anochecido. Draco se había acercado y le sujetó por el codo izquierdo. Harry le acarició la muñeca izquierda. La bruja se sintió confusa. Entonces, Harry la soltó y Draco la agarró fuertemente entre sus brazos. Oyó a Harry llamándola pero, al girarse, no lo vio por ninguna parte. Harry siguió llamándole y, por aluna razón, sabía que estaba en peligro. Pero Draco no le dejaba que se moviera, aunque ella tampoco lo intentara.

Se despertó, algo sobresaltada. Estaba apoyada en el hombro de Harry, que se había quedado dormido leyendo.

No se oía nada. Seguramente seguirían solos. Se incorporó y miró el reloj. Era la una, había dormido lo suficiente. Miró al mago, dormido profundamente con la boca ligeramente abierta, y le resultó gracioso. Se acercó a su cara y, muy despacio, le agarró la nariz. Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a Sophie, que se reía a su lado.

-Buenos días dormilón.

-Se supone que era yo quien tenía que despertarte a ti -se burló el mago.

-Si esperamos por ti, llegamos a la comida de mañana. Anda, vamos. Tengo hambre -dijo, pellizcándole un cachete.

Sophie, desapareció un momento a su habitación, para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando bajó, Harry le esperaba en el salón, mirando el tablón de anuncios. Al ver a la chica, le sonrió y salió al pasillo, bajando las escaleras en dirección al Gran Comedor.


	12. El lago

Mientras hablaban de quidditch, entraron en el comedor y miraron a su al rededor. La sala estaba casi vacía. Hufflepuff contaba apenas con unos veinte alumnos, todos de cursos inferiores, que leían mientras comían. En Ravenclaw, no eran más de diez alumnos, seis de ellos de quinto y el resto de primero o segundo, posiblemente castigados. Slytherin y Gryffindor eran las más radicales. Mientras que la mesa de los leones estaba completamente vacía (a excepción de Harry y Sophie), en Slytherin solo había cinco alumnos de los primeros cursos (mirando con odio a los de Ravenclaw, lo que hizo suponer a Sophie que realmente estaban castigados a causa de una pelea) y un par de alumnos mayores: Daphne Greengrass charlaba animadamente con un chico de último curso que Sophie no conocía. En una esquina, algo apartado y sin mirar al resto, Draco Malfoy sostenía el tenedor mientras masticaba, no muy encantado con la comida. Ni siquiera vio a Sophie (o la ignoró) cuando ésta entró y se sentó al lado de Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Malfoy tampoco ha ido a Hogsmeade...-dijo Harry.

-Sí, ¿y?-preguntó Sophie, sin saber hacia donde iba su amigo y sirviéndose un poco de ensalada de huevo.

-Creo que trama algo. Algo relacionado con Vold...

-Harry - le cortó, masticando -. Sé lo que estás pensando pero no tiene sentido. Draco es un malcriado y un cínico arrogante pero ¿un mortífago? Eso son palabras mayores...-Sophie miró a su al rededor, nerviosa por que alguien les escuchara y bajó un poco el tono-. Venga, vayamos a dar una vuelta. Este no es el sitio más indicado para hablar.

Cogiendo un par de sándwiches y algo de beber, se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el lago. Se sentaron en la orilla, donde nadie podía escucharlos, y retomaron la conversación mientras comían.

-Sophie, sé lo que me digo. El padre de Malfoy es un mortífago, su tía es una mortífaga...

-¿Y qué? Bellatrix también es la tía de Tonks. Y ella no es mortífaga.

-Es diferente, Sophie...

-No, no lo es. Estás acusando a Malfoy de ser mortífago porque su familia lo es.

Harry clavó la mirada en los ojos encendidos de Sophie.

-¿Estás defendiendo a Malfoy?

Sophie se quedó pálida. Sonaba justamente como si estuviera defendiendo a ese maldito.

-Yo... -dijo, intentando defenderse-. ¡No! Es solo que creo que, si lo acusas de algo como eso, deberías tener pruebas.

-Tengo pruebas. Si me dejaras hablar, Sophie, te lo contaría.

La chica guardó silencio, expectante por escuchar las pruebas que tenía su amigo contra Draco.

-Antes de empezar el curso vi a Draco entrar con su madre a Borgin and Burkes. Allí había varios mortífagos. Parecía una especie de reunión.

-¿Eso es todo?-Sophie volvió a arrepentirse de sus palabras, pues nuevamente habían sonado como si intentara defender a Malfoy. Así que dejó que su amigo continuara mientras masticaba, furiosa consigo misma, un pedazo de sándwich.

\- El primer día de clase, ¿te acuerdas que aparecí lleno de sangre y que dije que Malfoy me había roto la nariz?-Sophie asintió. Claro que lo recordaba, fue el día que le salvó la vida. Aunque claro, para él ese tipo de aventuras eran plato de todos los días-. Pues me la rompió porque me pilló en su compartimento del tren, espiando sus conversaciones. Le estaba diciendo a los otros Slytherin algo muy raro...

-Harry - le paró su amiga, poniéndole la mano en la boca -. Mira, no defiendo a Malfoy, claramente, pero esto no tiene ningún sentido. Si fuera un mortífago no estaría en Hogwarts. Déjalo ya - dijo. Después le quitó la mano de la boca y la posó en su mejilla-, por favor.

Harry le acarició la mano que ella mantenía sobre su mejilla y, suspirando, le hizo un gesto con la cara, expresándole a su amiga que ella ganaba. Harry le miró, con sus ojos verdes puestos en ella. Tenían unos ojos similares, con la única diferencia del tono verde césped de ella y el brillo de Harry, que expresaba todo el sufrimiento de años. Todas las perdidas. Sophie recordó las historias que se contaron el año pasado sobre Harry. Nadie creía que Voldemort había vuelto y consideraban a Harry un mentiroso y culpable de la muerte de Cedric. En la familia Slumber sí habían creído a Harry. David y Eileen, los padres de Sophie, son aurores. El año pasado comenzaron a producirse muchas muertes y desapariciones. Todas relacionadas con hijos de muggles y magos que habían traicionado de alguna manera a Voldemort. Era evidente que estaba volviendo.

Después, por alguna razón, habían comenzado a creerle. Y crearon el Ejército de Dumbledore. Sophie no se había apuntado. Sus padres habían sido atacados por un grupo de mortífagos y estaban muy graves. Sophie se pasó la mitad del tiempo del curso en San Mungo y la otra mitad en la biblioteca poniéndose al día con las clases. Aún así, estaba atenta a que Umbridge no descubriera al grupo y siempre despistaba a la Brigada Inquisitorial. El día que les delataron, Sophie vio a Marietta Edgecombe con la Brigada y corrió a la Sala de los Menesteres para avisarles, pero ellos llegaron antes.

Sus padres le informaron de lo ocurrido en el Ministerio. Cuando se lo contaron, lo primero en lo que Sophie pensó fue en Harry. En como había perdido a la única familia que le quedaba. A manos de Bellatrix. El odio que Harry siente hacia los Malfoy va mas allá de lo que Sophie pueda llegar a entender (o sentir) nunca.

Harry vio la cara de Sophie de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿En qué piensas?

-En tu vida - dijo, sin pensar. Al momento de decirlo, se dio cuenta y se apresuró a dar una explicación-. Quiero decir... eres famoso desde antes de que tú mismo lo supieras. Te has visto al borde de la muerte mil veces y... has perdido a...

-Mi familia. Puedes decirlo, Sophie, no te preocupes.

-A lo que me refiero es que, aún habiendo sufrido tanto - dijo, suavizando su voz, mostrando dolor en ella - sigues siendo tan correcto y amable. Y sonriendo. Eres tan fuerte... Y yo, una chica con una vida fácil, que no sabe nada de ti, te recrimino por acusar a alguien de ser un mortífago...

-En el fondo tienes razón. No tengo pruebas - dijo suavemente, acariciándole el pelo -. ¿Por qué pensabas en todo esto?

-No lo sé, me vino a la mente al pensar en el Ejército de Dumbledore.

-¿Por qué no te apuntaste? ¿No nos creías?

-¿¡Qué!? Claro que te creía. Desde el primer día Harry. Yo y toda mi familia. Pero a mis padres les atacaron unos mortífagos un par de días antes de la primera reunión y me pasé todo el curso con ellos o estudiando.

-¿Tus padres?

-Son aurores.

-Claro... Los Slumber. Son grandes personas, Sophie. Estuvieron en la primera Orden del Fénix, ¿verdad?

-Sí, son fieles seguidores de Dumbledore. Y de ti - bromeó -. Después nos tuvieron a mi hermano y a mi y no fueron capaces de volver a la Orden...

-No les culpo. Tenían miedo por ti y por tu hermano. Sirius decía que eran unas personas fuertes y muy valientes...

-Ellos también hablaban de Sirius. Nunca me dejaron creer que era un asesino. Nunca. Cualquier periódico que caía en mis manos que ponía algo malo sobre él, me lo arrancaban de entre los dedos y me contaban una y otra vez la verdadera persona que era Sirius Black. Aún no entiendo cómo, siendo tan rebeldes como son, siguen trabajando de aurores y como siguen con vida...

-¿Temes por ellos?

-Mi hermano y yo siempre hemos sido conscientes del peligro al que estaban sometidos mis padres, habiendo luchado contra Voldemort y siendo aurores. Pero desde el año pasado temo mucho mas por ellos. Casi los matan esos...

-Sé lo que se siente - le susurró el chico, bajando la mirada. Sophie le tomó la mano y le miró. Estaba pálido-. Lo de perder a quien quieres. Pero supongo que tiene su parte buena. Ese miedo, digo. Significa que tienes a gente que te importa y que le importas. No todo el mundo puede decir eso, Sophie.

-Lo sé - susurró, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y miró el lago, tranquilo y oscuro, como siempre.

-¿Te apetece ir a Hogsmeade?

-No tengo muchas ganas - suspiró -. Pero les dije que iría. ¿Y a ti?

-Prometer a Ron que iría fue la única manera de que esta mañana me dejara en paz.

Ambos se rieron y, sin mencionarlo, se levantaron para ir a por algo de abrigo. Por el camino, Harry le contó cosas de Sirius, de la Orden y de sus tíos muggles.

De camino a Hogsmeade, Sophie le habló sobre sus padres y su hermano, de la muerte de sus abuelos en manos de los mortífagos y de lo orgullosos que están sus padres de que Sophie quiera ser aurora.

-La verdad es que serías una buena aurora.

-No creas que ellos piensan igual. Se sienten orgullosos de que su hija admire su trabajo, pero tienen miedo. Siempre me han visto como una niña delicada e incapaz de defenderse por si misma. No creen que tenga las agallas suficientes para ser aurora...

-Pues yo creo que se equivocan. La Sophie que me salvó la vida en el Bosque Prohibido y la Sophie que se lanzó sobre Draco Malfoy porque se metió con sus amigos no tiene nada de indefensa.

-No creo que sean buenos ejemplos que ponerles - rio - . Pero gracias. Quién sabe. Tal vez acabemos trabajando juntos y todo.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade, que estaba lleno de estudiantes de Hogwarts, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas y paseando por las calles. Al fondo, cerca de Las Tres Escobas, pudieron ver a Ginny con Dean Thomas y Hermione. Se dirigieron a su encuentro y Sophie pudo distinguir la cara de alivio que se le puso a su amiga al verla aparecer. Posiblemente llevaba toda la tarde aguantando a las parejas.

-¡Hola chicos!

-¡Harry, Sophie! ¿Estás mejor?-le preguntó Ginny.

-La verdad es que sí. He dormido de maravilla - dijo, mirando de reojo a Harry. Le vio soltar una sonrisa y se puso algo roja.

-Íbamos a reunirnos con Ron para tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Entramos?

Dentro estaba Ron esperando en una mesa. Lo sorprendente era que estaba solo. Sin Lavender. Sophie miró de reojo a Hermione y vio como soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

Pronto anocheció y volvieron a Hogwarts. A Hermione y Ron les tocaba esa noche vigilar los pasillos con los prefectos de Hufflepuff y se despidieron de ellos. Dean, Harry y las dos chicas subieron a la Sala Común. Ginny y Dean, después de un rato, subieron a la habitación del chico, buscando un poco de intimidad.

\- Me da que vas a tener que quedarte aquí abajo un rato, ¿eh?- se burló Sophie-. No te preocupes, te haré compañía. Pero, a cambio, tendrás que contarme alguna de tus aventuras.

-¿Quieres oír mis "aventuras"?- dijo el chico, pintando las comillas en el aire.

-Eres el mago mas famoso de todos los tiempos, claro que quiero oír tus aventuras.

-Está bien... ¿Qué te parece si te cuento la historia de la primera vez que vimos a Fluffy?

Harry empieza a narrarle la historia de cómo descubrieron la piedra filosofal y Sophie escucha, atenta, e incluso le hace preguntas. Más tarde le habla del basilisco y las arañas gigantes, de la sección prohibida y del Sauce Boxeador.

-¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Has estado cerca del Sauce Boxeador? Yo nunca me he acercado siquiera...-miró a Harry, dubitativa - Harry, ¿hacemos una locura?


	13. ¿El Sauce Boxeador?

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que sí. Nunca he hecho algo así. Venga, te echo una carrera.

Harry y Sophie salieron de la Sala Común y corrieron, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, hacia donde se encontraba el Sauce Boxeador. Salieron del castillo, riendo en voz baja y esquivando a los prefectos. Corrieron de la mano, tirando uno del otro, por los jardines de Hogwarts. Al llegar a una colina, Sophie empujó a Harry y rodaron colina abajo. Se levantaron corriendo, intentando adelantarse mutuamente. La chica se agarró al hombro del chico y se subió a sus espaldas, sin parar de reírse. Harry la agarró y siguieron dirigiéndose al Sauce, riendo ya sin tanto cuidado con el silencio. Sophie, al ver el Sauce Boxeador al fondo, se bajó de las espaldas de Harry e intentó dejarlo atrás, pero Harry le agarró de la manga de la chaqueta para conseguir adelantarle. Sophie, al notar el tirón, se quitó la chaqueta y Harry se quedó con ella en la mano mientras la bruja seguía corriendo. Corrió más rápido y la alcanzó, tirándola al suelo. Volvieron a rodar mientras Harry le agarraba. Al llegar al final de la colina, Harry empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Sophie, encima de ella. La chica le agarró las manos, intentando que parara, y tiró de él, haciéndolo girar y quedándose ella encima. Esto provocó que se quedaran a escasos centímetros de distancia uno del otro.

Sophie soltó las manos del chico y ambos dejaron de reír. Sus ojos estaban puestos unos en los otros. Él le miraba con esos ojos verdes a los verdes de Sophie. Sus respiraciones, entrecortadas por la carrera y las risas, se mezclaban. Sophie apoyó las manos a la altura de los hombros de Harry. Notaba el pulso acelerado de él y él tenía que sentir el suyo, igual de nervioso. Parecía como si la distancia entre ellos cada vez fuera menos. Tal vez era así. Tal vez Sophie se iba acercando cada vez mas a su boca, inconscientemente. Estaban tan cerca... Harry levantó una de sus manos y le acarició la mejilla, mas suave de lo que nunca lo había hecho.

Entonces un destello separó a Harry y Sophie, lanzando a cada uno a un par de metros de distancia. Mirando colina arriba, vio a Draco bajando por ella.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, Malfoy?

-No, Potter. La pregunta es qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí. Creo que hay dos Gryffindor que se han metido en problemas. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor... por cada uno.

-¿Y era necesario que nos lanzaras por los aires? - le gritó Sophie, completamente enfadada.

-¿Te ha molestado que te separara de Potter? - le dijo el Slytherin, cínicamente.

-¿Te ha molestado a ti que estuviéramos tan juntos?-contraatacó la chica.

Para sorpresa de Sophie, Malfoy tensó la mandíbula y se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Además, serás prefecto. Pero tenía entendido que hoy les tocaba a Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Y estos terrenos están lejos del castillo, que es donde supuestamente debes estar tú también - continuó la chica.

Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a Harry. Draco seguía en silencio.

-Vámonos, Harry, este imbécil solo quería ver si podía joderme un poco más hoy.

Harry le cogió de la mano y se alejaron. Estaba sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Draco no se enfrentaba con él directamente. Y es la primera vez que veía como se quedaba sin palabras. Sophie hizo el camino de regreso sin hablar. Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, se dirigió a las escaleras de las chicas, aún muy enfadada con Draco, pero Harry le agarró de la mano antes de que pueda empezar a subir.

Harry. Sophie casi se había olvidado de que estaba ahí.

-Lo siento, Harry...- se disculpó, girándose hacia él - Solo quería un poco de diversión. Hacer el tonto alguna vez. Ver el Sauce... Explorar. No sé... Y ahora he hecho que Gryffindor pierda puntos, otra vez.

-No es tu culpa, Sophie. Ese imbécil de Malfoy me la tiene jurada. No te preocupes.

-Harry yo... quiero irme a la cama. Lo siento.

Harry asintió y le soltó la mano. La chica se despidió de él y subió a su habitación. Al llegar arriba, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado la chaqueta. Maldita sea. Se puso el pijama bruscamente y se metió en la cama. Tapándose la cara con la almohada, comenzó a gritar, provocando que Parvati se levantara de la cama y se acercara a ella, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Ella le respondió un sí muy poco convincente, pero consiguió que Parvati entendiera que quería estar sola. Ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba así de nerviosa y furiosa. Era por Malfoy, sin duda. Pero, ¿porque le había interrumpido? ¿Porque no dejaba de hacerle la vida imposible? ¿O era por algo más? No quería seguir pensando en eso. Y mañana tendría que pensar en alguna forma para recuperar todos los puntos que había perdido esos días.

Draco seguía ahí, de pie, mirando hacia donde Slumber había desaparecido con Potter hacía ya un rato. Había recogido la chaqueta de ella del suelo y la sostenía con la mano izquierda. No dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de la chica, retándole al preguntarle si le importaba verle con Potter. Estúpida Slumber, ¿cómo iba a molestarle que se fuer por ahí con ese imbécil? Que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. A él le importaba una mierda lo que ella hiciera. Al fin y al cabo, no era más que otra Gryffindor, hija de aurores y amiga de Harry Potter. Todo lo contrario a los Malfoy. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, seguía ahí. ¿Por qué? La rabia comenzó a apoderarse de él y pegó un grito, cargado de furia. Lanzó la chaqueta contra el suelo. Ni siquiera sabía para qué la había recogido. La miró un momento, pensando, y volvió a cogerla. Tal vez le sirviera para algo. Empezó a caminar hacia Hogwarts, apretando los dientes. De la chaqueta salía un dulce olor, como a fruta. Sin duda era el perfume de Slumber. Su túnica, después de dejársela, olía igual. Pensó en esa madrugada. No hacía ni 24 horas que estuvo con ella en Pociones. Ella le había dicho que no creía que fuera mala persona en realidad, mientras le acariciaba. Maldita sea. Le acariciaba. Estúpida. Maldita Gryffindor. Maldito y asqueroso Potter. Y maldita Slumber.

La rabia volvió a él y le dio un puñetazo a la pared de piedra, haciendo que se hinchara en un segundo y empezara a sangrar.

-¿Malfoy? - escuchó a sus espaldas. Se gira y ve a Hannah Abbott, la prefecta de Hufflepuff - ¿Qué estás haciendo? Hoy no te toca guardia a ti - . Entonces le vio la mano -.¿Qué te has hecho, animal? Esa mano está rota. Vete a la enfermería, imbécil. Y da gracias a que eres un prefecto, porque si no te habría quitado puntos.

-Cállate - masculló, sin hacerle caso y dirigiéndose a las mazmorras, a su Sala Común.

La mano le dolía, pero le daba igual. Entró en la Sala Común y se dirigió a su habitación. Soltó la chaqueta de la chica en su cama y se sentó a su lado. Crabbe salió del baño eructando y vio a su amigo, sentado en la cama.

-¡Hey Draco! ¿Dónde estabas? Pansy estaba preguntando por t... ¡Tío! ¡Tu mano! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Venga tío, te llevo a la enfermería.

Draco, sin resistirse, dejó que Crabbe le acompañara a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey aún seguía ahí, atendiendo a algunos alumnos de primero que sufrían fuertes vómitos (posiblemente producidos por pastillas vomitivas). Al ver entrar a Draco con la mano llena de sangre e hinchada, se acercó al chico, escandalizada.

-Pero, ¡Malfoy! Es la segunda vez que le veo en dos días, ¿cómo es posible? A ver esa mano... Pero bueno, esto está hecho sin magia ¿también? ¿Qué les pasa a los chicos de Hogwarts últimamente con el pegarse como muggles? Bueno, bueno... Al menos es más fácil de curar - dijo, conduciéndolo a una cama para que se sentara -. Y usted - dijo, dirigiéndose a Crabbe - no quiero ser la culpable de que le pillen fuera de la cama. Su amigo podrá volver solito en un rato. Adelante, váyase. Buenas noches - dijo, echando al compañero del rubio.

Madame Pomfrey trajo una tela blanca y un mejunje de color púrpura y comenzó a aplicárselo.

-No te va a doler, pero está bastante frío, así que será desagradable.

Draco asintió, tranquilo. La verdad es que le daba igual. La rabia había pasado y ahora estaba totalmente perdido en algún rincón de su mente.

-Bien, jovencito... ¿Cómo fue esta vez? Porque dudo mucho que la señorita Slumber tuviera que ver con esta clase de golpe.

"Si usted supiera" pensó Draco. En su lugar, murmuró que sentía rabia y la pared fue lo más cercano.

-Bueno, bueno. Darle golpes a las paredes no es una forma de solucionar un problema, jovencito.

Al rato Draco se dirigía de nuevo a la Sala Común, con la mano vendada, encontrándose a la sangre sucia y al Weasley dirigiéndose a su Sala Común. Le miraron, primero a él y después a su mano.

-Malfoy, no puedes estar en los pasillos.

-Cállate, Granger. Vengo de la enfermería, vete a preguntarle a Pomfrey si te apetece - dijo, y siguió caminando, sin meterse más con ellos. Los Gryffindor estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Malfoy y retomaron su camino.

Sophie había conseguido dormirse cuando entró Hermione en la habitación y pisó a su gato, que soltó un pequeño gruñido. Sophie, con el ruido, se despertó y se encontró a Hermione, que se acostaba.

-Hola.

-¡Sophie! - murmuró -. Me has asustado. ¿Qué haces aún despierta? - Apretó la vista y pudo ver la cara de Sophie-. ¿Estás bien? - preguntó, acercándose a su cama.

Sophie, con la voz temblorosa, le contó lo ocurrido esa noche. Desde que se despidieron de Ron y ella hasta que llegó a la habitación.

-¿Tú y Harry casi se...? Guau. Eso es maravilloso.

-No, no lo es. Estoy muy confusa. Y furiosa con Malfoy.

-Hablando de Malfoy. Acabo de verlo. Venía de la enfermería. Llevaba la mano vendada. Lo que no me explico es qué hacía merodeando por los jardines. Hoy no le tocaba guardia.

-Molestar, eso hacía. ¿Qué tal con Ron?

Hermione sonrió. Eso significaba que bien.

-Hacía tiempo que no estaba con él tanto rato seguido sin que apareciera la pesada de Lavender - dijo, bajando el tono, por si acaso le oía.

Ambas rieron con el comentario. Al rato se acostaron. Estaban cansadas y Sophie, al fin, consiguió dormir.

Draco, en el otro rincón del castillo, seguía despierto, mirando al vacío. O, mas concretamente, la chaqueta azul marino que recogió del jardín hace unas horas.


	14. El aula vacía

A la mañana siguiente, Sophie bajó al comedor sin esperar a ninguno de sus amigos. Era domingo y anoche todos se habían acostado tarde, así que posiblemente prefirieran dormir un rato más.

Para sorpresa de Sophie, el Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno de alumnos de todos los cursos y casas. Comparado con el día anterior, resultaba agobiante. Se sentó al lado de Neville y Seamus Finnigan, que discutían sobre qué pasaría si el último añadiera baba de dragón a una poción reductora.

-Te digo que si haces eso, acabará explotando - dijo Longbottom.

-¡Y yo te digo que la haría más eficaz!

-Em... Hola, chicos.

-¡Sophie! ¿Qué crees que pasaría si...?

-Boom - interrumpió Sophie a Seamus-. Explotará seguro, Seamus.

El chico, resignado, miró a los otros dos Gryffindor y abrió la boca para contestar, pero en su lugar se encogió en su asiento y cruzó los brazos.

-Gracias - susurró Neville a Sophie-. Si no llegas a decir eso, posiblemente lo habría intentado en la próxima clase de Pociones... Y yo soy su compañero...

Neville se estremeció al pensarlo y Sophie se rio por lo bajo. Justo iba a empezar a desayunar cuando un ruido de lechuzas invade la sala. Correo. Miró hacia arriba, buscando a Yumi. Hacía semanas que no recibía noticias de sus padres y su hermano tampoco los mencionaba en sus cartas. Yumi voló muy cerca de ella dejó caer el correo: una carta, un pequeño paquete y El Profeta. Como si aún leyera ese periódico. Tenía que acordarse de cancelar la suscripción. Dejó a un lado el periódico y cogió el paquete, intrigada.

-Sophie, ¿me prestas el periódico?

-Claro, Neville. Todo tuyo - contestó, sin apartar la vista del pequeño paquete cuadrado.

Le dio la vuelta, examinándolo, buscando el remitente, pero no tenía. Con cuidado lo abrió. Envuelto en el papel marrón, había una caja de cuero marrón oscuro. Sophie la abrió y vio dentro una especie de collar plano, con un pequeño reloj de arena en el centro. Sophie lo reconoció al momento. Era un giratiempo. Su madre tenía uno. Dentro de la caja había una pequeña nota y, antes de que alguien pudiera verlo, la cogió y cerró la caja. No era buena idea que la gente supiera que tenía uno de esos porque, en teoría, en la batalla del Ministerio que sucedió el año pasado, todos habían sido destruidos. Desdobló la nota y la leyó. "Esperamos que esto te ayude en más de una ocasión y que sepas usarlo adecuadamente. Con nuestros mejores deseos". Venía sin firmar y no reconocía la letra. ¿Quién mandaba un regalo de esas dimensiones de forma anónima? Sophie dobló la carta y la guardó en el bolsillo, junto a la caja.

Entonces abrió la otra carta, que tenía remitente español.

"Querida Sophie:

Me alegro de que consiguieras entrar en el equipo de Quidditch, están ganando a una cazadora excelente, hermanita. Por España las cosas siguen como en mi última carta. Los magos y brujas de aquí son muy apasionados y muy simpáticos, pero no he conseguido avanzar en mi estudio debido al tiempo del océano, que impide que salgamos a navegar mucho tiempo.

¿Qué tal las clases? ¿Y el Quidditch?

Espero que me cuentes novedades en tu próxima carta.

Te quiere:

Nick.

PD: Deja de darle tanta comida a Yumi, se está poniendo gorda, ¡irresponsable!"

La carta de Nick era más breve de lo habitual. Demasiado breve. Tampoco le contaba nada sobre sus padres.

-¿Qué te han mandado? - le preguntó Neville.

-¿Eh? Ah nada, calcetines limpios.

Sophie se levantó. Quería ir a la biblioteca a escribirle una carta a sus padres. Hacía casi un mes que no sabía nada de ellos. Recogió sus cosas y caminó hacia el pasillo. En ese momento entraron Harry y Hermione.

-¡Sophie! Te estábamos buscando, ¿a dónde vas?

-A la biblioteca - contestó, sin apenas prestar atención a sus amigos.

-Vale, desayunamos y nos vemos allí, ¿vale?

-Sí, claro. Os espero allí, quiero escribir un par de cartas.

Y salió en dirección a la biblioteca. Pero antes de llegar a ella recordó un detalle importante: no tenía nada con lo que escribir. Giró sobre sí misma con la intención de subir a su habitación a por una pluma y papel, pero chocó con alguien que estaba de espaldas a ella. Y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Maldita sea! - gritó el chico al que había tirado, incorporándose y girándose de cara a ella -. Mira por dónde...

Y las miradas de Malfoy y Sophie se encuentran, con ella tirada en el suelo.

-Perdona, Malfoy. Como comprenderás no voy empujando por los pasillos. Ha sido un accidente - dijo, incorporándose y recogiendo del suelo su correo.

-Si no fueras a todas partes como una loca, no te pasaría esto.

-¿A ti qué mas te da como vaya yo? ¿No tienes que ir a espiar a alguien hoy?

-Me importa si a la persona que te llevas por delante soy yo, Slumber.

Sophie se fijó en su mano vendada. Tenía los nudillos ennegrecidos y con restos de sangre ya seca. Tenía pinta de haber sido un puñetazo a algo más duro que una persona. Draco se dio cuenta de lo que ella miraba y puso su mano detrás de la túnica, fingiendo una postura relajada.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo ni ganas para tus tonterías de niño mimado. Si quieres tocarme las narices, por favor, pide cita- y diciendo esto, comenzó a caminar otra vez hacia el séptimo piso.

Draco la miró mientras se alejaba. Maldita Slumber. Seguro que había quedado con el imbécil de Potter para terminar lo que habían empezado el día anterior. Bah. Qué mas le daba a él.

En ese momento, como si se hubiera Aparecido, llegó Pansy y, agarrando a Draco del bazo, le susurró al oído ir "a pasar un rato juntos". Draco, sonriendo maliciosamente por el desahogo que se le presentaba, condujo a la chica hasta un aula en desuso.

Cerró con llave y se lanzó sobre Pansy, aprisionándola contra la pared. Comenzó a besarle salvajemente, jugando con su lengua, mordiéndole el labio. Ella, como siempre, se dejaba llevar, respondiendo a los movimientos del chico. Le pasó las manos por el cuello y enredó sus dedos en el pelo rubio de un Draco descontrolado. Draco, gimiendo, le agarró por la cabeza y la cintura, apretándola contra él. Y la chica gimió también, justo cuando Draco le besó el cuello, sin dejar de mordérselo. Pansy olía a Lavanda, como casi todas las chicas. Nada que el aroma de frutas de la Gryffindor pudiera envidiar.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué pensaba en eso ahora? Mezclando la rabia y el deseo, tiró de la camisa de la chica, rompiendo varios botones. Se paró un segundo, apartándose de ella un milímetro para mirarla. Sus senos, perfectamente redondos, descansaban dentro de un sujetador de encaje negro y verde serpiente. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, hambrienta de Draco, y su tripa, plana y dura, temblaba del deseo. Pansy tenía un físico impresionante. Prieto y liso.

Draco volvió a acercarse a ella y, cogiéndola de la cintura, le apartó de la pared, dirigiéndola a unas mesas del aula. La montó sobre una de estas y empujó de ella hacia atrás, haciendo que Pansy se tumbara. Salvajemente, le besó el torso desnudo, quitándole el sujetador con la boca y jugando con su ombligo. Tiró fuertemente de la falda de la chica, arrancándola hasta el suelo y siguió besándola, más abajo del ombligo.

-Draco...que fogoso...estás hoy - gimió la chica, con la respiración entrecortada y sujetando la espalda del chico.

Draco la miró un momento, confuso. Por un segundo había escuchado la voz de Slumber. Se acercó a la oreja de la chica y le agarró las manos, poniéndolas por encima de su cabeza.

-Cállate, Pansy - le gruñó.

Después de morderle la oreja, se desnudó y le quitó la ropa interior a la chica, provocando que ella gimiera de placer.

Y siguió. Se acostó con Pansy cargado de rabia y pensando en frutas.


	15. El despacho de Dumbledore

Sophie, ya en la biblioteca, se sentó en un rincón vacío y comenzó a escribir una carta para sus padres.

"Queridos mamá y papá:  
Hace semanas que no sé de vosotros. Espero que estéis bien.  
Por Hogwarts las cosas van muy bien. He entrado en el equipo de Quidditch y he empezado una buena amistad con Harry Potter y varios Gryffindor más. El profesor de Pociones es el Profesor Slughorn, ¿os suena? Dio clases en Hogwarts hace mucho tiempo. Snape ha conseguido finalmente su puesto como profesor de D.C.A.O.  
Espero que estéis bien y recibir noticias vuestras pronto.  
Os quiere  
Sophie."

Era breve, pero tampoco había mucho que contar. El motivo principal de esa carta era saber si sus padres estaban bien, no contarle sus aventuras en la escuela.

En el momento en que Sophie guardaba la carta en el sobre y ponía la dirección; Harry, Hermione y Ron llegaron a su encuentro.

-Sophie, ¿por qué estoy un domingo por la mañana en la biblioteca? - preguntó Ron, quejándose.

-Tranquilo, Ron. Solo vine a escribir unas cartas a mi familia. Si queréis, podemos irnos ahora.

-Yo quiero quedarme un rato. Quiero adelantar algunas tareas que tengo de Pociones.

-Hermione... Slughorn no ha mandado tareas.

Todos miraron a Hermione, que bajó la cabeza.

-Ya... ya lo sé. Pero es que, Harry, me estás adelantando en la asignatura y... no quiero.

Era cierto. Harry estaba demostrando ser muy brillante en Pociones, siendo el primero de la clase. Conseguía realizar las pociones que ninguno conseguían.

-Y tú también, Sophie. Solo me faltaba que Ron también me adelantara.

-Eso es imposible - bufó el propio Ron.

Todos se rieron con el comentario y Sophie terminó de escribir una carta a su hermano, preguntándole por sus padres. Después, salieron de la biblioteca, dejando a una Hermione muy concentrada en sus libros.

Se dirigía a los jardines cuando Lavender apareció y se llevó a Ron con ella, sin siquiera preguntar nada. Menos mal que Hermione no se encontraba con ellos.

Algo molestos con la novia de su amigo, Harry y ella siguieron caminando y se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas adelantado a Hermione?-le preguntó directamente al chico.

-Soy bueno.

-Harry...llevo contigo en clase años. Te he visto en Pociones. Llegabas a ser un peligro parecido a Finnigan. Dime la verdad.

Harry mantuvo silencio un momento, dudando. Después agarró a Sophie de la manó y tiró de ella.

-Ven, te voy a enseñar algo.

Cuando llegaron a su sala común, Harry y ella subieron a su dormitorio. Abrió el baúl y sacó su libro de Pociones. Era muy viejo, no como el resto de la clase, que parecían recién fabricados. Este parecía tener décadas. Harry le tendió el libro a la chica y ésta lo abrió.

-"Este libro es propiedad de El príncipe mestizo" - leyó Sophie -. ¿Quién es el príncipe mestizo?

-No tengo ni idea, lo encontré en la estantería de Pociones el primer día y lo cogí. Sigue pasando las páginas.

Sophie le hizo caso. Todas las recetas estaban llenas de anotaciones y correcciones.

-Las correcciones tienen razón. Gracias a ellas soy el primero de la clase.

-Esto ¿lo sabe alguien más?

-No. No le he dado importancia.

-Vaya... ¿Y no tienes curiosidad de quién era este alumno?

-Un poco, pero no hay nombres.

Sophie siguió pasando las páginas. En otra, había anotados los que parecían un par de hechizos. A la chica le entró un pequeño escalofrío. No le gustaba ese libro. Lo soltó encima de la cama y miró fijamente a Harry.

-No me gusta ese libro. Y eso es hacer trampas, señor Potter.

-¿Estás celosa de ser la segunda de clase?

-No. Mi Don es natural - dijo, con tono humorístico -. Pero deberías contárselo a Hermione, para que deje de estrujarse los sesos tanto.

En ese momento, entró Dean en la habitación.

-Harry, Dumbledore te está buscando. Hola, Sophie - saludó, sonriendo.

-Hola, Dean - contestó, algo sonrojada.

Sabía lo que la gente pensaba de Harry y ella. Y seguían dando motivos. Se pasaban el día juntos y solos, y cada dos por tres la encontraban en la habitación de éste o en algún rincón privado. Volvían ambos a altas horas de la noche y siempre que alguien llegaba a donde ellos estaban, ella se sonrojaba. Era norma que la gente pensara así.

-Está bien, ya voy - dijo. Dean, asintiendo, salió de la habitación. Harry miró a Sophie, que también asintió, conforme.

-No te preocupes por mi, iré con Hermione - le dijo -. Venga, te acompaño hasta el despacho de Dumbledore.

Bajaron a la sala común y se encontraron con todo el mundo mirándoles y sonriendo. Genial. Eran el rumor del día. Sophie, no dejándose superar por la situación, les dedicó una mirada divertida y salió, seguida por Harry. Caminaron hacia el despacho del director.

Cuando llegaron, el chico le miró.

-¿Quedamos después de comer para ir al Sauce Boxeador?

-Búscame en el Gran Comedor-le contestó la chica.

Harry, despidiéndose de ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró.

Sophie empezó a caminar. Entonces se acordó de las cartas y decidió ir primero a la Torre de las Lechuzas que a la biblioteca. Pasando por un pasillo lleno de clases que no se usan acortaría un poco de camino. Era un buen atajo, pero nadie solía usarlo, así que acostumbraba a estar vacío. De repente la última puerta del pasillo se abre, causándole un susto de muerte a la chica, que agarró su varita. Malfoy y Parkinson salieron de allí, colocándose la ropa y con el pelo totalmente despeinado. Sophie siguió quieta, mirando los movimientos de ambos, totalmente paralizada. No se esperaba eso. La chica cogió hacia el frente, en la misma dirección a la que Sophie caminaba y Malfoy se giró, de frente a Sophie. Y entonces la vio, mirándole paralizada. Él se quedó un momento de la misma manera, pero enseguida reaccionó y comenzó a caminar. Sophie siguió quieta mientras él seguía aproximándose. Por fin, Sophie reaccionó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, poniendo la vista al frente, sin mirarlo. Sin rozarle, pasó por su lado y giró la esquina. Cuando estuvo segura de que él no la veía, le dio una patada a la pared.

Maldito Malfoy. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pillarlo en sus arranques de necesidad con Pansy Parkinson? Bueno. De todas formas, ¿qué más le daba a ella? Siguió caminando hacia su destino, sin pensar más en el tema.

Harry entró al despacho de Dumbledore, encontrándolo sentado en su escritorio, leyendo un libro.

-Ah, Harry, te esperaba - saludó el director, señalándole una silla frente a él al joven mago-. Siéntate, por favor.

Harry, haciéndole caso, se sentó

-¿Qué tal el curso, Harry? ¿Disfrutas de tus clases? Tengo entendido que el Profesor Slughorn está impresionado contigo.

-Creo que subestima mis capacidades, señor.

-¿Seguro?

-Segurísimo.

Dumbledore, riéndose, miró a Harry a los ojos con una media sonrisa puesta en sus labios.

-¿Qué tal tus actividades extraescolares?

Harry, sin entender bien la pregunta, le dedicó una mirada dubitativa a su profesor.

-¿Señor?

-He notado que pasas mucho tiempo con la señorita Slumber este curso y me preguntaba si...

-Oh. No, señor... Solo somos amigos - contestó Harry, bajando la mirada.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, Harry... - contestó él, sin insistir más-. Bien, te preguntarás por qué te he traído aquí.

-Un poco, señor.

-Bueno, quiero mostrarte algo. Y quería hacerlo hoy, para que no perdieras clases.

-¿Clases? ¿Cuánto tiempo va a ocuparnos esto? ¿Más tarde de la comida? - preguntó él, pensando en sus planes con Sophie.

-Me temo que nos ocupará mucho más que hasta la hora de la comida. Tal vez lleguemos a la hora de cenar, pero no lo aseguro, Harry. Bien, ven conmigo mientras te enseño...

Pero Harry ya no estaba muy atento. Solo pensaba en Sophie y en que la iba a dejar plantada.


	16. Rincones ocultos de Hogwarts

Ese día Hermione y Sophie comieron solas. Mientras que Harry aún no había aparecido y que Ron estaba comiendo en la otra punta de la mesa con Lavender (y no comida, exactamente), las dos chicas se encontraban solas. Hermione intentaba contarle a Sophie algo sobre Ron, pero la chica no hacía más que mirar hacia la puerta.

-Sophie, ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Qué? Oh, perdona, Hermione... ¿Qué decías?

-Decía que he quedado con Cormac esta tarde, para darle celos a Ron. ¿Crees que funcionará?

-Probablemente sí. Si no, es que Ron es mas tonto de lo que realmente pensábamos.

En ese momento, la pequeña de los Weasley apareció en la mesa de los Gryffindor, sentándose con las dos chicas.

-Hablando de la capacidad intelectual de Ron, ¿eh? Entonces la conversación será muy corta, no hay mucho que contar. ¿Y Harry, Sof?

-Dumbledore le llamó hace unas horas y aún no ha vuelto.

-Bueno... deberías acostumbrarte a las misiones de Harry y Dumbledore si estás con él porque son bastante frecuen...

-¡Ginny! Yo no estoy con Harry - interrumpió la chica, poniéndose muy roja.

-¿Y seguro que Harry lo sabe? - rio la pelirroja, pegándole un mordisco a un pedazo de manzana-. Es broma, es broma. Aunque tendrás que admitir que algo hay entre vosotros.

Hermione, interesada en la nueva conversación, levantó la vista y la miró, divertida.

-Anda, cuéntale lo de la otra noche, a ver si hay o no hay algo...

Sophie, suspirando, le contó a Ginny el momento en los jardines de la otra noche. Notaba la mirada de sus dos amigas fija en ella, sin necesidad de mirarlas, deseosas de más.

-¡Lo sabía! Además, Dean me contó que antes os pilló en la habitación...

-Solo estábamos hablando, cotilla.

-Sí, eso es lo que siempre se dice... - bromeó la pelirroja.

Un rato después, terminaron de comer y Ginny se fue con Dean a pasear. Hermione, en cambio, se quedó un rato más esperando con su amiga a que Harry llegara. Pero al dar las tres, tuvo que irse, pues había quedado con Cormac.

Entonces, el comedor se quedó casi vacío, quedándose a penas unos alumnos hablando o leyendo el periódico. Al final, Sophie se dio cuenta de que Harry no iba a ir, por lo que acabó cogiendo sus cosas y yéndose.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, fue consciente de que no tenía nada que hacer. Había aprovechado esa misma mañana para adelantar tareas con Hermione y el resto de la tarde la había reservado para Harry. Así que, viéndose sin nada con lo que ocupar su tiempo, decidió hacer algo que no hacía desde el comienzo del curso: leer libros muggles. Se dirigió a su habitación y cogió el último que había comprado antes de llegar a Hogwarts, "El señor de los Anillos". Aún no había empezado a leerlo y era un buen día para hacerlo. Además, era bastante extenso, por lo que era mejor que empezara cuanto antes.

Paseando por los rincones de Hogwarts, se dedicó a buscar un buen sitio donde ponerse a leer sin que nadie le interrumpiese. Pero, al ser domingo, todos los alumnos (y profesores) estaban en cualquier rincón de Hogwarts, aprovechando el tiempo libre.

Suspirando, subió al séptimo piso de nuevo. Era de los más desiertos y tal vez lograra encontrar algún hueco por las escaleras que le sirviera.

Después de un rato caminando, consiguió llegar a un gran pasillo, en cuyo final había una gran jaula redonda con dos canarios que a Sophie se le antojaban adorables y fuera de lugar. Afortunadamente, estaba desierto y a uno de los lados encontró una ventana con un hueco en el que sentarse. Acomodándose, comenzó a leer, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar ni una sola página, escuchó unos pasos acercándose hacia el lugar donde ella estaba. Asomándose un poco, pudo distinguir como un Slytherin de cabellos rubios platino avanzaba por el pasillo. Como acto impulsivo, la chica volvió a esconderse en el hueco.

Justamente tenía que ser Malfoy.

Sophie no tenía ganas de aguantarlo, así que se quedó donde estaba, con la esperanza de que éste pasara de largo.

Y así fue. Él ni se percató de su presencia y siguió caminando a paso firme por el pasillo. A Sophie le pareció nervioso, pues llevaba la mandíbula totalmente apretada y marcada y su respiración se notaba dificultosa.

La curiosidad de la joven pudo con ella y se levantó, decidiéndose a averiguar a dónde se dirigía Malfoy. Le seguía a una distancia prudencial, intentando que él no le viera en ningún momento. En una esquina, debido a la distancia, le perdió de vista, por lo que aceleró el paso. Justo antes de llegar a la esquina, se escuchó un ruido, como de una puerta muy grande de piedra abriéndose, seguido por un gran silencio. Cuando ella llegó a la esquina y miró en la dirección que el chico había tomado, no ve nada más que una especie de vestíbulo sin salida.

Era imposible que Malfoy se hubiera evaporado, ella misma había visto como giraba en esa dirección. Se encuentra confusa hasta que consigue entender qué es lo que ha pasado: el mago ha entrado en la Sala de los Menesteres.

-¿Qué estará buscando Malfoy en la Sala de los Menesteres? - susurró, declarando sus pensamientos en voz media.

Dio la vuelta y giró la esquina. Sabía perfectamente que la sala no se abriría por ahí si ella estaba delante. Se alejó, poco a poco, pensando en qué utilidad le habría dado Malfoy a la habitación mágica.

Cuando se encontró a una distancia prudencial, se sentó, poniendo el libro a su lado, y esperó. Al cabo de un rato, su paciencia dio sus frutos y el sonido de la puerta vuelve a oírse. Sonrió, satisfecha, y se levantó, esperando la aparición de su compañero.

Draco, al ver a la chica, se sorprendió, rozando el susto. ¿Le habría pillado? No quería meter a Slumber en eso, por mucho que la bruja hubiera desarrollado esa habilidad para tocarle las narices. Pero ella no le miraba acusándole, sino con curiosidad mal disimulada.

La chica levantó una ceja, confusa.

-¿Qué hacías en la Sala de los Menesteres, Malfoy?

-¿A ti qué te importa, Slumber?

-Me importa, simplemente.

-Bueno, pues vas a quedarte con la duda.

La chica, con gesto de enfado, le miró fijamente. Después, comenzó a caminar y se alejó, malhumorada. Draco miró a su derecha y vio un libro en el suelo. "El señor de los Anillos". Leyó la contraportada y descubrió que era un libro de asco. Su cara se tornó en una expresión de asco. Tenía que ser de la chica, que se lo habría dejado al irse. Solo alguien como ella podía traer un libro muggle a Hogwarts.

Entonces, su expresión de asco se tornó en una sonrisa torcida. Se le había ocurrido algo para molestarla un poco y así evitar que ella dejara de pensar en la sala. Caminó, intentando alcanzar a la chica.

\- ¡Slumber! - escuchó Sophie a sus espaldas.

Se giró y vio a Malfoy, caminando a paso rápido hacia ella, con un libro en la mano izquierda. Reconoció el libro al momento. Era el suyo. Se lo había tenido que dejar en el suelo hacia un momento.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te has dejado esto - explicó, levantando el libro.

La incredulidad se apoderó del rostro de la chica. ¿Malfoy le estaba haciendo un favor? ¿De verdad? Sophie avanzó para coger el libro, pero él, antes de que lo tocara, echó la mano hacia atrás y sonrió, maliciosamente. Eso ya no sorprendió tanto a la chica.

-¿No pensarás que vas a recuperarlo tan fácilmente no?

-¿Para qué quieres tú un libro muggle?

-La pregunta es para qué lo quieres tú. Te consideraba un poco mejor que esto. Ni tu amiga la sangre sucia lee esta basura.

-Primero, no llames así a Hermione, Malfoy. Segundo, lo leo porque me apetece. ¿Sabes lo que es leer, o aún la señora Malfoy no te ha enseñado? Tal vez era tu papi el que lo hacía y ahora que está en Azkaban no puede.

Al momento de decir las últimas palabras, la chica se lleva una mano impulsivamente a la boca. Se había pasado. Y había herido a Malfoy. Su cara lo demostraba. Se puso más pálido de lo habitual pero, casi al instante, cambió el disgusto por una mueca de rabia. Después, por una de diversión un poco forzada. Sophie sabía que iba a pagar sus palabras.

-¿Sabes, Slumber? Pensaba darte el libro, pero ahora me da que tendrás que encontrarlo en la Sala de los Menesteres - escupió.

Diciendo eso, comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose a una puerta que apareció un segundo después.

Sophie lo seguía de cerca. No iba a dejar que Malfoy se saliera con la suya. No esa vez. Aceleró el paso y consiguió entrar en la sala justo antes de que la puerta desapareciera. Observó la sala, que había aparecido como la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos. Podías encontrar casi cualquier cosa ahí dentro por mera casualidad, pero difícilmente encontrarías algo que otra persona ha escondido y que quisieras encontrar. Vio al rubio caminando por los diferentes pasillos formados por objetos. Sophie, palpando su túnica, buscó su varita. Pero no estaba, la había dejado en su dormitorio cuando había ido a por el libro. ¿Por qué siempre que seguí a alguien no llevaba la varita encima? Tendría que coger a ese maldito a la vieja usanza. O, mejor dicho, al estilo muggle.

Suspiró y comenzó a correr, intentando alcanzar a Malfoy.


	17. La Sala de los Menesteres

-¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! ¿Qué mas te da devolverme el libro? - le gritó, aburrida del juego del Slytherin.

-Habértelo pensado mejor antes de abrir esa bocaza - le respondió.

Sophie, como respuesta, gruñó. Malfoy era escurridizo y sin magia le iba a ser difícil alcanzarlo. Si ella aceleraba el paso, él también lo hacía. Bufando como el gato de su madre, miró a su alrededor. Podía tirarle algo. Desechó la idea, no quería abrirle una brecha en la cabeza, perdería más puntos seguro. A su derecha había una vieja escoba. Podría alcanzarle por aire y, de paso, tirarse encima. Pero la escoba tenía tan mal aspecto que Sophie acabó desechando también la idea.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo mucho más fácil. Se paró en seco y comenzó a caminar silenciosamente por el pasillo paralelo al que iba él. Entre las montañas de cosas, lo vio girarse. Al no ver a la chica, se paró en seco, escuchando. Sophie, sonriendo para sus adentros y con todo el cuidado del mundo, le adelantó paralelamente. Después pasó entre un hueco al pasillo del chico y comenzó a caminar hacia él, que seguía de espaldas mirando hacia donde la chica había desaparecido. Sophie ya estaba muy cerca de él y se preparaba para arremeter contra él cuando el chico se giró rápidamente, convocando un "expulso" y lanzando a Sophie contra una pared, dejándola inconsciente a instante.

Los ojos de Draco casi se le salen de sus órbitas al ver lo que acababa de hacer. No quería hacerle daño a la chica. Se acercó corriendo a ella y la agarró. No sangraba y respiraba, así que Draco se tranquilizó un poco. Al menos no la había matado o herido de gravedad. La acurrucó entre sus brazos, como si se tratase de un bebé y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Un olor a frutas inunda a Draco cuando movió a Sophie.

-Ennervate - conjuró. Pero no dio resultado. Era de esperar.

Empezó a pensar en las clases de pociones, en una poción llamada "poción de los ojos abiertos". Si no recordaba mal, era utilizada, entre otras cosas, para contusiones. Recordaba la receta, había salido en su examen de TIMO. Miró a su alrededor y vio, en un rincón no muy lejano, un estante lleno de materiales de pociones y un caldero en el suelo.

Con cuidado, acostó a Sophie en el suelo y se acercó al estante. Comenzó a mezclar los ingredientes y encendió un fuego mágico. La poción tarda un mínimo de 41 minutos, pero el profesor Snape le había enseñado un truco si era necesaria rápidamente. Bastaba con añadir el doble de ingredientes y utilizar un conjuro acelerador.

A los diez minutos, Draco consiguió terminar la poción y se acercó con ella a Sophie, que seguía totalmente inconsciente. Su respiración era muy leve. Draco le puso la pócima en la boca y esperó.

Unos segundos después que a Draco se le antojaron eternos, la chica abrió los ojos, desubicada. Draco, aún sosteniéndola, sonrió. No había matado a la bruja pero ¿estaría bien?

\- ¡TÚ! - gritó, incorporándose y soltándose de los brazos de Draco -. ¡Maldito Malfoy! ¿¡Estás loco o es que el rubio ese te ha comido los pocos sesos que tienes!?

Sí, estaba bien. Se alejó un poco de la chica antes de que ésta le rompiera de nuevo la nariz.

\- ¿¡En qué estabas pensando para atacarme de esa forma tan rastrera!? ¡Podías haberme matado, Malfoy!

\- Lo sé. Lo siento, de verdad.

Sophie se quedó callada y paralizada. Draco Malfoy, ¿pidiéndole perdón? Miró a su derecho y se encontró con el caldero, aún humeante.

-¿Eso lo has hecho tú? - preguntó, señalando el objeto.

-Te habías quedado inconsciente, tenía que reanimarte de alguna forma.

La chica guardó silencio, evaluándole con la mirada. Estaba un poco más calmada al descubrir eso.

\- Bueno pues... gracias por despertarme... después de haberme dejado inconsciente. Supongo - murmuró -. ¿Me devuelves ya mi libro?

\- Claro. Cuando lo encuentres.

La cara de Sophie volvió a encenderse de furia.

\- ¿¡En serio!? Dame el maldito libro o...

\- ¿O qué?

\- O haré llegar a los oídos de Dumbledore este "incidente".

\- No te atreverás - murmuró el chico, acercándose a la chica.

\- ¿Ah no? - dijo ella, retrocediendo un paso con cada paso que daba él.

\- No.

\- ¿Y por qué no exactamente?

\- Porque no te lo permitiré yo.

El chico estaba cada vez más cerca de Sophie, a la que se le había acabado el espacio y estaba a un paso de la pared. Le llegaba su perfume. Olía suave, como a cuero y a té, pero con un punto ácido, como cítricos.

\- Mira, no tengo ganas de seguir con tus jueguecitos - dijo -. Si quieres, dame el libro. Si no, me compraré otro. Pero no me apetece discutir con un arrogante como tú.

\- ¿Arrogante es el único insulto que se te ocurre? - susurró él, acercándose un poco más a Sophie.

\- Tengo una larga lista para referirme a ti.

\- Vaya, no sabía que era tan importante para ti - dijo, poniendo esa sonrisa que tantas veces le había visto poner a tantas chicas con las que andaba.

\- Imbécil.

\- Rata de biblioteca - volvió a susurrar, acercándose un centímetro más.

\- Sucio hurón.

Se acercó un poco más.

-Estúpida -. Un poco más.

\- Serpiente.

Un poco más.

\- Estúpida -. Un poco más.

\- Eso ya lo has dicho - murmuró ella, intentando que no le temblara la voz.

\- Ya lo sé, pero no lo suficiente - susurró, rompiendo entre ellos otro de los escasos centímetros que quedaban y poniendo una sonrisa torcida.

Los ojos grises de él estaban puestos en la chica, que lo miraba fijamente con los labios apretados. Estaba nerviosa, aunque no entendía por qué. Solo era Malfoy a una distancia tan escasa que podía notar su respiración en sus labios, ¿no?

\- ¿No tienes nada más que decir, Slumber? - dijo él, tan bajito que la chica casi no lo oyó.

\- No - dijo, aclarándose la garganta -. Creo que ya he sobrecargado tu cabeza demasiado. Ese pelo rubio va a acabar chamuscado como sigas pensando.

\- Claro, y no queremos que eso pase, ¿verdad?

\- A mí tu pelo me trae sin cuidado.

\- No parecía eso el otro día, cuando lo acariciabas.

\- ¿Te refieres al día que tú me acariciabas el brazo a mí? - se la devolvió.

El chico puso una sonrisa torcida y levantó la mano, retirándole un mechón de pelo a Sophie de la cara. La chica se estremeció y él lo notó.

\- ¿Te pone nerviosa que te toque?

\- Para nada. No me provocas ni el más mínimo estímulo.

\- ¿No?

\- No - contestó, tragando saliva.

\- Y - susurró, pegándose al oído de Sophie - que haga esto tampoco, ¿no?

\- No - dijo, con la voz temblorosa.

\- Entonces que haga esto tampoco te provocará ninguna clase de sensación - murmuró, divertido.

\- ¿Qué... - dijo la chica.

Pero antes de que la Gryffindor pudiera terminar la pregunta, Draco presionó sus labios contra los de Sophie. La reacción de la chica, cargada de sorpresa, fue mantener los labios cerrados. Él, mientras, los acariciaba con los suyos. Suavemente, como si pidiera permiso para entrar, acariciándole la mejilla con la misma suavidad.

Poco a poco, Sophie aflojó y su lengua entró, buscando la de la chica. Emitió un pequeño gemido y abrazó a la bruja colocando sus manos firmes en la curva de su espalda. Ella respondió enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio. Él la sujeto fuertemente, soltando un suspiro y cogiéndola en brazos, haciendo que las piernas de Sophie rodearan su cintura. Le pegó a la pared y continuó besándola, con más fuerza y deseo de la que nunca había besado a nadie, acariciando sus firmes muslos. Sophie respondía, se dejaba llevar por él. Era mareante, como la primera vez que se monta en escoba, pero al mismo tiempo increíble. Pero entonces el chico paró y la soltó.

Cuando Sophie abrió los ojos, recuperando el aliento, lo vio sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué decías de que no te provocaba ningún estímulo?

Sophie recuperó al instante el dominio de sus piernas y le dedicó una mirada de furia. Ésta se apoderó de ella y, acercándole a su, hasta hace un momento, _amante_ , le propinó una fuerte cachetada. Después se alejó hacia la salida, murmurando y maldiciendo al chico. Se giró y señaló al Slytherin con el dedo.

\- Más te vale que esto no salga de aquí, Malfoy.

\- Tranquila. Yo tampoco quiero que me relacionen con una Gryffindor.

A modo de respuesta, la chica volvió a girarse y desapareció de la vista del chico con los puños apretados y murmurando para sí misma.

Draco la observó alejarse, divertido. No sabía qué le había pasado por la cabeza para besarla, pero al verla tan cabreada se dio cuenta de que había valido la pena. Además, en su opinión, el beso había sido increíble. Agitó la cabeza, intentando eliminar ese pensamiento. Tenía que dejar de pensar en esas estupideces. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó también hacia la puerta. La chica ya habría salido. Pero entonces se acordó de algo y retrocedió un par de pasos. Agarró su libro y lo miró, pensando. Tal vez algún día se lo devolviera. Como la chaqueta. Sí, tal vez algún día.


	18. Las tres escobas

Sophie, malhumorada, salió de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Maldito Malfoy. Le dolía la cabeza y había perdido el libro. Y todo por espiarle. ¡Como si a ella le importara lo que ese desgraciado hacía! Ya se comportaba como Harry. Y encima, ¡le había besado! La cachetada había sido quedarse corta. Debería haberle dado otro puñetazo.

Mientras seguía maldiciendo y murmurando, se dirigió a su habitación a por su varita. Tenía que acostumbrarse a no salir sin ella. Antes le hubiera venido tan bien...

\- ¡Sophie! - le gritó alguien a sus espaldas, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

La chica, al ver a Harry correr hacia ella, sonrió.

\- Hola. Pensé que estabas con Dumbledore.

-Si, acabo de salir. Ha sido un día muy agitado.

Al pensar en lo que le acababa de pasar y en el beso, le da un escalofrío.

-Pues vamos a algún sitio y me lo cuentas todo, ¿vale? - le dijo.

Sentados bajo el mismo árbol de esa mañana, Harry comenzó a contarle a su compañera todo lo que le había pasado ese día. Sophie, atenta, escuchaba como Harry le narraba todos los recuerdos de Tom Riddle que Dumbledore le había mostrado.

-Así que... ¿Slughorn fue profesor de Voldemort? - preguntó. El chico asintió-. Y modificó el recuerdo.

-Sí.

-Lo que no entiendo... es por qué quiere Dumbledore que le convenzas tú. ¿No puede hacerlo él mismo?

-No lo sé. Si quiere que lo haga yo, tiene que ser por algo, supongo... ¿Qué has hecho tú hoy?

Sophie, que se encontraba tirada en el césped jugando con unas flores silvestres y de espaldas a Harry, abrió los ojos cuando su amigo le preguntó. ¿Qué le iba a contar? ¿Que había besado a Malfoy después de que casi la matara estrellándola contra la pared al haberle seguido a la Sala de los Menesteres a Merlín sabía qué narices? Posiblemente el que mataría entonces a alguien sería Harry a Malfoy. Y tampoco quería que nadie supiera lo que había pasado. Ni que Harry empezara con alguna de sus paranoias. Se giró hacia Harry y puso su mejor cara de suficiencia.

-Pasear por Hogwarts y leer un libro de "fantasía", como lo llaman los muggles.

-¿Y dónde has dejado el libro?

-Pues... me lo habré olvidado en algún rincón - dijo. En realidad, no era una mentira en toda regla.

-¿Quieres que lo busquemos?

-No, no. No importa, no le tenía especial cariño. Hablando de libros, ¿ya le has hablado a Hermione y Ron de ese libro?

-Pues...no.

-Pues vas a hacerlo. Te pasas el día con él encima. Lo justo es que tus mejores amigos conozcan su existencia.

Agarró a Harry por la mano y tiró de él. Se resistió un poco y comenzó a jugar con ella, tirando de su brazo y empujándola. Recordó el día anterior, cerca de donde estaban ahora, cuando se escaparon en medio de la noche. Como si Harry hubiera pensado lo mismo, cogió a Sophie en su espalda y comenzó a correr con la chica encima. Ella, chillando y riendo, soltó sus manos y las abrió, como si fuera un pájaro. Harry, para que no se cayera, la agarró más fuerte y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo. Ella reía cada vez más fuerte. Varios alumnos cercanos a ellos comenzaron a mirarlos, pero no le dieron importancia. Siguieron así.

Sophie se bajó de su espalda y corrió hacia la orilla del lago. Harry le persiguió e intentó cogerla, pero Sophie se defendió, lanzándole agua a Harry. El chico se la devolvió y empapó a Sophie, que rio mientras intentaba, sin éxito, cubrirse. Ella intentó salir corriendo, pero él le agarró por la espalda y le rodeó la cintura con las manos, levantándola en peso y dando vueltas sobre sí mismo. Ella le gritada, divertida. Harry, a causa de las incontables vueltas, cayó mareado, llevándose a Sophie consigo al agua.

Acabaron sentados en el agua, empapados y riendo como locos.

La profesora Sprout, que se dirigía en ese momento a los invernaderos, se acercó al lago al escuchar el alboroto y se encontró con los dos jóvenes tirados en el agua, riendo.

-¿¡Pero están locos!? ¡Salgan de ahí, si no quieren enfermar! Venga, vayan a su casa correspondiente a ponerse algo seco. ¡Ya!

Los chicos, sin quejarse siquiera, obedecieron entre risas a la profesoras y salieron hacia Gryffindor. Mientras caminaban, escucharon como la profesora murmuraba algo sobre las hormonas mientras se alejaba.

A los pocos minutos llegaron al retrato de la gorda quien, al verlos así, tampoco pudo evitar soltar un gritito cargado de escándalo. Al entrar, se encontraron con la mirada de todos los Gryffindor que estaba en la sala común, que se preguntaban con los ojos por qué estaban empapados. Ginny, junto a Hermione y Ron, se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? ¿Y dónde estabais? Llevamos toda la tarde buscándoos.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Se disculparon un momento con sus amigos para ir a cambiarse y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sophie, al entrar en la suya, cogió algo de ropa seca y entró al baño. Se miró en el espejo y vio su cara radiante. Aún sonreía. Se cambió e intentó peinarse, pero tenía el pelo muy enredado. Con un suspiro, desistió y fue a por su varita para utilizar un conjuro que la peine.

Luego bajó y se sentó al lado de la chimenea con sus cuatro amigos. Harry ya estaba allí contándoles lo que Dumbledore le había pedido y lo que le había enseñado de Voldemort. Sophie, que se fijó en cómo varios Gryffindor les miraban, se acercó a Harry.

\- No creo que sea buena idea que hables de esto aquí. Todos están atentos a lo que dices.

-Sophie tiene razón, vayamos a Las Tres Escobas - propuso Ron.

Al levantarse, la chica se fijó en que Harry llevaba consigo el libro de Pociones. Puso los ojos en blanco y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione. Cuando ella le miró, Sophie señaló el libro y Hermione soltó un bufido, acercándose a Harry para quitarle el libro. Pero éste, en el último momento, se dio cuenta y se echó a un lado, evitándolo.

-Solo quiero mirarlo, Harry.

-No...

-¿Por qué?

-Mmmm... La encuadernación es frágil.

Todos le dedicaron a Harry una mirada de reproche por la mala excusa. Sophie, acercándose por detrás rápidamente, le quitó el libro y se lo pasó a Hermione.

-¿Quién es el Príncipe Mestizo?

-No lo sé, Hermione.

-Bueno, pero el libro se queda aquí. No vas a llevarlo con nosotros a las Tres Escobas-sentenció Ginny, guardándolo en un cajón bajo llave.

Por el camino Dean apareció y Ginny y él decidieron sentarse en una mesa aparte. Sophie se sentó al lado de Harry, frente a Hermione y Ron, en una mesa rectangular en el centro del pub. Pidieron cuatro cervezas de mantequilla y retomaron la conversación justo donde había empezado antes.

Entonces Sophie, con el rabillo del ojo, vio entrar a Malfoy y se tensó. Disimuladamente, le siguió con la mirada y lo vio entrar en el baño de chicas, sin que nadie más le viera. ¿Qué narices hacía él en el baño de señoras?

-Chicos -dijo, levantándose- voy un momento al baño.

Al entrar al baño, Malfoy ya no estaba. En su lugar, encontró a Katie Bell, que agarraba un paquete rectangular y plano entre las manos, envuelto en una gruesa tela marrón.

-Hola Katie, ¿qué es eso? - le preguntó.

-Es un regalo, para Dumbledore - contestó, con la vista perdida.

-Y...¿qué es?

-No lo sé.

La chica estaba muy rara. Y esa forma de mirar se parecía tanto a la que se le quedaba a la gente cuando estaba hechizada que Sophie tuvo un mal presentimiento y palpó su varita.

-Katie... ¿me dejas ver ese paquete?

Poco a poco, se acercó a la chica. Ella no hizo nada. En su lugar, dejó a Sophie que cogiera el paquete. Ella, en silencio y con el ceño fruncido, lo abre. Hay una caja negra dentro, como la de una joya. La abrió y vio un collar de plata, con piedras de color oscuro. Su piel estaba helada y temblaba, pero tocó el collar. Justo en ese momento, escuchó como alguien le gritaba que no lo hiciera.

Pero ya era tarde y lo último que vio Sophie antes de perder la conciencia fue oscuridad. Una profunda y horrible oscuridad.


	19. La enfermería

Un grito, proveniente del baño, alertó a los clientes de Las Tres Escobas. Harry, sabiendo que Sophie estaba adentro, se levantó, preocupado.

Al momento Katie Bell salió del baño, chillando y pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Es Sophie! ¡Harry, es Sophie! ¡Algo le pasa!-gritó.

Los chicos se levantaron y corrieron hacia el baño. Sophie estaba tirada en el suelo. Ron se acercó a ella, extendiendo la mano. Pero antes de que llegara a tocarla, Sophie comenzó a moverse, muy bruscamente, de un lado para otro, como si alguien la empujara por el suelo. Sus amigos miraban, horrorizados, como la chica se convulsionaba. Finalmente, un movimiento más brusco que el resto, estrelló a Sophie contra la pared, quedándose extremadamente quieta.

Hermione, que estaba abrazada a Katie, quien no paraba de llorar, tocó el hombro a Harry, pidiéndole que se acercara a ver si Sophie respiraba.

Harry avanzó y se arrodilló a su lado.

-¡No la toquéis!-gritó alguien, entrando en el baño.

Snape se acercó a Sophie, seguido por dos aurores. Uno de ellos cogió a Sophie en brazos mientras la miraba, preocupado. Posiblemente la conocía por sus padres. El otro se acercó al lavabo, donde, en el suelo, había un paquete con una caja negra abierta y, al lado, un collar de piedras oscuras. Salieron del baño, seguidos por Snape, que les hizo un gesto a los estudiantes para que le siguieran.

Todos los clientes del pub miraban, horrorizados, como se llevaban el cuerpo de Sophie. Ginny se acercó corriendo a ellos y, al ver la cara de sus amigos, ni siquiera preguntó y se limitó a seguirlos a Hogwarts.

El camino de vuelta lo recorrieron casi corriendo, siguiendo a los aurores y a Snape, que no contestaba a las preguntas de Harry.

-¿¡Qué le ha pasado?! ¡Profesor! ¿¡Qué le ha pasado a Sophie?!

Snape aceleró el paso, sin contestar a Harry.

-¡Dígame al menos si está viva!

El profesor se paró en seco y se giró, mirando directamente a Harry.

-Sí, está viva. Al menos, por ahora.

Después de esto, siguió caminando y se adentró en Hogwarts, dirigiendo a los aurores a la enfermería.

Al momento, McGonagall apareció y se llevó a los alumnos a su despacho. Cuando estuvieron dentro, comenzaron a preguntar cómo estaba Sophie. McGonagall les dedicó una mirada de preocupación.

-Esta débil, pero Snape y Pomfrey dicen que se recuperará.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó Hermione.

Esta vez la profesora miró a Katie.

-Señorita Bell, ¿la señorita Slumber tocó el collar?

-Sí...

-Y ¿por qué tenía usted ese collar?

-No...no lo sé... No recuerdo cómo acabó en mis manos. Sólo sé que algo me decía que debía dárselo a Dumbledore. Pero...entonces entró Sophie y cogió el paquete... Yo reaccioné e intenté evitarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

McGonagall guardó silencio un instante y después le dijo a Katie que podía irse. Cuando la chica abandonó la habitación, Hermione volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué era ese collar? ¿Qué le hizo a Sophie?

-Es el collar de ópalo...-murmuró Harry-. Recuerdo verlo en Borgin y Burkes... Es un collar maldito.

-Así es, Potter - dijo la profesora-. Está maldito para asesinar a todo aquel que toque el collar.

La cara de los alumnos cambió, mostrando horror.

-Sophie...¿puede morir?-preguntó Ginny, con un hilo de voz.

-Afortunada y misteriosamente, la maldición casi no ha tenido efectos en la señorita Slumber. Ha tenido mucha suerte, en mi opinión. Han mandado unos médicos de San Mungo, para que la examinen. Por ahora, no están permitidas las visitas. Así que es mejor que esperen en sus habitaciones a la hora de la cena.

Los alumnos, en silencio, salieron del despacho de la profesora.

\- Ha sido Malfoy - dijo Harry, respondiendo a una pregunta que nadie había formulado.

-¡Harry! - dijo Hermione -. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque es Malfoy.

-Pero, ¿qué iba a ganar haciéndole daño a Sophie?

-La maldición era para Dumbledore, Sophie solo interfirió.

-Eso no es motivo para acusarle, Harry. Anda, vayamos a la Sala Común a esperar.

Draco entró en el comedor para cenar, sin apetito alguno. En la mesa de Gryffindor estaba Katie, muy pálida. Miró a la mesa de los profesores y vio a Dumbledore discutiendo con McGonagall y Snape con cara de preocupación. Frunció el ceño.

Se sentó al lado de Pansy y Crabbe en la mesa de Slytherin y vio entrar a Potter, acompañado de la sangre sucia y los Weasley, todos con cara de preocupación, pero no había rastro de Slumber.

-¿Te has enterado de lo de la Gryffindor, Draco? - preguntó Crabbe, masticando al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

-¿El qué?

-Le han maldecido con un collar maldito que casi la mata - explicó Pansy.

Miró otra vez a la mesa de Gryffindor. Katie estaba ahí, ella no podía ser. Entonces, ¿quién? A Draco se le pasó un nombre por la cabeza, helándole la sangre.

-¿De qué Gryffindor estamos hablando, Pansy?

-De la chica esa que te dio el puñetazo...Sophie Slumber.

Draco, al escuchar el nombre, se levantó de la mesa, ignorando a Pansy, que le llamaba y se alejó por el pasillo, soltándose la corbata que había empezado a ahogarle en ese instante. Le estaba entrando mucho calor y la ropa le agobiaba. Caminó unos metros más, rápidamente, pero sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que pararse. Se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer en el suelo. Estaba temblando. Entonces pensó en ella. En cómo narices había acabado herida justamente ella. Casi la había matado. Dos veces en el mismo día. Pero seguía viva, ¿no? Eso había dicho Pansy. Por algún afortunado golpe del destino, el collar no la había matado.

Torpemente se levantó y caminó hacia la enfermería, deseando que no se la hubieran llevado a San Mungo y así poder verla.

Draco se apresuró. Los pasillos estaban libres de gente, pero pronto acabaría la cena y volverían a llenarse, impidiendo que la visitara.

Con mucho cuidado, abrió la puerta de la enfermería con la esperanza de no hubiera nadie que le echara dentro. Estaba vacía y a oscuras. La única luz venía de una de las mesa de noche junto a una cama. En ella, tumbada, esta la chica. Se acercó corriendo a ella. Estaba pálida, pero su pecho subía y bajaba, así que respiraba. Impulsivamente, tocó la cara. Estaba helada. Al tocarla, la chica soltó una especie de suspiro y sus pestañas se agitaron. Era como si soñara. Parecía estar bien.

Draco se alegró, sin poder moverse del sitio y sin despegar su mano de su cara. Como siempre, olía a frutas. Incluso así. A Draco se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa. La chica estaba viva, la maldición no la había matado. Si ella hubiese muerto por su culpa, no podría habérselo perdonado nunca.

El chico escuchó voces provenientes de fuera de la enfermería. La cena tenía que haber terminado ya y un grupo de voces y pasos se acercaban a la enfermería. Vendrían a verla a ella, mierda. Si le encontraban ahí sería imposible encontrar una excusa creíble que no le relacionara con lo sucedido. Y que no lo relacionara con ella. No quería meterla en todo ese problema.

Miró a su alrededor. ¿Saltar por la ventana? Estaba bien, si quería acabar siendo tortilla a la Slytherin. ¿Debajo de la cama? Eran demasiado pequeñas, seguro que sobresaldría por algún sitio. ¿Detrás del biombo? Claro, como si estuvieran ciegos.

Los pasos se acercaban y decidió meterse en la despensa cercana a la cama de Sophie. En el mismo instante que cerró la pequeña puerta, la de la enfermería se abrió y Draco, por la cerradura, vio como Dumbledore, Snape y los amigos de la bruja entraron.

-Profesor, ¿va a despertarse? - preguntó la sangre sucia, con su voz chillona, dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.

-No lo sé, señorita Granger... Sophie es la primera superviviente a la maldición de este collar. No hay nada que nos sirva de precedente. Por ahora se encuentra en una especie de sueño profundo.

-¿Y no podemos hacer que despierte? Hay pociones y hechizos que...

-¿No cree, Potter, que eso ya lo hemos intentado?-siseó Snape-. Depende de la propia Slumber despertar.

Vio como Potter se acercaba a la cama de la chica y escuchó a Dumbledore murmurarle al resto que se fueran, dejando a la pareja sola. A Draco esto le hirvió la sangre. Pero ¿por qué? Su conciencia ya debería estar tranquila. No había matado a quien no debía. Ella estaba bien así que ahora lo que sucediera no era de su incumbencia. Solo quería que Potter desapareciera. Que se fuera de una vez. Para él poder salir de su escondite, claro.

-Sophie, tienes que despertarte...- dijo el mago, que se había sentado al lado de la bruja y le sujetaba la mano -. Por favor... Eres fuerte, sé que puedes... Vamos, Sophie, demuéstrales a todos lo fuerte que eres. Demuéstrales a todos que serás la mejor aurora de la historia.

Así que quería ser aurora. Como sus padres. Y como Potter. Quería ser de la policía mágica. Detener y encarcelar a los asesinos. A los mortífagos. A gente como Draco. Incluso a Draco.

Apretó los dientes y los puños. La rabia le inundó y notó como lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos, a causa de la frustración. Quería salir ahí fuera y romperle esa asquerosa cara a Potter. Y huir. Huir muy lejos de Hogwarts, de su familia, de Voldemort...

Pero no podía, no podía dejar a su familia. Y, por algún motivo, tampoco quería dejar Hogwarts. No ahora. ¿Qué narices le pasaba con esa Gryffindor? Maldita sea, quería que Potter se fuera ya. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Al fin, Madame Pomfrey entró y le dijo a Potter que debía irse, que era tarde. Vio a Harry levantarse y darle un beso en la frente a Sophie, que seguía en el mismo estado. Maldito Potter. No estaba a la altura de la chica. Pero, ¿qué más le daba a él?

El mago de pelo negro salió de la enfermería, seguido por Madame Pomfrey. Draco aprovechó ese momento para salir de su escondite y caminó veloz hacia la puerta. Pero, en el último segundo, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la bruja. Le miró y volvió a acariciarle la mejilla. Maldita sea, ¿a qué venía eso? Pero no pudo evitarlo. Se quedó quieto un instante. La idea que se le pasó por la cabeza era una locura, una estupidez, así que vuelve a girarse. De nuevo, se arrepiente y da media vuelta, mirando de nuevo a una Sophie "dormida". ¿Qué más daba? Nadie lo sabría nunca. Lo haría.

Se inclinó sobre ella y posó sus labios en los suyos, suavemente, apenas rozándolos. Los separó al segundo y se alejó rápidamente. Sí, de nuevo había sentido esa sensación tan parecida a la de volar.


	20. El libro muggle

Cuatro días. Habían pasado cuatro días y Sophie seguía sin despertar.

Seguía respirando y con un pulso estable pero por el resto parecía no estar viva. Su piel se había puesto muy pálida y sus labios estaba empezando a tornarse en un tono morado.

Harry no soportaba verla así. Sus padres aún no habían aparecido y los médicos de San Mungo decían que, aunque no era necesario trasladarla, no sabían cuándo podía despertar.

Se sentó a su lado y después puso el nuevo girasol aparecido en el jarrón de la mesita. No sabía quién era, pero todas las mañanas, cuando Harry llegaba a la enfermería, una nueva flor estaba allí, al lado de una de las manos de Sophie.

Agarró una de sus heladas manos y la cubrió con las suyas. Vio los ojos de la chica agitarse debajo de los párpados, pero este era el único movimiento que realizaba. .

-Hola, Sof…-dijo el chico-. Otra vez te han dejado un girasol. Tienes un admirador, ¿eh? ¿Por qué girasoles? Son difíciles de encontrar, ¿tú sabes algo? - guardó silencio un momento, mirándola, como dándole tiempo para que respondiese. Suspiró y acarició su mano-. Ginny, Hermione y Ron te envían saludos. Más tarde vendrán a verte, ahora solo me dieron permiso a mí. Luna vino ayer, ¿te volvió muy loca con sus teorías? Neville no hace más que buscar plantas u hongos que sirvan para que despiertes. Hermione está muy triste, te echa mucho de menos. Creo que no se siente bien ella sola en la habitación con Lavender y Parvati.

La enfermera se acercó a Harry y le tocó el hombro suavemente.

-Querido, tienes que irte ya…

Harry asintió y la enfermera se alejó.

-Bueno, Sophie, nos vemos, como muy tarde, mañana. Aunque tal vez nos sorprendas a todos y aparezcas hoy por el Gran Comedor a la hora de comer - se acercó a la chica y le besó en la frente-. Despierta ya, por favor. Aquí te necesitamos. Mucho…

Y diciendo esto, se levantó y salió de la enfermería.

Habían pasado cuatro días y seguía inconsciente. Y Draco creía que iba a volverse loco. Todas las noches iba a verla, para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Después, le dejaba un girasol. Durante todos los años en Hogwarts había visto como, por el día de su cumpleaños, sus padres le mandaban un ramo enorme de girasoles. En cuanto lo recibía, la cara de la Gryffindor se iluminaba. Parecían encantarle esas flores. Por eso se las llevaba. Tal vez, si ella notaba algo que le gustaba tanto, despertara.

Todo eso lo hacía por limpiar su consciencia, claro. Y porque si la chica moría, la investigación se haría más intensiva. Y no le interesaba que la verdad saliera a la luz. Por eso se preocupaba tanto por ella, por interés propio.

Pero, después de cuatro días, seguía igual. Si no fuera por la respiración, el pulso y ese aleteo en los ojos a veces, parecería que estaba muerta.

Vio a Potter entrar en el comedor y reunirse con el resto de sus malditos amigos. Estaban todos allí, así que posiblemente ella estuviese sola en la enfermería. Era jueves, y los jueves tenía una hora libre por la mañana. Quizá aprovechara para ir a verla.

Pronto, el Gran Comedor comenzó a vaciarse y él esperó, paciente, a que todo el mundo saliera. En cuanto los Gryffindor abandonaron el lugar, se levantó y salió también. Algunos alumnos aún corrían por los pasillos, en dirección a sus aulas, mientras que otros que, como él, no tenían clase, se dedicaban a ir paseando hacia los jardines. Se paró enfrente de la enfermería y, después de asegurarse de que nadie andaba por el pasillo, entró.

Madame Pomfrey no estaba en la enfermería, así que Draco se relajó. Sería imposible explicar su presencia ahí. "Sí, vengo porque me duele la cabeza". "Me he perdido". Cualquier cosa que dijera sonaría absurda. Sacó su varita y realizó un pequeño encantamiento, transformando una pequeña flor silvestre que abundaba en Hogwarts en un enorme y vivo girasol. Se acercó a la cama de Sophie y dejó el girasol en su mano izquierda. La miró. En estos días su aspecto había mejorado, en comparación con el día del… accidente. Pero seguía teniendo la piel pálida y los labios algo morados. Estaba boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Alguien le había peinado su larga melena oscura en una trenza que descansaba en uno de sus hombros. Parecía que dormía.

-Vaya, veo que sigues empeñada en no despertarte. Apuesto a que lo haces a sabiendas, para torturarnos a todos un poco. Te he traído otro girasol, ya van dos hoy, no te puedes quejar. Pero quiero que sea el último que te traiga, Slumber - dijo, en un tono propio de Draco Malfoy. Después suspiró y suavizó su voz-. Venga, sé que puedes dar más de lo que estás dando. Eres la persona más cabezota que conozco. Lo que te propones, lo logras. Así que proponte despertar ya, porque tienes que hacerlo - susurró, acariciándole la mejilla. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío y sonrió, casi sin querer-. ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, Slumber? ¿Por qué me preocupo por ti? - hizo una pausa-. La verdad es que no sé qué me pasa contigo, pero si no te despiertas no vamos a poder averiguarlo. Venga, Slumber, demuestra que eres una Gryffindor. ¿No sois los leones fuertes y valientes? Pues demuéstralo.

La chica, en esta ocasión, ni siquiera agitó las pestañas como otras veces. Draco se quedó mirándola. ¿Qué pasaría si no despertaba? Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo desechar esta idea. Tocó el bolsillo de su túnica y palpó un pequeño libro, con la tapa dura. Lo sacó. "El señor de los Anillos". Sonrió. Se había olvidado del libro.

-¿Te acuerdas del libro muggle que te quité? Pues mira lo que tengo aquí - dijo, agitando el libro en el aire-. Hagamos un trato. Te devolveré tu estúpido libro si tú abres esos ojos verdes césped que tienes, ¿vale?

La chica siguió sin inmutarse. Draco suspiró. Tenía que irse ya. Dejó el libro en la mesita de noche y se dio la vuelta, hacia la puerta. Si despertaba, ahí tenía su libro. Él había cumplido con su parte del trato.

"Qué estupidez" pensó. "Como si yo fuera a conseguir que despertara".

Salió y cerró la puerta.

Tal vez las palabras de Draco no consiguieran despertarla pero, en el momento que cerró la puerta, Sophie apretó las manos y abrió lentamente los ojos, como si el portazo la hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño.


	21. Los girasoles

Abrió los ojos muy despacio, mientras intentaba estirarse. La luz le hacía daño y tenía el cuerpo entumecido. Era como si llevara días durmiendo. Miro a su alrededor y se encontró desorientada. ¿Qué hacía en la enfermería? Intentó recordar lo que había pasado, pero su último recuerdo correspondía a su encuentro con Katie Bell en el baño de Las Tres Escobas. Después todo era oscuridad.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, intentó incorporarse para sentarse. Unas manos comenzaron a ayudarla y consiguió erguirse, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

-¡Querida, has despertado! -dijo Madame Pomfrey, mientras le colocaba una almohada a la espalda.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó la chica, aún desorientada. Una punzada en la cabeza le hizo cerrar fuertemente los ojos y llevarse una mano al lugar del dolor.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? - Sophie asintió y la enfermera le tendió un vaso con un líquido azulón dentro. Sophie se lo tomó y el dolor se mitigó -. Es normal que te duela la cabeza. La verdad es que en comparación con lo que podría haber pasado, que solo te duela la cabeza es todo un regalo…

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué es lo que me ha pasado?

-Te maldijeron, querida… Voy a llamar a los médicos de San Mungo, ellos te explicarán lo sucedido mejor.

La chica no entendía nada. ¿Que le maldijeron? Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie más en la enfermería, su cama era la única que estaba ocupada. Siguió a Pomfrey con la mirada y la vio salir de la enfermería. Algo en la mesilla llamó su atención. Había una botella de cristal verde, con cinco girasoles dentro. Girasoles. Solo sus padres y Nick sabían lo de esas flores, ¿serían de ellos?. Se acercó a tocar las flores y se fijó en que también había un libro. Al ver en la mesilla el libro que Malfoy le había quitado, se sintió más confundida aún. Antes de que pudiera sacar conclusiones de nada, dos hombres de unos 30 años entraron en la enfermería, seguidos de Madame Pomfrey. Debían de ser los médicos. Sophie dejó el libro en la mesita de nuevo y se acomodó.

-Vaya, señorita Slumber, no sabe lo que me alegra verla despierta. Soy el Doctor Pirckenton, pero puede llamarme Ryan. Él es mi compañero Stuart Negh y somos los médicos que han seguido su afortunada "tragedia". Entienda que cuando me refiero a afortunada es porque, en las circunstancias que se han dado, ha sido muy afortunada. Pero supongo que querrá que le contemos que es lo que le ha sucedido, ¿no es cierto?-Sophie asintió, ese hombre no paraba de hablar-. Bien, como ya sabe, fue víctima de una maldición. Más concretamente de un collar maldito. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

-Pues… estaba en Las Tres Escobas y fui al baño… Katie Bell, una compañera de Gryffindor, estaba allí con un paquete muy raro y se comportaba de forma extraña. Le cogí el paquete y lo último que recuerdo es tocar el collar que había dentro.

-Pues ahí lo tiene. Era un collar de ópalos que había sido maldecido. Por lo que sabemos, ya había acabado con la vida de 19 muggles y, por lo que sabemos, usted es la única que ha sobrevivido a su tacto. No pregunte el por qué, no lo sabemos - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo único que podemos decirle es que ha tenido mucha suerte, teniendo en cuenta que el propósito del collar era matarla y solo ha conseguido tenerla cuatro días inconsciente. Hemos intentado localizar a sus padres sin éxito alguno pero, en cambio, su hermano llegará…

-¿Llevo cuatro días inconsciente?- le interrumpió.

-Sí.

-Y, en cuatro días, ¿no han conseguido dar con mis padres?

-Eso me temo. Damos por hecho que, debido a su trabajo, estarán en algún tipo de viaje. En todo caso, estamos contactando con el Ministerio para más información y su hermano está de camino y llegará esta tarde. ¿Tiene alguna duda más? - Sophie negó con la cabeza, que le volvía a doler debido a toda la información -. Bien, entonces vamos a proceder a la última revisión y, si todo es correcto, podrá irse. Le dejamos un momento a solas, para que asimile la información.

Los dos médicos se dispusieron a salir y Madame Pomfrey les siguió, pero se detuvo cuando la chica le llamó.

-¿Sí, querida? - dijo acercándose -. Sí que habla ese hombre, ¿eh? - comentó, susurrando. Sophie sonrió, divertida. Era cierto, no callaba. En cambio, su compañero, no soltaba palabra-. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Era una simple pregunta…

-Dime.

-¿Sabes quién ha traído estas flores y el libro? Pensé que había sido mi familia pero...-estaba claro que no habían sido sus padres y no recordaba haberle dicho a nadie que adoraba los girasoles.

-No, querida - suspiró -. Cada mañana, cuando llegábamos, alguien había dejado un girasol sobre tu mano. Hoy fueron dos: uno al amanecer y otro después del desayuno. En cuanto al libro, apareció junto a la última flor. Siento no poder servirte de ayuda.

-Ha dicho "aparecíamos", ¿quiénes?

-El joven Potter y yo, querida. No le ha quitado ojo de encima en todo este tiempo - dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Harry… A lo mejor era él quien le dejaba las flores. Pero Madame Pomfrey ha dicho que cuando llegaban la flor ya estaba… Y el libro…

Sophie pensó en esto mientras los médicos de San Mungo le realizaban unas pruebas para asegurarse de que su maldición se había quedado en un sueño de cuatro días y unas migrañas algo molestas.

Cuando terminaron, Dumbledore y McGonagall entraron en la enfermería. La profesora se acercó a la chica, con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, y le dio un fuerte abrazo, diciéndole al oído que se alegraba de que estuviera bien y que había estado muy preocupada. Dumbledore se quedó a sus pies y le dedicó una sonrisa complaciente.

-Me alegro de que se encuentre bien, Sophie. Ahora, cuénteme. ¿Cómo llegó a verse en esa situación?

-No lo sé, señor…- Sophie pensó en Draco entrando en el baño de las chicas, pero no dijo nada. No tenía pruebas de que él tuviera algo que ver y no quería comportarse como Harry -. Simplemente noté que algo raro pasaba con Katie y ese paquete y me aventuré a abrirlo. Fue una insensatez por mi parte, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Katie estaba…

\- Hechizada. Estaba hechizada - finalizó Dumbledore -. Por desgracia, no sabemos quién fue, aunque debo darle las gracias. Ese collar iba a ser un...regalo para mí y gracias a su intervención el autor de este suceso no consiguió su propósito.

-¿Era para usted?

-Así es… Pero bueno, no pensemos más en ello. Supongo que lo que querrá ahora será ver a sus compañeros así que… ¿por qué no va al Comedor? Es la hora del almuerzo. Les gustará verla. La profesora McGonagall le ha traído algo de ropa y su varita está en el cajón de la mesilla.

Dejaron sola a Sophie, para que se vistiera y, en cuanto estuvo lista, agarró su varita, el libro y las flores y se encaminó rápidamente al Gran Comedor. Correr con las flores en la mano era difícil, pero no fue un impedimento.

Se paró en las escaleras que le conducían a la puerta del Comedor y cogió algo de aire. Después, más despacio, entró. Todo el mundo comenzó a mirarla y murmurar cosas como "mira, es Sophie", "ya ha despertado", "¿quién habrá sido?"… Pero ella los ignoró y siguió avanzando.

Draco se había quedado a medio camino del tenedor al ver entrar a la bruja de ojos verdes y pelo largo. Miraba a la chica, que un par de horas antes estaba inconsciente en la cama, avanzar por el Gran Comedor, con la cabeza erguida y a un paso muy firme. Se había recuperado. Se fijó en lo que llevaba en las manos: las flores y el libro. Draco soltó una pequeña sonrisa que enseguida intentó esconder, pero su alegría interior era infinita. Sophie Slumber había despertado. Y estaba bien.

Harry estaba de espaldas al pasillo central, de cara a Hermione y Ron, por lo que lo primero que vio fue la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos, mirando en dirección al pasillo. Se giró, para ver qué causaba tanta expectación y entonces la vio. Sophie. Acercándose a ellos sonriendo por el pasillo. Llena de vida. Despierta. Sophie estaba despierta y parecía encontrarse bien. Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y levantarse. Fue al encuentro de Sophie y la abrazó, cogiéndola en brazos. Todo el mundo murmuraba y comentaba la escena. Notaba sus miradas sobre ellos. Pero a él le daba igual. Lo único que importaba es que Sophie estaba bien.


	22. La estatua de la entrada

Harry le soltó, algo colorado, y le dejó en el suelo. Al poco, se vio envuelta de nuevo por los brazos de sus amigos. Hermione, después de un largo abrazo, se separó de ella, mirando las flores que su amiga llevaba en la mano.

-¿Ya sabes quién te ha regalado flores? - le dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

Sophie les miró confusa. Había estado casi convencida de que habría sido alguno de ellos.

-¿No habéis sido vosotros? -todos negaron con la cabeza. Dirigió su mirada a Harry-. ¿Ni tú?

-No - dijo, sonriendo un poco al ver que la chica había pensado en él como autor del regalo.

La chica miró los girasoles, aún más confusa. Las flores anónimas y el libro que Malfoy le había quitado. ¿No habría sido él? No, qué tontería. Inconscientemente, se giró hacia la mesa Slytherin y se encontró con los ojos grises de Malfoy, que la miraban fijamente con un brillo distinto al habitual que Sophie no fue capaz de identificar. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que recordaba el beso que el chico le dio en la Sala de los Menesteres. Tenía que sacarse eso de la cabeza. Rápidamente, giró la cabeza y volvió a mirar a sus amigos, que la observaban, impacientes.

-¿Y bien? - dijo Ron.

-¿Y bien qué?

-Nos tienes que contar qué fue lo que pasó. Qué fue lo que viste.

Se sentaron en la mesa y Sophie se sirvió un poco de zumo, aunque no lo probó. Sabía que tenía que comer, los médicos habían insistido en ello, pero no tenía apetito. ¿Qué les iba a contar a sus amigos, si ella tampoco tenía muy claro qué había pasado? Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-¿Fue Draco, Sophie? - le preguntó, muy serio y con sus ojos verdes fijos en ella.

Sophie se puso tensa. Harry sospechaba de Draco, así que le habían visto entrar en los baños, ¿no? Pero Sophie no sabía si había sido Draco, no creía que fuera tan malvado como todos creían.

-¿Por qué crees eso? - preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos, mostrando su sorpresa.

-¿Ves, Harry? Te dije que eras un paranoico - le dijo Hermione -. Además, el collar lo tenía Katie, Sophie no tiene por qué saber de dónde salió el collar.

En ese momento Katie se le acercó corriendo.

-¡Por Merlín! Sophie, ¡estás bien! - casi gritó mientras la abrazaba -. Sophie yo… lo siento mucho, de verdad.

-Katie, no fue culpa tuya. Estabas hechizada, sé que no querías hacerme daño. Ahora solo quiero olvidarlo y seguir adelante - dijo, dedicándoles una sonrisa a todos y dando por concluido el tema de la maldición. Realmente quería dejarlo correr ya -. Bueno, tengo entendido que mañana hay partido, ¿no?

-Sí, así es pero ¿te encuentras en forma como para jugar?

Sophie se lo pensó un momento. Era el primer partido que jugaba, pero aún sentía el cuerpo muy pesado y la cabeza le daba vueltas de vez en cuando.

-La verdad… No lo sé, tendría que pensarlo - dijo, mientras veía como McGonagall se aproximaba a ellos.

-Querida, tengo que hablar con usted. Acompáñeme - dijo y se volvió a girar, yéndose en dirección a la puerta.

Sophie miró a sus amigos y se encogió de hombros, levantándose y dejándole las flores a Hermione para que las subiera al dormitorio. Siguió a la profesora, notando las miradas de todos clavadas en ella. Mientras salía del comedor hacia el recibidor, pensó en que la vida en Hogwarts era más fácil cuando resultaba invisible para todo el mundo.

La cara de Sophie se iluminó al ver una figura conocida apoyada en la estatua del recibidor, con el aire despreocupado habitual en él. Su hermano jugaba con su varita, la misma manía que ella, mientras miraba, divertido, como las chicas que pasaban se le quedaban mirando y se reían como tontas al alejarse. A Sophie eso no le extrañaba, su hermano era muy guapo. Tenían los mismos ojos verdes de su padre, pero él había sacado un pelo marrón cobrizo que llevaba en un corte a la altura de las orejas. Aunque lo que volvía verdaderamente locas a las chicas era su sonrisa. Su madre siempre decía que, con esa sonrisa, conseguiría incluso que le abrieran las bóvedas de mayor seguridad de Gringotts. Sin duda su hermano era guapo. Y él lo sabía.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y su hermano le regaló una de sus famosas e increíbles sonrisas justo antes de acercarse a ella, veloz como un rayo, y rodearle con los brazos, dejándole apenas con respiración.

-¡Sophie! Menos mal que estás bien. Vaya susto que me has dado, pequeñaja. En cuanto recibí la lechuza, dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me dispuse a venir.

-¿Le ha resultado difícil, señor Nicolás? - preguntó la profesora, interesada en asuntos de otros países.

-Salir de España fue lo complicado, profesora. Han impuesto una ley que prohíbe a los extranjeros aparecerse en sus tierras, así que tuve que volver a la ciudad y buscar una chimenea conectada a la Red Flu que me llevara hasta Inglaterra. El viaje fueron dos días, imagínese. Pero bueno, lo que realmente importa es que Sophie esté bien - dijo, estrujándole la mejilla.

-Nick, no hagas eso - le reprochó su hermana, con una sonrisa-. Me vas a dejar la piel como la de una mujer de 200 años.

-Bueno, les dejo a solas. Sophie, no hace falta que asistas a tu siguiente clase. Yo me encargo-le dijo, guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo por los pasillos.

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que dejar tu investigación de forma tan apresurada.

-No te preocupes, Sophie, alguien tenía que estar contigo.

-Pero ¿y papá y mamá? No sé nada de ellos desde que empezó el curso. No responden a mis cartas, según los médicos no han conseguido localizarlos y…

-Están de viaje. Por un tema relacionado con unos prisioneros de Azkaban - contestó su hermano, rápidamente-. No te preocupes, ya verás cómo pronto recibes noticias suyas.

Algo en la voz de su hermano hizo que Sophie no terminara de creérselo, pero no insistió. Nick no tenía necesidad de mentirle, ¿no?

-Bueno, hermanita, hace años que no estaba en Hogwarts. ¿Me haces una visita guiada?

\- Esto no ha cambiado mucho, ¿sabes?

Su hermano le tendió el brazo y, con un gesto de manos, le hizo guardar silencio. Sophie, sabiendo que no iba a ganar, se agarró. Comenzaron a pasear, sin ningún rumbo fijo, pero en dirección hacia el Gran Comedor.

El desayuno estaba acabando y los alumnos empezaban a salir. Muchas chicas miraban a Nick y él les saludaba con su mejor sonrisa. Le encantaba esto.

Entonces sus amigos salieron y, al ver a Sophie, se acercaron a ella.

-¡Sophie! ¿Qué quería Mcgona…? Ah, hola - dijo Ginny, saludando al hermano de su amiga, con la misma cara atontada que el resto de chicas.

-Chicos, éste es Nick, mi hermano mayor. Le llamaron debido a mi "accidente" y estaba enseñándole Hogwarts.

-Pero tú viniste a Hogwarts, ¿verdad? Me acuerdo de ti. Eras capitán de Ravenclaw - dijo Ron-. Y de los buenos.

-Sí, hace cinco años. Pero quería ver si había cambiado algo.

-Bueno, si quieres ver algo, ¿por qué no venís a los entrenamientos de Quidditch? Así Sophie también podrá entrenar por si se decide a jugar el partido de mañana - propuso Ginny, sin dejar de mirar a Nick.

-Buena idea, señorita…

-Weasley, Ginny Weasley - dijo ella, con la voz más coqueta que pudo poner.

-Vaya, ¡una Weasley! Doy por hecho de que tú eres Ron Weasley, ¿verdad? - Ron asintió. Se le veía abobado por su hermano. Cualquier jugador de Quidditch medianamente bueno atontaba a Ron-. Bueno, Ginny, ¿vamos? -dijo, tendiéndole el brazo. Ginny le agarró y comenzaron a caminar, seguidos por el resto.

-Vaya, qué rápido se ha olvidado mi hermano de mí - dijo Sophie, fingiendo sentirse dolida.

\- Y qué rápido ha superado mi hermana lo de Dean…

-¿Lo han dejado?

-Ayer - contestó Hermione -. Pero se le ve cómoda con tu hermano…- rió -. ¿Cómo es que él es un Ravenclaw y tú una Gryffindor?

-Toda mi familia es Ravenclaw menos yo -. Se encogió de hombros.

Continuaron todo el camino hablando de su hermano y su trabajo. Cuando llegaron al campo, Sophie cogió del almacén un equipaje cualquiera. Katie se había ocupado de traer todas las escobas y después de dirigirle una mueca a su hermano, se subió a la escoba, dejando a Nick y a Hermione hablando sobre sirenas en las gradas.


	23. Los lavabos

El hermano de Sophie tuvo que irse esa misma tarde. Después de acompañarles al entrenamiento y de dedicarle a su hermana mil felicitaciones, Dumbledore le solicitó en su despacho y los dos Slumber se despidieron, recibiendo la promesa de su hermano de verse en Navidad.

El resto del día, Sophie tuvo que aguantar como todo el mundo que se cruzaba en su camino le mirara y cuchicheara a su paso. Todos hablaban y especulaban sobre la maldición y lo que había pasado realmente, creando sus propias versiones. Al principio, lo llevó con tranquilidad, pero al par de horas comenzaba a resultar enervante.

En clase de Alquimia, la chica no aguantó más cuando escuchó a dos alumnos de Slytherin diciendo que posiblemente la maldición le había caído después de haber comprado un objeto maldito en Borgin y Burkes para conseguir hacer magia oscura, pero le había salido mal. Al oír semejante estupidez, la bruja se levantó y salió del aula, sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Bien. Ella seguía dándole motivos a todo el mundo para que siguieran hablando de ella. Entró en el baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Necesitaba refrescarse. Y transformar en ratón a esos idiotas cotillas. Pero se tuvo que conformar con lo primero.

La cabeza seguía doliéndole bastante y, aunque su hermano le hubiera dicho que no pasaba nada raro, seguía preocupada por sus padres. Para colmo, ahora era la protagonista en todas las conversaciones de Hogwarts, que ni siquiera tenían la consideración de hablar a sus espaldas.

Resoplando, se mojó la cara. Deseaba que la clase hubiese terminado ya y así no tener que volver a toparse con los tontos de turno.

Asomó la cabeza al pasillo, escuchando. Silencio. Las clases no habían terminado aún. Suspiró y salió, dirigiéndose despacio a su aula. Tenía que volver igual a por sus cosas. Doblando la última esquina, chocó con alguien, haciendo que los papeles que la persona llevaba salieran volando por todas partes.

\- Profesor Slughorn, lo siento mucho. No le había visto - se disculpó, recogiendo los papeles y entregándoselos.

-Oh, lo siento yo, querida. Iba pensando en mis cosas.

\- No se preocupes, yo tampoco estaba muy centrada.

El profesor le dedicó una de esas sonrisas características de su persona, tan raras que uno nunca tenía claro por qué lo hacía.

\- Veo que se encuentra mucho mejor, señorita Slumber. Me alegro, me alegro mucho. Una pérdida como la suya hubiera sido una pena - dijo. Sophie forzó una sonrisa, suponiendo que se trataba de un macabro cumplido. Aunque, viniendo de él, carecería de mala intención -. Estoy deseando que vuelva a asistir a mis clases. Hace unos días el señor Potter recibió un gran premio por realizar bien una tarea de clase. Estoy más que seguro de que, si usted hubiera acudido a dicha clase, se lo habría puesto muy difícil a nuestro joven amigo.

\- Es muy amable, profesor. Yo también estoy deseando retomar sus clases - dijo, dedicándole otra sonrisa, esta vez más sincera -. Si me disculpa, me voy a clase antes de que me meta en algún problema.

\- Por supuesto, por supuesto - respondió, agitando las manos. Después abrió los ojos como platos, recordando algo -. Ah, Sophie, querida; esta noche voy a dar una pequeña cena para alumnos selectos. ¿Le apetecería asistir?

\- Claro. Me encantaría.

\- Bien, bien. Hable con Granger y Potter, ellos le explicarán los detalles. Hasta esta noche - se despidió, alejándose.

A Sophie no le apetecía mucho la idea, pero no le parecía de buena educación rechazar una invitación tan directa. Además, tal vez así desconectaba un poco de tanto cotilleo. De repente, los pasillos se inundaron de alumnos que abandonaban las aulas. La hora había terminado y Sophie se vio rodeada de alumnos. Una melena rubia platino se distinguió de entre el resto, pasando por el lado derecho de Sophie, rozándole. El cuerpo de Sophie sintió una oleada de frío y calor al mismo tiempo que una especie de sueño inundó los recuerdos de la bruja, donde un Draco con voz suave, e incluso amable, le pedía que despertara, ofreciéndole a cambio algún tipo de regalo. Los girasoles vinieron a la mente de Sophie, en respuesta a la duda sobre el confuso recuerdo. Pero ¿era realmente un recuerdo? Siguió al chico con la mirada mientras se perdía entre la multitud. Podría preguntarle. Le siguió, acelerando el paso, y lo vio aproximarse al baño de prefectos. Lo alcanzó justo antes de que cerrara la puerta, colándose y dejando que ésta se cerrara detrás suyo.

El chico no fue consciente de su presencia hasta que vio a Sophie reflejada en el espejo. Por un momento, su expresión fue desconcertante, como si no solo le hubiera sorprendido, sino que parecía que, por un instante, se alegara de verla. Pronto, ese ápice de la supuesta alegría desapareció y volvió a ser sustituida por la mirada fría y de superioridad de siempre.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres perder más puntos de tu casa? Tus compañeros de Gryffindor van a acabar odiándote como hagas que queden los últimos - dijo, girándose y mirando hacia la ventana con aire de indiferencia.

\- ¿Por qué me evitas? - preguntó. Se mordió el labio inferior, sorprendida por sus propias palabras, que no se acercaban ni de lejos a lo que esperaba decir.

Él, mirándola, también parecía sorprendido por la pregunta de la chica. Se aclaró la garganta y contestó a Sophie.

\- Yo no te evito. Para evitarte, primero tendríamos que tener alguna clase de trato. Y, hasta donde tengo entendido, no lo tenemos.

\- ¿Y cómo llamas a la visita a la enfermería? ¿A los girasoles y el libro?

Sophie se fijó en los hombros del chico, que se tensaron. Después de un instante de silencio, que a ella se le hizo una eternidad, él miró fijamente a los ojos verdes de la chica, entrecerrándolos.

\- No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.

\- Pensaba que mentías un poco mejor. Sí que lo sabes. El libro lo tenías tú. Y cada madrugada me dejabas un girasol en las manos, ¿verdad? - soltó sin pararse a coger aire. Estaba sorprendida. Su boca no obedecía a las órdenes que mandaba su cerebro y actuaba por cuenta propia. Ni siquiera sabía qué intentaba sacar de todo eso.

\- Creo que te equivocas. ¿Por qué iba a ir yo a verte a ti a la enfermería?

\- Dímelo tú. Intento averiguarlo.

\- Mira - suspiró -, lo que pasó en la Sala de los Menesteres lo hice por molestarte, ¿vale? Ya que te empeñas en no olvidarlo. Y sí, el libro lo tenía yo. Y al enterarme de que estabas en la enfermería, le pedí a uno de primero que te lo dejara allí. No pienses cosas raras ni te montes escenas de amor en las que te voy regalando tu flor favorita para que despiertes.

\- Yo no he dicho que sea mi flor favorita... - murmuró, levantando una ceja, realmente sorprendida. ¿Era posible que Malfoy supiera que adoraba los girasoles?

El chico guardó silencio un segundo y después recobró la compostura.

\- Solo lo he dado por hecho. Ya te he dicho que no deberías imaginarte cosas raras, porque vas a llevarte el chasco de tu vida.

El Slytherin pasó a su lado sin tocarla y abrió la puerta.

\- Vete ya. No puedes estar aquí - le dijo, en tono neutral.

Sophie le miró directamente, cabreada. Después salió del baño bruscamente y caminó hacia su sala común. No entendía cómo narices había sido tan tonta como para decirle todo eso. Estaba cabreada, realmente cabreada consigo misma por haber sido tan imbécil. ¿Cómo había podido, siquiera, pasársele por la cabeza que Draco Malfoy le regalara girasoles?

Draco cerró la puerta cuando la Gryffindor abandonó el baño y se apoyó en ella. ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera, si estaba inconsciente cuando sucedía? Se levantó y abrió uno de los grifos, mojándose la cara. Por un momento había estado tentado de decirle la verdad pero ¿por y para qué? Ella ya estaba bien, no la había matado. Ya podía despreocuparse, su responsabilidad había terminado. Pero en lugar de despreocuparse, no hacía otra cosa que darle vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar. Se mojó más la cara, empapándose el cuello de la camisa y la corbata. Ya estaba bien de pensar en la dichosa Gryffindor. Ella no le importaba más allá de sus propios beneficios, ni debía hacerlo. Y no iba a preocuparse más por ella. Eso no era propio de un Malfoy.


	24. Los pasillos de Hogwarts

pCuando subía las escaleras, tuvo que detenerse a medio camino y apoyarse en la gruesa y fría barandilla de piedra. Se encontraba totalmente mareada y sentía unas náuseas horribles. Cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire, intentó erguirse, sin éxito alguno. Le temblaban las piernas como flanes y todo a su alrededor comenzó a volverse negros. No sabía por qué, pero tenía absolutamente claro que ese era el momento previo a sufrir un desmayo y, en un momento de lucidez, su mayor miedo fue caerse por esas malditas escaleras en constante cambio. Intentó agarrase como pudo y perdió el control total de sus piernas.

Justo antes de caer al suelo y, como consecuencia rodar por las escaleras, alguien le sostuvo por los brazos y le sacó de la escalera en brazos. Seguía viendo todo borrosamente oscuro.

\- No es buena idea un desmayo en las escaleras de Hogwarts, querida. Puedes acabar cayendo al vacío o siendo aplastada por alguna - dijo una voz masculina, proveniente de su salvador, justo antes de que la chica perdiera el conocimiento.

Despertó en uno de los fríos bancos del pasillo y poco a poco consiguió recuperar la visión y, con ella, el control de su cuerpo.

Se incorporó y vio a Dumbledore, que le miraba de pie, a su lado, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que un hombre de unos 150 años hubiera conseguido cargar con ella.

\- Menos mal que ha despertado. Si hubiera permanecido inconsciente más de un par de minutos, tendría que haber vuelto a la enfermería de cabeza. Por suerte, no ha sido más que un leve desfallecimiento.

\- Gracias, profesor - susurró Sophie, a duras penas.

-Oh, no debes darlas, amiga mía. La situación requería de mi intervención. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Demos gracias a que me encontraba cerca y pudimos evitar una tragedia o, como mínimo, una situación la mar de incómoda.

A Sophie aún le daba vueltas la cabeza y la anticuada y curiosa forma de hablar del director solo pudo obtener como respuesta una leve sonrisa cansada.

\- Debes tener cuidado - continuó -. Es normal que, en tu estado, te ocurran estas cosas.

\- Pero yo creía que ya estaba fuera de peligro, señor.

\- Estos médicos de San Mungo, siempre diciendo las cosas a medias - se quejó -. Una maldición nunca desaparece del todo, Sophie. Siempre dejan su sello en la víctima, sea cuál sea el caso. Debes tenerlo en cuenta. ¿Te encuentras con fuerzas para caminar o prefieres ayuda? - dijo, acercándose a la joven.

La chica intentó levantarse y, al ver que no tenía ningún problema para hacerlo, hizo un gesto al profesor para que no se preocupara.

\- Bien, paseemos un poco para que te despejes entonces. Lo cierto es que no era casualidad que estuviera por aquí. Estaba buscándote - comenzó, retomando el paso por los pasillos -. ¿Cómo llevas el curso? ¿Te gustan tus asignaturas? - Sophie asintió lentamente -. Oh bien, eso está bien. ¿Y qué tal los amigos? He notado que pasas mucho tiempo con Harry y la señorita Granger.

\- Sí, señor. Nos hemos hecho buenos amigos.

\- Eso es maravilloso... Sophie, quiero que sepas una cosa. Lo que ha pasado, el que consiguieras sobrevivir, me refiero... No es habitual. Ni una casualidad, al fin y al cabo. No eres como el resto, Sophie. Quiero que lo tengas en cuenta.

\- Señor, yo... Perdone, pero no entiendo a qué...

\- Existen cosas, Sophie - le interrumpió -. Cosas que van más allá de lo que podemos comprender. No puedo decir mucho más. Solo quiero que prometas confiar en mí. Y que mantendrás cerca a tus amigos.

Sophie, que seguía sin comprender, no dijo nada y se limitó a asentir muy despacio. Harry confiaba ciegamente en Dumbledore, así que intentó convencerse de que, si él lo hacía, ella también debía.

\- Una última cosa, Sophie... No le hables a nadie sobre esto, por favor. No conviene levantar más... rumores.

La chica volvió a asentir, esta vez decidida. El director le dedicó una sonrisa y se despidió de ella con un gesto de la cabeza, desapareciendo en la dirección contraria a las escaleras.

Sin pensar mucho en el encuentro que acababa de tener lugar, la bruja llegó a la sala común, donde se encontró a Harry y Ron apoyados en una mesa, pero sin sentarse.

\- ¡Sophie! ¿Dónde estabas? Nos habíamos preocupado. Desapareciste en medio de la clase sin decir nada. Pensábamos que te había pasado algo.

Sophie, que no podía contar la mayoría de lo que le había sucedido, se limitó a suprimir parte de la historia y contar lo estrictamente seguro.

\- Me mareé y fui al baño. Después me mareé en las escaleras y decidí sentarme a esperar a que se pasara el malestar.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Harry, acercándose a Sophie rápidamente y agarrando suavemente por los hombros a la chica, provocando que ésta se estremeciera.

\- Sí, no te preocupes. Solo fue un leve mareo - le tranquilizó, pensando en el desmayo y las horribles náuseas. Esperaba que no se convirtiera en algo habitual.

Se miraron en silencio, siendo interrumpidos al rato por Ron, que tosió para hacerse notar.

\- Tal vez deberías comer algo - intervino Ron -. Voy a ver si encuentro algo en... algún sitio.

Y diciendo esto, salió del salón a paso apresurado, dejándoles a solas.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que estamos juntos en mucho tiempo?

\- Dirás los dos conscientes, ¿no? - bromeó la chica.

Los dos se rieron. Harry se acercó un poco a Sophie y le apartó un mechón de su larga melena oscura de la cara. Le miró a los ojos, con los suyos brillando y apoyó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la chica. Se acercó un poco a ella, muy despacio. Sophie recordó esa noche en la que salieron a escondidas, como Harry estaba igual de cerca que en ese momento. Como se le aceleró el pulso, lo nerviosa que estaba. Y como llegó Malfoy. Él. El beso con él. No pudo evitar pensar en como le latía el corazón, pero de una forma distinta, como si se le fuera a salir del pecho de un momento a otro a causa de la emoción. Sus labios. Recordó esos labios y sus manos recorriéndola, sujetándola con suavidad pero decisión, con la fuerza justa...

¿Qué hacía pensando en Malfoy? ¡Y en ese momento!

Harry, parado a tan poca distancia que lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos, seguía con la mano en su mejilla. Estaba esperando a que Sophie reaccionara, a que hiciera algo. Pero ella no sabía qué hacer. Estaba claro lo que él quería que ella hiciera pero ¿quería ella? Una parte de ella sí pero ¿realmente saldría bien meterse en eso?

Un carraspeo tomó la decisión por ella, haciendo que se separaran rápidamente. En la puerta, Hermione y Cormac McLaggen les miraban. Ella, pidiendo disculpas con la mirada. Él, con aire divertido

\- ¿Interrumpimos algo? - preguntó, de forma totalmente retórica y con una sonrisa prepotente, tan habitual en él.

\- Hola, Hermione - dijo Harry, aclarándose la garganta -. Veo que estás... acompañada.

\- Sí, pero ya me iba. Nos vemos después, preciosa - le dijo Cormac a Hermione.

La chica, soltando una sonrisa forzada, se despidió de él. Cuando desapareció, se apresuró a sentarse en el sillón y soltar un gran suspiro.

\- Me lo encontré en la puerta e intenté evitar que entrara porque sabía que... - los miró y agitó la cabeza -. Bueno, que no lo conseguí y ahora creo que piensa que le gusto.

\- ¿Y te gusta? - preguntó Harry.

\- ¡Claro que no! - contestaron indignadas las dos chicas a la vez.

\- Cambiando de tema - dijo Sophie - ¿A qué hora es la cena con Slughorn? Me dijo que os preguntara a vosotros.

\- ¿Finalmente te ha invitado? Era de esperar. Eres de las mejores en su clase - dijo Hermione -. Es a las ocho.

\- ¿Y qué hora es?

\- Las siete - rio Harry, adivinando lo que estaba pensando Sophie.

\- Pues será mejor que me empiece a preparar. Nos vemos después, chicos - contestó, apresurándose a levantarse.

Le pellizcó la mejilla a Harry y desapareció por las escaleras, dirigiéndose a una ducha caliente totalmente merecida.

Harry vio a Sophie desaparecer por las escaleras y observó a su mejor amiga por el rabillo del ojo. En cualquier momento llegaría la pregunta.

Tres, dos, uno...

-Harry.

Bingo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Has besado a Sophie?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó el chico, evitando la mirada de su amiga.

\- Porque no estoy ciega ni soy tonta.

\- Pues no. No nos hemos besado.

-Pero quieres.

Harry suspiró. Era Hermione. Podía contarle lo que sentía abiertamente. Además, era obvio. Miró a su amiga y volvió a suspirar.

\- Claro que quiero, Hermione.

Sophie se metió en la ducha cuando notó el agua lo suficientemente caliente. No era la primera vez que Harry y ella se encontraban en esa clase de situación, pero siempre había sucedido algo en el último momento que lo había evitado y le había evitado a ella decidir si quería eso o no. No entendía el motivo, pero le ponía extremadamente nerviosa verse en esa situación, como si tuviera miedo.

Metió la cabeza debajo del torrente de agua, esperando que sus ideas se refrescaran también.


	25. Las mazmorras

Se sobresaltó cuando, al salir del baño, se encontró de cerca con Hermione, esperándole al otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡Ya era hora! Vamos a llegar tardísimo como no te des prisa.

Se fijo en su amiga. Ya estaba vestida y peinada. Se habría arreglado en el baño de prefectos. Llevaba el pelo ondulado, cayéndole por la espalda con una diadema negra de pedrería. Vestía una camisa de seda color canela y unos pantalones apretados con unos zapatos negros a juego. Estaba guapa. Arreglada pero discreta. Muy Hermione. Sophie estaba en toalla y con el pelo totalmente enredado. Estaba lejos del aspecto de su amiga.

\- Ve tú. Te alcanzo en cuanto esté lista.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga. Cuando salió de la habitación, Sophie se tiró en la cama y suspiró. No sabía qué narices iba a ponerse. La ropa no era su fuerte y odiaba arreglarse.

Revolvió entre su ropa, buscando algo decente, y ojeó el reloj. Tenía unos veinte minutos para terminar.

Por suerte para ella, su madre siempre había intentado mejorar su forma de vestir y acostumbraba a meterle en la maleta algunas prendas arregladas. Sophie agarró un vestido de color azul oscuro de seda con forro del mismo color. Se lo probó y se miró en el espejo. Su madre siempre acertaba. Le quedaba bien. El vestido era de cuello barco sin mangas y le llegaba justo hasta encima de las rodillas, ajustándose hasta la cintura y después cayendo suavemente entre pliegues de seda azul oscura. Siguió buscando y encontró unas bailarinas del mismo tono con detalles en encaje. Se las puso y se miró de nuevo al espejo. El resultado le gustaba. Sonrió y se dirigió al baño, dispuesta a hacer algo con su larga melena. Aún le quedaban diez minutos, así que decidió peinarse sin necesidad de magia. El pelo, que le crecía a velocidades asombrosas, ya le llegaba por el ombligo. Mientras lo desenredaba, se planteó volver a cortarlo. Cogió un coletero y se hizo con él una coleta alta, que le caía por la espalda dándole un aspecto arreglado, pero no demasiado. Cogió su varita y la puso entre los pliegues de su vestido. No iba a cometer el error de dejársela de nuevo. Antes de salir, cogió unas medias y se las puso. El frío ya había llegado y no le apetecía congelarse. Se ajustó un poco más la coleta y bajó las escaleras.

El piso de abajo estaba lleno de alumnos charlando y muchos le miraron al bajar. Sobretodo los chicos.

\- ¡Joder, Sophie! No sabía que estuvieras tan buena - le dijo Ron, que estaba con Seamus y Dena, mientras ellos no le quitaban los ojos de encima con la boca abierta.

Sophie sonrió y le dio un leve puñetazo en el brazo, bromeando.

\- ¿Ya se ha ido el resto?

\- Sí. Harry quería esperarte, pero Hermione le dijo que aún no te habías vestido y se lo llevó a rastras - dijo, con una media sonrisa -. Oye, ¿tú y él...?

\- Pues debería irme si no quiero llegar tarde - cortó, descaradamente, la chica -. Adiós chicos.

Salió de allí, recibiendo como despedida una especie de balbuceo de los otros dos compañeros.

Bajó las escaleras y se dio cuenta de un detalle bastante importante: no tenía ni idea de dónde era la cena. ¿Sería en el despacho de Slughorn? Chasqueando la lengua por su torpeza, se encaminó hacia las mazmorras, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde.

La chica se tropezó en el último tramo de escaleras, a causa del zapato, que se le había salido, y cayó hacia delante. Antes de tocar el suelo alguien la sujetó, evitando así que se rompiera la cara contra el suelo.

\- Estoy cansado de evitar que te mates - le dijo el Slytherin rubio, arrastrando las palabras.

Sophie se incorporó y se separó lo más rápido que pudo de él, planchando con las manos su falda. Levantó la vista y vio al chico mirándola de arriba abajo, con una cara en él que nunca había visto. Parecía gustarle lo que veía y Sophie se sonrojó y tosió, aclarándose la garganta.

\- Y yo estoy cansada de encontrarte en todos lados.

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo estoy donde debería estar. Mi sala común está en las mazmorras, idiota. Lo raro sería que no estuviera aquí. Eres tú la que no está donde debe. Y menos así vestida - añadió, mirándole de nuevo -. ¿Tienes una cita con Cara-rajada y han decidido venir a las mazmorras a tener su momento de pasión?

\- No llames así a Harry, Malfoy - dijo, furiosa -. Y no tengo ninguna cita, simplemente voy a la cena de Slughorn. A la que veo que, afortunadamente, no estás invitado. Al menos podré cenar sin vomitar.

\- ¡No me digas que has entrado en el Club de las Eminencias! - rió -. Pues contigo, Potter y la sangre sucia ya ha perdido todo lo que pudiera tener de prestigioso.

\- No tengo ganas de aguantar tus estupideces. Llego tarde y no me apetece perder mi tiempo escuchándote graznar. Así que, si no te importa, me voy antes de que no pueda reprimir más mis ganas de...

\- ¿Besarme? - le interrumpió, intentando provocarla.

Sophie se quedó pálida. Claro que o iba a decir eso. Era Malfoy. Ni en un millón de años le besaría, ¿verdad? Pero el comentario del rubio le hizo sonrojar igual. Él lo notó y soltó una risa.

\- Vaya, espero que no te hayas enamorado de mí. Porque antes saldría con algún Weasley.

\- Y yo creo que antes de fijarme en ti me liaría con el sapo de Neville. Lo único que puedo llegar a sentir por ti es repulsión, métetelo en tu rubia cabeza de una vez.

\- La gatita saca las uñas - murmuró -. No fue eso lo que demostraste ese día en la Sala de los Menesteres.

\- Por lo que veo, eres tú el que no puede olvidar ese dichoso momento tan patético. Además, ¿debo recordarte que fuiste tú el que me besó como un loco?

Sin darse cuenta, entre insulto e insulto, se habían ido acercando poco a poco. Esta vez fue Sophie quien le acorraló a él contra la pared. Le miraba desafiante. No iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. No otra vez.

Draco no tenía muy claro que contestar. Sophie parecía dispuesta a contraatacar a cada una de sus respuestas Y le miraba esperando más. Parecía divertida, incluso. Por como estaba manejando la situación y por como él no hacía nada. De pronto lo olió. Su perfume de frutas. Era más dulce de lo habitual, olía a manzanas. Draco le miró fijamente y soltó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó la chica, desconcertada.

Y entonces Draco se dio cuenta de que volvía a adueñarse de la situación y había conseguido que la chica perdiera el control, aprovechando el momento.

Maldito Malfoy. Siempre conseguía descolocarla. Se mordió el labio, esperando a ver por dónde le salía el Slytherin.

\- Te quejas de que fui yo el que te besó, cuando ahora eres tú la que no para de acercarse a mí. Y, encima, te muerdes el labio. Es como si pidieras a gritos otro beso.

Era increíble. Había conseguido darle la vuelta a la situación, de tal manera que era ella la que parecía desearle a él. Había vuelto a ganarle.

\- Mira, Malfoy. Te lo volveré a repetir porque sé que tu cerebro de mosquito no da para más. Jamás, jamás de los jamases podría desear a alguien como tú. Tal vez te crees muy interesante y atractivo, irresistible. Pero no eres más que una melena rubio y unos fríos ojos llenos de egocentrismo - dijo, llena de rabia y con el tono más duro que pudo encontrar -. Careces de corazón y no eres más que un egoísta repelente al que todo el mundo teme u odia. Nunca podría ni querría estar contigo. Así que ahora voy a irme porque no quiero seguir viéndole la cara a un tío tan arrogante como tú.

Le miró duramente, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al despacho del profesor, alejándose del Slytherin. Sabía que había sido dura y cruel, pero estaba cansada de la estupidez de ese chico. Una parte estaba dolida por lo que acababa de decir porque sabía que, en el fondo, él no era así.

El chico se quedó en el mismo sitio, pensando en las palabras de la Gryffindor. Recordó la noche del castigo y todo lo que la chica le había dicho. ¿Le mentía en ese momento o le mentía ahora? Apretó la mandíbula y endureció su expresión. Bueno, ¿qué más le daba a él lo que la chica dijera?

Caminó hacia su sala común y cuando entró vio a Pansy, sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro, y se acercó a ella. Al verle, la chica le sonrió y él le agarró con fuerza del brazo y la sacó de allí, dirigiéndose a un rincón de las mazmorras vacío. Ella, sorprendida, se dejó hacer. Draco le besó, salvaje y furioso, y le quitó la ropa, mientras pensaba en la que la Gryffindor se había puesto esa noche.

Siguió besando a Pansy, descargando su rabia.

Sophie caminó, contrariada, hasta la puerta del despacho. Cogió aire y guardó silencio un momento. Dentro se oían voces. Varias. Así que era posible que sí que fuera ahí la reunión. Se relajó y entró en la habitación, encontrándose con sus compañeros sentados en una mesa redonda con los platos ya servidos.


	26. El despacho de Slughorn

El profesor, desde su asiento, le miró sonriente.

\- Oh, señorita Slumber, amiga mía. Bienvenida. Pasa, pasa. Siéntate ahí, al lado de Harry.

La joven bruja entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y aprovechando ese momento para observar la sala. Todos le miraban sin perderse un solo detalle de sus movimientos. Las gemelas de Slytherin, de las cuales Sophie desconocía el nombre, cuchicheaban mirando en su dirección. Hermione y Ginny, por el contrario, le sonreían desde la otra punta de la mesa, dando su aprobación al conjunto. La cara de Blaise Zabini le incomodó un poco, pues le miraba como se mira a un bollo de chocolate recién hecho. Caminó y se sentó donde el profesor le había indicado, al lado de un Harry que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

\- Lo siento mucho - se disculpó -. No era mi intención llegar tarde.

-No te preocupes, querida. Acabamos de comenzar.

La comida se sucedió con unos deliciosos platos, acompañados de infinitas anécdotas que el profesor contaba entre tenedor y tenedor. De vez en cuando, también se interesaba por sus alumnos, haciéndoles preguntas sobre sus familiares, estudios o futuro.

Mientras Sophie se peleaba con el gigantesco helado que correspondía al postre, llegó su turno de ser preguntada.

\- Y dime, querida Slumber, ¿cómo se encuentran tus padres? - preguntó, haciendo que la chica casi se atragantara al escuchar mencionar a sus padres -. Fui profesor de ambos cuando estuvieron aquí, en Hogwarts. Alumnos muy inteligentes, sí. Dignos miembros de Ravenclaw, la verdad.

\- Ahora mismo están de viaje, debido al trabajo - dijo, utilizando lo que su hermano le había dicho y que, hasta donde sabía, constituía la verdad -. Pero se encuentran muy bien, gracias por su interés.

\- Sí, cierto. Dos aurores bastante prestigiosos. Hace tiempo que no los veo... Una pena. TU madre era una alumna excepcional. Inteligente y bastante decidida en sus acciones. Muy buena chica, me recuerda a ti. Era muy buena amiga de... - se calló, mirando a Harry y le dio una cucharada a su copa helada. Muy buena amiga de Lily Potter, sí. Sophie lo sabía. Pero su madre ya nunca hablaba de eso -. Bueno, ¿qué planes tienes para cuando salgas de la escuela?

\- Quiero seguir los pasos de mis padres, profesor. Mi deseo es ser aurora.

\- Oh, maravilloso - dijo, encantado -. Tienes la perfecta combinación del decidido carácter de tu madre y la fuerza del de tu padre. Seguro que serás una espléndida aurora. Si recuerdo bien, tú también deseas convertirte en auror, ¿no, Harry?

\- Así es, profesor - contestó el chico, con el mismo tono educado de siempre, pero sonriéndole a Sophie.

-Bien, bien. Tal vez trabajen juntos, después de todo. Eso sería maravilloso, ¿no creen?

Después su atención se centró en Hermione y sus padres muggles. Sophie disfrutó de la cara de confusión de la mayoría de sus compañeros mientras su amiga explicaba lo que era un "dentista". Posó sus ojos verdes en McLaggen, que miraba a Hermione intentando, al parecer, seducirla de una forma que rozaba considerablemente lo asquerosamente patético. Ese chico era tonto.

La cena acabó y todos se dispusieron a salir, aunque Harry se quedó atrás, alegando que tenía que hablar con el profesor. Caminaron a paso tranquilo por el pasillo, comenzaba a hacer frío y Harry le había cedido su chaqueta a Sophie, que la agarraba por los hombros y comentaba con Hermione y Ginny los movimientos de McLaggen. En ese momento, de detrás de una de las cortinas salió Pansy Parkinson, colocándose su túnica y alisando su pelo. Detrás de ella, Draco Malfoy intentaba anudarse la corbata. Estaba tan claro lo que habían estado haciendo que a Sophie se le encendió la cara, aunque no sabía muy bien si por vergüenza, rabia o algo más. Él pareció no verla o lo fingió y solo le dedicó una mirada de asco a sus dos amigas, que se la devolvieron. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir a su compañera de casa, pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión, girándose de nuevo. Entonces miró directamente a Sophie, pero no con asco o prepotencia, como solía mirar a todo el mundo, sino con un aire distinto, como si esperara algo. Solo le miraba, esperando a que ella hiciera o dijera algo. Pero la chica solo le miró con indiferencia un momento, fingiendo mirar hacia la pared que estaba a sus espaldas.

Pasó por el lado derecho del chico, que seguía quieto y mirando a Sophie. Al pasar, Hermione chocó con él de forma no intencionada, haciendo reaccionar al chico.

\- Ten cuidado por dónde vas, Granger.

\- Eres tú el que está en medio del pasillo como un embobado, Malfoy - se defendió la Gryffindor.

\- Estaré donde y como me apetezca estar, estúpida sangre sucia.

\- No le hables así a mi amiga.

\- Oh, ha hablado la pobretona de Weasley, la versión femenina de la Comadreja.

Sophie, poniéndose delante de sus amigas, comenzó a hablar antes de que nadie más lo hiciera.

\- O Parkinson lo hace realmente mal o eres todo un amargado si después de un polvo sigues teniendo esa necesidad de meterte con la gente para sentirte bien. Ahora, si te parece bien, quítate de en medio. Si no, pasaremos igual. No tenemos ninguna gana de verle el careto a alguien como tú, y menos en estas condiciones. Me vienen a la cabeza imágenes verdaderamente asquerosas.

\- Escucha, Slumber...

\- No, escucha tú - le cortó -. Si crees que te tengo miedo, respeto o algo por el estilo, no tienes ni idea de quién soy yo. Ni de quién eres tú. Estoy bastante cansada de tus estupideces propias de alguien sin vida, Malfoy. Así que empieza a meterte con otra.

\- Lo que tú digas - dijo, después de un momento en silencio -. Nos veremos mañana en el partido.

Se fijó en cómo le miraban sus amigas, con cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿Has conseguido callar a Draco Malfoy? - dijo Hermione, como si no se lo creyera del todo.

\- Vámonos, por favor. Quiero dormir - suspiró.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Sophie ya tenía claro que jugaría el partido del día siguiente. Se giró hacia Ginny.

\- Nos veremos mañana en el campo, Sophie - dijo, leyéndole la mente.

Hermione y ella entraron en su dormitorio y Sophie vio como Hermione le interrogaba con la mirada. Sophie sabía que seguía teniendo el semblante demasiado serio. Ese idiota siempre acababa poniéndola de los nervios, cada día más. Le dedicó una mirada cansada a su amiga y se metió en la cama. Solo le apetecía dormir y olvidar ya ese maldito día.

Draco se metió en la despensa que había en las mazmorras. Sabía que era allí donde se guardaba el alcohol del castillo (que rara vez era utilizado). Lo único que le apetecía en esos momentos era cogerse una buena borrachera.

Miró entre los estantes, buscando algo lo suficientemente fuerte. Acabó decidiéndose por una botella de whisky de fuego.

Abrió la botella y el olor le produjo acidez, pero le pegó un sorbo del mismo modo.

Y así comenzó un perverso juego: un sorbo por cada cosa que odiaba o no soportaba. Un trago por las clases de adivinación. Un trago por las responsabilidades de los prefectos. Un trago por la profesora McGonagall. Un trago por los Weasley. Un largo trago por Potter. Otro por la sangre sucia. Un trago por el perfecto Dumbledore. Otro largo trago por su padre. Otro por tener que ser mortífago. Un trago por su maldita y desquiciada tía. Otro por su misión. Otro por Voldemort.

Un trago por Soph... Paró antes de dar el trago, pensando. Un trago por Slumber. Sí, así estaba mejor. Otro trago por ella. Por ella y su dichosa manía de estropearlo todo. Por ella y su forma de meterse donde no le llamaban. Por ella y sus grandes y verdes ojos. Por ella y su maldito perfume de frutas. Por ella. Solo por ella.

Draco paró de beber. Llevaba media botella y todo le daba vueltas, por no hablar de esas horribles ganas de vomitar. Se apoyó en la puerta cerrada de la despensa y se arrastró hasta el suelo. Apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas dobladas y agachó la cabeza, sosteniendo la botella por el cuello.

Sin poder controlarlo, rompió a llorar. Sentía rabia, demasiada rabia. Por culpa de su maldita familia y Voldemort. Porque se sentía solo. Porque tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Y, sobre todo y aunque no quiera admitirlo, porque la única persona que podía llegar a ver algo bueno en él antes, ahora le repugnaba. Porque ella le odiaba.


	27. El partido de quidditch

Sophie abrió los ojos mucho antes de que amaneciera. Hasta ese momento, debido a todo lo sucedido, no había tenido tiempo de fijarse en lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Era su primer partido de quidditch. Todas dormían aún en la habitación y se giró hacia la ventana.

Al faltar una compañera de habitación, Sophie había ocupado la cama libre para tener mejores vistas que desde su antigua cama. Ahora, dormía al lado de Hermione y veía desde su cama los extensos terrenos de Hogwarts. Se fijó en el cielo, tiñéndose poco a poco de un rosa provocado por el amanecer cada vez más inminente. Aún no eran ni las seis, así que intento dormir un poco más, pero después de casi veinte minutos dando vueltas sobre sí misma, fue consciente de que no iba a conseguirlo. Se levantó y, cogiendo el libro que Malfoy le había quitado y después devuelto, se fijó en los girasoles, que aún descansaban en su mesilla, igual de bonitos que el primer día.

Bajó las escaleras todo lo sigilosamente que pudo pero no fue capaz de reprimir el leve grito que le salió al encontrarse a Ron sentado al lado de la chimenea en su sitio de siempre, mirando al fuego totalmente ido. No esperaba encontrarse a nadie más despierto, y menos al dormilón de Ronald Weasley. Pero debía estar igual de nervioso que ella. O más, incluso.

Intentando no asustarle y al ver que no se había percatado de su presencia, tosió. El chico se giró en su dirección y, al verla, le dedicó una sonrisa totalmente sufrida.

\- Ah, buenos días, Sophie.

\- Técnicamente no es de día aún. ¿Nervioso?

\- Muchísimo - contestó con un hilo de voz.

\- Oye, no deberías - comentó. Se sentó a su lado y apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo pelirrojo. Había desarrollado una especie de amor fraternal hacia él y, después de ver a Ginny y Nick, tal vez acabarían siendo familia política de verdad -. Eres bueno, Ron. De verdad.

Estaba tan nervioso que solo pudo mirarle fijamente. La chica, para tranquilizarle, le sonrió cálidamente, a lo que él respondió con otra sonrisa y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

\- Sophie - le llamó.

\- Mmm... - contestó ella, jugando con un mechón rojo del chico.

\- ¿Qué pasa entre Harry y tú?

Ella guardó silencio. Buena pregunta. Eran amigos, eso estaba claro. Se entendían perfectamente y tenían mucho en común, eso también. Se querían, incluso. Se protegían mutuamente y se lo pasaban realmente bien juntos. Pero Sophie sabía que todo eso no respondía en realidad a la pregunta de Ron. ¿Realmente había algo más? Ni ella misma tenía claro qué era lo que pasaba. O, más bien, lo que le pasaba a ella con él. Adoraba estar con Harry y se sentía a salvo a su lado. Se sentía feliz con él. Pero no podía entender qué significaba eso exactamente.

\- No lo sé, Ron - dijo finalmente -. De verdad que no lo sé.

Pensó en Ron y en Hermione. Entre ellos dos saltaban chispas desde que alcanzaba a recordar, pero él parecía no verlo. Aún así, siempre se protegían y se buscaban uno al otro, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente. Como ella y Harry. Tal vez pasaba lo mismo.

\- Creo que lo entiendo - dijo el chico a media voz.

Sophie no le preguntó a qué se refería. Ya sabía la respuesta. Y se dio cuenta de que Ron sí que veía lo que pasaba entre Hermione y él, aunque no fuera capaz de admitirlo. Siguió acariciando su pelo y se recostaron en el sillón, al lado del fuego. No dijeron nada más y, al cabo de unos minutos, los dos se quedaron dormidos.

En otra parte del castillo, Draco despertaba en el mismo lugar donde la noche anterior había perdido el sentido, después de terminar con la botella de whisky y otra de hidromiel. Se incorporó tambaleándose. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía unas ganas increíbles de vomitar. Salió del almacén como pudo, no sin antes deshacerse de las botellas vacías, y se encaminó hacia su sala común. No eran más de las siete cuando entró en su habitación y se desplomó en la cama. Tenía una resaca increíble, a causa de la mezcla de bebidas y la mala calidad del sueño, así que dormiría hasta la hora del partido. Maldita sea. Su cabeza iba a estallar, pero al menos había conseguido dejar de torturarse con los pensamientos sobre esa dichosa Gryffindor de ojos verdes.

En cuestión de minutos se quedó dormido entre sus sábanas de seda color escarlata y con el uniforme arrugado del día anterior aún puesto.

Los dos amigos no despertaron hasta que los ruidos de la mañana comenzaron a sucederse en los dormitorios. Abrieron los ojos y se fijaron en que ya había amanecido. Decididos a cambiarse de ropa, subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Después de explicarle a Hermione dónde había estado esas horas, comenzó a ponerse su equipaje de quidditch mientras miraba a su amiga y pensaba en las palabras de Ron. Se peleó con la capa de su equipaje y se miró al espejo. No eran unas ropas exactamente bonitas, pero el equipaje de cazador era, a su parecer, el que más impactaba. Tal vez por la capa con capucha o por el hecho de que no era una túnica como el de buscador o una especie de armadura como el de guardián pero el conjunto le daba un aspecto ágil, en incluso fiero, a los cazadores. Y Sophie, con su larga melena oscura, no pasaba desapercibida con una ropa así.

Cogió su escoba y se miró. Le gustaba cómo se veía así, siendo una jugadora. Se ató los últimos cordones de las botas y bajó, junto a Hermione, al salón donde Harry y Ginny ya les esperaban, también vestidos con el equipaje. En cambio, no había rastro de Ron.

Les habían dado la mañana libre para entrenar, así que los jugadores se dirigieron tranquilos al comedor, dispuestos a comer algo antes del intenso entrenamiento. Sirviéndose una tostada con mantequilla dulce, Sophie vio entrar a Ron en el comedor, ya vestido totalmente con el equipaje, incluyendo las hombreras y el gorro protector, artículo que le daba a los guardianes un aspecto un poco absurdo y que, por tanto, pocos usaban. Añadido al aspecto un tanto ridículo que tenía, caminaba casi tropezándose con todo, nervioso como sus amigos nunca le habían visto.

En silencio, se sentó al lado de Sophie, frente a Hermione y Harry, que le dedicaron una mirada cargada de compasión. A su lado, una Luna vestida con una gran cabeza de león (hecha por ella misma) a modo de sombrero, se sentó. Era la nueva comentarista de quidditch. El chico mientras no había comido absolutamente nada, algo raro en él y que no pasó desapercibido entre sus amigos.

-Ron, tienes que comer algo… - le dijo Harry -. Al menos bebe un poco de zumo.

El chico le tendió un vaso lleno de zumo a Ron y éste lo sujetó, vacilando.

-Relájate, Ron. Lo vas a hacer bien - le dijo su hermana.

-Se te ve nervioso, Ron. ¿Por eso Harry te ha echado eso en la bebida? ¿Es un tónico para los nervios?

Todos miraron a Harry, que se guardaba un pequeño frasco de cristal en el bolsillo.

-¡Suerte líquida! - gritó Hermione -. Ron, no lo bebas.

Pero Ron no le hizo caso y se tomó el zumo de un trago. Hermione reñía a Harry en murmullos mientras Sophie observaba como a Ron le cambiaba la cara y sustituía su mueca por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Algo le decía a Sophie que hoy era imposible que Gryffindor perdiera.

Se fueron a entrenar y todos quedaron sorprendidos con las habilidades de Ron, que no dejaba entrar ni una. Ginny y Sophie le lanzaban miradas acusatorias a Harry pero, en el fondo, a Sophie le alegraba ver a Ron así.

Tenían que compartir campo con Slytherin en el entrenamiento y Sophie echó un ojo a los jugadores, buscando a su capitán, pero no vio a Malfoy por ninguna parte.

Cuando quedaban unos cinco minutos para que el partido diera comienzo, los dos equipos ocuparon sus puestos en posición de salida en los pasillos, esperando a que comenzara el juego. Harry, como capitán, estaba el primero en la fila, presidiendo el equipo junto a Ginny. Sophie estaba un par de puestos más atrás, a las espaldas de los bateadores. A su lado Katie Bell le miraba con preocupación, como en el resto de entrenamiento, donde no había hecho otra cosa que preguntarle por su estado de salud y si se encontraba bien. Echó un ojo detrás de ella y se fijó en Ron, con una sonrisa aún en los labios y expectante por salir al campo.

El sonido del inicio se oyó y los jugadores salieron al campo. Los capitanes, como era habitual, se acercaron al medio campo para saludarse y Sophie se fijó en el ya aparecido Malfoy, más pálido que de costumbre y con unas oscuras ojeras. Parecía realmente agotado, aunque lo disimulaba a la perfección, pues caminaba erguido y con la decisión de siempre.

El partido dio comienzo. Al principio, Slytherin se hizo con el control por un mal despiste de Sophie, que soltó un gruñido. Pero Ron hizo bien su trabajo y evitó que marcaran puntos. En el rebote, Sophie recuperó el quaffle y avanzó, ágil en su escoba, hacia los aros de Slytherin mientras Harry y Malfoy buscaban la snitch, que aun no había aparecido. Marcó puntos, poniendo a Gryffindor en cabeza.

El partido iba muy bien. Mientras que Ron no permitía que marcaran, Sophie y Ginny no fallaban un solo lanzamiento. Gryffindor iba ganando por 50 puntos. El resultado, en esos momentos, dependía de la pequeña bola dorada.

Sophie, acercándose a los aros para volver a lanzar, vio pasar por delante de ella la snitch. Se paró en secó y buscó a Harry, indicándole la dirección de la snitch. El buscador rubio, al escucharlo, pasó muy cerca de ella, empujando su escoba y casi tirándola de ella.

-Pero será capullo - gruñó, de nuevo, la chica.

Al momento, un veloz Harry pasó también por su lado, adelantando a Malfoy. La bola dorada cambió de rumbo y se dirigía de nuevo hacia el lugar donde Sophie se encontraba, que se quitó rápidamente de en medio, haciendo que su amigo cogiera la snitch a los pocos segundos. En el mismo momento en que Harry agarra la bola, Malfoy pasó de nuevo por su lado, empujándola otra vez. Esta vez la chica, cabreada, convoca un confundus, haciendo que el chico perdiera el control de su escoba un momento y se estrellara contra el palo del aro, cayendo al suelo desde su escoba.

Varios jugadores se acercan al rubio, que está en el suelo quejándose de su brazo. Sophie se acercó rápidamente, pero manteniendo las distancias. Parecía roto. Dos profesores le ayudaron a levantarse y se lo llevaron fuera del campo, en dirección al castillo.

Sophie se sintió verdaderamente mal. Se había pasado.

Se fijó en su compañero, alejándose, herido por su culpa.


	28. La torre de astronomía

El accidente del Slytherin quedó a un lado en cuanto la despistada de Luna anunció a Gryffindor como ganador. Toda la grada teñida de rojo y amarillo comenzó a gritar y aplaudir, vitoreando a los vencedores y apagando la voz de Luna, que también celebrara la victoria. Sophie, aún sobre su escoba, flotaba en el aire sin moverse, mirando hacia la dirección en la que se habían llevado a Malfoy. Pero pronto Sophie fue sacada de sus pensamientos cargados de culpa. Sus compañeros de equipo, eufóricos, pasaban a su lado volando con sus escobas, aullando y felicitando a la chica con palmadas en el hombro.

Esa noche habría una gran celebración en Gryffindor.

Después de una larga ducha, Sophie se puso unos vaqueros y unas deportivas, dispuesta a unirse al resto de sus compañeros en la celebración que estaba teniendo lugar en la sala común, en la que no faltaban grandes pancartas e, incluso, alcohol de dudosa procedencia.

Ron, sintiéndose el centro de atención (posiblemente) por primera vez en su vida, estaba subido a una de las mesas mientras el resto gritaba su nombre al unísono, una y otra vez, contentos por su excelente partido.

Sophie, pasando lo más inadvertida que pudo, se acercó a Harry y Hermione a tiempo de ver como el chico le mostraba a su amiga el frasco de Suerte líquida que había ganado. Lo que sorprendió a Sophie fue ver que el interior de éste aún estaba lleno.

-¡No lo usaste! - gritó Sophie.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa, saludando así a Sophie e incluyéndola en la conversación respecto al nuevo descubrimiento.

-Pero Ron creyó que sí… - dijo Hermione.

-Exacto.

A Sophie solo le dio tiempo a dedicarle una sonrisa de aprobación antes de que un par de alumnos de séptimo le cogieran a los hombros y le subieran a la mesa junto a Ron, dando por finalizado su momento de intimidad.

Todos les dedicaban aplausos y felicitaciones, a los que Sophie, cargada de valor, respondió sosteniendo la mano de Ron y levantando sus brazos unidos en el aire. Aunque por fuera la chica sonriera, por dentro seguía sintiendo culpa por lo que había hecho contra Malfoy.

Aprovechando la atención que causó sobre Ron el hecho de que Lavender le comiera los morros delante de todo el mundo, Sophie se bajó de la mesa y salió al pasillo para coger un poco de aire. De nuevo, se sentía un poco mareada.

Sabía perfectamente a dónde quería llegar en cuanto comenzó a caminar y cuando llegó a la torre de Astronomía ni siquiera dudó y subió las escaleras de ésta. Adoraba las vistas que ese lugar le ofrecía desde que llegó a la escuela con once años. Era el lugar donde Hogwarts se veía más bonita y estar allí le hacía sentirse despejada, lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Pero al llegar arriba se sentía tan exhausta y mareada que le fue imposible asomarse, así que tuvo que conformarse con sentarse en el centro de la torre.

Apoyó sus codos sobre las piernas y sujetó su cabeza entre las manos, escondiendo la cara bajo el pelo, que le caía por todos lados en una larga catarata oscura.

Se le nubló la vista y comenzó a respirar profundamente, intentando controlar su respiración y evitar que el mareo fuese a más. Pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía peor a cada segundo que pasaba. Entonces, unas voces inundaron su cabeza. Gemidos de dolor y llantos salían de su mente, tan escalofriantes que a la chica se le erizó la piel. ¿Se estaría volviendo loca? Apretó los ojos todo lo fuerte que pudo y se mordió el labio con las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba. Quería que esa sensación desapareciera, y que se llevara consigo las horribles voces.

-¿Slumber? - escuchó decir a alguien. Pero esta vez no venía de su cabeza, sino de fuera.

En ese instante, las voces cesaron y Sophie abrió los ojos. El mareo había menguado, por lo que pudo levantar la cabeza.

Un chico rubio le miraba, frente a ella, con un gesto de duda y preocupación grabado en la cara. A Sophie le costó unos segundos reconocer a Malfoy, el tiempo justo para que el chico cambiara de expresión al ver como ella le miraba el brazo. Al ver la venda que le cubría desde el codo hasta la muñeca, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-¿Te lo has roto? - preguntó, casi involuntariamente, con un hilo de voz tan fino que tuvo que aclararse la garganta y repetir la pregunta.

Él primero miró a Sophie levantando una ceja y después clavó sus ojos en su propio brazo.

-Sí, pero Madame Pomfrey ya lo ha curado. No es nada de lo que preocuparse - dijo, tranquilamente -. Aunque tú no puedes decir lo mismo. Pensé que ibas a desmayarte.

\- Estoy bien. Según los médicos es normal después de lo que me pasó - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Sophie notó como Malfoy se ponía blanco y le miró, algo confusa -. De todas formas, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues supongo que lo mismo que tú. Buscaba estar solo.

A Sophie esta respuesta le pilló desprevenida. No estaba siendo el capullo de siempre, ni siquiera contestaba con desprecio o prepotencia. Simplemente respondía de forma tranquila y sosegada.

-Lo que tú digas - dijo ella, dando por finalizado el tema -. Entonces será mejor que te deje estar solo.

Sophie intentó levantarse pero, aunque el mareo casi había desaparecido del todo, su cuerpo no había recuperado las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerse en pie y las rodillas le fallaron, haciéndola casi caer, si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de su compañero, que se apresuró a sostenerla y a ayudarle a levantar. Aunque fue bastante en vano, pues la chica volvía a sentirse muy mareada y no era capaz de mantenerse en pie.

El mago, casi cogiéndola en brazos, consiguió sentarla y apoyarle en la pared, sin llegar a soltarla en ningún instante. La mantenía rodeada entre sus brazos, sin parar de apretarle suavemente los hombros.

-Slumber… ¿qué ocurre? Slumber. Eh, contéstame. Mírame, idiota. No cierres los ojos - dijo, preocupado.

La chica, que comenzaba a hiperventilar, se encontraba peor por segundos. Notó como la mano sin vendar del chico le agarró la cara y se la giró suavemente, pero con decisión, hacia él.

-Sophie, maldita sea. No te vayas otra vez, por favor.

Sophie, al escuchar esas palabras, reaccionó y, con toda la energía que fue capaz de reunir, llevó su mano hasta la que él tenía en su cara, sosteniéndola y provocando que él se sobresaltara un instante por la sorpresa. Abrió todo lo que pudo los ojos y, dentro de la poca visión que aún poseía, se encontró con unos ojos grises que le miraban, suplicantes.

Aguantó su mirada, sin soltarle tampoco la mano. Poco a poco, su respiración se fue calmando y su vista se aclaró. Cuando se encontró con suficientes fuerzas, habló, aunque casi sin pensarlo.

-¿Me has llamado Sophie?

Draco le miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso ahora no importa. ¿Estás bien? - Sophie, respondiendo, asintió - ¿Seguro?

-Estoy bien.

-Vale. Vamos a levantarte.

Con la mano que hace unos segundos descansaba en su cara, apoyó la fuerza al levantarse y con la otra rodeó la cintura de la chica.

-¿Puedes caminar? - le preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta afirmativa -. Entonces te llevaremos a tu sala común. Necesitas descansar.

Al bajar el primer escalón de forma satisfactoria, Sophie se giró hacia el rubio.

\- No has contestado a mi pregunta.

\- Será mejor que concentres toda tu energía en bajar estas eternas escaleras y dejes de pensar en nada más - dijo sin mirarle.

Sophie, sabiendo que tenía razón, no dijo nada más y continuaron bajando las escaleras en silencio, las cuales se hicieron realmente eternas debido a la lentitud con la que ella debía bajarlas a causa del esfuerzo que le suponía cada paso y el miedo de ambos de que acabaran rodando escaleras abajo por apresurarse.

Pero eso no fue nada en comparación a lo que sintió cuando llegaron al tramo de escaleras que le conduciría a su sala común. La chica, al ver las escaleras ascendentes, no pudo evitar soltar un sonido quejumbroso, llena de horror.

El como Malfoy le dedicaba una mirada y su suspiro no pasaron desapercibidos para Sophie. Después, el rubio miró para todas las direcciones, como si estuviera asegurándose de que se encontraban totalmente solos, y agarró a Sophie entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola en el aire sin apenas esfuerzo, y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

Ella, que había enlazado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él como sus fuerzas le había permitido, se había fijado en como sus caras se encontraban a pocos centímetros de distancia. Incluso en ese estado, su cuerpo se estremeció calurosamente al recordar ese momento que ambos habían compartido en la Sala de los Menesteres. Y algo en la cara de su acompañante, en la forma que la miró fijamente y soltó un suspiro le dijo a Sophie que él también había recordado ese momento. Si no fuera porque era imposible debido a su estado de palidez y falta de sangre, habría jurado haberse sonrojado. El chico la dejó en el suelo cuidadosamente, sin llegar a soltarla del todo por si la chica no conseguía mantenerse en pie.

-Yo ya no puedo acompañarte más. En tu sala común seguro que hay gente y te ayudaran a ir a tu habitación. Solo tienes que conseguir atravesar el túnel.

-Sigues sin responderme. ¿Me has llamado Sophie? - insistió.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto con la dichosa pregunta? - dijo él con tono cansado.

-¿Y tú por qué intentas no contestarla?

Draco chasqueó la lengua, rindiéndose.

-Es tu nombre. ¿Qué tiene de raro?

Ella, sin mirarle, se mordió el labio.

-Es la primera vez que lo haces.

El chico la miró fijamente, pensativo. Abrió la boca, con la intención, tal vez, de decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar rápidamente. Con cuidado puso a Sophie lo más cerca del cuadro de la gorda que pudo y la soltó, no sin dudar un momento.

\- Vamos, entra ya - dijo, alejándose.

Sophie, apoyada en la pared, vio como bajaba las escaleras rápidamente y le perdió de vista por el pasillo. Entre el mareo y el comportamiento del chico, que se había portado tan bien con ella, se encontraba totalmente confusa y abrumada.

Por suerte para ella, el retrato de la gorda era considerado y poseía humanidad, si eso era posible, y al verla en semejante estado, abrió rápidamente, preocupada por la chica, sin solicitarle la contraseña a la chica, la cual posiblemente no habría sido capaz de articular.

A duras penas logró atravesar el breve pasillo y entrar en la sala común. Sus compañeros, al verla, interrumpieron la fiesta guardando silencio, justo antes de desmayarse.

Draco caminaba por los pasillos, sin ningún rumbo fijo. Esa chica era todo un caso. ¿Cómo era posible que se sorprendiera porque le llamara por su nombre de pila y no por, por ejemplo, el hecho de que le llevara en brazos? Y por supuesto que la había llamado Sophie. Ni que fuera la primera vez que le llamaba así, solo era la primera vez que ella le escuchaba hacerlo. Maldita sea, Sophie. Cuánto ignoraba ella. Pero era bueno que ignorara porque ¿qué pasaría si supiera que todo lo que le estaba pasando era culpa suya? Posiblemente le odiaría de verdad, como no odiaba a nadie. Aunque tal vez era mejor para ella que le odiara. Porque, finalmente, tarde o temprano acabaría haciéndolo igual. Era lo que estaba destinado a pasar entre ellos, solo podrían odiarse. Ojalá no tuviera que ser así. Pero era lo que, después de todo, pasaría.

Llegó a su dormitorio y se quitó la ropa. Al desprenderse de la camisa, un olor dulce y, a esas alturas, bastante conocido, le inundó. Su camisa, debido al paseo escaleras abajo y arriba, olía a frutas en todos y cada uno de sus rincones. Y lo mismo pasaba con el resto de sus prendas. Era increíble lo penetrante que resultaba su dulce perfume. Todo él olía ahora a ella. Se acostó así, oliendo, por primera vez, a frutas.


	29. El Valle de Godric

Draco no hacía más que decir su nombre. Una y otra vez. Le llamaba Sophie mientras le miraba con esos ojos grises tan fríos, ahora llenos de calidez. Posó su mano en el rostro de la chica, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla y volvió a repetir su nombre. Pero esta vez estaba tan cerca de su boca que tuvo que hacerlo en un susurro. Sus labios estaban rozándose y Sophie podía notar su respiración…

Entonces comenzó a escuchar varias voces.

-Creo que se está despertando.

-Sí, mira acaba de fruncir el ceño.

-Sophie, abre los ojos.

Ella obedeció y muy despacio abrió los ojos. Sus amigos y otros Gryffindor la rodeaban y le miraban. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba tumbada en un sillón de la sala común.

-¿Qué narices…? - empezó a preguntar.

-Te desmayaste en la puerta - le dijo Ron.

Sophie hizo una mueca al recordar lo sucedido. El mareo. Miró a todos los presentes, suplicando con la mirada a Ron que quería estar sola.

Y, sorprendentemente, Ron le entendió.

-Chicos, despejad esto. Vais a agobiarla. Venga -dijo, moviendo las manos para que todos se fueran. Miró a Lavender, pegada a su brazo y se intentó separar de ella -. Eh… Lav, tú también, por favor.

-Pero Ro-Ro, Sophie es mi amiga. Y quiero estar contigo…

Sophie soltó un bufido y se sentó en el sillón. Ron suspiró y le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a su amiga.

-Lavender, vamos a dar una vuelta.

Y, tirando de la pesada de su amiguita, salieron.

Cuando se quedó a solas con Harry y sus dos amigas, Ginny le preguntó.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde estabas?

Sophie suspiró. Aún no les había contado a sus amigos lo del primer desmayo. No les había contado nada de nada. Y tampoco podía contarles casi nada. Se sentía mal, no hacía más que mentirles, pero la verdad tampoco es que hiciera mucho bien. No creía que les hiciera mucha gracia saber lo de Draco, por ejemplo. En cambio, debía contarles lo de los mareos. Eran sus amigos, y tenían que saberlo.

-Subamos a tu habitación, Harry. Podremos hablar más tranquilamente - dijo Sophie.

Sophie les contó sobre los mareos que le han dado e incluso las voces. Les contó todo lo que había pasado y que se suponía que eran efectos de la maldición, pero evitó hablar de la conversación con Dumbledore, como él le había pedido. Y sobre todo evitó hablar de todo lo relacionado con Draco.

-¿Y no nos habías contado nada? - le recriminó Hermione -. ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo?

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que todo ha sucedido en tan poco tiempo…

Pasaron unas dos horas hasta que las chicas comenzaron a tener sueño y decidieron irse a dormir. Sophie iba la última y Harry le detuvo antes de que saliera.

-Sophie, ¿tienes planes para mañana? - le preguntó, llevándose la otra mano al pelo.

-No, no pensaba hacer nada especial. ¿Por qué?

-Me estaba preguntando que, como tenemos el día libre, podríamos llevar a cabo esa excursión a los lugares asombrosos de Hogwarts que aún no hemos hecho. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece genial - sonrió sinceramente la chica.

-¡Bien! - dijo, muy emocionado -. Esto, bien, vale. Mmm, ¿te parece bien después del desayuno?

-Vale, nos vemos en el comedor por la mañana. Buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noches, Sophie.

Después de ponerse el pijama, Sophie se tiró en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo. Soltó todo el aire que pudo. Había sido un día demasiado intenso. A decir verdad, llevaba una época de no parar. Por suerte mañana podría relajarse un poco y disfrutar de la compañía de Harry. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿tenía una cita con Harry Potter? No, solo son amigos. Debería dejar de imaginarse esas tonterías que se le ocurren. Aunque… no era tan locura, ¿no? En realidad podrían haber ido también con Ron, Hermione o Ginny, incluso con Luna o Neville. Todos tenían el día libre mañana al ser sábado. Pero solo se lo propuso a ella. Ellos dos, solos. El pensamiento le produjo una sensación muy extraña en la boca del estómago, como si estuviera volando en la escoba y cayera en picado. Fuera lo que fuese, no iba a preguntárselo a Harry, eso sería patético. Tal vez sí que se estaba imaginando cosas. O no. En cualquier caso, ya lo descubriría mañana.

Se metió debajo de las sábanas y se acomodó entre todos sus cojines. Cerró los ojos pensando en el día de mañana y en que, por fin, podría tener un día sin que nada extraño le sucediera. Por si acaso, cruzó los dedos al estilo muggle y se quedó dormida así.

Soñó con sus padres y su hermano. Estaban en el valle de Godric, visitando a unos amigos suyos. Su madre estaba guapísima y llevaba el pelo castaño por la cintura. Su padre no tenía ni una sola arruga y se le veía más delgado y fuerte. Su hermano no era más que un crío de unos nueve o diez años que jugaba con la nieve mientras sus padres caminaban hacia la entrada. Nieve. Era invierno. En la puerta de la casa les esperaba una pareja de una edad similar a la de sus padres. Ella era guapísima, con un pelo rojizo oscuro que resaltaba sus bonitos ojos verde esmeralda. Y él… su cara le resultaba tan familiar a Sophie. Al igual que los ojos de ella… Su abultada barriga demostraba un avanzado embarazo. Sonrieron cuando sus padres llegaron a la puerta. Su madre abrazó a la mujer y después al hombre, haciendo que su abrigo se abriera, dejando ver su barriga hinchada. Su madre estaba embarazada. ¿Embarazada de Sophie? "Hola, Eileen. Hola, David. ¿Qué tal el viaje?" dijo la mujer. "¿Cómo estás Nick? ¿Preparado para la Navidad?" añadió, dirigiéndose a su hermano. "Lily, querida" contestó su madre. "Dios, estamos enormes... Hola, chiquitín. Qué bonito eres… " dijo riendo. Después se acercó al vientre de la joven pelirroja "Hola pequeño. Serás compañero de mi pequeña en Hogwarts en unos años, ¿sabes? Cuídala, porque sé que seréis muy buenos amigos, Harry. " ¿Harry? ¿Esa era la familia Potter? Pero era imposible que Sophie supiera eso, no había nacido. El escenario cambió, transformándose en un salón, el salón de su casa. Ahora veía todo desde dentro de una cuna, así que tendría alrededor de un año. Su madre y su padre estaban sentados en el sillón y se abrazaban. Su madre lloraba desconsoladamente. "Voldemort ha vuelto, David. Ha vuelto y ha matado a los Potter… Lily, dios mío…" sollozaba. "¿Y Harry? ¿Es cierto que ha sobrevivido?" preguntó su padre. "Sí, el pequeño está vivo… Pobre chiquitín…" "¿Qué va a ser de él?" "No lo sé. Me ofrecí para hacernos cargo de él, pero Dumbledore no me dejó. Dice que debemos escondernos. Que debemos esconder a Sophie" dijo su madre, mientras los dos se giraban hacia ella y le miraban. Su madre se levantó del sillón y la cogió en brazos. "Mi pequeña… Nunca dejaremos que te pase nada. Te protegeremos, lo prometo, mi amor".

Sophie despertó jadeando y muy agitada. ¿Qué acababa de soñar? ¿Era real? Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Sus compañeras dormían. Debían ser las tres o las cuatro de la mañana. Volvió a dejarse caer, respirando más despacio. Solo había sido un sueño muy raro producto de los mareos. Una alucinación. Pero qué real… Se obligó a sí misma a dejar de pensar en ello e intentó volver a dejarse dormir, consiguiéndolo.

Esta vez solo soñó con un montón de duendecillos que jugaban un partido de Quidditch en medio del lago.


	30. La primera nevada

El graznar de una lechuza le hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia todos lados, pero no encontró ninguna lechuza y dio por hecho que se lo había imaginado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acomodó, con la esperanza de dormir un poco más aún. Pero de nuevo escuchó un graznido y esta vez lo reconoció. Solo Yumi podía sonar así de desafinada y aguda. Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba su lechuza, posada en lo alto de su cama.

En cuanto Yumi vio que su ama estaba despierta, dejó caer la carta que llevaba en su pico. Sophie se levantó y le abrió la ventana al ave que, después de apoyarse en el brazo de su ama y recibir unas caricias, salió volando. La chica cerró la venta y sentándose en la cama inspeccionó la carta.

En el sobre no ponía nada más que "Para Sophie."

Sophie se puso eufórica. Si no se equivocaba, era la caligrafía de su madre.

Con las manos impacientes abrió el sobre y sacó la carta.

"Querida hija:

Papá y yo sentimos mucho no haberte escrito antes, pero nos había sido imposible. Nos alegra mucho que las cosas por Hogwarts vayan tan bien y es una alegría para nosotros ver que el joven Potter y tú sois tan amigos. Esperamos que sigas disfrutando mucho del curso, cariño mío.

Tenemos que darte una noticia que tal vez te desanime un poco… Estas navidades va a ser imposible que vuelvas a casa. Lo sentimos muchísimo. Vas a tener que quedarte en Hogwarts, pequeña.

No te entretenemos por más tiempo, cariño. Y dale un premio a Yumi, ha recorrido una distancia muy larga.

Te quieren y echan de menos

Papá y mamá."

Sophie dobló la carta y resopló. Tanto tiempo esperando saber de sus padres ¿para _esto_? Su lista de tareas tenía más letras que la dichosa carta. Y encima le dicen que no van a verse por Navidad. Chasqueó la lengua y guardó la carta en un cajón. Solo le apetecía darse una buena ducha y distraerse.

La chica se dirigió malhumorada al baño, pasando por el lado de Hermione, que se despertó al notarla.

-¿Va todo bien, Sophie? - dijo una Hermione muy somnolienta.

-Hermione… Sí, no te preocupes, duerme un poco más - le contestó, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

Después de la ducha se encontraba muchísimo mejor y el cabreo se le había pasado. Tenía que entender la brevedad de sus padres. Estaban trabajando y, posiblemente, ese fuera el motivo por el que no podían verse en Navidad. Tampoco era para tanto.

Decidió esperar a sus compañeras leyendo en la sala común. Por fin tenía un rato libre para poder empezar a leer el dichoso libro muggle. Se enfrascó en la lectura pero a los cinco minutos unos chicos de quinto se acercaron a preguntarle por su estado, al igual que una serie infinita de compañeros que, cada dos por tres, le sacaban de la lectura. Finalmente, rindiéndose, dejó el libro en el mismo momento que Ron y Harry bajaban seguidos por Dean y Neville.

-Buenos días, chicos - les sonrió.

-Hola, Sophie. ¿Estás mejor? - le preguntó Dean.

-Mucho mejor, solo necesitaba dormir - dijo, guiñándole un ojo para quitarle importancia.

-¿Estás esperando a Hermione?

Sophie asintió y antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer un chiste sobre la tardanza de la morena, bajó las escaleras detrás de Parvati y Lavender, que se lanzó corriendo en los brazos de Ron en cuanto lo vio, provocando un gesto de repugnancia en Hermione. Ginny también bajó las escaleras en ese momento y saludó a todos, dedicándole un "hola" tímido a Dean. Para haber cortado hace tan poco, se llevaban muy bien.

El grupo de Gryffindor entró en el Gran Comedor hablando del partido del día anterior muy alto, con el propósito de llegar a oídos de Slytherin. Un grupo de jugadores se dio por aludido y dedicó una mirada asesina a los leones, que se sentaron divertidos en su mesa. Sophie miró a Draco, que estaba desayunando al lado de Theodore Nott muy callado y con la mirada perdida. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Sophie le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, demostrándole su agradecimiento. El Malfoy, en cambio, le dedicó un gesto de asco muy propio de él. "Fin de la tregua" pensó Sophie. Avergonzada por haber considerado posible una "amistad" entre ellos, bajó la mirada y se dedicó a estudiar sus tostadas cuadradas durante todo el desayuno, hasta que Luna se unió a ellos para felicitarles por el partido de Quidditch.

Cuando Sophie terminó de desayunar, el Gran Salón estaba casi vacío. La mayoría de sus amigos, menos Lavender, Ron y Ginny, habían terminado de desayunar y habían ido abandonando la habitación. Se levantó y se despidió de sus amigos. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo frunció el ceño. Se suponía que Harry y ella habían quedado para después del desayuno, pero se había ido. "¿Se habrá olvidado?" pensó.

Salió del Gran Comedor mordiéndose el labio. Le hacía ilusión pasar el día con él. Unas manos tiraron de ella hacia un lado. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en Draco, pero cuando al girarse vio la cara de Harry sonriéndole, se reprochó el haber pensado semejante gilipollez sin sentido.

-¿A dónde ibas? - preguntó sonriéndole.

-La pregunta es dónde estabas tú, ¿no crees?

-Esperando a que terminaras de desayunar.

-Pensé que te habrías olvidado.

Harry le miró, sorprendido por sus palabras, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese imposible.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? ¿No se supone que teníamos una cita? - dijo el chico.

Sophie abrió los ojos y sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. "Cita". Harry lo había llamado cita. Le cogió de la mano y tiró de él fuera de la multitud, en dirección a los jardines.

-Entonces vamos, ¿a qué estamos esperando?

Pero el frío se estaba apoderando de Hogwarts y cambiaron el rumbo hacia las habitaciones, dispuestos a abrigarse más.

Al cabo de cinco minutos estaban corriendo por los pasillos como dos niños pequeños, peleándose por llegar primero a la salida.

Tocaron la puerta al mismo tiempo y Sophie le miró, sofocada, con cara divertida.

-Si no me hubieras intentado hechizar, hubiera ganado yo.

-Y si tú no me hubieras puesto a flotar por los pasillos yo no habría intentado hechizarte, tramposa.

Se rieron y abrieron las pesadas puertas. Un viento helado les dio la bienvenida y, cerrándose las chaquetas, salieron al exterior.

-¿De qué querías hablar con Slughorn el otro día? - preguntó la chica mientras paseaban hacia el Sauce Boxeador.

-Dumbledore me pidió que le sacara información sobre Tom Riddle.

-¿Y lo lograste?

-No. Se resiste a hablar de ello.

-Es bastante perturbador, ¿no crees?

-¿El qué?

-Eso de que Voldemort fuera estudiante en Hogwarts, que fuera como nosotros. Cualquiera de nuestros compañeros podría acabar igual y…

-No creo que nadie pueda acabar nunca como acabó él. Pero sí que creo que hay mortífagos entre nosotros.

-Harry… - dijo la chica, sabiendo que se refería a Draco.

-¿Qué? Sabes que tengo razón.

-Ya hemos hablado esto, y no tienes pruebas.

Harry se paró en seco y miró a Sophie, más serio de lo habitual.

-¿Por qué te emperras en defenderlo? - preguntó.

A Sophie la pregunta le sorprendió y tardó en reaccionar, ladeando la cabeza.

-No es eso, Harry… - comenzó, sosteniéndole la mano -. Solo creo que todo el mundo merece el beneficio de la duda. Ya sabes ese dicho muggle: "Todos son inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario".

-Malfoy no… Él…

-Harry, por favor - cortó la chica, poniéndole un dedo en los labios -. Dejemos de hablar de eso.

Harry asintió y siguieron caminando. La chica le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros, para romper ese momento de tensión que se había creado, y Harry pasó el suyo por su cintura, provocando un escalofrío a la chica. Se sonrieron y entonces él miró el hombro de la chica, levantando una ceja. Después miró al cielo y comenzó a sonreír.

-Sophie - dijo, sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba.

-¿Qué?

-Bienvenida a la primera nevada del año.

Entonces la chica también miró al cielo y vio cómo, muy despacio, gotitas de algodón descendían desde lo alto. Un copo de nieve se le posó en la nariz. Sí, sin duda la primera nevada era la mejor de todo el año. Sophie le sonrió a su amigo y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se sentaron en el césped a ver nevar y, por un instante, Sophie recordó ese extraño sueño que había tenido. Pero se obligó a olvidarlo y a disfrutar. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y le abrazó el brazo. Era la primera nevada, quería disfrutarlo.


	31. Detrás de un árbol

Cuando la nieve ya había cubierto todo a su alrededor y empezaba a ser temerario quedarse quietos más tiempo, empezaron a caminar de nuevo. En Blackmore Street, donde Sophie vivía (un barrio residencial muggle de Sheffield), siempre hacia bastante frío y nevaba todos los inviernos, pero la nieve siempre estaba pisoteada y sucia por el paso de los coches muggles. Aquí era diferente. Por eso le gustaba el invierno en Hogwarts, todo parecía más limpio y puro que nunca.

Aunque le encantaba la sensación de pisar nieve tan reciente, se hacía un trabajo duro y pronto se cansaron. Se pararon a pocos metros del Sauce Boxeador, que estaba cubierto de nieve.

-Es impresionante… - dijo Sophie, acercándose.

-Sophie, yo que tú no…

En ese momento se agitó como un perro para quitarse la nieve de encima y, al pillar a la chica tan cerca y desprevenida, soltó un grito agudo que provocó una carcajada de Harry. La chica, como respuesta, le dio una colleja al puro estilo de Snape. Él, haciéndose el ofendido y sorprendido, sacó su varita y con un conjuro no verbal, hizo que varias bolas de nieve se formaran y flotaran en el aire. Sophie vio las intenciones del chico e hizo lo mismo, pero no consiguió evitar que cuatro bolas de nieve helada impactaran sobre ella. Le devolvió el ataque mientras empezaba a correr.

Muchos alumnos de la escuela, al ver la nieve, habían salido al exterior, y Sophie y Harry no pudieron evitar que alguna de las bolas chocara contra ellos accidentalmente.

El resultado fue el inicio de una guerra de nieve. Todos comenzaron a lanzar bolas de nieve contra todos. Chicos y chicas de todas las casas, incluso de Slytherin, se divertían al más puro estilo infantil, riendo y empapando con la nieve a sus compañeros.

Harry y ella se alejaron como pudieron de la batalla y se refugiaron detrás de un árbol para evitar ser alcanzados por las bolas de nieve.

-¿Has visto la que has liado, señor Potter? - dijo Sophie, imitando a la profesora Mcgonagall.

-¿YO? - contestó él, llevándose las manos al pecho -. La culpa es suya, Slumber, por querer vengarse.

-Perdona pero he hecho algo precioso.

-¿Ah sí?

-Claro. Mira -dijo señalando a los chicos que seguían jugando con la nieve -. He conseguido reunir a las cuatro casas y hacer que jueguen juntos, por igual. ¡Incluso los de Slytherin están jugando con Gryffindor! Me merezco, por lo menos, 20 puntos por haber conseguido esto. ¿Dónde está Mcgonagall cuando se le necesita? - bromeó, sobreactuando y mirando a todos lados.

-Bueno, bueno - rió Harry -. Es cierto, pero debo señalar que los alumnos de Slytherin que están participando son de los primeros cursos y aún no han sido contaminados del todo por esos elitistas.

-No todos los Slytherin son malos.

-No digo que todos sean malos. Pero todos acaban en esa casa.

Ese comentario le hizo recordar a Sophie su día de Selección. El Sombrero Seleccionador estuvo dudando mucho rato con ella. Por una parte, quería mandarla a Ravenclaw por tradición familiar. Por otra parte, consideró la opción de enviarla a Slytherin, debido a que, según él, poseía una gran astucia y ambición, además de dotes de líder. Pero un segundo antes de tomar su decisión final, que se orientaba a Slytherin, el Sombrero encontró algo (que nunca dijo qué era) en la cabeza de Sophie que le hizo plantearse la idea de enviarla a Gryffindor. Sophie no se lo pensó dos veces y casi suplicó por ser enviada a esta última casa. Si no hubiera sido por esa misteriosa razón que hizo dudar al sombrero, Sophie sería una Slytherin.

-Creo recordar que a ti casi te mandan a Slytherin también -dijo, algo dolida.

-Sí, pero… - el chico hizo una pausa, como si acabara de percatarse de algo -. ¿Cómo que "también"?

La chica suspiró y se encogió de hombros, ¿qué importaba compartir eso? No era ningún secreto (aunque nunca se lo hubiera contado a nadie).

-Según el Sombrero Seleccionador, yo hubiera encajado más en Slytherin que en ninguna otra casa. A su parecer, poseo todas las características que una Slytherin puede desear. Y no por eso me considero una mala persona, Harry.

El chico le miró un instante, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

-No quería decir eso… Además, tienes razón. Si no hubiera sido porque me dieron a elegir, yo también estaría en Slytherin. ¿Me imaginas? Siendo amigo de Draco Malfoy - dijo horrorizado.

En el mismo momento que Harry dijo esas palabras, Draco pasó por delante del árbol acompañado por Pansy muy pegada a él. Al oír su nombre, el rubio se giró instintivamente. Al ver quién era el emisor de su nombre, su cara pasó de la sorpresa al oído, pasando por el asco, en cuestión de segundos.

De forma refleja, Sophie le agarró el brazo a Harry, de una manera muy protectora. Draco se quedó mirando cómo la chica se abrazaba al chico y sus ojos se encendieron. Agarró por la cintura a Pansy y se acercó a los Gryffindor, poniendo esa mueca que solía poner cuando iba a meterse con alguien.

-Vaya, si son los imbéciles número uno del mundo mágico -dijo, sin mirar a Sophie. Pansy se reía a su lado.

-Malfoy, déjanos en paz - murmuró Harry, apretando los puños. Sophie le abrazó más el brazo y se pegó más a él. Draco se dio cuenta y levantó la ceja.

-¿"déjanos"? ¿Ahora hablas por los dos? - se burló. Pero entonces pareció caer en algo y su rostro se puso serio -. Espera… ¿estáis…? - murmuró, mirando a Sophie, como juzgándola. Al instante cambió el gesto y puso una expresión de burla -. Era de esperar. La mierda llama a las moscas, ¿no Potter? Mi pregunta es, ¿quién es la mosca y quién la mierda? ¿Tú qué opinas Pansy? Me arriesgaría a decir que Slumber es la mierda.

Pansy se rio descaradamente y Harry miró a Sophie, esperando que la chica dijera algo. Pero ella no lo hizo, solo miraba a Draco con los labios apretados y los ojos entrecerrados. No entendía por qué ese imbécil le trataba así ahora, era como si ¿estuviera celoso? Aunque era imposible, era Draco Malfoy. Solo lo hacía porque era un completo arrogante y disfrutaba siendo cruel. El chico sonrió duramente y Sophie arrugó el ceño aún más. Harry interpretó el comportamiento de la chica como si estuviera dolida y miró a Draco colérico mientras sacaba la varita.

-Se acabó, maldita serpiente - dijo entre dientes, levantado la varita con la intención de hechizar al rubio.

Draco hizo lo propio y también sacó la suya, apuntando directamente a Harry. Pansy soltó un grito absurdo y se quedó mirando a un lado. Sophie, por el contrario, sacó su varita y lanzó un Expelliarmus, desarmando a los dos chicos a la vez.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante esta habilidad, incluso Sophie, pero no lo mostró y se mantuvo seria y firme mirando a los dos chicos.

-Dejaos de estupideces u os castigarán, a los dos. Y no creo que queráis pasar una tarde entera juntos, ¿verdad? Harry, yo me largo de aquí, no tengo ganas de aguantar a este imbécil. Si quieres dejar de hacer el tonto y venir conmigo, coge tu varita y vamos. Si no, quédate y mataos aquí mismo.

Y diciendo esto, comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, malhumorada. Harry le siguió sin pensarlo, dejando a un enfadado Draco atrás.

Pansy recogió su varita del suelo y se acercó a Draco, para dársela. El chico se la cogió de malas maneras y caminó en la dirección contraria a Sophie, gritándole a Pansy que no le siguiera. Esa maldita de Sophie. Ahora se dedicaba a defender al desgraciado de Potter. ¿Sería verdad que estaban juntos? Aunque ¿qué más le daba a él? Que hicieran lo que les diera la gana. A él le importaba una mierda esa idiota. Se adentró en el bosque, dando patadas a todas las cosas que se ponían por delante de él. Si le daba igual ¿por qué estaba tan colérico? Maldita Slumber, siempre conseguía sacarle de sus casillas. Pero eso se iba a acabar.


	32. El claro del bosque

Sophie caminaba por los paseos nevados sola e inmersa en sus pensamientos. Hoy tenía un humor de trolls. Desde que la semana pasada tuvo ese sueño tan extraño, no había parado de soñar cosas por el estilo: supuestos recuerdos de cuando solo era un bebé de sus padres con los Potter, reuniones de la primera Orden del Fénix y batallas en las que sus padres luchaban contra mortífagos. Cosas que era imposible que ella pudiera saber. Pero no era lo único que soñaba. Cuando esas cosas no se colaban en su mente, lo hacían otro tipo de situaciones. Una de las noches llegó a soñar con que, mientras estuvo en la enfermería, Draco le llevaba flores y le besaba. ¡Draco! Y su frustración no acababa en el no descansar bien ni una sola noche, si no que durante toda esta semana había tenido un infinidad de mareos que le habían impedido entrenar casi todos los días. Además Malfoy no había dejado de incordiar todo este tiempo, intentando sacarla de sus casillas. Casi parecía que estaba buscando que les castigaran otra vez. Encima, todo el mundo se creía que salía con Harry y no hacían más que seguirlos a todas partes. Eso había sido lo único bueno de la semana: Harry. Habían pasado casi todas las tardes juntos y era el único momento del día en el que Sophie conseguía relajarse un poco, llegando incluso a echarse la siesta en sus rodillas mientras él leía, tirados en la alfombra de la Sala Común.

Al recordar esos ratos que habían ido compartiendo, Sophie no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con Harry? No tenía ni idea, pero era de las pocas personas con las que se sentía realmente ella. Pero ni siquiera a él le había hablado de esos sueños que estaba teniendo (y menos aún de los relacionados con el joven Malfoy). En más de una ocasión se había planteado el compartirlo con el director, pero por una u otra razón, había desechado la idea.

En definitiva, el cúmulo de todas esas cosas estaba produciendo en Sophie una situación de estrés. Y ese día no pudo aguantar más y desapareció en cuanto terminó de almorzar sin decir nada a nadie. Le apetecía mucho estar sola y descargar un poco de su frustración con magia.

Llegó hasta la entrada al bosque. Conocía perfectamente qué zonas pertenecían a la escuela y cuáles eran sitios peligrosos. En otros años nunca se le habría ocurrido entrar en el Bosque Prohibido ella sola, pero estaba tan furiosa y necesitada de soledad, que le pareció buena idea.

Entró y caminó un par de minutos hasta un claro que solían utilizar en las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas pero que a esas horas estaba desierto.

Se puso en el centro y sacó la varita. Empezaría a conjurar en orden alfabético, como siempre. Era una manía que le entretenía y le permitía practicar. Respiró hondo, como su padre le había enseñado, y empuñó la varita con dos dedos solamente (otra de sus extrañas manías cuando practicaba).

-¡Accio piedra! - dijo firmemente, haciendo que una pequeña piedra volara hasta sus manos. Con un hechizo no verbal la lanzó lejos y volvió a apuntar a otro objeto -. ¡Accio rama! - y la rama acabó de nuevo entre sus manos. Lanzó la rama lejos y decidió probar otra cosa-. ¡Aguamenti! - invocó, haciendo aparecer de la punta de su varita un pequeño chorro de agua que, a causa del frío, quedó congelado. Sophie, dándole un pequeño toque, lo hace caer al suelo.

Debido al frío, le parecía excesivo utilizar Aqua Volatem, un hechizo que, personalmente, nunca le pareció muy útil pero que, por el contrario, controlaba a la perfección.

Después de un par de hechizos, decidió pasar a algo más interesante. De nuevo atrajo una piedra a sus manos y la lanzó con fuerza al aire. Cuando esta empieza a caer, Sophie le lanza un "aresto momentum" para que la piedra descendiera muy lentamente. Antes de que llegase a tocar el suelo, convocó un "ascendio" que la lanzó por lo aires, haciéndola caer a unos metros de Sophie. Justo en el momento que la piedra cae, invocó un "avifors", transformando la piedra en un pequeño pájaro gris que empecé a volar alejándose de allí, pero Sophie, con un "avis", consiguió que el pájaro se sintiera atraído hacia ella y éste se posó en su dedo. Sophie, sonriendo, dejó ir al pájaro.

Observó que, a lo lejos, había un viejo tronco seco y, divertida, decidió estallarlo.

-¡Bombarda! - grita, provocando que el tronco explotara en mil pedazos -. Bum - murmuró la chica, riéndose. Localizó otro tronco, de un tamaño un poco mayor, y apuntó su varita hacia él - Y para ti, ¡Cisten Aperio! - dijo. El tronco comenzó a sacudirse bruscamente hasta que, al final, acabó rompiéndose.

Después probó desde Defodio hasta Engorgio, consiguiendo realizar todos y cada uno de ellos. Estaba a punto de realizar un Evanesco cuando escuchó el crujir de unas ramas detrás de ella, por donde se iba a Hogwarts. Se quedó lo más quieta y en silencio que pudo, esperando, pero sin conseguir oír nada más. Relajada, se dijo a sí misma que sería algún pequeño animal o su propia imaginación. Pero, de nuevo, la joven bruja escuchó un ruido y, en esta ocasión, se giró con la varita preparada.

-¡Incarcerous! - lanzó, sin saber muy bien a qué o a quién.

Dos gruesas cuerdas se amarraron a una figura, haciéndola caer en la nieve y soltando un sonoro "joder". Con eso le había quedado claro que no era un animal lo que se escondía.

Se acercó rápidamente, dejándole sorprendida lo que vio: Ron, tirado en el suelo, intentaba deshacerse de las cuerdas que le aprisionaban.

-Ron. Me has asustado.

-¿Qué yo te he asustado? - dijo, con voz aguda-. Pues pobre de aquel que intente alguna vez hacerte algo, de verdad que va a salir mal parado. ¿Puedes quitarme estas cosas de encima?

Sophie, pronunciando un contrahechizo, hizo que las cuerdas desaparecieran. Ayudó a levantarse a su amigo, que se sacudió la nieve.

-¿Qué hacías espiándome, Ronald?

-Pareces Hermione cuando me llamas así - suspiró -. Y no te espiaba. Te estaba buscando y, al encontrarte y ver lo que hacías, no quise interrumpirte.

-Y te quedaste observándome en las sombras sin que yo supiera que estabas ahí.

-Exacto - dijo, orgulloso.

-Eso es espiar - dijo su amiga, sarcástica.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? - preguntó el pelirrojo, ignorando la respuesta de su amiga.

-Practicar conjuros, me relaja.

-Pues se te da muy bien. Eres brillante. Deberías ayudarme con un par de ellos que llevo bastante mal y si quiero ser auror será mejor que…

-Ron… ¿Por qué me buscabas?

-Ah sí, cierto… Por varias cosas. Primero: desapareciste en la comida y estábamos preocupados. Segundo: esta tarde hay entrenamiento de Quidditch. Tercero: Correo.

-¿Ha llegado correo? - preguntó, pensando en su hermano y sus padres.

-Eso he dicho.

-Bueno, pues vamos - dijo, tirando de su amigo.

Comenzaron a caminar y Ron le pasó el brazo por encima. Eso significaba que quería algo. Lo conocía lo suficiente.

-Sophie, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

"Lo sabía".

-Dime.

-¿No te preguntas por qué he venido yo y no Harry, por ejemplo?

La chica le miró, arqueando una ceja. Se esperaba otra cosa un poco más complicada.

-¿Esa es tu pregunta?

-No, pero responde.

-Bueno, tal vez. ¿Hay algún motivo?

-Harry está con Dumbledore. Bueno, eso me lleva a la siguiente pregunta… ¿Tú y Harry estáis liados? Porque si es así, podéis, es más, DEBÉIS contárnoslo.

-Ron, relájate. Harry y yo no estamos liados. Serías el primero en saberlo después de nosotros, créeme - contestó la chica. Su mal humor hoy no le permitía tener paciencia ni con Ron.

La respuesta del chico fue encogerse de hombros y ponerse a hablar de Lavender. Era curioso lo cansado y encaprichado que estaba al mismo tiempo de su compañera. Pensó en Hermione y en lo buena pareja que hacían y le dieron ganas de lanzar un hechizo para dejarle calvo por idiota.

Ron no mentía, había correo. Y, sorprendentemente, bastante para ella. Dos cartas y un paquete de tamaño mediano, blando al tacto. Podría ser ropa. Cogió las dos cartas. Una de ellas, la más abultada, era de su hermano. La otra venía sin firmar y solo ponía su nombre completo, incluida la inicial de su segundo nombre. Abrió la carta de su hermano.

Le contaba que su investigación estaba avanzando mucho y que estaba muy contento con su nuevo ayudante, un chico español muy inteligente. Le hablaba sobre lo bien que se entendía con Ginny y que estaba pensando el regalarle algo por navidad y quería que le diera ideas. Al parecer le gustaba de verdad, pues le dedicaba casi una página entera de la carta. De sus padres no mencionó nada más que seguían de viaje. En cuanto al paquete, era un regalo para la cena de Navidad que su profesor organizaba.

Sophie se quedó pensando. ¿Cena de Navidad? Entonces reparó en la otra carta, con su nombre escrito con una caligrafía impoluta, y lo abrió. Una pequeña invitación de Slughorn a una cena de Navidad que organizaba para sus alumnos del club, en la que podrían llevar a un invitado. Sophie sonrió, su hermano siempre se adelantaba a los sucesos. Cogió el paquete y estuvo tentada de abrirlo, pero no lo hizo. Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Por lo menos hasta que decidiera con quién iba a ir.

Guardó las cosas y salió de la Sala Común a buscar a Hermione para hablar sobre la cena de Navidad y los cotilleos sobre su hermano y Ginny. La carta le había animado un poco y se encontraba de mejor humor.

Entonces tropezó con alguien en el pasillo y ambos cayeron al suelo. Le pareció estar en un Deja vú. Y, en realidad, así era. Pues había tropezado (otra vez, como a principio de curso) con Draco Malfoy.

El chico iba solo y resultó igual de sorprendido e incómodo que ella. Se levantaron en silencio y Sophie empezó a caminar, para alejarse de allí, pero Draco no se lo permitió y le agarró por el brazo.

-Mira por dónde vas, Slumber. ¿O es que estás tan embobada con Potter que ya no te permite ni ver con claridad? - dijo, con la voz llena de asco.

-Malfoy, no estoy de humor. Déjame en paz - murmuró, todo lo calmada que pudo, pero palpando su varita con la mano. Seguía de mal humor, y más si se trataba de Draco, y no iba a pasarle ni media. Conocía un hechizo fabuloso para romperle la nariz sin necesidad de tocarle.

El chico puso su característica mueca.

-Vaya, veo que tus padres no te enseñaron modales correctamente. O tal vez la culpa fue de no haber tenido nunca amigos que no sabes tratar a las personas.

Se acabó. Había dicho más que media gilipollez, así que era el doble de lo que Sophie iba a soportarle.

-Tengo dos noticias para ti. La primera: yo puede que no haya tenido amigos, pero al menos tengo a gente que me quiere. Tú, en cambio, no. Segunda noticia: he aprendido un hechizo que te va a encantar - siseó, sacando su varita y apuntando a Draco con ella.

El chico hizo lo mismo y apuntó con ella a Sophie. Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, McGonagall llegó.

-¿¡Otra vez ustedes dos!? ¿Es que no fue suficiente pasar toda una noche juntos? ¿Quieren más castigos? Está bien. Esta noche a las diez en mi despacho. ¡Ni un minuto más! Y 15 puntos menos para cada uno.

Sophie abrió la boca mirando hacia la profesora y después hacia Draco, que le miraba divertida. Su expresión cambió a odio y rabia en cuestión de segundos. Le pegó un pisotón al rubio y desapareció por los pasillos. Otra vez había acabado castigada por culpa de ese rubio oxigenado.


	33. Las ideas de Draco

Sophie salió bastante satisfecha con el castigo de McGonagall. Esta vez se había limitado a obligarlos a ayudarla en sus clases de Transformaciones del primer curso, lo cual no resultaba ninguna tortura para Sophie, que siempre había experimentado una cierta admiración por esa asignatura y la profesora estaría presente en el tiempo que tuviera que pasar con Malfoy. Además, le ayudaría a prepararse un poco para los ÉXTASIS de esa asignatura. Sintiéndose victoriosa al ver la cara del rubio con la noticia, Sophie se fue a su habitación, dispuesta a descansar de una vez por todas.

Draco salió del despacho de McGonagall pegando tal portazo que la puerta tembló. No podía estar más enfadado. Nada había salido como él planeaba. Llevaba semanas hartando a Slumber, agotando su paciencia, con el propósito de que en el momento más indicado explotara y arremetiera contra él. La conocía, sabía que si conseguía picarle lo suficiente, ella no dudaría en pegarle o hechizarlo. Y sabía también que, si actuaba en el momento preciso, conseguiría que les castigaran de nuevo, y así obligarla a pasar tiempo con él. Y ahí podría vengarse de ella.

Ese día se había dado la situación perfecta. Había observado durante todo el día lo mal que estaba soportando la chica sus insultos y ataques. Se le notaba que tenía un día de troll. Así que Draco decidió actuar.

La siguió después de la comida cuando vio que la chica se iba sola al bosque. A una distancia prudencial, la observó descargar su furia hechizando cosas. Incluso la vio soltando algún que otro gruñido. Estaba realmente furiosa. Por eso, cuando sin querer piso una rama, sintió un poco de miedo de que la chica le descubriera y decidiera utilizarle a él para sus prácticas. Pero consiguió no ser descubierto gracias a la estúpida comadreja Weasley, que se dejó descubrir. Cuando los dos Gryffindor emprendieron la marcha de vuelta al castillo, él no lo dudo y les siguió. Escuchó la conversación que estaban manteniendo sobre Potter, sin que ninguno de los dos estúpidos e ilusos se diera cuenta de su presencia. Se regocijó en sí mismo, sin saber muy bien por qué, al descubrir que la chica no salía con Potter.

Pero cuando entraron en la Sala Común, Draco no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua y dar una patada al suelo. Creía que había perdido la oportunidad por no haber actuado antes. Sin embargo, al ver a una chica de larga melena oscura salir del retrato de la Señora Gorda, salió corriendo hacia una esquina a esconderse. Siguió a Sophie, que parecía saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía. Y Draco lo adivinó. Iba a ver a la sangre sucia. Y, obviamente, la sangre sucia estaría en la biblioteca. Tomó el pasillo paralelo al de Sophie y la fue observando por las columnas. En cuanto advirtió las intenciones de la chica de torcer la esquina, torció el también, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Tenía que admitir que la parte de caerse de culo no entraba en sus planes, pero resultó la mar de convincente, ya que la chica no intuyó ni por asomo lo que había pasado. El resto fue cuestión de suerte. Después de ver a la chica palpar su varita, vio a lo lejos a McGonagall acercándose por el pasillo y no puedo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Solo necesitaba tocarle donde más le doliera para que ella sacara la varita y le atacara. Y así fue. En cuanto Draco se metió con su soledad, ella le apuntó con la varita, con la mirada llena de odio, y él hizo lo mismo justo en el momento que vio que McGonagall estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para detenerlos. Tampoco quería hacerle daño físico, no era necesario.

Y hasta ahí todo había ido bien. Hasta que la estúpida de la profesora había decidido que el mejor castigo para ellos era actuar como ayudantes en su clase, ya que ambos habían elegido Transformaciones para sus ÉXTASIS. Encima McGonagall le había amenazado con recomendarle a Dumbledore revocar su título como prefecto debido a su "inadecuado comportamiento". Bah. Es cierto que le sería útil poder practicar y alardear de sus habilidades en la asignatura, pero no podría hacer nada a Sophie con la profesora acechando.

Con un bufido entró en su sala común. Era cerca de media noche y estaba agotado. Ya se le ocurriría algo. Además, iba a ser interesante competir con Slumber en Transformaciones. Tenía que admitir que la chica era muy buena con los conjuros. Solo había que verla ese mediodía en el claro del bosque, transformando piedras en animales con una facilidad admirable.

Se tumbó en la cama bocarriba. Sin duda era buena. Una bruja brillante, con unas capacidades increíbles. Talentosa y ambiciosa como una Slytherin. Recordó el primer día que llegaron a Hogwarts. Sophie era una chiquilla pequeñaja de pelo oscuro y grandes ojos verde grisáceo, que brillaban, expectantes. Compartieron barca y casi se cae de ella cuando vieron Hogwarts, por asomarse más de la cuenta al borde. Draco le sostuvo un brazo, evitando que se cayera y la chica le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y un "gracias" muy silencioso. Draco le había dedicado esa mueca que ya ponía desde esa temprana edad y se fijó en la chica. Todos hablaban con todos, nadie sabía a qué casa iría y aún no existían rivalidades. Pero ella estaba sola en un rincón de la barca, jugando con su varita entre sus manos, sin hablar con nadie. Más tarde escuchó como el Sombrero Seleccionador le persuadía para enviarla a Slytherin, pero ella decidió ir a Gryffindor, provocando en Draco una pequeña decepción.

Al recordar esto, se dio cuenta de lo peculiar que había sido siempre la joven bruja. Sin duda, poseía un temperamento muy propio de Slytherin, pero había rasgos de su carácter que no encajaban en la casa verde, si no en Gryffindor. Sin dejar de mirar al techo, frunció el ceño. ¿Qué habría pasado si Sophie hubiera entrado en Slytherin? Tal vez las cosas serían diferentes. Pensando en esto y escuchando los ronquidos de Crabbe, se quedó profundamente dormido.


	34. La clase de Primero

Hermione tuvo que agitar a Sophie varias veces antes de que la chica diera señales de estar despertándose. Con resignación se levantó de la cama y se metió en la ducha, poniendo el agua lo más fría que su cuerpo fue capaz de soportar. Necesitaba espabilarse como fuera si no quería quedarse dormida en medio del castigo.

Había pasado una noche horrible. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le costó quedarse dormida, pero la cosa empeoró después. Los sueños extraños volvieron. Esta vez había soñado con una gran mansión y un señor mayor que la cuidaba. Ella veía todo a través de los ojos del anciano, que entraba en la casa después de ver luces en su interior. Dentro de la mansión descubría a un hombre horrible con cara de ratón discutir con alguien a quien no veía sobre sus planes para asesinar al "chico". Sophie despertó del sueño sobresaltada en el momento que el otro hombre se daba la vuelta y le lanzaba un "Avada Kedabra" al hombre. Después de eso le costó volver a dormir de nuevo.

Ahora en la ducha pensaba en el sueño. Ese hombre que había visto era Peter Pettigrew, esa despreciable sabandija que había traicionado a los Potter. Y pudo adivinar que la otra "persona" (si es que ese ser podía ser considerado como tal) era Voldemort. Hablaban sobre Harry. Pero ¿qué narices significaba aquel sueño? Parecía tan real…

Se secó y, vistiéndose, decidió que iría a hablar con Dumbledore después del castigo, en su hora libre antes del almuerzo. Tal vez él sabría explicarle.

Cogió de la mesilla su varita y miró los girasoles. Habían pasado semanas y aún estaban como el primer día, aunque el autor seguía sin hacer acto de presencia.

En el comedor se sentó al lado de Ginny y Hermione, con los dos chicos en frente. Sophie desayunaba rápido mientras preguntaba la hora a Hermione.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

-Mi castigo por el "incidente" con Malfoy es ayudar en las clases a la profesora McGonagall. Y me toca justamente ahora.

-Bueno, piensa que al menos no te ha obligado a pasar otra noche con ese asqueroso hurón saltarín - dijo Ron.

Todos rieron y comentaron cuando el rubio de Slytherin fue transformado en hurón por el falso Alastor Moody. En ese momento Pansy pasaba por detrás y, habiéndoles oído posiblemente, les dedicó una mirada llena de repugnancia. Sophie miró a la mesa de Slytherin pero no vio a Draco. Los de primero se estaban levantando, así que es probable que ya se hubiera ido al aula de Transformaciones.

-En fin - dijo, levantándose -, será mejor que me vaya si no quiero llegar tarde y hacer que ese imbécil quede bien a mi costa. Nos vemos en Pociones.

Hizo ademán de irse, pero Harry le sostuvo el brazo, parándola. La chica se giró y miró a Harry, que estaba un poco rojo. Todos les miraban, atentos a la escena y notó como ella misma se ponía roja.

-Oye, Sof… Me estaba preguntando que qué ibas a hacer en la hora libre antes de la comida. Es que… me gustaría… hablar contigo.

Sophie arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué pasaría? Aunque poco importaba. La idea de estar un rato con Harry resultaba apetecible. Estuvo a punto de decirle que si cuando recordó que tenía pensado ir a ver a Dumbledore.

-Oh, es que pensaba… Emmm… Ir a hablar con Dumbledore. Mejor esta tarde, ¿vale?

Ahora todos la miraban a ella.

-¿Con Dumbledore? - preguntó Hermione -. ¿Por qué?

-Chicos, es largo y tengo prisa. Prometo que después de hablar con él os lo contaré - dijo, suplicándoles con la mirada.

Todos le dieron su gesto de aprobación y Sophie salió del Gran Salón. Cuando llegó al aula, la puerta ya estaba cerrada. Esto hizo que la chica soltara más de una palabrota al puro estilo muggle. Resopló y, tocando varias veces en la puerta a modo de llamada, espero a que le dieran permiso a entrar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió con un movimiento de varita de McGonagall, Sophie apareció por la puerta con gesto de disculpa. Se excusó con la profesora y pidió disculpas por interrumpir. Avanzó por la clase, con la atenta mirada de todos los críos de primero, que la observaban como si nunca hubieran visto a una chica. Sophie sonrió a unas niñas de su casa y se puso al lado de Draco, como la profesora había indicado. No le dedicó ni una mirada y Draco hizo lo propio y fingió no prestarle atención. Pero a esa distancia le inundaba su perfume de frutas, que hoy resultaba bastante dulce. Le miró de reojo. Llevaba el pelo algo húmedo y se lo separaba con los dedos distraída. Posiblemente acabara de salir de la ducha. Le chica bostezó y Draco se fijó en lo cansado que parecía su aspecto, con dos medias lunas oscuras descansando debajo de sus ojos. McGonagall pareció darse cuenta también y posó el brazo en el hombro de la chica.

-Querida, tiene usted un aspecto muy cansado. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Una mala noche, profesora, nada más. Estoy bien - dijo, sonriendo y quitándole importancia, como siempre hacía. Hasta que su memoria alcanzaba, la Gryffindor siempre quitaba importancia a todo lo relacionado con ella e intentaba dirigir la atención a cualquier cosa menos a ella. Era tan introvertida. Todo lo contrario a él.

-Bien, entonces comencemos - le dijo McGonagall, dedicándole una sonrisa -. Como iba diciendo - empezó en un tono más alto, dirigiéndose a los alumnos de primero -, la Transformación en primero es bastante básica, así que no tienen de qué preocuparse. Además, durante sus primeras semanas, van a contar con la ayuda de dos de los mejores en la asignatura: Draco Malfoy y Sophie Slumber, que cursan su sexto año, como muchos ya saben. Estarán aquí para las demostraciones prácticas y para ayudarles en sus primeros intentos con los conjuros, ¿entendido? Bien, comenzaremos con algo bastante fácil. Señor Malfoy, ¿recuerda el conjuro Cerilla a aguja?

-Por supuesto, profesora. Era bastante simple - dijo, en un tono prepotente muy propio de él.

-Muy simple no era si para lograrlo tardó dos semanas, si no me equivoco - dijo. A Sophie esta forma de cerrarle la boca a Draco pareció divertirle y soltó una risita -. Usted no se ría tampoco, Slumber. Creo recordar que tampoco lo consiguió a la primera. Bueno - suspiró, dirigiéndose de nuevo a los alumnos de primero -, este conjuro es de los más simples, como bien ha dicho el joven Malfoy, pero no por eso significa que no requiera concentración y destreza para realizarse…

Mientras la profesora explicaba a los alumnos la teoría necesaria para realizar el hechizo, Draco se apoyó en la mesa con aire despreocupado y miró a Sophie, que estaba haciéndose una trenza con su melena húmeda. Estaban bastante cerca y cada vez que Sophie movía un poco su pelo, un olor a naranja le llegaba a Draco. "Bonito champú, Slumber" pensó.

-Bien, ahora veamos cómo se hace. Señorita Slumber, un paso adelante, por favor.

La chica obedeció y se puso al lado de la profesora. McGonagall le señaló una cerilla puesta encima de un taburete y le pidió que usara el conjuro. Sophie asintió y sacó su varita de la parte de atrás de su falda, levantando su túnica. Draco no pudo evitar que sus ojos se posaran en sus piernas, carentes de medias y cubiertas únicamente hasta la rodilla por unos calcetines blancos. Antes de que la chica lanzara el hechizo, la profesora puso su mano en la varita de la Gryffindor.

-Sophie, sé que para usted es fácil realizar magia no verbal, pero le pediría que realizara el conjuro como si fuera una bruja principiante.

-Claro.

La profesora se apartó y Sophie se aclaró la garganta y volvió a subir su varita.

-Cerilla en aguja - dijo en tono suave pero firme.

Como era de esperar, la cerilla se transformó en una brillante y fina aguja. La profesora le dio las gracias y separó a la clase en dos grupos, de forma que Sophie se ocupara de ayudar a la mitad y Draco al resto.

El chico se pasó el resto de la clase bastante malhumorado. No solo había tenido que madrugar para ir a esa aburrida clase, sino que no había logrado siquiera que la Gryffindor le prestara un segundo de atención.

Cuando terminaron la clase, la profesora les pidió a Malfoy y a ella que se acercaran a su mesa.

-Sé que para ambos estas clases son demasiado fáciles y que no les ayudan mucho para sus ÉXTASIS, especialmente los prácticos. Así que he pensado que podrían también acudir a ayudarme con los alumnos de cuarto. He mirado sus horarios y pueden asistir perfectamente.

Sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los dos, se encaminó hasta la puerta. Antes de salir se giró y dijo:

-Esta tarde a las tres, después de la comida, ¿de acuerdo?

Y, diciendo esto, desapareció, dejando a los dos alumnos solos en el aula.


	35. El Pensadero

En cuanto la profesora desapareció, la bruja de Gryffindor se encaminó hacia la puerta, sin mirar a Draco ni un segundo. En ese momento el rubio reacciona. Se supone que todo esto se ha montado para que pueda meterse con ella, ¿no?

-Eh, Slumber - le llama, poniendo el tono con mayor nivel de desprecio que pudo.

La chica se paró en seco y subió y bajó los hombros, mostrando a Draco que acaba de dar un largo suspiro. Lentamente se giró. Su cara mostraba un gran agotamiento, mucho más que antes, como si hubiera estado manteniendo la compostura y finalmente se hubiera derrumbado. No solo parecía agotada físicamente, sino también mentalmente. Parecía incapaz siquiera de sobreponerse a Draco.

Entonces, algo cambió en las intenciones de Draco. Ya no quería reírse de ella y vengarse por haberle ganado tantos asaltos. Solo quería acercarse a ella y sostenerla, como hizo hace unas semanas, porque realmente daba la sensación de que de un momento a otro iba a caer al suelo, rendida por el agotamiento.

Un gesto de impaciencia se pintó en el rostro de la joven, que esperaba a que Draco le dijera el motivo por el que la había llamado. El chico se dio cuenta y se aclaró la garganta. Tenía que actuar rápido.

-No estaba prestando atención. ¿Se supone que tenemos que venir a las clases de cuarto o a las de quinto?

Ella suspiró. Había colado.

-A las de cuarto, Malfoy. A las tres, hoy. Estate más atento para la próxima, no soy tu secretaria.

La chica desapareció antes de que Draco pudiera añadir alguna gracia. Y la tenía, como siempre. Pero en lugar de decir nada, salió del aula para dirigirse a la Sala de los Menesteres. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, aún tenía ciertas obligaciones que tenía que cumplir. Quisiera o no.

Sophie llegó a Aritmacia antes que el resto de sus compañeros y se sentó en su sitio habitual. Apoyó los codos y se acarició la sien con la yema de los dedos. Había empezado a sentirse mareada otra vez y durante la clase de primer curso, en un par de ocasiones, escuchó esas horribles voces. Pero pudo sobreponerse y aguantar las formas hasta el final.

Ya hacía casi un mes que habían comenzado los mareos y desmayos, y Sophie había aprendido a controlarlos un poco. Pero los dolores de cabeza eran otro tema. Después de un rato controlando su respiración y masajeando su sien, el malestar fue desapareciendo y para cuando sus compañeros llegaron se encontraba mucho mejor.

La clase terminó y Sophie se despidió de Hermione para ir a hablar con Dumbledore, prometiendo hablar con ella a la hora del almuerzo. Llegó al despacho del director y se detuvo antes de tocar. ¿Y si no podía atenderla? No había avisado. Qué imbécil. Bueno, ya que había ido hasta ahí, no perdía nada por probar. Levantó el puño para llamar a la puerta y esta se abrió antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada.

Un sonriente Dumbledore le miraba desde el fondo de la estancia.

-Sophie, amiga mía. Pasa, pasa, por favor - Sophie obedeció y se adentró en el majestuoso despacho-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Sophie?

-Verá, señor, quería hablar con usted de algo que lleva sucediéndome unas semanas…

-¿Tiene algún problema? - dijo, preocupado.

-Oh, no exactamente, señor. Quiero decir… No me ocurre nada que me esté haciendo daño…

-Bueno, tus ojeras no opinan lo mismo, Sophie. Dime ¿estás durmiendo?

-No mucho señor. De hecho, lo que quiero tratar tiene mucho que ver con mi sueño.

-Vaya, Sophie. Me tienes confuso y en ascuas. Por favor, siéntate y cuéntame. ¿Te apetece tomar algo? ¿Un té, quizá?

-Sí, por favor - con un movimiento de dedos, dos tazas de té se sirvieron delante en la mesa -. Verá… Desde hace unas semanas me están ocurriendo algunas cosas… raras. Sueños, para ser más precisos. Sueño cosas… cosas que son sucesos reales. Pero sucesos que son imposibles que yo pueda conocer o recordar.

-Cuéntame esos sueños, Sophie. Bueno -dijo, como si hubiera tenido una brillante idea -. Mejor muéstremelos.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Sophie, tendiéndole la mano para que levantara. La joven lo hizo y se acercaron a lo que Sophie reconoció como un Pensadero.

-Bien, quiero que pienses en esos sueños y que cuando los visualices acerques tu varita a la sien, como deseando extraerlos, ¿de acuerdo?

Sophie asintió e hizo lo que le había indicado. Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo sueños, ordenándolos. La casa del Valle de Godric, ella en la cuna, la Orden del Fénix, las batallas y, por último, el sueño de la mansión y Voldemort. Acercó la varita a su cabeza y después la alejó muy lentamente. Sintió como si estuviera tirando de una pequeña piel muerta de su cuerpo. Era una sensación rara que no llegaba a ser desagradable. Cuando la sensación pasó, abrió los ojos y Dumbledore, asintiendo, agarró suavemente su mano y dirigió la varita al Pensadero, soltando una fibra brillante proveniente de la varita dentro. El recuerdo de Sophie cayó en el interior y se mezcló con la sustancia. Sophie había obviado a conciencia los sueños relacionados con Draco Malfoy, no necesitaba que Dumbledore le explicara qué fallaba en su cabeza para soñar esa clase de cosas.

El profesor le invitó a meter la cabeza con él en el Pensadero y juntos se introdujeron en los sueños de Sophie. Él, observándolos y estudiándolos detenidamente. Ella, reviviéndolos y observando detalles que antes había pasado por alto. Como ese momento en el que sus padres hablaban con los Potter, ella estaba en una alfombra, rodeada de juguetes y acompañado de un pequeñajo de grandes ojos verdes. Pudo ver muchas caras que ahora reconocía en la Orden del Fénix y entre los Mortífagos. Y, cuando llegaron al sueño relacionado con Voldermort, fue capaz de distinguir más partes de la conversación, que iba sobre La Copa de los Tres Magos.

Cuando terminaron, Dumbledore le dirigió de nuevo a la mesa en silencio y se sentaron, sin pronunciar ni una palabra aún.

-Sophie, esto es…

-¿Son cosas de mi imaginación o son cosas reales, señor?

-No puedo responderte con total seguridad a eso, Sophie. Pero me arriesgo a decir que son reales. Lo que he visto ahí, relacionado con la Orden, me resulta tan familiar… Y la casa de los Potter… está destruida. Es imposible que pudieras haberla visto después de que ellos murieran y por entonces tú no llegabas al año. Y realmente es la casa, la reconocería en cualquier lado. Creo que realmente son recuerdos, Sophie.

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible que recuerde todo eso? En los que aparezco, no llego ni al año. Y en el resto no había nacido o no estaba presente. Es como si…

-Como si fueran recuerdos de otras personas, así es.

-¿Cómo es posible? - dijo, con un hilo de voz.

-No lo sé, Sophie. Realmente no tengo respuesta a eso - dijo, suspirando-. Querida, vete al almuerzo. Lo consultaré y me informaré. Investigaré y en cuanto sepa algo te avisaré. Mientras tanto, si vuelves a soñar algo, lo que sea, o vuelve a ocurrir algo extraño, no dudes en hablar conmigo.

-De acuerdo.

La chica se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Le temblaban un poco las piernas. Tenía la esperanza de que el director pudiera darle una respuesta, pero ni él se la había dado.

-Sophie - le llamó.

-¿Sí?

-No te preocupes. No va a pasarte nada.

-Gracias, señor.

Salió del despacho y se dirigió al comedor. Posiblemente todo el mundo estaría ya allí. Recordó la promesa que le había hecho a sus amigos: les contaría qué pasaba en cuanto hablara con Dumbledore. Y realmente quería hacerlo. Tal vez ellos tuvieran alguna respuesta.


	36. Clase de Transformaciones

Entró en el Gran Comedor mordiéndose el labio. Buscó con la mirada y vio a sus amigos, esperándola en la mesa de Gryffindor. Cogiendo una bocanada de aire, se sentó al lado de Harry, que le miraba preocupado.

-¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Es por Dumbledore? - Sophie asintió -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sophie cogió otra bocanada de aire y comenzó a narrar todo lo sucedido. Les narró todos los sueños que había tenido durante semanas y que se los había mostrado a Dumbledore, que no supo darle una respuesta. Sus amigos escucharon paciente y atentamente, sin interrumpirla. Cuando la chica terminó, todos la miraban. Y después miraron a Harry.

-Sophie… - dijo este, con la cabeza agachada. Entonces Sophie se giró hacia él -. Ese sueño… El de Voldemort. Yo lo tuve hace un par de años. Y no es un sueño. Ocurrió de verdad, Sophie.

La chica guardó silencio unos minutos. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera real? ¿Cómo era posible que ella pudiera haberlo soñado?

-Entonces eso significa que…

-Que el resto de sueños pueden ser reales también - murmuró Hermione. Y todos asintieron -. Todos tienen sentidos. Tus padres estaban en la Orden del Fénix durante la Primera Guerra. Lucharon contra Voldemort. Y eran amigos de los padres de Harry…

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible que yo vea esas cosas? ¡En la mayoría ni siquiera estaba! ¡Ni había nacido!

-¿Cómo es posible que Harry viera todas esas cosas que durante estos años?

-Un vínculo… - dijo, esta vez, Ron.

-Exacto, un vínculo.

Sophie estaba poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa y Harry, al notarlo, le posó su mano en la rodilla.

-Pero ¿con quién?

-¿Tus padres, quizás?

-Eso podría ser en la mayoría de los sueños. Pero no con el último. No hay alguien que se repita en todos los sueños.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin encontrar respuesta posible. Se quedaron así un rato, sin percatarse de que todos se habían levantado ya de la mesa. Entonces Sophie, recordando que tenía que ir (de nuevo) al castigo, miró a Hermione.

-Hermione, ¿qué hora es?

-Las tres menos cinco, ¿por qué?

-¡Mierda! Tengo que irme, McGonagall quiere que también vayamos a las clases de cuarto - se apresuró a explicar, levantándose de la mesa y alejándose. Entonces, como si hubiera recordado algo, paró en seco y se giró -. ¿Nos vemos después de esta clase?

-Yo tengo Adivinación - suspiró Ginny.

-Y yo Estudios Antiguos - añadió Hermione. Todos le miraron. Nadie entendía cómo podía con tantas asignaturas.

-¿Ron? ¿Harry?

-Si Lavender no me encuentra sí que podré, así que cuenta con… ¡Ay! - se quejó, miró a Hermione y esta le dedicó una mirada con la que el chico se calló y solo añadió unas palabras -. Bueno, en realidad posiblemente quede con ella, así que mejor que hagáis planes Harry y tú. Solos. Sin mí - dijo, mirando a Hermione, como preguntándole si con eso bastaba.

Sophie intentó disimular su cara irónica. No era tonta y se les notaba demasiado que querían dejarles a solas. Pero no dijo nada sino que les siguió el juego.

-¿Qué te parece, Harry? ¿Nos vemos después?

-Claro - contestó, tan bajito e inseguro que Sophie no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Genial. Pasa a buscarme por el aula de Transformaciones.

De nuevo llegaba tarde. McGonagall se iba a enfadar. Suspiró y tocó la puerta. Como esa misma mañana, la puerta se abrió sola y Sophie entró, excusándose ante la profesora, que aceptó sus disculpas y le hizo acercarse a su escritorio, junto a Draco. Se puso a su lado sin prestarle apenas atención y se apoyó en la mesa, escuchando a la profesora soltar el mismo discurso de esta mañana sobre que serían sus conejillos de indias. Sophie se echó el pelo a un lado, acalorada. En esa clase hacía demasiado calor para toda la maldita ropa que se veía obligada a ponerse por el frío invernal del castillo. Se quitó la túnica y la dejó en la mesa, cuidadosamente doblada. Pero seguía teniendo calor. Se sacó el chaleco con todo el cuidado del mundo, pero no pudo evitar que su camisa se levantara. Maldita sea, pedazo de espectáculo para los chicos de hormonas revolucionadas de cuarto. Se colocó la camisa y aparentó normalidad, mientras miraba de reojo como muchos de los alumnos le miraban, expectantes, como si esperaran que siguiera quitándose piezas de ropa.

¿Cómo narices se las arreglaba Slumber para dar la nota siempre? Desde el momento que llegó a la clase, muchos de los mocosos se le quedaron mirando, como si fuera desnuda. Y ya no hablemos del momento que empezó a quitarse ropa. Primero la túnica, mostrando a toda la clase sus largas piernas y su torso, marcado por el chaleco. Draco se atrevería a decir que era la primera alumna que se veía atractiva con el maldito uniforme. Pero para colmo de los colmos, se quitó el chaleco, haciendo que se le levantara la camisa y mostrara a toda esa panda de niñatos revolucionados su vientre plano, dejándoles a todos (incluso a él, aunque le cueste admitirlo) con ganas de que la camisa blanca siguiera subiendo. Encima, por cada pieza que se quitaba, una oleada de su perfume le llegaba a Draco. Le estaba costando mucho mantener la mirada apartada de ella y mucho más prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo la pesada de McGonagall.

-…hechizo que el señor Malfoy nos va a mostrar - escuchó decir de repente a la profesora.

Draco le miró, desconcertado, y después al resto de las personas del aula. Slumber pareció compadecerse de él y, después de suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco, le indicó con gestos que le había pedido que les mostrara a los alumnos el conjuro Snufflifors. "Gracias" pensó. Aunque nunca lo diría y menos en público. Se acercó al libro y sin siquiera preparación conjuro el encantamiento, transformando el tomo en un pequeño ratón gris. Volvió, victorioso, a su sitio.

-Bien, veo que estos niveles de magia ya los dominan pero, ¿qué tal si probamos algo más entretenido? - dijo McGonagall, provocando la duda en todos -. Como espero que recuerden, a partir de tercero introducimos a los alumnos en la historia y conocimiento de los animagos y la conmutación. Pero sé que incluso eso les resultara fácil, ¿verdad Malfoy? - dijo, con todo sarcástico -. Así que, en relación con la animagia, ¿por qué no le hacen una demostración a sus compañeros de sus habilidades en la transformación humana?

Sophie miró a la profesora, sorprendida. ¿De verdad les estaba pidiendo que usaran hechizos de transformación humana?

-¿Con nosotros mismos o…? - preguntó.

-Uno al otro, por ejemplo. Señorita Slumber, un paso al frente. Bien, eso es. ¿Se ve capaz de transformar a su compañero en algún animal, por ejemplo?

Sophie no cabía en su gozo. Sabía la respuesta perfecta.

-¿Sirve un hurón, profesora?

No podía ser verdad. No podría ser que esa maldita profesora le estuviera dando permiso para transformarle en hurón. Hasta McGonagall tenía que recordar que ESO ya le había pasado. No podía hacerlo. No podía permitir esa putada.

-Por ejemplo. Pero no seas cruel, Slumber. También recuerdo ese incidente. Intente convertirle en… ¿gato?

Eso estaba mejor. Disfrutó al ver la cara de decepción de Slumber. No iba a salirse con la suya tan fácilmente. Draco obedeció el gesto de la profesora para que se adelantara y espero a que la chica actuara.

Después de un destello, en el lugar donde antes estaba Malfoy apareció un elegante gato de color rubio muy claro con unos penetrantes ojos grises. Realmente era bonito.

-¡Excelente, señorita! - dijo, mientras todos los alumnos le aplaudían.

La chica sonrió y lanzó el hechizo para devolver al rubio a su aspecto habitual. El chico se tambaleó un poco hasta recuperar el equilibrio y después se sacudió la ropa y se peinó con los dedos.

-Bien, muy bien. Probemos algo más difícil. ¿Alguna idea? - preguntó a los alumnos de la clase.

Una chica de Ravenclaw, de larga melena rubio cobrizo, levantó la mano.

-Podrían intentar transformarse a sí mismos. Ya sabe, probar si pueden hacer animagia… - dijo, tímidamente.

-¡Excelente idea, Bloom! Bien, los dos, al frente. Conocen el procedimiento, ¿no es cierto? Bien, prueben, inténtenlo. Quién sabe, tal vez de aquí salga un animago - bromeó, pensando que era imposible.

Y tanto que era imposible. Sophie llevaba años probando el procedimiento, sin ningún resultado. Ser animago era tan raro que no había ni una decena registrados actualmente. Aun así, obedeció a la profesora y se puso de nuevo en el centro de la clase. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, pasando su varita por encima de su cabeza, como si estuviera rociándose agua.

A esta vieja se le iba demasiado la calabaza ya. ¿Cómo iban a intentar hacer animagia? Todos los alumnos lo intentan durante años, sin éxito. ¿Qué narices le hacía pensar que esta vez algo sería diferente? Cuando vio que la Gryffindor obedecía, se resignó e hizo lo mismo, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en los pasos a seguir. Pero no pasó nada, como era de esperar.

La clase terminó y todos los alumnos salieron. Draco fue el último, detrás de Slumber. Aunque cuando salió, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Harry ya estaba allí cuando la clase terminó y ella salió y Sophie, al verlo, se acercó corriendo a él. Tenía ganas de pasar un rato con su amigo y despejarse un poco. Pero el saludo de Harry sorprendió a Sophie. Le abrazó al llegar a su encuentro y la inclinó suavemente en el aire, dejándola de nuevo en el suelo mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente. Sophie no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojó, apretándole la mano a modo de respuesta.

La escena más cursi y patética de la historia. Así describiría Draco lo que vio al salir de Transformaciones. Ver al cararrajada levantando a la chica en el aire, como si se tratara del final feliz de los cuentos que le leía su madre cuando era un bebé, le dieron ganas de vomitar. O así fue como interpretó el rubio ese nudo en el estómago.

En cualquier caso, al ver esto, solo quiso alejarse. Y fue lo que hizo, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la Sala de los Menesteres. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en la pareja.


	37. El patio de Hogwarts

Draco, después de asegurarse de que nadie le seguía, entró en la Sala de los Menesteres con una manzana en la mano. Últimamente, de lo poco que comía, la mayoría era fruta. Tal vez fuera porque, inconscientemente, el olor le resultara agradable, o quizá por ser un alimento ligero, pero era lo único que su apagado cuerpo no rechazaba.

Se dirigió directamente al mueble que él mismo había tapado con una sábana. Llevaba días trabajando en él, intentando que ese maldito trasto funcionara. Tal vez de esa forma por fin le dejaran en paz. A él y a su familia. Pero en el fondo sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir.

Tiró la sábana al suelo, la cual había cogido ya polvo en dos días, y destapó el armario Evanescente.

Con un suspiro de resentimiento, sacó su varita. Los primeros días se había sentido orgulloso de ser capaz de repararlo, hasta contento con su trabajo. Pero, a medida que iba avanzando y se daba cuenta de lo que conllevaba conseguir arreglarlo, ese sentimiento se fue apagando, sustituyéndolo por un profundo abatimiento. E incluso miedo. Pero, quisiera o no, tenía que hacerlo. Y lo sabía.

Muy lejos de allí, en uno de los patios de Hogwarts, Sophie y Harry discutían sobre quién ganaría el partido del día siguiente entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

-¡Venga ya, Harry! Ravenclaw tiene mejor buscador que Hufflepuff. Cogerán la snitch mucho antes de que Hufflepuff pueda darse ni cuenta.

-Sí, pero su guardián no dejará que entre ninguna. ¡Y tienen dos cazadores increíbles! Podrán superar la puntuación incluso sin conseguir la snitch.

-¡Diez galeones a que gana Ravenclaw! - apostó, defendiendo la casa de su familia.

-¡Que sean veinte!

-Eh, eh, eh. Que tú cuentas con una gran herencia familiar que te hace casi rico. Pero yo dispongo de una paga muy escasa.

-¿No estabas tan segura de tener razón? - se burló el chico.

-Una cosa es que confíe en el equipo y otra es que me arriesgue a que un golpe de suerte de Hufflepuff me deje sin cerveza de mantequilla durante tres semanas, querido. Seré muchas cosas, pero tonta no.

-Permíteme que dude eso, Slumber - dijo una voz femenina y prepotente detrás de ella.

Sophie se giró, dispuesta a atacar verbalmente a alguna estúpida Slytherin. Puede que estuviera de mejor humor que estos días, pero eso no significaba que quisiera aguantar tonterías.

Pansy Parkinson le miraba con aire de superioridad. Detrás de ella, los dos gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle le respaldaban.

-¡Pansy, querida! - dijo, llena de sarcasmo -. Qué placer verte por aquí. Pero dime, ¿cómo es que no estás lamiendo el culo a tu rubio favorito? Se me hace tan raro verte sin él… Aunque ya veo que te ha prestado a sus matones defensores, ¿eh?

-Vaya, qué interesada te veo en el paradero de Draco - soltó, con voz celosa y arrastrando las palabras. Esto descolocó a Sophie, que no entendió el comentario, pero aun así se rio.

-¿Yo? ¿Interesada en dónde está el hurón de pelo oxigenado? Creo que estás bastante confundida. A ti, en cambio, se te ve muy perdida sin él. Tal vez si lo buscas por las clases vacías lo encuentres, aunque quizá no esté solo - dijo, guiñándole un ojo para patear más a la Slytherin.

-Te crees muy graciosa, ¿no? ¿Crees que vales algo, Slumber? Porque debería quedarte claro que no es así.

-Guau. No saques las garras, gatita o podrías acabar cayendo en el agua.

-Uh, amenazas. ¿Quién saca las garras ahora?

-Simplemente lárgate Parkinson, ¿quieres?

Las chicas se miraron desafiantes durante unos minutos pero finalmente Pansy gruñó y se alejó, seguida de los gorilas.

-¿Qué narices le pasaba a esa? - preguntó Harry.

-No tengo la menor idea - murmuró la chica sinceramente.

Y lo cierto era que solo Pansy lo sabía. No se consideraba una chica tonta. No lo era. De hecho, era muy perspicaz y capaz de quedarse con esos detalles que la mayoría de la gente pasaba por alto. Puede que por eso era la única que se había percatado de la fijación de Draco con esa estúpida de pelo color chocolate. Pansy, en todos los años en Hogwarts, había sido consciente de que Slumber era la única Gryffindor que gozaba de la paz de Draco. Éste nunca se metía con ella. Pero Pansy lo había achacado a que era una chica de buena familia y buen estatus de sangre. Pero todo eso perdió sentido a comienzos de ese mismo año escolar. Algo en Draco cambió con respecto a esa maldita niñata el mismo día que la vieron sentarse por primera vez con Potter y sus patéticos amigos. La cara de Draco mostró puro odio y comenzó a soltar cosas como "Mira a Slumber, ya se dejó contaminar por esa bazofia de gente" o "¿cómo ha podido ser tan imbécil de juntarse con el cararrajada y sus amigos los indeseables?". Después de ese día, Slumber se convirtió en su punto de mira. Le insultaba y atacaba como nunca había hecho con nadie, ni siquiera con los sangre sucia. Estaba realmente obsesionado. Y era peor cuando la veía con Potter. Intentaba por todos los medios hacerles la vida imposible cuando estaban juntos. Y Pansy sabía por qué. Draco estaba celoso. Celoso de Potter. Y eso le ponía celosa a ella. Por eso había actuado así. Porque la odiaba. La odiaba desde que comprendió por qué Draco nunca se metió con ella durante años, por qué de vez en cuando le pillaba mirando a la esquina donde Slumber solía sentarse. Lo comprendió todo y empezó a odiar con todo su ser a esa estúpida.

-Oye, Sophie - dijo Harry.

La chica, que estaba mirando sus botas llenas de nieve, le miró.

-Dime.

-Me estaba preguntando… ¿Te ha llegado la invitación de Slughorn para la cena de Navidad?

-Sí, ¿a ti también, no? ¿Ya sabes a quién vas a llevar? - dijo mientras veía como el chico se ponía un poco más pálido de lo habitual.

-De eso mismo quería hablarte… Verás… Yo… Em… - empezó a balbucear el mago.

Sophie ya había entendido qué era lo que Harry quería hablar con ella: iba a pedirle ir juntos a la cena.

-Harry - le dijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro y sonriéndole. El chico dejó de balbucear y le miró -. ¿Qué te parece sin vamos juntos?

-Me encantaría - contestó, mientras se reía.

Harry agarró la mano que Sophie tenía en su hombro y la apretó, dejándola sobre sus rodillas sin soltarla. Ladeó la cabeza y miró a la chica, sonriendo mientras le miraba a los ojos. Entonces arrugó un poco el ceño y acercó su otra mano a la mejilla de la chica. Al separarla, tenía un pequeño copo de nieve.

Volvía a nevar.


	38. Los pasillos de las mazmorras

Al día siguiente decidieron ir al partido de Quidditch. Aunque realmente no tenían mucha relación con alguno de los jugadores, la apuesta entre Harry y Sophie había ido a más y Ron y Ginny se habían apuntado. Lo único que necesitaron para convencer a Hermione fue decirle que Lavender no iría al partido (odiaba el Quidditch y solo iba a los de Gryffindor por ver a su "Ro-Ro").

Se reunieron con Luna en las gradas, que les había guardado un sitio. Se sentaron mientras discutían de nuevo por las apuestas. Ginny opinaba igual que Harry, mientras que Ron pensaba como Sophie. Hermione, al no sentir mucha pasión por el deporte, se había limitado a recoger el dinero de la apuesta, que había subido a 15 galeones por cabeza. Luna les miró muy interesada.

-Oh, ¿estáis apostando? ¡Qué divertido! - exclamó con su tono habitual. Sacó 15 galeones del bolsillo y se los tendió a Hermione -. Apuesto 15 galeones por Ravenclaw, claro.

Por desgracia para Luna, Ron y Sophie, Cho Chang perdió la snitch de vista en el último segundo y Summerby aprovechó su descuido para atraparla, finalizando el partido con una diferencia de 50 puntos a favor de Hufflepuff. Después de regodearse de la victoria, Harry y Ginny acordaron invitar en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade a cervezas de mantequilla con sus ganancias a todos sus amigos, consiguiendo así una tregua entre ellos.

Entraron en la sala común y Sophie subió a la habitación para poder quitarse la ropa húmeda y fría. Entró en el baño, dispuesta a darse una ducha, para calentar el cuerpo. Se quitó la ropa, esperando a que el agua se calentase. Recogiéndose el pelo por encima de la nuca, Sophie se miró en el espejo. Estando desnuda se percató mejor del cambio que había sufrido desde el incidente con el collar. Siempre había sido de tez bastante pálida, pero su cuerpo había adquirido un tono grisáceo, casi imperceptible, pero que ella podía observar al tratarse de sí misma. Además estaba más delgada de lo que le gustaría admitir. Si su madre le viera… Se giró, para observarse totalmente. Mierda. Había perdido culo. Encima que ya tenía poco. Se metió debajo del agua ya caliente y se relajó. Se dijo a sí misma que empezaría a comer más. Entonces, y sin saber por qué, pensó en que no había visto a Malfoy en todo el día. No habían tenido clases juntos, cierto, pero tampoco lo había visto en las comidas, ni por los pasillos. ¿Es que había estado atenta a ver si lo veía y todo? Claro que no. Posiblemente sí que se hubieran cruzado, pero no lo habría visto. Además, aunque no lo hubiera visto en todo el día, ¿qué más le daba a ella?

Cerró el agua y salió de la ducha, envolviéndose en una toalla. Rápidamente, se vistió y salió del cuarto de baño. Se había entretenido más de la cuenta. No pudo evitar soltar un gritito de sorpresa al encontrar a Ginny, Parvati y Hermione sentadas en la cama de la última. Al verla salir del baño, las tres sonrieron y algo le dijo a Sophie que tenía que ver con ella.

Y no se equivocaba.

-Sophie… - dijo Parvati. Viniendo de Parvati lo más seguro es que fuera algún cotilleo.

-Ajam… - contestó, distraída la chica mientras se peinaba la melena en una trenza simple.

Y, de nuevo, no se equivocaba.

-He oído que vas a ir con Harry a la cena de Navidad…

Sophie levantó la ceja y las miró. Las tres tenían la vista fija en ella, esperando su reacción, divertidas. Malditas cotillas. Deberían trabajar para El Profeta. No se les escapa una.

-Sí.

-¿Y…? - preguntó, en esta ocasión Hermione.

-Y nada. Solo vamos a ir juntos, como tú vas a ir con… ¿con quién vas a ir, por cierto?

Hermione se puso roja.

-No estamos hablando de eso ahora. ¡Cuenta los detalles!

Corregía. Deberían trabajar en Azkaban. Realizando los interrogatorios.

-Es que no hay detalles. Ayer decidimos ir juntos - dijo, haciéndose de rogar. Sabía perfectamente qué querían oír, pero iba a hacerles sufrir un rato. Al menos se divertiría con la situación incómoda que estaba viviendo.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos! ¿Quién se lo pidió a quién? - insistió Parvati.

La chica suspiró. No, no iba a hacerse de rogar. Quería terminar con eso cuanto antes.

-Se lo pedí yo a él. Pero solo cuando vi que él me lo iba a pedir a mí y que no se atrevía.

-Típico de Harry - dijeron las tres, casi al unísono.

-Y eso es todo. Además, ¡no seáis cotillas! ¿Acaso yo te he preguntado a ti, Ginny, sobre mi hermano?

-No, porque ya te lo cuenta todo él. Y si quieres te lo cuento todo encantada. Tu hermano es un encanto y me encanta. Fin. - dijo, riéndose.

Sophie puso los ojos en blanco y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Pero, antes de bajar, se giró, sonriendo con malicia.

-Hermione, aun no has respondido… ¿Con quién irás tú?

La chica se puso más roja aún que las cortinas de la habitación y balbuceó que era una sorpresa, desapareciendo por las escaleras más rápido que un centauro corriendo por el bosque.

-¿Quién será que no quiere contarlo? - dijo Parvati. Las otras dos se encogieron de hombros. No tenían ni idea pero, aunque la tuvieran, tampoco lo dirían delante de Parvati si Hermione había decidido no contarlo.

En el piso de abajo, Lavender ya se había pegado a Ron como una lapa y Hermione había desaparecido. Harry esperaba a las otras dos chicas apoyado en un escritorio, hojeando el dichoso libro de Pociones.

Ginny se lo arrancó de las manos y se lo pasó a Sophie, como hacían siempre que le veían con él. Sophie usó su varita para hacerlo flotar por encima del alcance de Harry y cuando el chico se encontraba a una distancia prudencial, lo mandó a un cajón que cerró mágicamente.

-Venga, vamos a cenar - concluyó -. Ron, ¿vosotros dos os venís o ya os dais por cenados después de…esto? - bromeó, refiriéndose a la nueva sesión de morreos que habían tenido la pareja.

Lavender se quedó con Parvati un rato en la habitación, mientras que el resto se dirigía al Gran Salón. Hermione apareció un par de minutos después, argumentando que se había ausentado por ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca aunque todos (menos Ron) sabían que era porque no soportaba ver al pelirrojo con Lavender.

Mientras se tomaba un pedazo de pudin que se había obligado a comer, lo vio. Draco entró en el Gran Comedor, con ese paso elegante y esos aires de superioridad con los que iba siempre. Sus miradas se cruzaron apenas dos segundos y después Sophie apartó la mirada. ¿Eran cosas suyas o Malfoy tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos? Era como si… como si hubiera llorado. Pero eso es imposible. Era Malfoy. Dudaba que supiera llorar siquiera.

Aun así, no logró quitarse la idea de la cabeza en toda la noche. Ni siquiera cuando Seamus hizo explotar un pájaro de papel que intentaba simplemente prender. Ni siquiera cuando Ron se atragantó al meterse en la boca siete pastas a la vez. Ni siquiera cuando Harry le preguntó si estaba bien y ella, casi involuntariamente, dijo que sí. Por algún motivo no dejaba de pensar en qué narices había hecho a Draco Malfoy llorar, si es que eso era posible.

Por eso, cuando terminó la cena, no dudó un segundo en esperar pacientemente a que él se levantara. Finalmente lo hizo, solo. Harry ya había ido a la Sala Común con Ginny. Y Ron y Hermione tenían que vigilar esta noche junto con Ravenclaw. Sin dudarlo, se levantó y caminó unos cuantos pasos detrás de Malfoy. Algo le decía que no iría directamente a su sala común. Aunque dudo un momento cuando Malfoy bajó las escaleras a las mazmorras. Aun así, continuó siguiéndole hasta que, en lugar de torcer hacia su sala común, se dirigió al otro lado y desapareció detrás de una pequeña puerta de madera. "Ya he llegado hasta aquí. Si me pillan, al menos que me pillen después de ver qué se trae entre manos" se dijo, cogiendo fuerzas. Caminó hasta la puerta y escuchó. No se oía ninguna voz. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y entró, cerrándola tras de sí.


	39. La despensa

Lo que Sophie no había calculado al entrar a la habitación es qué narices pensaba hacer después. Y menos aún se había planteado la opción de que la habitación tuviera el tamaño de un cuarto de la limpieza. Y muchísimo menos que fuera una despensa llena de botellas de bebida.

En el mismo instante que cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se arrepintió de no haber pensado un poco más sus acciones. Y más se arrepintió cuando se encontró a Malfoy mirándola como si su presencia allí fuera la cosa más imposible del universo. Aunque si Sophie lo pensaba un poco, tenía sentido la reacción del chico. ¿Qué narices hacía allí? Y en ese momento sí que decidió darse de cabezazos contra la puerta por imbécil. O ser invisible. Eso hubiera estado muy bien.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Slumber? - preguntó el rubio, que seguí en la misma postura que le encontró al entrar: con una botella de whisky a medio camino de su boca y apoyado contra la pared.

-Yo… - titubeó. Tenía dos opciones. O le decía la verdad a Malfoy (cosa realmente patética y sin sentido) o improvisaba algo en cuestión de segundos. Miró las innumerables botellas de alcohol -. Lo mismo que tú, supongo.

Malfoy se separó de la pared y bajó la mano, sujetando la botella por el cuello y dejando colgar su brazo. Miró a Sophie, como interrogándola con la mirada, y puso una mueca que oscilaba entre la curiosidad y la sorpresa, sin salir de sus aires de prepotencia.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué se supone que hago, según tú?

-Beber - se apresuró a decir -. Estás bebiendo. Y yo vengo justo a eso.

Draco abrió los ojos, realmente sorprendido, y soltó un pequeño sonido semejante a una carcajada.

-Sophie Slumber, ¿emborrachándose? ¿Desde cuándo tienes esos hábitos?

-Desde que paso más tiempo del debido contigo. Todo se pega, ¿no?

Malfoy puso una mueca y subió los hombros, con aire de suficiencia.

-Está bien, si has venido a beber, ¿quién soy yo para detenerte? - dijo, pasándole la botella -. Aquí tienes.

Sophie le miró y después miró la botella que el chico le ofrecía. Le estaba retando, estaba clarísimo. No terminaba de tragarse la excusa que le puso. ¡Y con cuanto sentido! Sophie no había bebido en su vida. Como mucho un par de copas de champán o vino en ocasiones especiales. ¿Pero whisky? Le repugnaba el olor. Pero no se iba a dejar vencer por Malfoy. No iba a quedar en ridículo de esa manera. Apretó los labios y agarró la botella. Sin pensárselo, acercó la botella a su boca y le dio un sorbo, tragando lo más rápido que pudo. Ahora comprendía por qué esa dichosa bebida se llamaba whisky de fuego. Intentó disimular la cara de asco y le pasó la botella a Malfoy de nuevo.

Y, milagrosamente, el chico pareció convencido. Cogió la botella y se sentó en el mismo sitio donde antes había estado apoyado, con una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada, apoyando la mano con la botella en la rodilla. Era curioso pero, incluso en esa postura en la que cualquiera parecería un sucio borracho, él seguía desprendiendo elegancia por todos lados. Maldito Malfoy, ¿es que siempre tenía que estar perfecto? ¿Y por qué narices había pensado eso?

Como si notara su mirada, Malfoy la miró.

-¿Es que vas a quedarte ahí parada toda la noche?

-Solo estaba… pensando.

-¿En mí? - preguntó, sarcástico.

-En qué beber - aclaró.

-Puedes beber de esta hasta que nos la acabemos. No eres una sangre sucia, no vas a contagiarme nada.

-Tal vez tú a mí sí. No estoy muy segura que la gilipollez no sea contagiosa - dijo, molesta por lo que acababa de decir.

-Tú misma - dijo, volviendo a mirar al frente y tomando otro trago.

Sophie miró las estanterías. Ni siquiera sabía qué era cada cosa. Y tampoco quería arriesgarse a coger algo peor que el maldito whisky. Resopló y se sentó al lado de Malfoy, pero guardando las distancias. Puso su mano, en señal de que le pasara la botella y cuando lo hizo, pegó un trago. No sabía tan mal como el primero. Y decidió darle otro. Total. Como decían los muggles, "de perdidos al río".

-Cuidado, Slumber, si no quieres acabar cayéndote por los rincones - le advirtió el rubio. Pero Sophie no le hizo caso y pegó otro sorbo. Se le cogía gusto a la dichosa bebida -. Está bien, Gryffindor, ¿no te enseñaron a compartir? - dijo, cogiéndole la botella de entre las manos.

Al cabo de menos tiempo del que deberían se habían terminado la botella y Draco abrió otra. Pegaron varios tragos cada uno. Sophie se encontraba mareada, pero no como cuando tenía esos horribles desmayos. Era un mareo curioso, casi agradable. Al pasarle la botella a Malfoy, apoyó el codo en su rodilla y con el brazo sujetó su cara, mirando a Malfoy. Tenía ganas de preguntarle cosas. Y notaba como las preguntas le quemaban en la garganta, muriendo por salir. Se sentía… espontánea. Y bocazas.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de la existencia de este cuartito maravilloso? - dijo, arrastrando las palabras de una forma que provocó que Malfoy pusiera esa mueca suya similar a una sonrisa.

-Porque soy prefecto y porque soy Slytherin. Y porque soy listo. ¿Estás borracha, Slumber?

-Cállate, Malfoy. No estoy borracha. Estoy… menos yo que hace un rato. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué tú pareces igual?

¿Igual? La habitación le daba vueltas. Lo que pasaba es que estaba más acostumbrado a fingir un estado de sobriedad. Y la presencia de Slumber influía, le hacía mantenerse en guardia.

-Costumbre, supongo. ¿Y cómo es que tú acabaste aquí?

-Casualidades de la vida - dijo la chica. Puede que estuviera un poco… distinta. Pero ni por asomo le diría a Malfoy que le estuvo siguiendo -. Ahora pregunto yo.

-¿Es que estamos jugando a contarnos verdades?

-Cállate. ¿Por qué tú, don perfecto Malfoy, está bebiendo este… veneno en este cuartucho a estas horas de la noche?

-¿Veneno?

-Sabe fatal, eso hay que admitirlo - dijo la chica, sinceramente.

Draco le miró en silencio, divertido, un momento. La Slumber borracha era tan… sincera.

-Bueno. Si es veneno digamos que entonces lo hago porque considero que hay cosas dentro de mí que tengo que matar.

Sophie le miró, sorprendida por la respuesta. El Malfoy borracho era tan… abierto.

\- Qué profundo.

-Me toca. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué hace una chica como tú, en un lugar como este, haciendo cosas como estas?

-¿Sinceramente? No tengo la menor idea.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Sophie quería seguir preguntando tonterías, pero su boca se dignaba a obedecer. Finalmente se abrió, sin siquiera pedirle permiso al cerebro, y formuló la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

Y a Malfoy le sorprendió tanto como a ella misma lo que acababa de decir. Había sonado tan inocente, tan débil, tan… indefensa ante él. El chico la miró, ella pudo notar su mirada, pero no dijo nada.

¿Acababa de decir lo que él había oído? Había sonado dolida, indefensa… Había sonado como si le importara que él fuera así con ella. No pudo evitar mirarla, tenía que asegurarse de que había escuchado bien y que no era cosa del alcohol. Que no estaba loco.

-¿Así como?

-Ya sabes… - dijo la chica, sin dejar de mirar al suelo. La voz le temblaba y había dejado de arrastrar las palabras -. Hay días que parece que no existiera para ti, otros en los que me haces la vida tan imposible que me dan ganas de ahogarte en el lago… Y después hay momentos en los que eres…bueno conmigo - dijo. Y entonces sí que el miró. Directamente a los ojos, clavando su mirada en los de Draco, derritiendo el hielo de los suyos -. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a veces me odias y otras…?

Sí. No estaba loco. Sophie estaba diciendo lo que él creía haber oído. Pero, ¿qué podía decirle? Ni él mismo estaba seguro de tener una respuesta racional. Y menos ahora, con el alcohol dominando sus sentidos. Se levantó. Necesitaba alejarse de ella. Al menos unos centímetros. Le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué narices se supone que podía contestar a eso?

¿En qué narices estaba pensando? ¿Es que no podía estarse callada? ¿Por qué había dicho todo eso? Solo ella podía ser tan estúpida. Y encima, si hubiera recibido una respuesta, podría haber quedado en una simple conversación de borrachos, de efectos del alcohol. Pero él se había limitado a mirarla y a quedarse pálido. Después se había levantado y alejado de ella, dándole la espalda. Pero lo peor no era eso, no. Lo peor era que su boca seguía queriendo soltar gilipolleces.

Y lo hizo.

-¿No vas a responderme? - dijo, levantándose y acercándose a Malfoy. Su mano se posó en su hombro y notó como el chico se ponía tenso de repente.

Entonces se giró y miró a Sophie directamente a los ojos. Pero no como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Malfoy le había mirado con asco, rabia, sarcasmo, superioridad, indiferencia, curiosidad e incluso con preocupación. Pero nunca le había mirado de ese modo. De esa forma que parecía casi tierna.

Dio un paso hacia ella. E, instintivamente, ella dio otro hacia atrás, topándose con la puerta. Pero Draco volvió a dar otro paso, colocándose muy cerca de Sophie.

Levantó su mano y la llevó a la mejilla de ésta, acariciándola tan suavemente que fue un simple roce, como si tuviera miedo de, por tocarla demasiado, se rompiera. Sophie se estremeció y notó como su piel se erizaba. Su pulso y su respiración iban cada vez más deprisa. Él llevó su mano hasta la boca de Sophie, acariciando con su dedo sus labios, provocando que la chica entreabriera levemente la boca. Estaba cada vez más cerca. Y Sophie cada vez podía pensar menos. Entre el alcohol y la situación, el último vestigio de racionalidad que le quedaba, voló en ese instante en el que el chico dejó de mirarle a los ojos y posó su gris mirada de hielo, ahora encendida como el fuego, en los labios de Sophie. Ella no se movía. No podía hacerlo. O tal vez no quería. Lo que importaba era lo que estaba pasando, o lo que iba a pasar. Él estaba tan cerca que casi no distinguía cuál era su respiración y cuál la del rubio. Pero justo en ese momento, apartó las manos y las apoyó a ambos lados de Sophie, convertidas en puños apretados. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y se alejó un poco de ella.

-Vete - murmuró.

-Yo… - intentó decir Sophie, pero la frase se ahogó en su garganta.

-Solo vete. Antes de que me arrepienta.

Y Sophie no se quedó a averiguar a qué se refería. Le obedeció. Salió de la pequeña habitación y corrió por el pasillo. Subió las escaleras, con la respiración entrecortada, sin parar. Llegó al pasillo del sexto piso y corrió hasta sus escaleras, dándole el viento helado que se colaba por las ventanas, despejándole un poco las ideas. No paró de correr hasta que llegó al cuadro de la señora gorda, a la que le dijo la contraseña con voz temblorosa. No se detuvo más hasta que llegó a su cama, tirándose en ella y metiéndose dentro sin siquiera quitarse la ropa.

Tenía ganas de gritar, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. No entendía qué había pasado. Y tampoco entendía por qué se sentía tan furiosa de que el chico la echara. Cerró los ojos fuertemente e intentó no pensar más en ello y quedarse dormida. Con un poco de suerte lo conseguiría antes de que Hermione volviera de su ronda nocturna.

Draco, después de darle un par de puñetazos a las paredes, se dirigió a su sala común. Había armado demasiado ruido y lo que le faltaba era que le pillaran fuera de la cama a esas horas. Se quitó la ropa bruscamente y se metió en la cama. No quería pensar en lo que había pasado, porque ya era bastante duro haber tenido que echar a Sophie como para recordarlo una y otra vez.


	40. Clase de Pociones

Sophie despertó la primera esa mañana. Se metió en el baño sin hacer ruido y se lavó la cara. Y solo entonces se dio cuenta: no había soñado. Era la primera noche desde hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba. Y se le notaba en la cara el haber dormido del tirón. Estaba radiante. O, por lo menos, no tan apagada como ayer.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Era cosa del azar? ¿O era por algo que había hecho? Reconstruyó el día anterior. No había hecho nada que no hiciera normalmente. Clases, quidditch, gozarse un morreo de Lavender y Ron, estar con Hermione, Ginny y Harry... Y alcohol con Draco Malfoy. Eso sí que no lo había hecho antes. No lo de estar con Draco Malfoy. Muy a su pesar, no era la primera vez. Pero sí que era la primera vez que se veía un par de botellas de whisky. ¿Es que el alcohol le había hecho no soñar? Recordó las palabras de Malfoy: "hay cosas dentro de mí que debo matar". Tal vez se refiriera justo a eso. A que el alcohol ayudaba para acallar los demonios, ¿no?

Se puso el uniforme de la escuela lentamente mientras revivía la noche tan extraña que había tenido el día anterior. Seguía sin comprender qué clase de hechizo aturdidor le habían dirigido a las neuronas para actuar de esa forma. El cómo acabó siguiendo a Malfoy (y para qué) seguía siendo un misterio. Lo único que no era un misterio es el por qué se quedó a beber con él: su estúpido orgullo Slumber, acompañado con su lado Gryffindor, incapaz de echarse atrás. O, como diría su tía, su cabezonería propia de un muggle. Aunque eso solo podía aplicarse al principio porque después el alcohol tomó las riendas de su cuerpo.

Mientras buscaba unas dichosas medias que ponerse, recordó la estúpida sucesión de preguntas que le hizo, seguida de la pregunta final, superando en estupidez al resto con creces. "¿Por qué eres así conmigo?" _Así. Conmigo._ Como si realmente le doliera. Como si le importara que Malfoy fuera un maldito bipolar con el que Sophie nunca sabía con qué lado se iba a enfrentar cada vez que se topaban. Aunque tampoco le importaba, ¿verdad?

Chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en la cama. ¿Dónde narices estaban todas sus medias? Llevaba días buscando unas y no había forma de encontrarlas. Y era una tortura tener que ir sin medias por ahí, sobre todo cuando se quitaba la túnica y hasta Ron se le quedaba mirando las piernas, como si fueran esos muslos de pollo que tanto le gustaba devorar en la cena. Era bochornoso.

Siguió reconstruyendo la noche, aunque a partir de ahí todo estaba bastante borroso. Y mejor así. Porque no quería recordar como Malfoy se acercó a ella dispuesto a… Bueno, que no lo recordaba y punto. Era mejor no recordarlo. Pero no pudo evitar que su piel sí que lo recordara y se erizara. Dichoso Malfoy. Y ¿por qué hacía tanto calor de repente en esa dichosa habitación? Gruñó para sus adentros y se acercó a Hermione, para despertarla. Con un poco de suerte conseguirían llegar al comedor antes de que Lavender decidiera desayunarse a Ron. Otra vez.

Con los pies tiró de sus sábanas de seda esmeraldas hasta que estuvo totalmente destapado. Tal vez supiera a veneno, pero el whisky iba de miedo para poder dormir bien por las noches. En la habitación todos seguían durmiendo y Crabbe, como no, roncando como un troll.

Ya había amanecido, así que se levantó y se metió en el baño para darse una buena ducha. Se preocupó en dar un buen portazo, para que ese maldito gorila se despertara y dejara de atormentarle con sus ronquidos.

Prefería mil veces bañarse en el baño de prefectos, pero a esas horas posiblemente estuviera ocupado, sin contar con la multitud de gente que habría por los pasillos y que no quería aguantar. Cuando el agua estuvo caliente, quitó la ropa interior, la única pieza de ropa que llevaba puesta, y se metió debajo, dejando que el agua le cayera por todo el cuerpo. Al pasarse los dedos por el pelo, el tacto del agua caliente le ardió en los nudillos. Los miró. Estaban en carne viva. Y entonces los recuerdos le volvieron a la mente, de sopetón, como un jarro de agua fría. Slumber, bebiendo y emborrachándose a su lado. Preguntándole cosas. Resultaba tan espontánea así, sentada con las piernas estiradas y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, apoyando las manos en el suelo y dejando que su cada vez más largo pelo cayera en pequeñas ondulaciones por todos lados. Era tan… Bah. Mejor que dejara de pensar en eso. Pero no pudo. Recordó entonces el momento en que ella preguntó por el comportamiento de Draco, sonando indefensa, clavándole sus brillantes ojos verdes, esperando una maldita respuesta. Y fui ahí cuando Draco no perdió el control sobre sí mismo. Sin darse cuenta se acercó a ella, acariciándola como si intentara asegurarse de que ella estaba ahí realmente. Y estuvo a punto de besarla. Otra vez. Por tercera vez. Pero esta vez no por fastidiarla. Ni porque ella no estuviera consciente. Esta vez quiso hacerlo porque su cuerpo lo deseó. Y quiso que ella también lo deseara, que lo supiera…

Aunque en el último momento, lo que él reconoció como un ápice de cordura, le detuvo. O quizás no fue cordura, sino miedo. No. Qué tontería. Fue cordura. Estaba borracho. Fue todo culpa del alcohol. Y gracias a que consiguió entrar en razón la echó de allí. Pero, ¿por qué estaba tan furioso consigo mismo?

Se agitó la cabeza y salió de la ducha. Sería mejor que se dejara de gilipolleces de una vez. Salió de la sala común con Zabini y Pansy, que eran los únicos ya preparados, y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Sí, tenía que dejarse de gilipolleces y olvidarse de la noche anterior de una vez.

Aunque eso no fue posible, teniendo en cuenta que lo primero que vio al entrar en el comedor, fue a Slumber salir de él, acompañada de la sangre sucia y Potter.

Sophie, Hermione y Harry fueron los primeros en llegar a Pociones. El profesor, que estaba totalmente hechizado con Harry, se distrajo hablando con él. Mientras, Hermione y Sophie se sentaron en sus sitios habituales. Sophie notó como Hermione le miraba.

-Sophie…

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde estabas anoche?

Sophie, sin mirar a su amiga, abrió mucho los ojos. No podía ser que la hubiera pillado. Maldita sea. De verdad que a Hermione no se le escapaba una.

-¿Cómo? - dijo, haciendo como si no entendiera a que se refería su amiga.

-Anoche, mientras hacía la guardia, alguien pasó corriendo por el pasillo paralelo al que yo estaba en el sexto piso. Fui a ver quién era y, aunque solo pude verle de espaldas, me pareció que eras tú. ¿Eras tú?

Bien. Las cosas estaban así: o le soltaba la mentira del siglo a Hermione diciéndole que no, con la esperanza de que le creyera y dejara el tema o… Le decía una verdad a medias.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué hacías por los pasillos a esas horas?

-Pues… No podía dormir y decidí ir a dar un paseo, para despejarme.

-¿Y por qué estabas corriendo?

-Porque me di cuenta de la hora y escuché pasos. Pensé que era un profesor y salí corriendo a la Sala Común.

Hermione le miró, estudiando sus palabras. Finalmente sonrió. Se lo había tragado.

-Qué boba. Mira que no recordar que estábamos nosotros de guardia…

Harry se unió a ellas en el momento que empezaban a entrar todos los estudiantes. Lavender, pegada al culo de Ron, Katie Bell, que le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a Sophie, Neville y Romilda Vane, seguidos por algunos Slytherin como Pansy Parkinson o… Draco Malfoy.

Sophie se atragantó con su propia saliva al ver entrar al rubio. No se había percatado de que tenían clase juntos y verle después de lo de anoche le resultó demasiado raro. Le ardían las mejillas cuando éste le dedicó una mirada disimulada mientras se sentaba al lado de Parkinson. ¿Por qué narices hacía tanto calor en esa clase?

Maldita sea. No se acordaba de que tenía clase con ella. Y encima ahora se quitaba la túnica. Y, como no, llevaba el chaleco apretado y la falda corta, sin medias. Maldita sea. ¿Cómo iba a concentrarse? Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, echando sus mechones rubios para atrás. Tenía que concentrarse en la clase y punto.

La clase fue una tortura para Sophie. A Slughorn no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ponerles a preparar Amortentia. Parecía estar tentando a las ratitas de su clase a usarla. Solo había que ver cómo miraba Romilda a Harry. Sophie se jugaba el brazo a que le encantaría darle a beber todo el caldero. "Vaya poción más absurda" pensó. "¿Quién querría hacer que otra persona se encapriche de ti falsamente?" se dijo. Ella nunca sería capaz de utilizar algo así en nadie. El amor tenía que llegar de forma natural, no forzándolo con un mejunje de comino e hinojo.

Por fin, la clase terminó.

-Bien, queridos. Trabajaremos en esta poción durante las próximas tres semanas hasta terminarla, ¿de acuerdo? El que consiga elaborarla correctamente, será aceptado en el Club de las Eminencias. Y bueno, los que ya sean miembros… Ya buscaremos otra recompensa - dijo, sonriendo y posando la mano en su gran barriga.

Sophie apenas escuchó sus palabras, sino que recogió rápidamente y salió de allí. Llevaba toda la clase sin poder evitar mirar a Malfoy, que, para colmo, también le miraba de vez en cuando. Había sido… Raro. Sí. Esa era la palabra exacta. RARÍSIMO. Por suerte ahora tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch y podría despejarse un rato.


	41. Una clase en desuso

Sophie adoraba el Quidditch desde que, con ocho años, su padre le llevó a ver su primer partido de las Arpías de Holyhead. Y, desde ese momento, empezó a adorar a las cazadoras. Cuando tuvo edad, comenzó a volar y a aprender a jugar con su hermano. Y con el paso de los años el Quidditch se convirtió en una de sus formas de despejarse.

Hasta ese día.

En el entrenamiento fue fiera y eficaz. No falló un solo tiro que lanzaba con tal intensidad que Ron llegó a apartarse en uno de ellos. Jugó lo más intensamente que pudo, intentando despejarse, concentrándose en el juego. Pero cuanto más intentaba dejar la mente solo en el juego, más pensaba en Malfoy y sus sueños, y más se enfurecía, lanzando cada vez más fuerte.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, todos le felicitaban, incitándole a jugar de esa forma tan letalmente precisa en el próximo partido. Sophie les respondía, bastante distraída. Llevaba dándole vueltas a una cosa mucho rato.

Ya no pensaba en el imbécil de Malfoy. Por lo menos no en la escenita que habían montado. Sino que pensaba en el alcohol. Nadie le había dado una respuesta exacta al por qué de esos sueños que tenía. Y mucho menos una solución. Pero parecía que ella sí había encontrado una forma de poder dormir, al fin. Y, bueno, si era a base de emborracharse… Como decía su hermano: "las situaciones extremas requieren medidas desesperadas". Y esto tenía de las dos.

Después de la ducha se sentó en la cama. No tenía nada que hacer. Ron estaba con Lavender, Hermione y Ginny tenían clases y Harry había ido a ver a Dumbledore. Bufó, mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada la estancia.

Encima de su baúl descansaba el vestido aún sin abrir que su hermano le había mandado. Podría probárselo. Aunque prefería esperar. También podría ir a Hogsmeade a ver si conseguía algunas medias. En su mesilla los girasoles aún estaban en su máximo esplendor. Y, al lado, el libro que llevaba intentando leerse desde principio de curso.

Podría pasarse la tarde leyendo.

Después de sopesar las opciones, decidió que era lo que más le apetecía.

Se puso la ropa más cómoda que encontró y bajó al salón con el libro, dispuesta a devorarlo al lado de la chimenea. Había algunos alumnos de los primeros cursos y algunos de séptimo abajo. Pero como no estaban armando escándalo, Sophie se sentó donde había planeado y se puso a leer.

Al terminar el décimo capítulo decidió levantar la mirada a su alrededor. Cormac McLaggen y dos chicos más de séptimo se habían sentado en el sillón más cercano a ella y estaban sobre la cena de Navidad de Slughorn.

-Es una pena que no halláis entrado en el Club, chicos. Pero tal vez podáis asistir a la cena de Navidad - dijo, mirando de reojo a Sophie y hablando lo suficientemente alto para asegurarse de que la chica escuchaba - si conseguís que alguien os lleve de invitado.

Ella fingió no oírle y siguió leyendo. Pero McLaggen no iba a cansarse.

-Slumber - le llamó. Ella levantó la mirada y subió la ceja, como si no fuera con ella -. ¿Te he presentado ya a mi amigo Paul Fletcher? - dijo, señalando al chico de su derecha. Un rubio oscuro de ojos marrones.

-No, ¿por?

-Resulta que él tiene mucho interés en conocerte - murmuró, dándole un empujón al chico -. ¿Verdad?

-Sí. Te he visto jugar al Quidditch. Eres realmente buena. Y dicen que le rompiste la nariz a Draco Malfoy, muy buena - le sonrió. No era como McLaggen, parecía simpático y… con cerebro.

-Gracias. ¿Fletcher, verdad?

-Llámame Paul, por favor - contestó, con una sonrisa tímida y llevándose la mano a la nuca.

Sophie le devolvió la sonrisa a modo de respuesta e intentó volver a esconderse detrás del libro. Ahora venía la parte en la que Paul le decía sí…

-¿Tienes ya acompañante para la cena de Navidad?

Y Sophie no pudo reprimir la sonrisa irónica que le salió.

-¿Enserio tienes tantas ganas de ir a esa cena, _Paul_ , que llegas al extremo de preguntar a los miembros del club si estarían dispuestos a llevarte?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo solo…

-Pues lo siento pero ya tengo pareja - le interrumpió. Cerró su libro y se levantó -. Con un poco de suerte encuentras a alguien que te haga el favor.

Se alejó en dirección a las escaleras. Mientras subía pudo escuchar como el chico le decía a su amigo McLaggen "¿ves? Ahora he quedado como un completo imbécil".

Dejó el libro y se puso la túnica encima de la ropa. Pronto sería la hora de cenar y no tenía muchas ganas de seguir aguantando idiotas. Además, tenía plan para esta noche. Cenaría temprano y después les diría a sus amigos que iría a la sala de estudio a escribir unas cartas. Y después probaría su teoría yendo a la despensa de las mazmorras.

Cenó a solas con Ginny y Hermione. Harry aún no había vuelto y Ron y Lavender estaban muy ocupados el uno con el otro. Se apresuró a terminar y, excusándose con sus amigas, se fue a las mazmorras, asegurándose de que nadie la seguía.

Draco ni siquiera probó bocado. Tenía el estómago demasiado cerrado. Se había pasado la tarde en la Sala de los Menesteres, intentando que ese maldito armario funcionara. Y no había conseguido nada nuevo. Lo único que quería era encontrar una maldita excusa para poder largarse a beber.

Y encontró ese momento en cuanto el idiota de Goyle tiró encima de Blaise una bandeja llena de pudin. En cuanto Blaise se levantó, dispuesto a matar a Goyle, y todos comenzaron a mirarles, Draco se escabulló de la mesa y logró salir del comedor. Bajó a las mazmorras y abrió la puerta de la despensa. La cara que se le quedó al ver a Slumber allí de nuevo cogiendo una botella de whisky de fuego, era indescriptible.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí, Malfoy!? - exclamó, al verle.

-Eso mismo debería decir yo, no crees.

Sophie frunció el ceño y apretó el labio. Estaba pensando una respuesta, eso seguro.

-Solo venía a por una botella. Ya me marchaba - dijo, encaminándose hacia la puerta -. Todo tuyo.

-No voy a dejar que te lleves esa botella para que los estúpidos de tu casa se la beban en alguna especie de fiesta - murmuró, impidiéndole el paso.

-No voy a compartirla con nadie - aclaró, poniendo un gesto de terquedad, como si Draco hubiera dicho la mayor tontería del mundo.

-Ah y si es para ti sola, ¿dónde pretendes beberla sin que nadie te vea, miss inteligencia?

-Pues… pensaba hacerlo aquí, hasta que tú llegaste.

-Podemos beber los dos aquí.

-No sin acabar molestándonos. Esto es muy pequeño.

Se sostuvieron la mirada un par de segundos y después ella la bajó. En realidad, Draco sabía que tenía razón: esto era muy pequeño para los dos. Pero no exactamente para que acabaran molestándose, sino para acabar de otra forma.

-Está bien. Tengo una idea.

-Sorpréndeme, hurón.

-Deberías controlar esos modales, Slumber. Recuerda que soy prefecto y puedo cortarte el grifo de alcohol tan fácilmente como delatándote a los profesores.

-¿Me vas a contar ya tu idea?

-Esto es muy pequeño, es cierto. Además, está cerca de mi sala común y del despacho de Snape. Y no queremos que nadie nos pille aquí, ¿verdad?

-Creo que es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo - sonrió, tan falsamente como pudo hacerlo notar.

-Bien. Pues te propongo lo siguiente: cojamos las botellas que necesitemos y vayamos a algún aula en desuso. Entre los dos le echamos un conjuro silenciador potente y ¡tachán! Espacio y tranquilidad para que los dos bebamos todo lo que queramos.

Draco esperó la respuesta de la chica, que tardó lo suyo. Finalmente suspiró y le tendió la mano.

-Trato hecho.

Cada uno cogió cuatro botellas (una gran exageración pero era mejor que sobrara a que les faltara) y se dirigieron a una de las clases que ambos sabían que estaba sin ser usada y lo suficientemente alejada de despachos y alumnos. Entraron y la silenciaron, además de hechizarla mágicamente para que solo pudiera abrirse por dentro. Después cada uno se puso en una esquina. Sophie se sentó al fondo de la clase, encima de una mesa, y colocó la botella abierta entre sus piernas. Draco cogió la silla del escritorio del profesor y le dio la vuelta, poniendo hacia delante el respaldo y apoyando los codos en él. Estaban frente a frente, en silencio, bebiendo y sin decirse nada.

-Tengo una pregunta - rompió la chica el silencio.

-¿Ya estás borracha, Slumber?

-No. Estoy perfectamente. Solo me ha surgido una duda.

-Tú dirás - le invitó él, dándole un trago largo a la botella.

-Hay bastantes aulas en desuso. ¿Por qué los dos en una y no uno en cada una?

En realidad, no se le había ocurrido eso. Solo le surgió la idea en la cabeza de desaparecer de la despensa y la opción de un aula vacía le pareció buena. Pero no iba a decirle eso. Era un Malfoy. Siempre tenía razones para hacer las cosas.

-Pues por tres cosas. La primera: el conjuro silenciador es más potente y durará hasta que nos vayamos y si hubiéramos estado solos posiblemente tendríamos que haberlo reforzado de vez en cuando. La segunda: si nos pillan, nos pillan a los dos - finalizó, dando otro sorbo a la botella. El no haber cenado le estaba afectando y el alcohol estaba subiendo antes.

-¿Y la tercera?

-¿Qué?

-Has dicho que había tres razones. ¿Cuál es la tercera?

-Muy fácil. Siempre es menos triste beber acompañado, aunque sea de una Gryffindor.

Y con esto terminaron la conversación. No hablaron más en toda la noche. Exceptuando alguna estupidez que decía alguno de los dos de vez en cuando y algún insulto que se dedicaban, por no perder la costumbre. Pero esa noche no hubo preguntas ni situaciones raras. Solo dos personas bebiendo en una habitación vacía, con la luna como única iluminación y mirándose furtivamente.

Ya muy pasadas las dos de la madrugada, decidieron que era hora de irse. Habían bebido cerca de una botella y media cada uno y el alcohol había dominado de sobra su conciencia. Escondieron las botellas y salieron. Se despidieron con un "ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie esto, Malfoy" y un "ni en sueños, Slumber" y desaparecieron, yéndose cada uno en una dirección.

Draco se acostó y se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente. Estaba tranquilo y olía a frutas y whisky.

Sophie cayó rendida en la cama. Esa noche sí que soñó, pero solo con un rubio casi plateado vestido totalmente de negro que la llevaba por una habitación llena de objetos viejos y raros, de la mano. Pero esto, Sophie no lo recordaría al día siguiente.


	42. Hogsmeade

Pasar las noches en el aula vacía del segundo piso se hizo una costumbre para Sophie y Draco. Sus amigos ni siquiera preguntaban a Sophie por esas salidas nocturnas. Simplemente lo atribuían a un insomnio por las pesadillas. Los de Draco no se atrevían a preguntar. Durante las siguientes tres semanas se reunieron en esa habitación para beber y hacerse compañía en silencio. Al principio las únicas palabras que se soltaban eran algún que otro insulto, pero en los últimos días, en momentos de ebriedad, habían llegado a hablar, aunque siempre sin salirse de la línea de la intolerancia mutua. Y siempre a distancia. Nunca llegaron a sentarse cerca.

La vida fuera de esa aula seguía de la misma manera: insultos en los pasillos y enfrentamientos en clase. Pero, aunque no lo admitieran, muchas veces se encontraban a sí mismos mirando al otro.

El método del alcohol, aunque no muy ortodoxo, había mejorado el sueño de Sophie que, aunque no dejó de tener esos sueños al cien por cien, sí conseguía dormir del tirón la mayoría de las noches. Y eso mejoró mucho su humor. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus amigos o entrenando y los fines de semana iban a Hogsmeade. Su hermano seguía escribiéndole y contándole novedades de sus estudios y de Ginny. Y Ginny parecía igual de encantada con su hermano. Habían sido unas semanas buenas.

Draco, por otro lado, también había logrado relajarse un poco y, aunque seguía arreglando el armario, al menos no se pasaba el día pensando en eso. Comía más y se pasaba el día de mejor humor (dentro de su continua apatía). Seguía siguiéndole el juego a Pansy, pero rehuía de acostarse con ella. Cuando llegaba la noche, iba animado a esa cita no pactada que tenía con Slumber cada día y pasaban horas bebiendo y distrayéndose de los problemas que tenían fuera de esa clase. Disfrutaba de esos momentos, aunque ni en sueños lo admitiría. Además, se estaba esforzando en conseguir ese pase al Club del profesor de Pociones. Por algún motivo quería ir a esa maldita fiesta.

En definitiva, esas horas perdidos en esa aula en desuso les gustaban a los dos. Y les hacían bien.

Y esa mañana en Pociones, un día antes de la cena de Navidad, el humor de ambos no pudo ser mejor.

Sophie revisaba su Amortentia distraídamente mientras ayudaba a Ron con la suya. Quería que el chico consiguiera el premio. Tal vez así consiguiera que Hermione y él pasaran una noche juntos. Pero llevaba un par de días dudando que lo consiguiera. La poción del pelirrojo dejaba mucho que desear.

Dejaron que reposaran los veinte minutos restantes mientras el profesor les explicaba la preparación de una poción calmante muy simple, para matar un poco el tiempo de espera.

Después comenzó a pasar por las pociones una a una. Ni la de Neville ni la de Hermione estaban mal, pero no estaban perfectas. Con Crabbe y Goyle no tardó mucho en decidir que estaban demasiado lejos de ser un filtro amoroso. Pansy y Ron, desgraciadamente, recibieron una respuesta similar: sus pociones no estaban mal del todo, pero no estaban bien tampoco. La de Sophie y Harry, como era de esperar, no fueron las elegidas, ya que ambos la habían hecho mediocre con la esperanza de que Ron consiguiera superarles. Y eso dejaba la poción de Romilda y Malfoy como finalistas.

Draco esperó mientras el profesor comparaba su Amortentia con la de Vane, decidiendo cuál ganaría. Su cara era de indiferencia, incluso de aburrimiento, pero lo cierto era que por dentro deseaba ganar. Quería ir a esa fiesta. Pero Slumber no tenía nada que ver, claro.

-Bueno - dijo Slughorn, sacándole de sus pensamientos -, ya he decidido al ganador… o ganadora. Creo que el filtro más poderoso de esta clase, que posiblemente conseguiría que todos quedáramos absoluta y tontamente prendados del elegido, es el de… Romilda Vane, enhorabuena, querida - dijo.

Draco no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

Y, para su propia sorpresa, Sophie tampoco pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada.

La clase terminó y Harry desapareció con Hermione sin querer decirle a Sophie a dónde iban. A ella le recordó a sus padres el día de su cumpleaños, que le hacían lo mismo un rato antes de aparecer con montón de regalos. Regalos. Recordó que iba a ayudar a Ginny a elegir algo para su hermano en Navidad. Le dio los sus libros a Ron y salió apurada hacia la puerta principal de Hogwarts, donde habían quedado.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde decidiéndose entre un ejemplar único de una primera edición de un libro sobre sirenas en el atlántico o unos guantes de cuero marrones. Al final decidieron que el libro sería la mejor opción y Ginny lo compró.

Mientras pagaba, Sophie se quedó mirando los objetos de la tienda. Tenía pensados y encargados los regalos para todos sus amigos, excepto para Harry. Y no tenía idea de qué regalarle. Vio un ejemplar de coleccionista de Quidditch a través de los tiempos. ¿Eso le gustaría?

-Si estás pensando en Harry, creo que lo que más le va a gustar que le regales será algo personal. Algo tuyo, de casa - le susurró Ginny antes de alejarse con una media sonrisa.

Definitivamente, siempre lo sabía todo.

Antes de volver a Hogwarts, pasaron por Las Tres Escobas y pidieron una cerveza de mantequilla para cada una.

-Ginny, ¿con quién vas a ir a la cena de Slughorn?

La chica como respuesta, se empezó a reír.

-Pues no llegué a invitar a nadie. Así que estaba pensando llevar a Luna. Llevaría al imbécil de Ron, pero no creo que sepa sobrevivir sin los morros de Lavender toda la noche.

A la hora de la cena volvieron a encontrarse con Harry y Hermione, los cuales dijeron que "habían estado ocupados con temas de Navidad".

Después de la cena, cuando sus compañeras ya estaban dormidas, Sophie se escapó de nuevo al aula vacía, a tener otra de esas extrañas noches que no había querido plantearse.

Cuando llegó, Draco ya estaba allí, bebiendo y sentado donde normalmente se sentaba ella.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir - dijo.

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? - él le respondió encogiéndose de hombros e invitándola a sentarse a su lado, ofreciéndole la botella, que hoy era diferente.

-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado. Era la primera vez en semanas que estaban cerca.

-Hidromiel.

-¿Se ha acabado el whisky?

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué bebemos otra cosa?

-Es una ocasión especial - contestó él, clavando sus ojos en ella.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Es la última noche que pasaremos aquí hasta después de Navidad - explicó, sin dejar de mirarla. Pero al ver la expresión de la chica, dudó -. ¿No?

-Mañana también estaremos en Hogwarts.

-Sí, pero estarás en la cena de Slughorn.

-Podría pasarme después de la fiesta… - murmuró, sin mirarle.

-¿Y por qué ibas a hacerlo?

-No lo sé… Yo solo… Bah. Déjalo.

Los dos guardaron silencio. ¿Qué narices acababa de pasar? Sophie se había sentido imbécil. ¿Por qué se le habría ocurrido que Malfoy querría pasar su última noche con ella? ¿Y por qué ella iba a querer pasarla ahí dentro? Pegó un trago a la botella, mirando a la pared de enfrente.

-Yo… no quería decir eso - escupió Malfoy.

-¿Qué? - preguntó ella, extrañada. No sabía por dónde iba a salir él. En realidad, nunca lo sabía.

-Quiero decir que… bueno… - balbuceó. Maldita sea. Era un Malfoy. Y los Malfoy nunca hablan sin seguridad. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se aclaró la garganta -. Bueno que podemos venir aquí mañana también. Por mí no hay ningún problema. No tengo nada mejor que hacer - dijo, añadiendo algo de resentimiento a la última frase.

Sophie notó a lo que se refería el chico con las últimas palabras.

-Tú querías ir a la fiesta, ¿verdad?

El chico apretó los labios y guardó silencio un momento. Le cogió la botella a Sophie y bebió un par de tragos.

-Sí. En realidad sí.

-¿Por qué? Quiero decir, solo es una estúpida fiesta llena de alumnos y amigos del profesor. No va a ser una gran noche.

Draco sabía perfectamente todas esas cosas. Pero quería haber ido. Aunque ahora que habían decidido pasar la noche de mañana en esa aula también, la fiesta había perdido interés.

-Amor propio, supongo.

La conversación finalizó ahí. Demasiado habían hablado ya. Esa noche se fueron temprano, pues se suponía que Malfoy estaba haciendo guardia. Como cada noche, cada uno cogió su dirección sin despedirse. Pero esa noche, antes de que Sophie torciera la esquina, Malfoy le llamó.

-Slumber - dijo, mientras la chica se giraba -. Mañana a media noche. No llegues tarde - hizo una pausa, como si quisiera decir algo más pero no consiguiera hablar -. Buenas noches.

Y se alejó, sin darle oportunidad a la chica a contestar.

Era la primera vez que se despedía de ella, y que le deseaba las buenas noches. También era la primera vez que pactaban verse al día siguiente.

Sophie se alejó también, pensando en todo esto.

Definitivamente, había sido una noche bastante rara.


	43. El camino a la fiesta

La mañana previa a las vacaciones de Navidad fue un caos. Los alumnos estaban demasiado inquietos por las fiestas como para atender a las clases y los profesores solo querían un descanso.

Pero los alumnos de sexto aún eran civilizados en comparación con lo que se encontró Sophie cuando entró en la clase de Transformaciones de primer año.

Los alumnos hablaban y reían a voz en grito, sin prestar atención a la profesora McGonagall, que ordenaba silencio una y otra vez mientras Malfoy miraba la escena divertido desde detrás de esta.

-Esto es imposible - le dijo la profesora cuando Sophie se acercó -. ¡Son unos salvajes!

-¿A que ahora ya no parecemos tan malos, profesora? - dijo Malfoy, provocando una risa sostenida de Sophie que disimuló tosiendo.

-Muy gracioso, señor Malfoy - le reprochó la profesora.

A Sophie se le había ocurrido la forma de poner orden después de escuchar como hablaban de las vacaciones y de la navidad los niños.

-Profesora… - empezó, dispuesta a ofrecerle ayuda.

-Ahora no, señorita Slumber - le interrumpió, suspirando -. Tengo que encontrar la forma de que estas fieras me obedezcan.

-Es que se trata de eso - insistió -. Están alterados porque es Navidad. Son niños. ¿Qué tal si prueba a distraerles con eso? - propuso -. ¿Puedo intentarlo?

-Por supuesto. Cualquier idea me sirve.

Sophie, poniéndose en el centro de la tarima, sacó su varita y realizó un hechizo no verbal que había aprendido de su hermano.

Entonces en la clase empezó a nevar y poco a poco todos los chicos fueron callándose y observando cómo nevaba.

-¡Está nevando! ¿Por qué? - dijo un chico de Ravenclaw.

-Porque yo he hecho que nieve - dijo Sophie -. Y si me hacéis caso os puedo enseñar a hacer cosas parecidas.

La idea les resultó agradable, pues al momento todos ocuparon sus asientos y prestaron atención a la Gryffindor.

Draco miraba la escena algo divertido. Era increíble. Había logrado domar a las fieras ella sola. Debería plantearse el dedicarse a la política o a la enseñanza con ese poder sobre las masas y dejar la idea de ser aurora a un lado. Aunque, mirándolo mejor, también se le daría bien. Sería capaz de convencer a cualquiera de abandonar el lado oscuro. Al menos, a él le convencería. McGonagall le dedicó una mirada, incitándolo a que ayudara a Sophie y, poniendo los ojos en blanco, se acercó a la chica. Esta les explicaba a los mocosos cómo convertir un perchero en un árbol de Navidad y objetos pequeños como plumas o tinteros en pequeños Papá Noel muggles que caminaban y deseaban una feliz navidad.

-Slumber - le llamó. La chica levantó la mirada, preguntándole qué quería -. La profesora dice que te ayude.

-Vale. ¿Sabes hacer esta clase de encantamientos?

-Si la pregunta es si alguna vez me he puesto a hacer estas tonterías, la respuesta es no. Pero supongo que me lo puedes explicar rápidamente y yo explicarle a los críos.

-O también puedes enseñarles tú algo. Esta asignatura se te da, algo sabrás, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no creo que a estos niños les interese aprender cómo hacer aparecer muérdago, y el resto de trucos McGonagall no los aceptaría.

-Pues ala, explícale a esas chicas de Ravenclaw lo del muérdago. Seguro que les resulta interesante, galán - dijo, sarcástica.

Sophie puso los ojos en blanco mientras Malfoy se alejaba. Muérdago. Draco Malfoy haciendo aparecer muérdago. Eso era nuevo. Siempre se había imaginado que eran las bobas que babeaban por él las que lo aparecían, no él. Aunque tal vez solo supiera hacerlo, pero no lo usara… Bueno, ¿qué más le daba a ella?

La clase transcurrió sin más incidentes y cuando terminó, al ser la última del día, Sophie se apresuró a ir lo más pronto posible a prepararse para la fiesta. No lo había pensado, pero ni siquiera había abierto el regalo de su hermano. Tal vez no le sirviera, o no fuera de su talla o…

-Sophie - le llamó la profesora -. Buen trabajo el de hoy. Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor por haber controlado a la clase y haber sido capaz de dirigir de esa manera a los alumnos. Sería una profesora excelente - la chica le dedicó una sonrisa -. En cuanto a usted, Malfoy, gracias también por embelesarme durante toda la clase a las chicas. Al menos las ha mantenido distraídas. Diez puntos para Slytherin por colaboración. Y por haber logrado trabajar en… equipo durante estas semanas, veinte puntos para cada uno. Y ahora váyanse a disfrutar de sus últimos momentos antes de las vacaciones. Felices fiestas.

Malfoy y ella salieron sin dirigirse la palabra. Aún recordaban la situación rara de la noche anterior y ninguno quería verse inmerso en algo parecido. Al menos por el momento. Esa noche ya se vería.

Para más incomodidad, fueron por el mismo pasillo vacío durante todo el camino hasta el pasillo principal. Cuando llegaron allí, cada uno cogió la dirección hacia su sala común, sin siquiera mirarse. Ya habría tiempo por la noche para las cosas raras.

Al llegar a la sala común se encontró con Ron y Harry en una mesa jugando al ajedrez.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Habéis visto a Hermione?

-Está arriba, con Ginny - contestó Ron distraídamente.

Sophie asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras, pero se paró cuando Harry le llamó.

-Me preguntaba que… esta noche… ¿A qué hora quedamos? - dijo, nervioso. A Sophie le parecía adorable cuando se ponía así.

-Quedamos en el pasillo de la sala de la fiesta a las ocho, ¿vale? - y sin esperar respuesta, subió. Aún tenía que enfrentarse a su traje.

En la habitación, Hermione y Ginny tenían lo que parecía ser una crisis de moda. Varios vestidos habían sido desperdigados por la cama de Hermione y las chicas estaban probándose vestidos como locas.

-¡Sophie! Menos mal. ¿Cuál te gusta más? - dijo Hermione, señalándole tres vestidos.

Sophie no lo dudó y señaló el de en medio, un bonito vestido con escote en pico y de color pastel que tenía el corte a la altura de las rodillas.

-¿Y yo? - preguntó Ginny.

-Creo que el azul oscuro… Quedará precioso con tu pelo - dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Sorprendentemente, las chicas quedaron conformes y Hermione guardó todo, excepto los vestidos elegidos, con un golpe de varita en el baúl. Sophie cogió el paquete y lo sostuvo entre las manos. ¿Cómo sería? Fuera como fuese, no tenía otro. Empezó a abrirlo. Tendría que ponérselo, le gustase o… ¡Le encantase!

El vestido era simplemente precioso. La parte de arriba era de escote corazón, sin mangas, negro y ceñido hasta la altura la cintura. Después empezaba a caer una falda vaporosa rosa palo que por encima tenía una capa de tul negro. Además en la unión entre falda y parte alta, había una cinta negra que iba atada con un lazo al lado izquierdo. Era de un estilo bailarina retro de lo más elegante. Le encantaba.

-¿Ese es tu vestido? - Preguntó Hermione -. ¡Sophie! Es precioso. ¿Quién te lo ha regalado?

-Su hermano - dijo Ginny sonriendo -. Yo lo ayude a elegirlo - comentó. Sophie le sonrió y le abrazó. Ahora todo tenía más lógica. Adoraba a su hermano, pero la moda no era lo suyo.

-Gracias, Ginny. Es perfecto.

Después de darse una ducha, se vistió. Con el traje se puso unos tacones negros de salón a los que le añadió unos pequeños toques de reflejo rosa. Incluso para la moda la magia venía bien. Ya vestida, se peinó. Decidió recurrir a la magia también y utilizó una poción alisadora, haciendo que su larga melena oscura le cayera por toda la espalda hasta casi la cadera. Se lo echó hacia atrás colocándose una diadema negra con pequeñas piedras de bisutería y se puso un poco de brillo de labios. Para cuando terminó, ya eran las ocho menos cuarto, por lo que cogió su varita y se fue. Bajó las escaleras hasta el piso de la fiesta y se tropezó por el camino con varios chicos que la miraron, haciéndole sonreír. Se sentía bonita.

Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos cercanos a la sala de la fiesta, pasando el rato antes de ir a cenar, cuando la vio aparecer por el pasillo. Llevaba un vestido negro y rosa sin mangas. El color del vestido resaltaba aún más su oscuro pelo suelto, cayendo como una cascada por toda su espalda. Además lo llevaba liso. Y esos tacones, alargando aún más sus piernas… Además el conjunto, tan oscuro, contrastaba a la perfección con su tez pálida y sus grandes ojos verdes. Estaba guapísima y ni siquiera su lado orgulloso de Malfoy le impidió pasar por alto eso. Slumber estaba realmente impresionante. Cuando vio que la chica se acercaba, se levantó, sin pensarlo, como un resorte. La chica le miró mientras pasaba por su lado y se arriesgaría a decir que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque a lo mejor le sonreía a Potter, que le esperaba unos veinte metros más allá con cara de idiota. Pero no fue capaz de acusar a Potter por poner esa cara, hasta a él se le había quedado. La vio alejarse y reunirse con ese idiota y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Bueno, tal vez pasara con él esa estúpida fiesta, pero a medianoche se vería con él. Sin embargo, mientras se alejaba para ir al Gran Salón, comenzó a dudar de ser capaz de aguantar hasta medianoche.

Decir que estaba preciosa se hubiera quedado demasiado corto. Ese vestido, al propio estilo de una bailarina, le hacía parecer una princesa. Y una princesa realmente hermosa. No pudo esconder la sonrisa de bobo mientras ella se acercaba a él, sonriéndole. Iba a ser una noche maravillosa, eso seguro.

Cuando vio a Malfoy, algo dentro de ella volvió a sentirse decepcionado de que no acudiera a la fiesta. Pero bueno, a medianoche tendría Malfoy para rato. Pero ¿por qué narices acababa de pensar en eso? Entonces vio a Harry esperándola y mirándola fijamente, muy cerca de la puerta a la fiesta. No paraba de sonreír, y ella no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Le dedicó una mirada y una disimulada sonrisa a Malfoy y siguió caminando hacia Harry. Iba a ser una noche maravillosa, eso seguro.


	44. La noche de la fiesta

El despacho de Slughorn había sido transformado en una enorme sala llena de gente, con las paredes y el techo cubiertos por telas de color esmeralda brillante y toques dorados. La gente reía y hablaba animadamente mientras la música se oía de fondo. Sophie pudo ver tanto a alumnos del Club como a otros magos de mayor edad, amigos del profesor, supuso. En cuanto entraron, Slughorn se acercó a ellos, sonriendo.

-¡Harry, querido! Oh, veo que has invitado a la señorita Slumber como acompañante. Buena elección - sonrió, tocándose la barriga.

-En realidad, me invitó ella a mí, señor.

-¡Oh, una chica decidida! Eso me gusta. Tiene carácter, joven, como su madre. Y es usted igual de brillante. Serás una aurora excelente. ¡Los dos lo seréis! - dijo, con gran entusiasmo -. Disfrutad de la fiesta, queridos.

El resto de la noche transcurrió muy rápidamente. Pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo con Ginny y Luna y escondiendo a Hermione de McLaggen, el que resultó ser su invitado sorpresa además de un baboso. Harry y Sophie apenas habían pasado tiempo a solas ya que Slughorn les presentó a la pareja a la mayoría de sus invitados. Mientras Harry hablaba con un vampiro amigo del profesor, Sophie aprovechó para escabullirse alegando que iba al servicio.

La escena que se encontró al volver era lo que menos se esperaba: Flitch aguantaba a Malfoy por la chaqueta de su traje y le explicaba a Slughorn cómo le había visto merodear por los alrededores de la fiesta. El rubio se soltó bruscamente y admitió haber intentado colarse. Entonces Snape, que por algún motivo estaba en la fiesta, le sacó de allí casi a empujones, yéndose con él.

¿Por qué narices querría colarse Malfoy en la fiesta? No parecía su estilo. Miró un reloj que había en la pared. Eran más de las once y media. Buscaría a Harry y le diría que se iba a dormir, que estaba muy cansada. Le daba pena dejarle solo pero tenía que irse. ¿Tenía? En realidad, no. Solo se trataba de ir a una maldita clase a beber en silencio durante un par de horas. ¿Realmente prefería eso a quedarse con Harry en la fiesta? Era raro, pero una parte de ella le decía que se fuera. Aunque la otra le decía que quería quedarse. Con Harry.

Harry. ¿Dónde narices estaba? No le veía desde que Snape se llevó a Malfoy y la sala tampoco era tan grande. Tal vez ¿se hubiera ido? No, qué tontería. Harry no se iría sin avisarle. Quizá haya salido a tomar aire. Sí, era lo más probable. Salió después de decirle a Hermione que iba a buscar al chico.

Pero tampoco lo encontró en el pasillo, ni en los alrededores. A lo mejor sí que se había ido. En ese caso, no tenía mejor plan que ir al encuentro de Malfoy. Se alejó del pasillo, un poco molesta porque Harry le hubiera dejado sola sin siquiera avisarle.

¿Qué significaba lo que Malfoy le había dicho a Snape? Habían hablado con palabras a medias, casi en clave, y Harry no había podido sacar mucho sobre seguro. Pero había entendido algo de una misión que le habían encomendado a Malfoy y algo de una promesa inquebrantable… ¿Qué significaría todo aquello? ¿Serviría esto para demostrar que Malfoy era un mortífago?

Harry se dirigió de nuevo a la fiesta, apretando un poco el paso. Se había ausentado demasiado tiempo y no quería dejar a Sophie más tiempo sola. Casi no habían podido estar juntos y le apetecía poder pasar un rato con ella. Tal vez consiguiera sacarla de la fiesta.

O tal vez había salido ella sola. La vio, caminando en dirección a las escaleras. ¿A dónde iba?

-¡Sophie! - le llamó.

La chica se giró y pareció sorprendida de verle.

-¡Harry! Te estaba buscando. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Cogiendo algo de aire - mintió.

-Me lo imaginé… Eso ahí dentro ya resulta agobiante.

Las palabras de la chica le dieron a Harry una brillante idea.

-¿Y si pasamos de volver a la fiesta y vamos a algún sitio donde podamos respirar? - ella pareció dudar -. O si lo prefieres nos podemos ir ya…

-¡Oh, no! No te preocupes. Vale. Vayamos a sentarnos a algún sitio, estos zapatos empiezan a matarme.

Justo cuando había decidido irse, Harry había aparecido. Sonaba a chiste y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco… ¿triste? Desechó el pensamiento mientras se sentaba junto a Harry en unos de los bancos pegados a las ventanas. Fuera volvía a nevar y el viento silbaba. Sophie se estremeció. Puede que el vestido fuera precioso, pero que no tuviera mangas no ayudaba con el frio. Harry se quitó la chaqueta de su traje y se la pasó por los hombros a Sophie.

Ella le miró y le sonrió, agradeciéndoselo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Parecía nervioso. O más de lo normal.

-¿Cómo lo has pasado? - le preguntó mientras jugaba nervioso con sus manos.

-Bien, aunque no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos, ¿eh?

-Bueno, podemos recuperarlo un rato ahora.

Sophie volvió a sonreírle. Algo dentro de ella le decía que el sitio donde debía estar en ese momento no era ese.

-Estás preciosa, Sophie, de verdad. El vestido es muy bonito.

-Gracias, Harry. Es un regalo de mi hermano, aunque lo escogió Ginny.

-¿Ellos dos están…?

-¿Juntos? Creo que aún no, pero algo me dice que lo estarán. Se han comprado regalos de Navidad y no paran de escribirse cartas.

-¿Y a ti qué te parece?

-Me encantaría tener a Ginny como cuñada. Y mi hermano es un encanto, le hará feliz. Y si los dos son felices, yo también.

-Y siempre podrás recordar que fuiste tú quien los presentó - bromeó.

-Cierto - rio Sophie -. ¿Vas a pasar la Navidad con los Weasley?

-Así es. Tú con tu familia, ¿no?

-En realidad solo con mi hermano. Mis padres están en paradero desconocido para mí aún. Mañana salgo por la mañana hacia mi casa a recoger algunas cosas y después iremos a España a pasar las Navidades allí.

-Vas a estar lejos, ¿eh? - dijo, con un tono en su voz algo entristecido.

-Bueno, poseemos una maravillosa red Flu y mi hermano es mayor de edad, podremos Aparecernos en cualquier momento en casa de los Weasley para molestaros un rato. Y no creo que a Ginny le importase - rio Sophie.

Harry también rio y apoyó su mano en la rodilla de Sophie. Estaba ardiendo. Se quedaron un momento mirándose y sonriendo en silencio. Entonces vieron algo que brillaba encima de sus cabezas. Levantaron la vista y pudieron ver como una fina rama llena de pequeñas hojas y diminutas flores blancas aparecía, creciendo poco a poco. Muérdago.

-Muérdago… - susurró Sophie, sin dejar de mirar la pequeña planta.

-Muérdago - repitió Harry en un murmuro.

La chica bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry clavados en ella. Y vio cómo se acercó, muy despacio, a ella, aproximando sus caras. Un mechón de pelo de Sophie, que ya se había quitado la diadema, cayó en su cara. Harry levantó la mano y se lo quitó suavemente, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Y dejó la mano ahí, en su mejilla, acariciándola. Después de tantas veces que habían estado en esa situación, era la primera vez que no había sido un accidente, y era la primera vez que no estaba nerviosa. Bueno, quizás un poco. Sabía que Harry estaba esperando una señal de ella, un permiso para seguir. Y así lo hizo.

Poco a poco, ella fue rompiendo la distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Se quedaron quietos, mirándose, con sus labios casi rozándose. Ninguno de los dos respiraba. Y entonces, Harry cerró los ojos y posó sus labios en los de Sophie. Y Sophie le respondió.

Se besaron, dulcemente. No como había besado a Karl hacía años o a ese amigo de su hermano con el que estuvo saliendo. Ni siquiera fue un beso como el que le había dado Malfoy. Fue un beso como los de las películas de muggles. Lento, romántico, primerizo.

Y así estuvieron hasta ya muy pasada la medianoche, besándose y sonriéndose a medias. Dejando salir eso que llevaban meses reprimiendo. Sophie había olvidado por completo a donde se dirigía hacía media hora, a Malfoy y a todo el mundo. Nada le importaba ahora mismo. Solo ese instante. Con Harry. Porque ahora mismo, el resto del mundo no importaba. Se sentía feliz con él. Más feliz que nunca.

Draco la esperó durante una hora. Después comenzó a beber. Sabía que ella no aparecería, que estaría con el imbécil de Potter en la fiesta. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que se quedara, que esperara, que tal vez ella aparecía. Y ahí se quedó, esperándola y bebiendo whisky de fuego mientras miraba a una botella de champán que había traído.

A la una decidieron que sería mejor irse a la sala común y se despidieron en las escaleras hacia la habitación de Sophie. Harry le besó y le deseó las buenas noches y ella subió, sonriendo. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó los tacones. Y entonces, encima de la mesilla, vio los girasoles y el libro muggle. Y se acordó de Malfoy. Algo dentro de ella le hizo volver a calzarse y salir corriendo hacia el aula en desuso. Era tarde, pero quizás seguiría allí.

Abrió la puerta y lo vio, sentado en el suelo al lado de una ventana, con una botella en la mano.

-Llegas tarde - le dijo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Estabas con Potter, verdad? - siseó.

-¿Qué más dará eso?

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón. ¿Qué más da?

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? Nada.

-¿Ah no?

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué estás así? Cualquiera diría que estás celoso, Malfoy.

-¿Celoso? - repitió, abriendo mucho los ojos y levantándose -. ¿De qué? ¿De ti y de Potter? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¿A caso tú yo somos algo? ¿Si quiera somos amigos? No. Tú y yo simplemente somos dos personas de mundos diferentes que han jugado durante un mes a tener algo en común durante unas horas cada noche. Pero fuera de aquí no somos nada. Porque ni aunque quisiéramos, podríamos. Es algo imposible. Así que ¿por qué iba a estar celoso de ese imbécil?

Se había parado delante de Sophie, que permanecía inmóvil. No sabía el motivo, pero las palabras de Malfoy le dolieron más de lo que se imaginaba y notaba como los ojos le ardían. Pero tenía razón. Ellos no eran nada. Fuera de esas cuatro paredes era imposible que pudieran pertenecer al mismo mundo. Pero, aun así, aun sabiendo que tenía razón, le dolía oírlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Esperaba otra cosa? ¿De verdad su subconsciente era tan iluso? Él era un Malfoy y ella… Bueno, ella no era como él. Era imposible siquiera planteárselo.

-¿Sabes? Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Hemos hecho el imbécil durante un mes, jugando a vivir en un mundo que no existe más allá de esta habitación. Porque es cierto, tú y yo no podemos ser nada fuera de aquí. Así que creo que es mejor que dejemos de jugar a esto, porque ya es suficiente. Se acabó. Adiós, Malfoy.

Y salió de la clase justo en el momento que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Le dolía. Le dolía y no sabía por qué. Caminó, lejos del aula. Era lo mejor que podía haber hecho. No volver a verse así sería lo mejor. Eso fue lo que pensó mientras se metía en la cama y cerraba los ojos.

Draco seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio, mirando la puerta por la que Sophie se había ido. ¿Por qué había dicho todo eso? No lo sentía. Aunque intentara mentirse a sí mismo, sabía que no lo sentía. Y por culpa de su estúpido orgullo Malfoy, le había hecho daño a Sophie y había conseguido perder ese único momento del día en el que se sentía un poco bien.

Se fue a su habitación y se acostó. Tal vez, en el fondo, era lo mejor, ¿no?


	45. El compartimento de El Expreso

Sophie estaba guardando las últimas cosas en el baúl cuando Hermione y Ginny entraron corriendo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas. Al quería. O peor…

-¡Harry y tú os habéis besado! - dijeron casi al unísono.

…algo sabían.

-De verdad - masculló Sophie, cerrando el baúl -. ¿Cómo es posible que lo sepáis todo?

-Si esta mañana hubieras ido al desayuno te hubieras enterado - dijo Ginny.

Se había saltado el desayuno. No se había querido levantar alegando que estaba muy cansada y que comería algo más tarde. Aunque la verdad era que quería evitar estar fuera de la sala común el máximo tiempo posible antes de irse. Intentaba no encontrarse con Malfoy después de anoche. Por eso se había quedado todo el rato dentro de territorio Gryffindor, haciendo tiempo hasta la salida del Expreso.

-¿Qué pasó en el desayuno? - preguntó la morena, levantando la ceja.

-Le preguntamos a Harry por la hora a la que volvisteis, que por qué estabas tan cansada si nosotros os habíamos visto iros de la fiesta a las once o así.

-¿Y os lo contó?

-No - explicó Ginny -. Se puso nervioso y nos contestó que "habíais ido a dar un paseo". Y entonces Ron bromeó diciendo: "¿estuvisteis teniendo un momento romántico?". Y Harry se atragantó con el zumo. Y se delató. Y ya ahí sí que nos lo contó - concluyó -. Pensabas contárnoslo, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Bueno, detalles - pidió Ginny, sonriendo y mirando a Hermione, que también sonreía.

-¿Detalles?

-Detalles - repitió.

-¿Qué detalles queréis? Fuimos a pasear, eso es cierto. Nos sentamos en un banco del pasillo porque los malditos tacones me mataban… Por cierto, deberían inventar una poción o un hechizo para el dolor de pies porque la verdad que se pasa muy mal cuando…

-¡Sigue! - le dijeron las chicas.

-Vale, vale… A ver, ah sí. Bueno, eso. Nos sentamos en un banco y hacía frío, así que me dejó su chaqueta y se puso un poco más cerca de mí. Empezamos a hablar y apareció el muérdago. Nos quedamos mirándonos y empezó a acercarse y…

-¿Y? - dijeron impacientes.

-Es obvio, ¿no? Nos besamos. Ya está.

-¡Eso no son detalles, Sophie Slumber! ¿Quién besó a quién? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Fue romántico, dulce, pasional? Bueno, seguro que fue dulce, es Harry. ¿Cómo se despidieron después?

-¡Frena, Ginny! A ver, poco a poco. Mmm… ¿quién besó a quién? Bueno, él fue el primero en acercarse, después yo continué rompiendo distancia. Pero al final fue él, creo. Estuvimos un rato besándonos y riendo entre besos, Ginevra. Y claro que fue dulce, es Harry. Aunque fue romántico. Como en las películas…

-¿Las qué?

-Cosas muggles. Historias de amor, Ginny. Como en esas novelas que lee tu madre - le explicó Hermione -. Continúa, Sophie. ¿Cómo se despidieron?

-Pues… con un beso… - recordó Sophie.

-¿En la mejilla? - interrogó Ginny, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-En los labios…

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

-¿Qué?

-Sophie, espabila. ¿Estás feliz? ¿Fue un error? ¿Te alegra? ¿Qué?

-Pues…

-¿Estáis juntos?

-Ginny, por favor - le paró Sophie, suspirando -. No fue un error, pero no puedo responderte al resto. Ahora, coged vuestras cosas y vámonos. No quiero perder el tren.

Sus amigas dejaron de insistir. Era obvio que Sophie no quería seguir hablando de Harry. Aunque Ginny había dado con la pregunta clave: ¿estaban juntos? Sophie supuso que lo descubriría pronto pero ¿quería ella estar con Harry? Le dio vueltas a la pregunta mientras guardaba a Yumi en la jaula y mandaba el equipaje de camino al tren. Adoraba a Harry y se lo pasaba muy bien con él. Era un gran amigo y un fuerte apoyo pero ¿una relación? ¿Los dos? Sophie bajó las escaleras para reunirse con sus amigas. Debería buscar una respuesta a esa pregunta antes de que alguien más la formulara. Hermione y Ginny le esperaban apoyadas en el sillón junto a Ron y… Harry. El chico, al verla, sonrió y ella, sin siquiera ordenarlo, hizo lo mismo. Y en ese momento supo que, aunque no tuviera respuesta a la pregunta de si realmente quería estar con él, sí que sabía que quería intentarlo.

Consiguieron un compartimento vacío que compartieron con Luna, aunque al poco desapareció para ir a repartir El Quisquilloso por el tren. Ron y Lavender habían decidido "darse un tiempo" y por fin podían pasar un rato con el pelirrojo sin que ella estuviera por los alrededores. Hermione, ante eso, parecía estar más simpática con Ron, aunque al rato se escapó con la excusa de su trabajo como prefecta. Harry sacó un paquete de grageas de todos los sabores y él y Ron comenzaron a comerlas, mientras que Ginny y Sophie las miraban con algo de recelo, temerosas del sabor que podía tocarles. Finalmente se atrevieron a coger una. A Ginny le tocó una con sabor a café y a Sophie con sabor a coco. En cambio, Ron no tuvo la misma suerte y probó una con sabor a calcetín sucio, haciendo que casi se atragantara. Después de un rato riéndose de él, comenzaron a hablar de los planes para Navidad.

-Sophie, tu hermano me contó que vais a pasar las navidades solos. Hablé con Ron y decidimos escribirle una carta a mamá. Está encantada de que vengáis a pasar las navidades con nosotros a la madriguera.

-Muchas gracias, chicos - sonrió la amiga -. En cuanto lleguemos a Londres hablaré con mi hermano para contárselo.

-¿Y le vas a contar también lo vuestro? - dijo Ron, riéndose.

-Claro. Y después le hablaremos a la señora Weasley y a los gemelos sobre tu babosa relación con Lavender Brown - contraatacó Harry.

Al llegar a King´s Cross, su hermano ya estaba allí y, después de saludar cálidamente a Sophie, le dedicó un tímido saludo a Ginny, debido a que los Weasley andaban cerca. También saludó a Hermione, Ron y Harry, que se puso un poco nervioso, aun sabiendo que Nick desconocía que él y Sophie eran más que amigos.

Los Weasley se acercaron también y Molly Weasley le dio un fuerte abrazo a Sophie.

-¡Sophie y Nick Slumber! Es un placer veros, chicos. Oh, mírate, Sophie, eres la viva imagen de tu madre, aunque con los ojazos de tu padre…

-¿Conoce a mis padres? - preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto! Mis hermanos estaban en la Orden del Fénix original. Además, por su trabajo de aurores, alguna vez los he visto por el Ministerio - añadió el señor Weasley.

-Bueno, bueno. Basta de tanta charla. Aún les queda un largo viaje hasta casa y a España, querrán descansar. ¡Nos veremos en la madriguera, queridos! - se despidió la señora Weasley, alejándose con su marido.

Ron se despidió de Sophie y Nick y se alejó. Ginny abrazó a su amiga y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a Nick. Harry besó a Sophie en la mejilla y se despidió rápidamente de su hermano. Los dos hermanos se quedaron mirando como los Weasley y Harry se perdían entre la gente. Cogieron el equipaje de la chica y se alejaron también.

-Bueno, hermanita, ¿tienes algo que contarme?


	46. La casa de los Slumber

Antes de irse, los padres de Sophie habían deshabilitado la chimenea, así que los hermanos Slumber utilizaron la red Flu más cercana a su casa: la del bar muggle llevado por una familia de magos amigos de los Slumber.

-¡Hola, chicos! - les saludó la señora Carter cuando llegaron a través de la chimenea.

-Hola, Caroline - sonrió -. ¿Qué tal las cosas por aquí?

-Pues ya ves, chiquilla - suspiró -. Por aquí como siempre. No tenemos un trabajo muy difícil - rio -. Los muggles son muy aburridos. Charlotte vuelve por Navidad, ¿sabes, Nick?

Sophie reprimió una sonrisa. Charlotte era la hija de los Carter y tenía un año menos que Nick. Había sido muy amiga de Sophie y Nick durante toda la infancia y en Hogwarts, cuando Sophie entró en Gryffindor, Charlotte fue de las pocas de su casa con la que pasaba tiempo. Además de una buena amiga de Sophie, ella y Nick eran como uña y carne. Pero la señora Carter siempre tuvo otros planes para ellos dos y llevaba años intentando que fueran más que amigos, aunque sin ningún éxito, pues ninguno de los dos parecía haber mostrado interés en el otro nunca. A decir verdad, Charlie, como la llamaban, era casi la única chica que no había caído rendida a los pies de Nick, pero él tampoco lo intentó nunca. Y no porque ella no fuera guapa, porque lo era. Siendo tan esbelta como era, con esos ojos azules y el pelo rubio cenizo, y esa sonrisa que siempre tenía, era normal que la señora Carter quisiera que acabara con Nick. Realmente harían buena pareja. Pero ellos eran amigos y no tenían intención de dejar de serlo.

-¿Sí? Pues esperamos verla, ¿verdad Sophie? - dijo, esquivando un poco las intenciones de Caroline.

-Cierto. No la vemos desde principios de verano. ¿Cómo le va por París?

-Oh, está encantada. Dice que ahí es todo más… mágico - soltó, riéndose como si hubiera contado un chiste graciosísimo -. Bueno chicos, no os distraigo más, querréis llegar a casa.

-En realidad - aclaró Nick -, solo estamos de paso. En un par de días saldremos hacia España.

-Vaya, qué pena… Bueno, Charlotte llegará mañana. Pasaos por aquí y tomaremos un poco de cerveza de mantequilla. ¿También pasareis la noche de Navidad en España?

-¡No! - se apresuró a decir Sophie, antes de que su hermano abriera la boca -. Los Weasley nos han invitado a pasarla con ellos. Te lo iba a contar ahora, Nick - añadió, dirigiéndose a un colorado Nick.

-¿Con los Weasley? ¿Con toda la familia Weasley? - dijo en un hilo de voz, poniéndose más colorado.

Sophie sonrió. Rara vez veía a su hermano sonrojarse.

-Sí Nick. Los Weasley, ya sabes. Ron, Ginny - murmuró, poniendo énfasis en el nombre de su pelirroja amiga.

Nick se puso más rojo aún. A Sophie el empezaba a divertir la escena.

-No sabía que fuerais amigos de los Weasley - intervino la señora Carter, retorciendo un mechón de su rizada melena castaña.

-¿Los conoces? - se interesó Nick.

-Eh, sí, bueno… - balbuceó nerviosa, moviendo sus ojos grises de un lado a otro -. Bueno, querréis descansar y yo tengo que ir a ayudar a Collin antes de que pierda el control del bar.

Se despidieron y salieron por la puerta de atrás, para evitar que los muggles le vieran cargar un baúl y una lechuza desde la trastienda. Caminaron hacia su casa, en silencio. Sophie le daba vueltas al comportamiento de la señora Carter. Primero, no sabía nada de que sus padres no estaban en casa, por lo que parecía. Y segundo, lo nerviosa que se había puesto en la última parte de la conversación con respecto a los Weasley.

Nick, delante de él, abrió la verja para entrar al jardín delantero de la casa de los Slumber. Sophie podía verle solo el cuello, pero lo tenía colorado. Posiblemente pensaba en Ginny. Tal vez a la hora de la cena le hablaba de Harry. O tal vez no. Por ahora, quería hablar de los Carter.

-¿Has visto lo rara que estaba la señora Carter? - preguntó directamente.

-Caroline siempre se comporta de forma rara. Eso no es nada nuevo - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sophie puso los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que su hermano sacaba su varita y abría la puerta. ¿Es que Nick nunca veía nada raro en ningún sitio? Decidió no insistir con él. Nick era demasiado inocente para estas cosas. Solo veía lo que la gente quería que él viera. Pero Sophie, en cambio, había sacado el instinto que su tía Mery decía que era propio de los Slumber. Aunque a veces se equivocaba, claro. Y tal vez Nick tuviera razón y solo fueran paranoias de Sophie.

La casa tenía todas las ventanas cerradas y las cortinas corridas. El brujo las abrió con un toque de varita y el gato negro de su madre salió de detrás de un sillón y se restregó por las piernas de Sophie.

-¿Mamá dejó a Moon aquí? - pregunto extrañada mientras lo acariciaba.

-Sí, al parecer.

-¿Y no te parece raro, teniendo en cuenta que nunca lo hace?

-Tal vez no podía llevárselo, Sof.

-En ese caso, lo hubiera dejado con alguien.

-A lo mejor no tenía a quien dejárselo - teorizó su hermano, sentándose en el sillón de color volcán del salón.

-Venga, Nick. ¿Mamá dejando al gato solo?

-Sophie, ¿qué insinúas? - dijo, mirándola y levantando una ceja.

-No insinúo nada. Solo digo que es raro - bufó -. Todo es raro - murmuró después, entrando en la cocina.

Allí, Moon esperaba frente a su plato de comida. Justo en el momento que el reloj marcó las en punto, el plato se llenó del habitual paté para gatos que comía el gato negro. Nick, que también había entrado en la cocina, miró a Sophie.

-¿Ves? Mamá lo tiene todo pensado.

-Sigue siendo raro.

-Lo que tú digas, enana. ¿Qué quieres cenar?

Sophie se dirigió al recibidor y, con un golpe de varita, mandó el baúl a su habitación y agarró la jaula de Yumi.

-Si vas a cocinar tú, cenaré ranas de chocolate - bromeó, mientras subía las escaleras.

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Puso la jaula de Yumi en su habitual sitio y le abrió la rendija y la ventana, por si quería salir. Después, ordenó al baúl que sacara las cosas y, en su lugar, mandó algunas piezas de ropa a una especie de bolso que su madre le había regalado con un fondo casi infinito. Dejó que el trabajo se hiciera solo y se sentó cerca de su lechuza, resoplando.

Aún no había pensado en un regalo para Harry. Recordó lo que Ginny le había dicho: "algo personal". Pues como no le regalara unos calcetines usados…

Miró a su alrededor. Sus estanterías estaban llenas de libros de todo tipo y de estupideces muy variadas. Plumas que coleccionaba, fotos de vacaciones con su familia, objetos muggles como relojes o tazas, bolas de nieve que llevaba coleccionando desde los seis años…

Se acercó al estante y miró las bolas. Muchas de ellas eran compradas en el Callejón Diagon y muchas otras eran muggles. Había de toda clase: con un búho azul dentro, con una bailarina que bailaba cuando la agitabas, otra con un Hogwarts en miniatura… Después tenía otras mucho más curiosas, que ni siquiera eran bolas, sino especie de botellas. Las tenía de todos los colores y con todas las magias en su interior. Entonces una pequeña al fondo le llamó la atención. Alargó la mano y sacó una pequeña bola. Era bastante pequeña y tenía forma de botella. Sophie la recordaba, la había hecho ella misma con un pequeño frasco de pociones viejo cuando tenía doce años.

Ese día estaba nevando en Hogwarts y todos andaban en los patios, jugando y paseando. Ella, en cambio, les observaba desde una ventana de la sala común mientras leía un libro. Charlie pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, pero también tenía amigas, por lo que muchas veces Sophie estaba sola.

Nunca había sido problema para ella pero, por algún motivo, ese día se sentía más insignificante que nunca.

Cuando era pequeña, su madre le regalaba una bola de nieve cada vez que estaba triste, pero Sophie no tenía ninguna en Hogwarts. Por eso decidió hacerse una.

Agarró el bote de cristal y, cogiendo su varita, hizo aparecer dentro del bote un millón de diminutos copos de nieve y un pequeño ciervo blanco.

Al poco tiempo de crearla, descubrió que la intensidad de la nieve caía a diferentes velocidades y cantidades, dependiendo del estado de ánimo de Sophie.

Nunca supo por qué puso un ciervo dentro, pero ahora que la veía, algo le recordó a Harry.

Su "bola" de nieve. Era personal. Y le recordaba a él.

Ya tenía regalo de navidad.


	47. La mansión Malfoy

Draco se sentó en la ventana mientras jugaba con su anillo. En el piso de abajo oí a su madre discutir con su padre y su tía sobre Lord Voldemort, como siempre. Los dos mortífagos estaban enfadados con Draco por haber fallado y su madre le defendía. "Es solo un niño" decía. Qué tontería. Draco sabía perfectamente donde se había metido. Y sabía perfectamente que ya no había vuelta atrás. Si fallaba, el Señor Oscuro le mataría. A él y a toda su familia. Aunque no le importaría que matara a su tía Bellatrix. Al fin y al cabo, ella tenía la culpa de todo esto al meter a su familia en este mundo en la Primer Guerra Mágica.

No pensaba bajar. Llevaba todas las vacaciones evitando estar con su familia el mayor tiempo posible. Los elfos domésticos le traían la comida a su habitación y él se excusaba diciendo que debía estudiar. Solo abandonaba su dormitorio cuando sus padres salían y él aprovechaba para pasear por los jardines de la mansión, cubiertos de nieve.

Era curioso, pero esos ratos en el jardín era el único momento en el que Draco se sentía un poco bien.

Pansy le escribía casi a diario, pero Draco le ignoraba. Al igual que a Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise. Con la única persona que había hablado era con Nott. Tal vez porque era el único imbécil que no le lamía el culo por un poco de atención. O tal vez porque fue el único que le habló de un tema interesante en su primera carta, informándole sobre una emboscada a la casa de los Weasley cuando estuvieran reunidos con la Orden del Fénix.

Al recibir esa noticia, Draco no pudo alegrarse más. Con un poco de suerte conseguían librarse de alguno de ellos. O de Potter. Cada día odiaba más a ese huérfano de mierda.

La emboscada sería el día de Navidad, por lo que era mañana. Sus padres no habían hablado nada aún. Tal vez ni lo supieran. Pero estaba seguro de que su tía no se perdería el espectáculo.

De repente, oyó como su familia dejó de discutir y guardó silencio. Un silencio sepulcral.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

El Señor Oscuro.

Draco, sin salir de su habitación, lanzó un hechizo para afinar su oído. Tal vez consiguiera enterarse de algo interesante. Después de todo, él estaba metido en el juego hasta el fondo.

-Llevaré a cabo la misión con mucho honor, mi señor - dijo su tía -. Y mataré a esa chica entrometida personalmente.

"¿Chica?" pensó Malfoy. No creía que se refiriera a la pequeña Weasley.

-Mi querida Bellatrix, siempre tan fiel - se oyó decir al Señor Oscuro -. Confío en ti para eliminarla. Debe morir. Al igual que sus padres lo harán en cuanto logre encontrarlos.

-Mi señor, si me lo permite, ¿por qué son tan peligrosos?

-El matrimonio no lo es, ni tampoco su hermano. Es la joven la que me preocupa. Tiene demasiado poder. Y debemos aprovechar ahora que aún no lo sabe para acabar con ella. El resto de su familia… Bueno, morirá porque me gusta hacer trabajos limpios, Lucius.

Estaba claro que no hablaban de los Weasley.

-Claro, mi señor.

-Bien. Bellatrix, tú y Greyback iréis a la casa de los Weasley mañana en la noche acompañados de un par de mortífagos y acabareis con ellos, ¿de acuerdo? No matéis a Potter. Traédmelo con vida.

Draco oyó el habitual sonido que producía el Señor Oscuro cuando se iba. Su tía y su madre murmuraban. Hizo un esfuerzo para escucharles.

-¿Por qué querrá matar a esa chica? - preguntó su madre.

-No lo sé, Narcissa. No pongo en duda las órdenes de mi señor. Y si él ordena que la mate, lo haré encantada. Mañana la pequeña Slumber estará muerta - masculló.

Había dicho Slumber. ¿Querían matar a Sophie? Pero ¿por qué?

Draco se estaba poniendo más pálido que de costumbre. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía permitir que la mataran.

Salió de la habitación y se pasó los dedos por el pelo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Intentó poner su cara de indiferencia habitual y entró en el salón donde estaban sus padres y su tía.

-¡Draco! - Le dijo su padre - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero ir - dijo, secamente.

-¿Ir a dónde, hijo? - preguntó su madre.

-A casa de los Weasley. Mañana. Quiero ir contigo, tía.

Bellatrix puso una sonrisa torcida y se acercó a él.

-¿De verdad? - Sonaba orgullosa - Sabía que dentro de ti corría la verdadera sangre de los Black. El Señor Oscuro estará muy complacido de que quieras ir, más deberíamos preguntarle…

-Pues hagámoslo.

Su tía le dedicó otra sonrisa rota, de esas que solía poner y le hacían parecer más desequilibrada de lo habitual. Sacó su varita y, despidiéndose con un gesto de la familia Malfoy, desapareció.

Hubo un momento de silencio y después su madre posó su brazo sobre él.

-Draco… ¿Por qué haces esto? No es necesario que…

-Lo hago porque quiero. Avisadme cuando Bella vuelva. Quiero darme una ducha.

Salió de la estancia sin mirar a sus padres y subió a su habitación. Entró en el baño y abrió el grifo. Sin siquiera esperar a que el agua se calentara, se metió dentro y apoyó los codos en la pared. Estaba algo mareado.

Ya se había asegurado un puesto en el asalto. Ahora podría intentar evitar que mataran a Sophie pero ¿cómo? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo lo haría sin acabar muerto él o descubierto?

Tenía que pensar qué hacer.

Por el momento, se vistió con su habitual pantalón negro y camisa gris que solía llevar por casa y se sentó en la cama.

Muy lejos de allí, Sophie y su hermano salían de un bar de Sevilla llamado "Escobas y Dragones" donde habían estado tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla con los compañeros de estudio de Nick. Las vacaciones para ella no habían ido muy bien, pues volvía a soñar. Tampoco había hablado mucho con sus amigos. Ni con Harry. Pero ya mañana los vería a todos, así que eso le animaba un poco.

Entró en la habitación de la casa de Gary en la que estaba instalada y se quitó la ropa, sustituyéndola por un pijama y se metió en la cama, dispuesta a pasar la última noche en España.


	48. La Madriguera

Sophie cogió los regalos y los guardó en el bolso. También cogió el que su hermano le tenía a Ginny y e pequeño paquete que habían comprado para los Weasley por la invitación. Mientras metía el último paquete en el bolso, rio. Al final también llevaban regalos para los gemelos.

Cerró el bolso y se miró una última vez al espejo, colocándose un mechón detrás de la oreja. Finalmente se había cortado el pelo y ahora, en lugar de caerle hasta los riñones, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Así estaba mucho mejor, tan largo comenzaba a resultar molesto para el quidditch. Se ató las botas negras que su hermano le había regalado y contempló el conjunto.

Iba bastante simple, pero le gustaba. Se había decidido por unos vaqueros ajustados negros y una camisa azul oscuro metálica. La ropa negra siempre le había quedado muy bien; resaltaba sus ojos y su pelo, dejándole con la piel más clara. Se sonrió a sí misma y agarró el abrigo negro.

Bajó las escaleras para reunirse con su hermano y despedirse de Gary.

-¿Lista, pequeñaja? - dijo su hermano, ofreciéndole su brazo.

Sophie le dio un beso a Gary y, agarrándose del brazo de su hermano, cerró los ojos. Aún le mareaba mucho Aparecerse.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que volvió a sentir el suelo firme bajo sus pies. Parpadeando, levantó la vista.

Estaban en La Madriguera.

-Aún así no comprendo que Hermione decidiera no venir estas Navidades. No puede enfadarse conmigo por Lavender, es una tontería... - dijo Ron, deteniéndose al ver que su amigo no le prestaba atención -. Harry, ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Qué? Ah, sí - mintió Harry.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Harry le miró. No estaba prestando atención a su amigo. Ya habían tenido mil veces la misma conversación y Harry siempre se resistía a decirle a Ron lo que realmente opinaba. Además, estaba más atento de que Sophie llegara. La echaba de menos.

Entonces fuera se vio una luz blanca y Harry supo enseguida lo que significaba.

Ginny lo confirmó cuando bajó corriendo las escaleras, gritando "¡han llegado!" por toda la casa. Harry y Ron se miraron y también corrieron, siguiéndola.

Ahí estaban, en el recibidor de la entrada, tan sonrientes como siempre. Al verlos juntos, se apreciaban mucho mejor lo diferentes y lo mucho que se parecían al mismo tiempo los dos hermanos. Sophie llevaba su pelo más corto y más ondulado. Le quedaba muy bien. Y la ropa oscura resaltaba sus facciones de una manera increíble. Le daba un aspecto oscuro, salvaje... Diferente.

Harry. No se veían desde hacia unas escasas semanas, pero para Sophie parecía más tiempo. Le miraba, sonriente e inmóvil, con esa mirada con la que le miraba siempre, como si Sophie fuera algo inalcanzable para él. Entonces la chica se acercó y le abrazó en silencio, escondiendo su cara en el cuello del chico. Harry le apretó fuertemente.

-Te he echado de menos... - susurró Harry, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Yo a ti también...

Entonces, alguien tosió, rompiendo ese momento y recordándoles que no estaban solos en la habitación. Se separaron sonriendo tímidamente y saludaron al resto. El resto de la familia apareció entonces y empezaron a darse regalos. Sophie estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos, pero, por algún motivo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ya era cerca de la medianoche. Draco salió de su habitación y se reunió en el salón con su tía y los dos mortífagos que iban a acompañarles a la casa de los Weasley. El plan era simple: intentarían matar a Sophie y llevarse a Potter. Aunque el plan de Draco era un poco diferente.

Mientras se ponía una túnica negra, la madre de Draco se le acercó y le besó en la frente.

-Draco... No tienes que ir si...

-Sí, mamá. Lo has dicho cientos de veces. Voy a ir.

-Pero, ¿por qué? No tienes nada que demostrar...

Draco le miró fijamente. No podía contarle la verdad. No solo porque le tacharía de loco, sino porque era mejor que supiera lo menos posible. No quería meterla en problemas.

-Mamá, deja de insistir. Quiero ir.

Se separó de su madre y se acercó al resto de los mortífagos. Al momento, se Desaparecieron, dejando tras de sí una nube negra.

Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks también estaban en la casa. Tonks, como le gustaba que le llamaran, había coincidido en algunos años de Hogwarts con Nick y ahora estaban hablando, junto con Ginny, en la mesa de la cocina, mientras ayudaban a la señora Weasley a recoger.

Sophie estaba ayudando al señor Weasley con el tocador de discos que le habían regalado. Cuando por fin consiguió que aprendiera a utilizarlo, le dejó solo escuchando un vinilo de Los Beatles que parecía gustarle.

Se dirigió al rellano de la escalera, donde estaban Ron y los gemelos probando alguno de sus trastos.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Hola preciosa - le dijo uno de los gemelos.

-¡Fred! Harry es como de la familia - le reprochó George -. Respeta a la chica de "El Elegido".

Sophie bufó, divertida y se sentó entre los dos, sonriéndole a Ron.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un nuevo invento nuestro. Un sombrero acéfalo.

-¿Un qué?

-Si te lo pones, tu cabeza se hace invisible y parece que estás decapitado - dijeron a la vez.

-Que... interesante - masculló, no muy convencida.

En ese momento, Harry salió del salón, acompañado por Remus. Éste les dedicó una sonrisa y después se perdió en la cocina. Harry se acercó y se sentó con ellos. Los gemelos y Ron se miraron y se levantaron, desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

-¿A dónde vais? - preguntó Harry.

-A darte un momento de intimidad - se oyó decir a Ron antes de que se desapareciera.

Sophie le miró y, con el brazo, le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Le apetecía estar un rato con él y, además, así darle su regalo.

-Tengo algo para ti - dijo sonriéndole y buscando el pequeño paquete en su bolso. Agarró el regalo y se lo tendió a Harry -. Es una tontería, un detalle. Pero es importante para mí y quería que lo tuvieras tú.

El mago sostuvo el paquete entre las manos y miró a Sophie. Después, con mucho cuidado, comenzó a abrir el paquete. Miró la bola de navidad, sonriendo.

-Es un ciervo...

-Sí, al verla me recordó a ti. ¿Te gusta?

-Es preciosa, Sophie. Muchas gracias, de verdad - susurró, besándolo en la mejilla-. Yo también tengo algo para ti -. Y sacó un pequeño paquete de uno de sus bolsillos.

Se lo dio a Sophie y ésta lo abrió, sin pensárselo dos veces. Dentro había un pequeño colgate plateado en forma de ciervo. Al tocarlo, soltó un pequeño destello.

-¡Harry! Es precioso... - dijo, abrazándole -. Muchas gracias. Me encanta -. Se giró y se recogió el pelo, para que le pusiera el colgante. Después se giró de nuevo y le dio un beso.

Entonces se oyó un estallido fuera y se levantaron corriendo, mirando por una de las ventanas. Varias figuras vestidas de negro se aparecieron. Mortífagos.

Remus y Tonks abrieron la puerta, con la varita en las manos, seguidos de los señores Weasley y Nick.

-¡Quedaos aquí! - les ordenó, mirando a Sophie y a Ginny -. Harry, Ron. No salgáis ninguno de los cuatro.

Pero los cuatro sacaron sus varitas y salieron.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Greyback y varios mortífagos cubiertos estaban delante de la casa. En ese instante, Bellatrix lanzó un hechizo, prendiendo fuego a los alrededores de la casa y, riendo, miró a Sophie con los ojos propios de una desequilibrada mental. Después posó su mirada en Harry y Sophie, instintivamente, le agarró fuerte de la mano, haciendo que la mortífaga sonriera más perversamente aún.

Lanzó otro hechizo contra la casa, haciendo que varios cristales estallaran y salió corriendo.

-¡Yo maté a Sirius Black! ¡Yo maté a Sirius Black!

Harry, al escuchar esto, soltó la mano de Sophie y corrió detrás de ella.

-¡Harry! - gritó Remus.

Pero no pudo detenerlo. Uno de los mortífagos comenzó a atacarle y este perdió de vista a Harry al intentar defenderse.

Sophie miró a su al rededor una décima de segundo. Los Weasley estaba intentando defenderse de dos de los mortífagos, mientras Lupin luchaba con un tercero y Nick y Tonks intentaban reducir a Greyback. Al fondo, Harry corría, siguiendo a Bellatrix.

No lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo detrás de Harry, ignorando a Ginny y esquivando a Ron, que intentó retenerla.

Se metió en el oscuro campo, intentando seguir a Harry, siguiendo los gritos de Bellatrix. Se paró cuando dejó de escucharlos y llegó a un claro. Su respiración estaba agitada, pero se obligó a sí misma a calmarse. Tenía que conseguir guardar silencio.

Escuchó algo crujir detrás suyo y, apuntando con la varita, se giró. Un mortífago apareció, pero iba desarmado, con las manos en alto.

-Sophie, baja esa varita - dijo.

Esa voz... Le resultaba muy familiar. Pero hizo caso omiso y siguió apuntando.

Entonces el mortífago hizo desaparecer su máscara y mostró su pálida piel y sus ojos grises.

-¿Malfoy?


	49. El campo

-Escúchame. Tienes que ir hacia la casa. Tienes que irte. Ahora.

Sophie estaba confusa. ¿Acaso le estaba ayudando? Escuchó la risa de Bellatrix. Más cerca de lo que antes estaba.

-Vete - insistió el rubio, acercándose un poco a la bruja.

-No voy a irme a ninguna parte sin Harry - dijo, sin bajar la varita.

-¿No lo entiendes? Hoy no les interesa el maldito Potter. Vienen a por ti. Quieren matarte, Sophie. Y como me encuentren aquí contigo también me matarán a mí.

Sophie no entendía nada. Cada vez estaba más confusa. Draco miró hacia la derecha. Bellatrix se acercaba.

-Por favor... Sé que no confías en mi pero tienes que intentarlo. Por lo menos esta vez. Por favor...

La chica, poco a poco, bajó su varita y asintió. Después de todo, si se quedaba ahí, le encontrarían igual. Draco suspiró como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima y agarró a Sophie de la mano, comenzando a correr. De repente se paró en secó y le indicó a Sophie que guardara silencio. Delante de ellos, a pocos metros, había un gran claro. Al cabo de unos segundos le soltó la mano y le agarró la cara.

-Escuchame bien. La casa está a unos 50 metros, justo detrás de ese claro. Tienes que correr y no parar. Por lo que más quieras tienes que atravesar ese claro. En cuanto empieces a correr, lanza una chispa al aire, que los Weasley sepan que estás ahí, pero en ningún momento te pares porque desde que aparezcas en el claro te localizarán y comenzarán a seguirte. Corre. Pase lo que pase, corre Sophie. ¿Lo has entendido?

Ésta respondió con un gesto de la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al gris de esos ojos. Su corazón estaba a mil. Draco, a su vez, también asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, bajando la cara. Suspiró y volvió a abrirlos. Torció la boca, a modo de sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla a Sophie. Abrió la boca, como si se dispusiera a decir algo más, pero volvió a cerrarla, negando con la cabeza.

-Vale. Corre - dijo, soltándola.

Sophie comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo en la dirección que Malfoy le había indicado. Sacó su varita y lanzó chispas blancas al aire, avisando al resto de que estaba ahí. Notó como alguien corría detrás suyo, persiguiéndola. A su derecha vio Aparecerse una figura negra muy cerca de ella, pero consiguió esquivarla. Siguió corriendo y entonces escuchó como alguien gritaba su nombre. Era la voz de Harry. Harry. No podía dejarle solo. Se giró y lanzó un Expulso lo más potente que pudo, haciendo que el mortífago que le seguía saliera volando. Corrió en la dirección que había escuchado gritar a Harry, llamándolo.

Nota como alguien detrás suyo le lanza una maldición y, rápidamente, contraataca con un Impedimenta. Sigue corriendo. No ve a Harry. Entonce se choca con alguien y casi cae al suelo, pero le sujetan.

-¡Sophie!

-¡Harry! Corre, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Comienzan a correr de nuevo, esquivando los ataques. Están de nuevo en el claro. No se detienen, corren lo más rápido que pueden hasta que ven, a lo lejos, La Madriguera.

Justo cuando están a punto de salir del claro, Harry suelta un alarido y cae al suelo. Un hechizo le ha alcanzado y su pierna está sangrando. Sophie le agarra como puede e intenta seguir caminando. Y entonces Bellatrix aparece delante de ellos, con una sonrisa psicópata y enrollándose un rizo en la varita.

-Vaya, vaya. Que niñata más escurridiza estás hecha. Casi te perdemos. Lástima que seas tan estúpida como para volver a por este traidor a la sangre.

Harry y ella le apuntaron con la varita, dispuestos a atacar. Bellatrix, en respuesta, se rio a carcajadas.

-Qué valientes. Veo que queréis acabar como Sirius. ¿Creéis que tengo miedo a un par de críos?

-No, pero sí deberías pensártelo dos veces ahora, teniendo en cuenta que estás en desventaja - dijo Lupin, apareciendo detrás de ella junto a Tonks, Nick y el señor Weasley.

Bellatrix les miró, mostrando su enfado y después de mirar a Sophie y a Harry con los ojos llenos de venganza, se Desapareció.

Nick corrió hacia Sophie y le abrazó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Yo sí. Su pierna, Nick... - dijo, refiriéndose a Harry.

La tenía totalmente encharcada en sangre.

Entre Remus y Sophie, llevaron a Harry de vuelta a La Madriguera, viendo como, en el cielo, el resto de mortífagos se iban.

La señora Weasley insistió en que pasaran la noche allí y, después de que terminaran de curar a Harry, Sophie fue a verle.

-¿Te duele? - dijo, desde la puerta.

Harry, al verla, le sonrió y, haciéndole un gesto con la mano, le indicó que entrara.

-Un poco. Pero es soportable.

Sophie se acercó a él y se tumbó a su lado.

-Harry... Lo siento.

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué lo sientes? Fui yo quien salió corriendo detrás de esa bruja loca. Puede que si tú no hubieras ido tras de mí, ahora estaría peor.

Sophie pensó en las palabras de Malfoy. "Vienen a por ti, no a por Potter. Quieren matarte". Pero no dijo nada. Había decidido no contarle a nadie lo que había pasado.

-El que tiene que pedirte disculpas soy yo, Sophie. Te he puesto en peligro.

-Harry... Déjalo. No tienes que disculparte por nada.

-No quiero que te pase nada malo.

-Eso ya lo sé -. Y le abrazó.

El chico comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y Sophie cerró los ojos. No dejaba de pensar en el encuentro con Malfoy. ¿De verdad le había intentado salvar la vida? Era la primera vez que se veían desde la pelea que tuvieron. Y ahora Sophie no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Cerró los ojos más fuerte y tocó el colgante que Harry le había regalado.

Al poco rato se quedó dormida y, por primera vez en muchas noches, no tuvo uno de sus horribles sueños. Simplemente soñó con una gran sala de color blanco llena de cristales en la que bailaba con Draco totalmente vestidos de negro.

Esa misma noche, lejos de La Madriguera, Draco junto al resto de los mortífagos, estaban siendo torturados por Lord Voldemort por haber fracasado.

-Confié en vosotros. ¡Y LA CHICA SIGUE VIVA! - bramó -. ¡Crucio!

Draco aguantaba la tortura lo más callado posible. No quería enfurecerlo más de lo que estaba. Al fin y al cabo, estaba valiendo la pena. Sophie seguía viva.


	50. La estatua del pasillo

Era el primer día de clases después de la vuelta de las vacaciones y Sophie tenía que utilizar su hora libre a segunda para asistir al último día de su castigo con la profesora McGonagall. La idea no le hacía mucha gracia, pues tenía entrenamiento de quidditch pero, por otra parte, quería hablar con Malfoy. Tenía que darle alguna explicación a lo que había pasado esa noche en La Madriguera.

Avanzó por el pasillo, repleto de alumnos de los primeros cursos que se dirigían a sus clases, y entró en el aula de primer curso. Los alumnos aún estaban entrando y Sophie se acercó a la mesa de la profesora, donde ésta revisaba algunos papeles. Levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa a la joven bruja.

-Hola, querida. ¿Qué tal las Navidades?

-Em... Bien, profesora - contestó ella. Le extrañaba que no supiera nada del ataque de los mortífagos. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

-Me alegro, querida - dijo, pero algo en su mirada le dio a entender a Sophie que sí que sabía lo que había pasado. O incluso más de lo que ella misma sabía -. Vamos a empezar ya -. Se giró hacia los alumnos y carraspeó -. Jóvenes, atentos.

El Slytherin aún no había llegado.

Y no lo hizo. No apareció en toda la clase.

Sophie ayudó a McGonagall a guardar los libros en la estantería al final de la clase.

-Señorita Slumber, ¿por casualidad sabe por qué Malfoy no ha venido hoy?

-No lo sé, profesora. Tal vez no recordaba el castigo. Si no le importa, me voy ya, tengo clase en breve y no me gustaría llegar tarde.

Disculpándose, Sophie salió del aula. A decir verdad, no había visto a Malfoy en todo el día. Ni tampoco lo vio ayer al volver a Hogwarts. Pero sabía que estaba, Harry ya se había quejado del comportamiento de besugo que había tenido en los pasillos esa misma mañana. Quizá le estaba evitando a ella. No, qué tontería, ¿por qué iba a hacer eso? En cualquier caso, ahora tenía clase de Pociones, por lo que él también. Así que suponía que coincidirían.

Bajó las escaleras a las mazmorras y tropezó con alguien, haciendo que casi cayera al suelo sino hubiera sido por la barandilla. Estaba cansándose un poco de tropezarse con todo el mundo en todos lados.

-¡Perdona, Sophie! No te había visto.

Sophie levantó la mirada y se encontró con el amigo de Cormac McLaggen.

-¿Te has hecho daño? - preguntó.

-Eh, no. No te preocupes... Paul. Estoy bien.

-¿Qué tal te han ido las navidades? Bueno, sé lo del ataque de los mortífagos... Me refería en general... Es decir, el resto de los días que no... Bueno... Eh...

-Paul, está bien. Te había entendido, no te preocupes. Me ha ido bien, la verdad. Estuve en España. ¿Y las tuyas que tal?

-Bueno, las pasé en Francia, con mi familia materna. Pero echaba de menos Hogwarts.

-Siempre se echa de menos Hogwarts, ¿no? - dijo ella, sonriéndole sinceramente. Le caía bien el chico -. Oye, Paul. Tengo clase y...

-Sí, claro, lo entiendo. Yo me voy ya, que también tengo clase. En fin, nos vemos en la Sala Común. Me ha gustado verte, adiós.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y siguieron sus caminos. Sophie aceleró un poco el paso para no llegar tarde y entró en el aula, que estaba prácticamente llena ya. Se sentó junto a sus amigos y observó la clase. Los de Slytherin aún no habían llegado.

-¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Harry, agarrándole la mano.

-¿Eh? Oh, me encontré a Paul Fletcher y me lió.

-¿El amigo de McLaggen? - preguntó Ron con cierto asco.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Pues... que es amigo de McLaggen -. Se encogió de hombros.

-Pero no es como él. Paul no es imbécil - respondió Sophie.

-Cormac tampoco es imbécil - le defendió Hermione, provocando en todos una mirada de sorpresa e ironía.

-Hermione, sí que es imbécil. Y lo sabemos todos - le dijo Sophie, sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo. Sabía que lo decía para poner celoso a Ron.

El profesor Slughorn se acercó a saludar a Harry justo en el momento en el que los Slytherin comenzaron a entrar. Y lo vio aparecer detrás de Zabini, seguido por Parkinson. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Malfoy, que le miró una décima de segundo.

El resto de la clase fue una pesadilla para la chica, que no fue capaz de concentrarse ni en poder realizar una poción multijugos en condiciones. Al terminar, todos se apresuraron a salir, pero Sophie se quedó atrás recogiendo sus cosas. Cuando fue a salir, la clase estaba casi vacía. A excepción del profesor, Neville y Malfoy.

Neville estaba hablando con el profesor, al que pedía disculpas por haber incendiado el cuarto caldero del curso. Sophie miró a Malfoy, que le miraba fijamente. Bajó la mirada, recogió sus cosas y se levantó, pasando por delante de Sophie y dejándole una nota en la mesa antes de salir.

La chica miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie lo había visto y estrujó la nota en su mano. Se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y salió del aula. Subió las escaleras de las mazmorras y se dirigió al pasillo del primer piso por el que nadie solía pasar. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba sola, sacó la nota que había guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y la abrió.

"Esta noche donde siempre, a la hora de la cena. Inventa una excusa cualquiera. Quiero explicártelo todo.

D.M.".

Sophie estaba realmente confusa. Arrugó la nota y la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica, pero cambió de idea. La tiró dentro de la boca de una estatua y desapareció por el pasillo.

Neville arrugó la nariz. Juraría que había visto a Malfoy dejarle algo en la mesa a Sophie. Así que decidió seguir a Sophie cuando le vio alejarse por el pasillo desierto del primer piso. Lo último que se había imaginado al recoger la nota que Sophie había tirado era lo que leyó.


	51. Ese aula

Sophie y Hermione estaban sentadas en la mesa junto al sillón de la sala común, donde Harry, Ron y Ginny charlaban. Entonces, el reloj de la pared sonó, marcando las siete. El búho salió de la caja y avisó a los alumnos de que se dirigieran al comedor para cenar.

Todos se levantaron y miraron a Sophie, que aún seguía sentada escribiendo en el pergamino.

-Sof - le llamó Harry -, vamos.

Ella levantó la mirada.

-Id sin mí. Por ahora no tengo mucho apetito y quiero pasarme por la biblioteca a por unos libros para pociones - dijo, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

-Tienes que comer - le regañó Hermione.

-Iré más tarde - dijo, volviendo a bajar la mirada y fingiendo concentrarse en el ensayo.

Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros y vio de reojo como salían de la sala común. Sophie suspiró y recogió sus cosas, tenía que dejar de mentir tanto. Maldito Malfoy, siempre le liaba.

Salió de la sala común y se dirigió a la biblioteca, por si alguien la veía. Una vez allí, sacó un par de libros de pociones y salió, en dirección al sitio de siempre.

Abrió la puerta y entró, encontrándose con Malfoy mirándole desde el final del aula. Después dirigió la mirada a los libros y levantó una ceja.

-¿Alguien dijo algo de que viniéramos a estudiar, Slumber?

-Me dijiste que me buscara una excusa y esta es la que se me ocurrió - dijo, soltando los libros en una de las mesas.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la mesa, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y avanzando un poco.

-Por un momento pensé que no vendrías.

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? - preguntó Sophie.

Tardó un poco en contestar, mirándola fijamente. Después bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. No se acostumbraba a ver a Malfoy pareciendo indefenso.

-Tal vez tenías miedo o un poco de sentido común y no te acercarías a alguien como yo. Aunque ahora que analizo eso, es un poco absurdo. Nunca te he visto asustada. Ni te he visto tampoco usar el sentido común - añadió, con la sonrisa torcida.

-¿He venido a que te metas conmigo?

-No.

-¿Entonces a qué he venido?

-¿Me lo preguntas a mí? - dijo.

-Fuiste tú quien me dijo que viniera.

-Y fuiste tú quien vino, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Sophie se quedó callada. ¿Le estaba vacilando? ¿Qué intentaba? No iba a caer.

-Porque quería darte las gracias por ayudarme. Te toca.

El chico se sentó y rio sin ganas.

-Yo también quería darte las gracias. Ya sabes, por no delatarme.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que tú te arriesgaras por mí - dijo, en un hilo de voz.

-Pero... Es que no lo entiendo. Tú luchas contra todo lo que yo represento. No tiene sentido que teniendo posibilidad de detener a uno de nosotros, simplemente guardes el secreto. Es ilógico.

-Quieres saber por qué lo hago, ¿no?

-Sí.

Sophie suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

-Creo que, aunque lleves esa máscara y te hagas llamar mortífago, realmente tienes un motivo de peso para hacerlo Y creo que si eres capaz de desobedecer una orden directa como la de matar a alguien, no quieres pertenecer a ese mundo. Por eso lo hice.

Él la miró fijamente, como si buscara algo dentro de ella. Entonces se fijó en el colgante que llevaba y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Bonito colgante.

-Gracias - dijo ella, tocándolo instintivamente.

-Un regalo, supongo.

-Sí.

-Ya, de Potter. ¿Estáis juntos, verdad?

Esta vez Sophie no respondió, sino que se quedó callada, mirando el suelo. Después de un momento en silencio, el chico se levantó.

-Será mejor que me vaya ya, se hace tarde.

Ella no respondió y Malfoy se dirigió a la puerta.

-Oye - le llamó Sophie, girándose hacia él antes de que saliera.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? - le preguntó, cuando éste le miró.

Después de un momento en silencio, contestó.

-Porque no quería que te pasara nada malo - soltó, saliendo por la puerta y dejando a una Sophie desconcertada allí.

Entonces la chica reaccionó y se levantó, agarró los libros y salió, dispuesta a pedirle explicaciones al mago.

Pero Malfoy ya no estaba en el pasillo. En su lugar, estaba Neville, mirándole seriamente.

-¡Neville! Me has asustado, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar - dijo, tan seriamente que Sophie se extrañó.

Sophie enarcó la ceja y le miró.

-Neville, ¿está todo bien? Estás comportándote de una forma muy...

-He visto a Malfoy salir de aquí - contestó, interrumpiéndola.

Sophie cerró la boca y le miró, buscando qué decir.

-Si, bueno. Estaba aquí dentro molestando a unos alumnos de primero y acabé discutiendo con él y...

-Sophie, leí la nota. No hace falta que mientas. ¿No es la primera vez que os veis? ¿Qué narices pasa entre tú y Malfoy?

-Neville...

-Neville...

-Estás con Harry, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y sabe que te ves con él?

-No.

-Pues dame una razón por la que no deba contárselo ahora mismo.

Sophie levantó la mirada y miró a Neville. Tan serio, tan tajante, tan valiente... No parecía él.

-Porque no es lo que crees, Neville.

-Pues explicámelo.

¿Explicárselo? Ni siquiera ella lo entendía, ¿cómo iba a explicárselo a otra persona? ¿Qué le iba a decir, que Malfoy era un mortífago y que le había salvado la vida y que por eso había venido a darle las gracias?

-Él me hizo un favor muy grande y quería darle las gracias, eso es todo.

Suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Escuchó como Neville también suspiraba.

-Está bien, Sophie. Sé que todos piensan que soy imbécil, pero no lo soy. Veo muchas cosas, y he visto lo que pasa entre Malfoy y tú, aunque creo que ni tú misma eres consciente. Por eso creo que realmente no estás engañando a Harry. No voy a meterme en tus asuntos, supongo que tienes una buena razón para esto, así que no voy a contar nada a nadie. Solo ten en cuenta quién es él.

Diciendo esto, se alejó por el pasillo.

Cuando lo vio desaparecer, se apoyó contra la pared y se sentó en el suelo. Le daba vueltas la cabeza. ¿Lo que pasaba entre Malfoy y ella? ¿A qué se refería Neville? Y después estaba lo que el Slytherin le había dicho...

Esto era demasiado. Sophie tenía que hablar con Harry. Estaba cansada de mentiras. Se levantó del suelo, recogió los libros y caminó por el pasillo, en dirección al séptimo piso. Ya buscaría a Malfoy en otro momento, había cosas más importantes que resolver ahora mismo.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, muchos alumnos ya estaban allí. Se acercó a Dean Thomas, que estaba con unas chicas de cuarto.

-Dean, ¿has visto a Harry?

-Aún no ha vuelto del comedor, creo.

Sophie salió de la sala común y volvió a bajar. Justo cuando iba a entrar al comedor, tropezó con Harry, que salía.

-Cuidado, Sophie. ¿Vienes a cenar?

-Lo cierto es que no. Te buscaba a ti.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó el chico, sujetando a Sophie cálidamente mientras le sonreía.

-Quiero hablar contigo - le dijo ella.

-Está bien, pero cena algo antes.

-Harry... Es importante, por favor.

El chico le miró con preocupación asintió.

-Está bien, vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

Se alejaron, de la mano, por el pasillo en dirección a algún pasillo vacío. Sophie apretó la mano de Harry un poco más. Sophie no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él y, tal vez, esta fuera la última vez que el chico le agarrara así.


	52. Dos camas

Harry guió a Sophie por los pasillos del castillo, en busca de algún lugar tranquilo. Subieron las escaleras y se adentraron en uno de los amplios pasillos llenos de ventanas y bancos. Se sentaron junto a una ventana que, como el resto, permanecía cerrada a causa del frío. Fuera, la oscura noche se veía teñida de blanco a causa de la nieve, que caía en pequeños copos lentamente, como si lo hiciera a cámara lenta. Sophie podía pasarse horas mirando el paisaje a través de las ventanas de Hogwarts. Por eso casi había olvidado qué hacía ahí cuando la cálida voz de Harry le sacó de sus pensamientos, rozándole con los dedos la mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa, Sof? - preguntó, con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que hacía parecer que todo estaba bien. Aunque no lo estuviera.

Fue entonces cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que quería decirle a Harry. Había sido un acto impulsivo, fruto de la culpabilidad por las mentiras y de la recriminación de Neville. Pero ahora que tenía delante al joven mago, mirándole con sus brillantes ojos verdes y sonriéndole, como si, con esa mirada, intentara demostrar lo feliz que era con Sophie, se preguntó si realmente quería contarle la verdad. Y, además, ¿qué verdad? ¿Que Draco Malfoy era un mortífago que le había salvado la vida? ¿Que era el causante de que sus pesadillas desaparecieran y de todas sus escapadas misteriosas? ¿Que Draco y ella...? No, definitivamente, no quería contarle todo eso a Harry. No ahora. No sería justo, sería un acto egoísta, para librarse del peso de la culpabilidad, pero no haría ningún bien. Harry no se merecía eso. Ni así.

Sophie no iba a contárselo, estaba decidido.

Pero tendría que pensar algo rápido.

"Genial, más mentiras" se dijo.

Es verdad. No quería seguir mintiendo. Odiaba mentir. Odiaba mentirle a él, a la única persona que parecía ser sincera al cien por cien con ella. La única persona en la que realmente podía confiar, que era trasparente. Y ella se pasaba el día engañándolo. Su relación estaba basada en mentiras.

Harry le miraba, esperando la respuesta de la chica. Pero Sophie no sabía ni qué decir ni qué hacer. Su cabeza era un maldito torbellino de pensamientos e ideas sin ningún orden.

-¿Sophie?

En ese momento, la caótica mente de la chica pareció conseguir algo de orden. Dejó de morderse el labio y de jugar con la varita y clavó sus ojos en la mano de Harry, que le acariciaba cariñosamente. Levantó la vista y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Yo… me preguntaba si te gustaría que paseáramos - dijo. No era una mentira, no en el sentido estricto.

Harry sonrió. Sophie pensó que se habría tomado ese acto como un intento por estar un rato juntos. Le agarró la mano y se la besó. Ella también sonrió. Una parte de su interior se sentía muy culpable por lo que acababa de hacer y por lo fácil que había resultado engañar a Harry. Confiaba tanto en ella que ni siquiera lo había puesto en duda. Pero la otra parte estaba encantada, conforme con la acción y se sentía tan bien con el chico a su lado que no podía evitar estar tranquila.

-Lo cierto es que yo sí que tengo algo que contarte a ti - dijo él, de forma despreocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hoy he estado con Dumbledore. Me ha hablado de Voldemort y me ha mostrado recuerdos de la época de su juventud.

-¿Y qué te mostró? - preguntó ella. Realmente era un tema que le interesaba.

\- Una reunión del club de las Eminencias. El recuerdo era del profesor Slughorn. Una conversación que tuvo con Tom Riddle, pero estaba modificada.

-¿Modificada?

-Así es.

-¿Qué quiere ocultar el profesor para modificar un recuerdo propio?

-Eso es lo que Dumbledore me pidió que averiguara. Y es lo que intenté hacer hoy, pero el profesor me echó literalmente del aula al nombrarlo siquiera.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Debía ser un tema muy peliagudo para molestar tanto al profesor. Y si Dumbledore estaba interesado en el recuerdo, es que era relevante.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido algo? - le preguntó finalmente ella.

-Realmente no.

-Bueno, pensaremos en algo. Seguro que se nos ocurre alguna idea para conseguirlo.

En ese momento, la Sra. Norris apareció por el pasillo, maullando como una loca, avisando a su amo de que los dos alumnos estaban ahí.

-Maldita gata, ¿tan tarde es ya? - masculló Harry -. Sophie, es mejor que nos vayamos.

Se levantaron y caminaron, casi corriendo, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, hasta su sala común.

Cuando entraron, se extrañaron de lo vacía que estaba. Fijándose en el reloj, se percataron de que era casi media noche, así que casi todos dormirían ya.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana hay partido contra Ravenclaw - le dijo Harry.

Le acompañó hasta la escalera y, besándola suavemente en la frente, se despidió de ella.

-Buenas noches, Sophie. Soñaré contigo.

Y, diciendo esto, desapareció hacia su dormitorio.

Sophie también subió y se quitó la ropa mientras se metía en la cama, soltándola sin miramientos encima del baúl. Sin ponerse el pijama, se tapó, cubriendo su cuerpo semi-desnudo con las mantas rojas.

Pero no consiguió dormirse.

Boca arriba observaba el techo, sin dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras de Draco y a las de Neville. No comprendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero algo dentro de ella se encontraba inquieto.

Con el pasar de las horas, sus ojos fueron cediendo al sueño y se sumió el un profundo sueño, lleno de maizales dorados por el sol, por los que corría y reía, mientras una brisa veraniega le refrescaba, perseguida por un muchacho idéntico a Harry, pero con una única diferencia: sus ojos eran de un tono grisáceo y fríos.

En la otra punta del castillo, esos mismos ojos permanecía abiertos, hinchados y rojos por la necesidad física de dormir. Pero no podía hacerlo. Solo podía pensar en Sophie, en Sophie y en ese maldito colgante.


	53. Las últimas nevadas

Subiendo las escaleras de la torre de las lechuzas, se paró a observar lo grandioso que resultaba Hogwarts, teñido de blanco y marrón por las últimas nevadas, que ya comenzaban a desaparecer. Al fondo, el Bosque Prohibido poseía un aspecto misterioso, que no terrorífico, como lo había recordado Sophie siempre. No, eso había cambiado desde que Harry y el resto habían entrado en su vida. Ahora le gustaba pasar tardes en ese lugar. Lo siniestro ahora resultaba misterioso; y lo peligroso, atrayente. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, quizá no había sido Harry el que había cambiado su visión del mundo después de todo...

Agitó su cabeza y siguió subiendo las escaleras, a la vez que intentaba taparse un poco más con la capucha de su chaqueta, protegiéndose del frío. Agotada por la rápida subida, se detuvo en la entrada de la torre, buscando a Yumi.

La lechuza apareció de entre uno de los múltiples agujeros que la torre poseía y se posó en el brazo que la chica le había tendido.

-Hola, pequeña - le susurró. Sacó un pedazo de calabaza que Hagrid le había dado del bolsillo y se lo ofreció -. Buena chica, Yumi - dijo, acariciándole el plumaje gris, perfecto y sorprendentemente limpio para el aspecto de descuidado que siempre presentaba la torre.

Con Yumi en el brazo derecho, Sophie se sentó en el marco de una ventana, limpiándolo primero, y sacó un sobre del bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta de lana negra.

-Es una carta para Nick, Yumi. Tiene que llegarle cuanto antes, ¿vale, bonita?

La lechuza, a modo de respuesta, sacudió la cabeza y miró a su dueña, emitiendo un leve sonido. Después agarró la carta que ésta le tendía y, recibiendo un último pedazo de calabaza, salió volando.

Sophie, aun sentada en el marco de la ventana, la siguió con la mirada, mientras desaparecía en la distancia. No se levantó pues, aunque no era el lugar más agradable de Hogwarts, estaba desierto la mayor parte del tiempo. Y era eso lo que buscaba.

Lo cierto es que las cosas se habían complicado mucho en la última semana.

Ella no se enteró hasta la mañana siguiente, pero la noche que Sophie casi rompe con Harry, el chico, al volver a su habitación, se había encontrado con un Ron totalmente embrujado a base de una potente Amortentia. Así que el moreno lo había llevado junto al profesor Slughorn, en busca de una solución. El problema vino después, cuando Ron acabó envenenado a causa de un regalo que el profesor tenía en su despacho, el cual, más tarde, descubrieron que su destinatario iba a sr Dumbledore. Harry consiguió ayudar a Ron antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, y éste acabó en enfermería donde, después de una situación de la que él no fue consciente, terminó con la plasta de Lavender.

Sophie, al recordar esta parte, no pudo evitar sonreír. Ron había pronunciado el nombre de Hermione en sueños, en lugar que el de su novia. Lo sintió un poco por la chica en el momento, pero se sintió muy feliz por Hermione, que había sufrido tanto por el Weasley.

Desde entonces, Hermione se pasaba el día en la enfermería, cuidando de Ron, que está casi todo el tiempo inconsciente.

Mientras, Harry pasaba mucho tiempo con Dumbledore, haciendo quién sabe qué clase de locuras que el profesor le encargaba.

Ginny, a su vez, estaba preparando sus exámenes, así que no salía mucho de la biblioteca.

En conclusión, Sophie se pasaba casi todo el día sola, cosa que prefería. La culpa con Harry le carcomía, y no podía soportar las miradas de Neville. Por no hablar de los encuentros nada fortuitos que había sufrido con Draco. El último de éstos había sido ese mismo día, cuando Sophie se dirigía a visitar a Ron.

El joven Slytherin pasó por su lado, evitando tocarla e intentando disimular, sin éxito alguno, una mueca que expresaba una mezcla entre melancolía, resentimiento y dolor. Sophie no había podido evitar fijarse en las oscuras medias lunas que descansaban debajo de sus fríos ojos grises, brillando más que nunca a causa del cansancio y la furia. El instante apenas había durado unos segundos, pero Sophie lo sintió intenso, doliéndole como una patada en el pecho. Por ese motivo se escondía. Porque le dolía verle.

A lo lejos, el sol comenzaba a bajar. Debía ser la hora de la cena, así que sería mejor que se fuera.

Mientras salía de la torre, pensó en la carta para su hermano. Esperaba que Yumi se diera prisa, necesitaba tener noticias de su hermano pronto.

Ese era otro de los motivos por los que Sophie pasaba tanto tiempo a solas últimamente: estaba muy preocupada por sus padres. No tenía noticias de ellos desde hacía meses, y empezaba a sospechar de esa "expedición" en la que se suponía que estaban. Conocía a su familia lo suficientemente bien como para imaginarse cuando le ocultaban algo y...

-¡Ah! - gritó la chica, cayendo al suelo de culo. - ¡Maldita sea! - maldijo, dolorida por el golpe. Al salir, había tropezado con alguien, para variar. Tenía que empezar a hacer algo con esa mala costumbre que estaba cogiendo.

-¡Sophie! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! - le dijo Paul Fletcher, el amigo de Cormac McLaggen, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse -. No sabía que estabas ahí y he entrado sin mirar - se disculpó.

\- No te preocupes, ha sido culpa mía - le sonrió la chica, sacudiéndose la nieve de su mojado pantalón.

-¿Te has hecho daño? - preguntó, con un tono tan preocupado que Sophie tuvo que sonreír para tranquilizarlo.

-Solo en mi orgullo. Y el dolor desaparecerá en unos minutos, tranquilo - dijo, tranquilamente -. Es tarde, ¿no deberías estar en el comedor?

-Quería mandarle esto a mi madre antes - dijo, mostrando un paquete de tamaño medio envuelto en papel violeta y gris -. Mañana es su cumpleaños y quería que le llegara a tiempo - explicó. Después, su cara cambió y se sonrojó un poco -. Oye, ¿me esperas y vamos juntos?

-Sí, claro - contestó. ¿Qué iba a pasar por ir acompañada de un compañero de su casa?

Salieron de la torre y entraron en el castillo. Los pasillos estaban casi vacíos cuando Sophie y Paul los atravesaron. Caminaban en silencio. Ella, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Él, devanándose los sesos por encontrar un tema de conversación. Sabía lo que quería preguntar pero ¿era buena idea?

-Oye, Sophie... - comenzó. La chica le miró, con ojos interrogantes y una pequeña y cordial sonrisa dibujada en los labios - me preguntaba... No respondas si no quieres... Esto...

-Pregunta sin miedo, Paul.

-¿Sigues saliendo con Harry? - soltó, arrepintiéndose al segundo de haberlo dicho.

La cara de su compañera cambió varias veces en los siguientes segundos. Pasó de la sorpresa a la duda y,por último, a un misterioso dolor.

-Sí... - dijo, poco convencida -. Seguimos saliendo juntos.

-Perdona, no quería ofenderte... - se disculpó, sabiendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-No, no - le interrumpió ella -. No es que me hayas ofendido. Es que... - dijo, apagándose en las últimas palabras.

-Oye, se me da bien escuchar. Y no soy un cotilla. Puedes contar conmigo.

Sophie le miró. Tenía unos ojos cálidos y parecía sincero. Transmitía la misma seguridad y ternura que el peluche que una tiene en la infancia. Y se planteó si sería buena idea compartir algo tan íntimo con un desconocido. Vale, no era un completo desconocido, pero tampoco eran "amigos". Aún así, la chica sentía el impulso de desahogarse, de poder explotar, de buscar alguna clase de apoyo.

-¿Alguna vez has hecho un puzzle muggle? - preguntó.

-Sí, mi abuela los adora.

-Entonces sabes lo desesperante que es ver que las piezas que tú eliges no encajan, ¿verdad?

-Sí - contestó. No estaba segura de si el chico le estaba entendiendo, pero continuó hablando -. ¿Estás confusa, verdad? No hace falta que contestes si no quieres. Pero te daré un consejo igual. No puedes forzar a dos piezas para que encajen, acabarás rompiéndolas. Sé que eres una buena chica. Y muy lista. Y creo que sabes cuál es la solución al problema, Sophie - susurró. Cambiando el tono, dijo: - Ya hemos llegado. Ahí están tus amigos. Ya nos veremos más tarde.

Ella le miró mientras se alejaba, algo sorprendida por las palabras del Gryffindor. Sabía que tenía razón.

Caminó y se sentó junto a Hermione. Harry, frente a ella, le miraba.

-¿Dónde estabas? - le preguntó Hermione.

-En la torre de las lechuzas. Quería mandarle una carta a Nick - explicó. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio a Ginny, que se sonrojaba - ¿Qué tal Ron?

-Mejor, pero sigue sin ser consciente de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

-Bueno, eso no es novedad - bromeó Harry, regalándole una cálida sonrisa a Sophie.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y se sirvió un poco de puré de calabaza. Paul tenía razón, o puedes forzar las piezas a que encajen. Y Sophie quería demasiado a Harry como para romperlo.


	54. El baño

Al día siguiente, Hermione y Sophie fueron juntas a la enfermería. Por fin le dejaban salir de allí y querían acompañarlo al comedor para el desayuno. La llegada del chico fue recibida cálidamente por todo Gryffindor y Luna, excepto Lavender, que permaneció alejada y mirando al recién llegado con cara de pocos amigos.

Mientras desayunaban, Ron no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo por la mirada llena de furia de su ex-novia, y tuvo que preguntar cómo había terminado con ella.

-Pues... Hablasteis... - mintió Hermione, buscando ayuda en Harry y Sophie, que guardaron silencio - Y terminaste con ella. ¿No lo recuerdas? - dijo, con un tono agudo y nervioso.

-No. No recuerdo nada de esa noche.

Sophie miró de reojo a Hermione, que escondió como pudo la decepción que produjo esas últimas palabras en su cara. Para cambiar de tema, la chica le dio un codazo a Harry.

-Deja de una maldita vez ese libro, Harry - le regañó, refiriéndose al viejo libro de Pociones, del que Harry cada vez se separaba menos.

-Solo leo, Hermione. Tú lo haces siempre. ¿No tengo razón, Sof? - preguntó, solicitando apoyo en la chica.

Pero ella estaba muy distraída. Se había pasado la noche en vela, buscando una forma de decirle a Harry que no debían seguir juntos. Así que el chico tuvo que volver a preguntar.

-¿Sophie?

-Eh. Ah. Hermione tiene razón, deja ese libro un rato.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Ron.

-Sí... Es solo que necesito un poco de aire. Ahora vuelvo - murmuró la chica, levantándose de la mesa lo más rápido que pudo, casi tropezando.

Harry le observó mientras la chica salía del comedor. Estaba rara. Y no parecía del todo sana. Tenía la cara muy pálida y ojeras. Además, no había probado bocado.

-Hermione, ¿tú sabes qué le pasa?

-Creo que no ha dormido. Cuando me fui a dormir, ella seguía despierta, sentada en la ventana con las piernas pegadas al techo. Y cuando me he despertado, la he encontrado casi en la misma postura. Le he preguntado, pero no ha querido contarme nada. Creo que es por su familia...

-Voy a ir a hablar con ella.

-Harry... Creo que quiere estar sola.

-¿Y si no?

Pero antes de que Hermione o Ron pudieran objetar algo, Harry se levantó, dispuesto a ir a hablar con Sophie.

Antes de salir, se chocó con Malfoy. Pero, para sorpresa del moreno, no obtuvo respuesta por su parte. Simplemente le miró, con los ojos llenos de angustia y siguió caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta. ¿Qué ocultaba?

Draco no había probado el desayuno. No tenía apetito. Es más, le estaban entrando arcadas cada vez que miraba la comida que sus compañeros de mesa devoraban. Faltaban pocos días. Lo sabía. Lo sabía porque era él quien había organizado gran parte de esa locura. Y realmente no le importaba lo que le pudiera pasar a ese maldito lugar ni a ninguno de sus habitantes. Le daba igual. Todos, menos una persona.

Llevaba días intentando hablar con ella, intentando avisarla, hacer algo para protegerla. Pero era imposible. Las únicas veces que conseguía encontrarla, siempre estaba acompañada. Era como si le evitara. El día anterior había estado apunto de conseguirlo, cuando la vio alejarse sola hacia la torre de las lechuzas. Era tarde, y todo el mundo estaba en el comedor o de camino a él, así que esa era su oportunidad. Esperó abajo. No quería subir. La había visto con una carta y si había ido sola hasta allí es porque tendría algo que hacer que quería hacerlo a solas. Así que respetó ese momento y decidió esperar su oportunidad unos minutos. Pero maldijo esos minutos cuando vio al idiota de Fletcher caminar hacia la torre con un paquete en las manos. Escupió un par de palabrotas y se escondió, esperando que ella bajara antes de que él llegara a la torre. Pero el tiempo pasó y, al cabo de cinco minutos, bajaron los dos juntos. Así que Draco vio su oportunidad alejarse junto al imbécil aquel.

Se había pasado toda la noche pensando en una forma de conseguir un momento a solas con ella, pero no encontraba nada.

Pero entonces vio como ella se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida un poco agitada.

Draco no se lo pensó ni una sola vez y, bajo la mirada furiosa de Pansy, salió casi corriendo en su misma dirección.

Ni siquiera se percató del choque con Potter hasta que éste le miró con su habitual cara de sapo, esperando su cruel respuesta. Pero no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas para discutir con aquel capullo, así que simplemente siguió su camino después de un segundo de reflexión.

A causa del choque, perdió de vista a Sophie. Pero la conocía y podía imaginarse a dónde se dirigía la chica. Así que caminó hacia los pasillos desiertos cercanos a uno de sus primeros encuentros en la sala de los menesteres. A la chica le gustaba esconderse ahí cuando quería estar sola. La había visto ir a ese lugar durante años.

Pero justo cuando iba a pasar los baños, un ruido detrás de él le hizo ponerse alerta. Se giró, pero no vio a nadie.

Entonces fue consciente. Potter se había levantado justo después de Sophie, y tenía la cara algo desfigurada por la tensión. Había salido a buscar a la chica, igual que él. Pero, ¿por qué se escondía? Draco encontró rápidamente la respuesta: Potter no era muy espabilado, pero si él había atado cabos, el Cararrajada también podía haberlo hecho. Y no podía permitir que Potter pensara que estaba buscando a Sophie. Así que actuó rápido y se metió en el baño de los chicos y cerró la puerta.

Se acercó al lavabo y se apoyó. El gilipollas del huérfano le había jodido su oportunidad de nuevo.

La impotencia se apoderó de Draco, que notó un escalofrío por la espalda y la necesidad de desabrocharse la corbata. Le faltaba el aire. Se mojó la cara y la nuca y se miró en el espejo.

Aquel idiota estaría ahora consolando a Sophie por a saber qué estupidez que él mismo le había hecho, o por algo que él sí sabía, pero que Draco no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

Sí, estaba celoso. Celoso y furioso de no haber podido hablar con ella aún. Esto iba más allá de los celos. Esto era la seguridad de Sophie. Su propia vida...

Entonces, algo en el reflejo del espejo llamó la atención de Draco, que miró con el rabillo del ojo.

Harry Potter le observaba llorar desde la puerta del baño.

Draco se sintió furioso. Potter había entrado a vigilarlo en lugar de buscar a Sophie. Era un imbécil. Y se merecía una buena paliza.

Sacó su varita y le lanzó al chico un hechizo no verbal, con la mala suerte que falló.

Pero la pelea no había hecho más que empezar.


	55. Sectumsempra

Antes de que Sophie pudiera siquiera terminar de apoyar su espalda en la fría pared del pasillo y coger aire, un gran estruendo le hizo incorporarse, asustada. El ruido, como de cristales y madera explotando, era cercano a ella, pero algo apagado por paredes y eco. Un agudo grito, perteneciente a una chica, llegó de la misma dirección. Era la voz de Myrtle la llorona, una voz fácil de reconocer. Y venía del baño.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, corrió en dirección al lavabo masculino. Nada bueno podía hacer gritar a un fantasma de esa forma, aunque se tratara de Myrtle la llorona.

El estrépito era cada vez más fuerte y abundante, y cuando Sophie abrió la puerta del baño, éste estaba sumido en una mezcla de humo y agua.

Entonces los vio.

Harry, tirado en el suelo, rodeado por los restos de lo que antes era un inodoro, se arrastraba intentando esconderse detrás de una pared de madera mientras lanzaba conjuros no verbales contra Draco, que escondía medio cuerpo detrás de un lavabo roto que inundaba la habitación. Sophie, inmóvil en la puerta, observó como ambos lanzaban hechizos contra el otro, fallando por centímetros cada ataque.

Myrtle la llorona, con la cara llena de pavor, se acercó aullando a ella.

-¡Haz algo! ¡Van a matarse!

-¡Vete a pedir ayuda, Myrtle! - le gritó - ¡Venga! - insistió, al ver que la fantasma no se movía.

Myrtle salió rápidamente del baño, gritando a su paso. En ese momento, la mirada de Draco se posó en los ojos verdes de ella.

¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Cuándo había llegado? Pero, ¿acaso eso importaba en ese momento? No. Lo realmente importante es que tenía que irse, antes de que saliera herida. Le miró fijamente a los ojos, llenos de un miedo y una preocupación que teñían su verde césped, dándole un tono brillante, más brillante que de costumbre. Le miró, con preocupación también, intentando decirle que se fuera, dedicándole una mirada suplicante.

En ese momento, un conjuro le rozó la oreja, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Le pitaba el oído izquierdo y le ardía la espalda. Al caer se había hecho daño. Furioso, decide acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Se incorporó rápidamente y alzó su varita.

-¡Cruc... - comenzó a conjurar, mientras le dedicaba otra mirada a Sophie, ahora a modo de disculpa.

Pero no terminó el hechizo, pues antes de hacerlo, Potter lanzó un hechizo, dándole de lleno en el pecho.

Volvió a caer al suelo. Ahora no le ardía la espalda, sino todo el cuerpo. Miró a Sophie mientras se desplomaba, que se acercaba corriendo a él mientras sus labios vocalizaban un "no". Posiblemente estaba gritando. Pero él no le oía. Miró su pecho. Estaba ensangrentado. En realidad, todas las partes de su cuerpo lo estaban. Y él estaba tumbado en un charco de su sangre.

Sophie había observado la última escena a cámara lenta: Harry y Draco cayendo al suelo. Draco mirándole con esa mirada llena de horror. Draco levantándose e intentando lanzar una maldición a Harry. Y Harry atacando a Draco. Fue un segundo. Pero fue eterno.

En cuanto Harry pronunció "Sectumsempra", el cuerpo de Draco se desplomó totalmente teñido de rojo escarlata. Y ella no dudó un segundo en correr hacia él.

Llegó a su lado y se arrodilló, cogiendo su cabeza entre sus manos y apoyándole en sus piernas. El chico estaba convulsionando y tenía la mirada perdida.

Había olvidado la presencia de Harry hasta que éste posó una mano temblorosa sobre la chica.

-Yo... No quería...

Ella levantó la vista hacia él, mirándole a través de las lágrimas.

-Harry, ¿qué le has hecho? - bramó, colérica y horrorizada.

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera responder, Snape apareció en el baño justo detrás de Myrtle la llorona, que al ver a Draco en esas condiciones, soltó un agudo alarido que cerca estuvo de dejarles sordos a todos.

Snape se posó rápidamente al lado de Draco y sacó su varita. Alejó, suavemente a Sophie y comenzó a murmurar un conjuro, que sonaba como una melodía.

Sophie se apoyó, a escasos pasos de ellos, en una pared semidestruida. Se abrazó con sus propios brazos mientras observaba nerviosa lo que Snape hacía. Poco a poco la sangre dejó de fluir y las heridas se fueron cerrando. Snape volvió a repetir el hechizo de nuevo, por segunda vez.

Entonces Sophie miró a Harry, que estaba de pie al lado de ella, mirando con horror la escena. Conocía al chico y sabía cómo se sentía, pero aún así estaba furiosa. Se fijó en las heridas del chico y sacó su varita. Le agarró por la muñeca sin mirarle a los ojos y murmuró un hechizo de curación, cerrando los cortes del joven mago.

-Gracias... - murmuró.

-Déjalo - cortó ella, aun sin mirarle a los ojos.

Snape, después de realizar el contrahechizo por tercera vez, guardó su varita.

-Slumber, ayúdeme a incorporarlo - pidió.

Ella, sin dudar un momento, pasó su brazo derecho por detrás del cuello de Draco, que estaba helado. El chico, al intentar incorporarse, soltó un gemido de dolor, y ella intentó hacer más esfuerzo, intentando evitárselo a él.

-Llévelo a la enfermería. Tienen que terminar de curarle las heridas si queremos que sanen rápido - dijo. Después se giró hacia Harry y le dedicó una fría mirada -. En cuanto a ti, Potter... Espera aquí.

La chica miró por última vez a Harry antes de salir del baño. Él le miró también, suplicante. Era como si le pidiera perdón con la mirada. Pero Sophie solo pudo mirarle neutralmente y negar con la cabeza. Después salió del baño, cerrando la puerta mientras cargaba con un Draco semi-inconsciente.

Después de que Sophie se llevara a Draco, Snape había exigido los libros de Harry. Y él sabía que tenía que esconder al Príncipe Mestizo de Snape. Y lo logró. Escondió el libro en la Sala de los Menesteres con éxito, pero no consiguió librarse del castigo.

Ahora, en la sala común después de la cena, se lo había contado todo a Ginny, Hermione y Ron. Sophie aún no había aparecido. Y tampoco a la cena.

Mientras escuchaba el sermón de Hermione, pensaba en la chica. ¿Qué ocurría? Entendía que acompañara a Malfoy, que se preocupara por él. Pero parecía haber algo más. Pudo verlo en sus ojos. Era... miedo. Miedo real por el bienestar del rubio. ¿Tanto le importaba?

-¡Déjalo en paz, Hermione! - escuchó entonces reprochar a Ginny, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Agradecido por el apoyo, levantó la mirada - -Por lo que hemos oído, Malfoy estaba tratando de usar una maldición imperdonable, por lo tanto, ¡deberías estar agradecida de que Harry hubiera tenido algo realmente bueno que lo salvara!

Las chicas comenzaron a pelearse. Ginny, defendiendo a Harry. Hermione, realmente enfadada porque defendieran sus acciones. Era de locos. Nunca se habían peleado.

-No vas a volver a por ese libro, ¿verdad? - le preguntó Ron.

-Pues... - murmuró Harry. Su intención claro que era recuperarlo, pero sabía que decirlo cabrearía aun más a Hermione.

-No. No vas a volver a por ese libro - dijo, firmemente, alguien a sus espaldas.

Harry se giró, al reconocer la voz, y se encontró con Sophie, con el rostro pálido y los ojos enrojecidos. Seguía furiosa, se le veía en la mirada y se le notaba en la voz.

-Sophie...

-No vas a volver a tocar ese libro nunca, Harry. ¿O es que no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Casi le matas! - soltó, provocando que algunos alumnos se fijaran en ella. Dándose cuenta, bajó la voz -. Promételo, Harry. Promételo o yo misma me ocuparé de quemarlo. Ahora.

-Está bien... Lo prometo - dijo Harry. No quería hacerle más daño a nadie. Y menos a Sophie.

-Bien - dijo, ácidamente -. Me voy a la cama - se despidió, alejándose hacia las escaleras.

-Sophie - le llamó el chico, queriendo detenerla. Quería hablar con ella.

\- He dicho que me voy a la cama, Harry. Adiós.

Y diciendo esto, desapareció por las escaleras.

Sophie se metió rápidamente en la cama. Sabía que Hermione subiría y, si la encontraba despierta, querría respuestas. Y ella no tenía respuestas. O peor, no quería darlas. Cerró los ojos e intentó controlar su respiración, para calmar los latidos rápidos e irregulares que sufría. Estaba nerviosa, atacada podría decirse.

No podía huirle todo el tiempo a sus amigos. Y tarde o temprano tendría que vérselas con ellos pero, ¿cómo contarlo?

Apretó más los ojos y recordó lo ocurrido.

Le costó llevar a Draco a la enfermería. Se encontraba tan débil que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, por lo que la mayoría del esfuerzo era realizado por la chica. Al entrar en la enfermería, Draco se paró y murmuró algo, pero Sophie no consiguió escucharlo. Después se desmayó.

Sophie no se movió de allí. Ni cuando Madame Pomfrey comenzó a aplicarle los remedios. Ni cuando Pansy Parkinson apareció por allí. No se movió de la enfermería en ningún momento.

Pasaron dos horas antes de que despertara pero, cuando le vio abrir los ojos, sintió un gran alivio.

Draco al principio le miró desconcertado, como si no le encajara su presencia, pero después levantó su mano y la posó en el rostro de ella, suspirando.

-Estás aquí - le había dicho.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor... - susurró -. Sophie, ¿qué hacías en el baño?

\- ¿Qué más da eso, Draco?

Él había guardado silencio un momento, después su rostro se había tornado en una expresión lúgubre y había hablado en un susurro.

-Sophie, escúchame. No estás a salvo. Quieren matarte.

-¿Que quieren matarme? ¿Quién?

-Él - dijo, secamente.

Y Sophie supo a quién se refería.

-¿Por qué? Es decir... En el campo de maíz... ¿Tú ya lo sabías?

-Había oído que querían matarte, sí. Pero no sabía por qué. Pero ahora... - susurró, pero su voz se apagó.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Tienes que irte de Hogwarts. Y esconderte. Ir a España, con tu hermano. Tienes que ponerte a salvo.

-Estoy en Hogwarts, Draco. Aquí estoy a salvo.

-No lo entiendes... Ellos... Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro, Sophie. Tienes que irte.

-Draco, no entiendo nada... - dijo ella, nerviosa por las confusas palabras del rubio.

-Sophie... Vete de Hogwarts. Vete y no vuelvas. O morirás.

Y el chico volvió a desmayarse.

Después de eso, la chica no pudo permanecer más tiempo ahí. Corrió hacia su sala común mientras decidía no contar nada. Entonces se había encontrado a sus amigos discutiendo. Fue la excusa perfecta para ahorrarse preguntas. Ahora no podía hablar, necesitaba aclarar un poco el torrente de palabras de Draco.

Pensó en su hermano. Ya debería haberle llegado la carta. Pero no sabría de él hasta dentro de unos días como mínimo. Así que necesitaba otra idea.

Mañana hablaría con Dumbledore. Él podría ayudarla, seguro.

Se quedó dormida mientras pensaba en Draco, diciéndole que podía morir.


	56. Una pesadilla y una advertencia

Cuando amaneció, ella ya llevaba despierta varias horas. Aún sudaba y temblaba mientras los primeros rayos del día iluminaron su cara. Esta vez, la pesadilla había sido tan real que Sophie dudaba que fuese una simple pesadilla.

Destapó sus piernas y se bajó de la cama, luchando por lograr mantenerse en pie. Se miró en el espejo de su baño y descubrió el resultado de de tan horrible y larga noche: unas oscuras medias lunas adornaban, bajo sus ojos, su pálida piel, más clara que de costumbre; y su larga melena oscura se había convertido en un remolino de pelo, a causa de las innumerables vueltas.

Sin duda estaba espantosa, demacrada como si llevara semanas sin comer y dormir. Deseaba volver a meterse en la cama, taparse hasta a cabeza y no salir de ahí en tres días, pero debía hablar con Dumbledore hoy mismo.

Salió de la sala común antes de que ninguno de sus compañeros despertara y caminó, decidida, hacia el despacho del director. Pero lo hizo por el camino largo, el que pasaba por la enfermería. Antes debía ir a verle y asegurarse de que estaba mejorando.

Sin hacer ningún ruido, entró en la, por ese entonces, desierta enfermería y se acercó con mucho cuidado a la única cama ocupada, al lado de una ventana.

El joven rubio descansaba, durmiendo aún profundamente y ajeno a la presencia de la chica. Su piel ya no estaba gris y la mayoría de su vendajes habían desaparecido. Estaba herido, sí, pero estaba sanando.

Sintiendo un impulso, se acercó al chico y le miró fijamente, posando su mano con suavidad en su cara, donde el día anterior había estado una venda que le cubría parte de la cara, a causa de una gran herida. Pero ya no estaba. Hoy tenían casi el mismo tono de piel y Sophie no supo si eso era bueno para él o malo para ella.

Como siempre que se tocaban, la chica sintió un escalofrío, una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió la espalda. Pero, esta vez, no fue lo único que la chica experimentó.

Una imagen, como si de otro sueño se tratase, inundó la cabeza de Sophie, haciéndola retroceder instintivamente, mareada.

Jadeando aún asustada, salió corriendo de la enfermería. Unos metros más allá, dejó caer su cuerpo contra una pared al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

¿Qué estaba pasando? No comprendía por qué, al tocarle, había visto algo. Y menos algo así. Algo que, además, era imposible. Solo podía ser una mala jugada de su imaginación. Sí, una broma de su conciencia. Todo eso no era real. Pero sintió que, aún así, tenía que hablar con el director. Cuanto antes.

Caminó, casi corrió, hasta la torre del director y solo se detuvo cuando casi chocó con la estatua de la gárgola que precedía la entrada a la torre. La gárgola. Sophie había olvidado por completo el tema de la contraseña. Y sin contraseña, la gárgola no iba a dejarle pasar ni por asomo.

De todos modos, lo intentó.

\- Déjame pasar - pidió -. Tengo que hablar urgentemente con el director.

La estatua, que era la cosa más fea que Sophie había visto en toda su vida, abrió los ojos y le miró con lo que a la bruja le pareció una expresión con cierta diversión.

\- Dame la contraseña - exigió, a su vez, el dichoso bicho.

\- No tengo la contraseña - dijo, intentando no perder la cada vez menor paciencia.

\- Si no tienes la contraseña, es que no te están esperando.

\- Si me estuvieran esperando, no sería algo urgente que deba contarle al director, ¿no crees?

La gárgola, sin contestar, volvió a cerrar los ojos de piedra, ignorando a la chica. Enfadada, reprimió las ganas de darle una patada al bicho e hizo otra pregunta.

\- Dime al menos, ¿está dentro de su despacho?

\- Sí - contestó la gárgola sin abrir los ojos -, pero tú no vas a entrar.

\- Bien - gruñó - le esperaré aquí.

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la pared de enfrente, dispuesta a esperar por Dumbledore.

Pasó media hora antes de que, al fin, el hombre saliera de su despacho, mientras comía unas pastas. Y pasó un minuto más hasta que Sophie se percató de su presencia, alejándose ya por el pasillo,

\- ¡Señor! - le llamó, levantándose torpemente y corriendo hacia él - ¡Profesor Dumbledore!

Él, al escucharla, se giró sobre sí mismo y la miró, sin el menor resquicio de sorpresa.

\- Hola, Sophie. Tengo entendido que tienes clase ahora, ¿me equivoco?

\- No, señor., no se equivoca. Pero necesitaba hablar con usted urgentemente. Es importante.

\- Bien, bien. No hay problema - señaló -. Paseemos. Yo también me escapa de clases a veces y he llegado a director de Hogwarts. No creo que ocurra nada - comentó, empujando a la joven suavemente por el hombro para que caminara a su lado -. He conseguido unas deliciosas pastas de limón. ¿Te gusta el limón?

\- Señor, yo... - dijo ella, no muy feliz de tener que interrumpir a Dumbledore pero viéndose en la obligación de hacerlo.

\- Sí, sé que no has venido a hablar de pastas y limones - le interrumpió él -. Cuéntame qué ocurre. ¿Los sueños de nuevo?

\- Verá, señor, los sueños no han desaparecido en ningún momento, en realidad. Había logrado debilitarlos un poco e incluso dormir sin recordarlos al día siguiente, pero seguían ahí. De todos modos, no son los sueños de siempre los que me preocupan, sino los nuevos.

\- ¿Nuevos?

\- Señor, yo... Anoche tuve un sueño... Uno muy real. Soñé con mis padres. Y con Voldemort - dijo. No acostumbraba a decir su nombre en alto, así que le produjo cierto escalofrío -. Él... Él los tenía. Los tenía presos. Y era por mi culpa - tembló.

\- ¿Por tu culpa? Sophie, continúa - le animó, posando una mano en su espalda.

\- Sí, bueno. Él decía algo sobre mí. Que yo... Que ellos morirían por haberme escondido tanto tiempo - recordó, cerrando los ojos -. Y para que nunca pudiera descubrir la verdad. Sí, eso es lo que decía.

\- Continúa, pequeña.

\- Después mi madre le gritaba mientras escupía sangre y decía que nunca me cogería.

\- ¿Y qué dijo Voldemort, Sophie?

La chica le miró fijamente a los ojos, con la visión nublada a causa de las lágrimas y respiró hondo, soltando un sollozo. Odiaba llorar delante de alguien.

\- Se rió. Se rió con una risa hueca y cruel y le preguntó a mi madre si de verdad deseaba que sus últimas palabras fuesen una estúpida mentira para sí misma. Y antes de que ella o mi padre pudiesen decir nada más... Los mató - dijo, con la voz ronca y recordando el rayo verde que inundó sus sueños hace apenas unas horas.

\- Sophie - dijo el hombre, aclarándose la garganta -. Es un sueño, ¿me oyes? Es un sueño. Tus padres están bien.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe, profesor? - dijo, nerviosa -. Yo no tengo noticias de ellos desde hace meses. Nadie parece saber dónde están y los que lo saben me engañan o evitan. Además, usted mismo me dijo que no eran sueños. Que lo que soñaba eran recuerdos. Recuerdos de otras personas. ¿Por qué éste no iba a serlo también?

El hombre tocó su barba, pensativo, un segundo y suspiró. Dentro de la tensión que Sophie sentía, este gesto se le antojó curioso, pues nunca había visto al viejo hombre perder la compostura ni dudar un momento.

\- Bien, haré una cosa. Mandaré una lechuza al Ministerio, exigiendo información sobre tu familia urgentemente. Y después buscaremos a tu hermano. Si es verdad que tus padres corren peligro, él tampoco estará a salvo.

\- De acuerdo...

\- Sophie, todo saldrá bien.

\- Gracias, señor.

\- Ahora, vete a clase. Me ocuparé de esto inmediatamente - se despidió, girándose en dirección a su despacho.

\- Profesor - le llamó ella. No había terminado de contarle todo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó, volviendo a girar y mirando a la chica.

\- No es lo único que he visto, señor - casi murmuró, recordando el momento en la enfermería.

\- ¿Hay más? - quiso saber.

\- Pues... Verá, señor, visité a Draco Malfoy en la enfermería ayer, después de su... - se paró, pensando en la palabra adecuada - accidente - concluyó -. Cuando despertó, me dijo algo un poco extraño, señor. Es cierto que estaba confundido por las heridas, pero sonaba del todo cuerdo. Y asustado. Me dijo que me alejara de Hogwarts, que aquí ya no estaba a salvo - murmuró. Quería ser sincera, pero no estaba segura de que contarle que Draco era un mortífago fuese la mejor idea -. Y hoy le visité de nuevo, antes de venir a hablar con usted. Él aún estaba dormido y, por algún motivo, me acerqué a él y le toqué el rostro. Al tocarle yo... Bueno... He visto algo horrible, profesor. Realmente horrible.

De nuevo, la chica notó las lágrimas caer por su cara. Maldita sea, odiaba llorar. Una mano firme le levantó la cara y le sostuvo los hombros. Los ojos del director le miraban, esperando que la chica le contara qué había visto.

\- ¿Al tocarle? ¿Viste algo al tocarle?

\- Sí... Era como otro de mis sueños. Aunque quizás menos real...

\- ¿Qué viste, Sophie?

\- Yo... Le vi a él, a Draco. Estaba con su tía, la mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange. Y también le vi a usted, señor. Usted también estaba ahí.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí... Ellos... Él... - murmuró, nerviosa, la chica

\- Sophie, tranquila - le calmó - ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

\- Vi como Draco Malfoy le mataba, señor. Vi su muerte.


	57. De nuevo, el aula

Durante los seis años que llevaba en compañía de Dumbledore, ésta era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en su rostro. Los ojos muy abiertos y los labios apretados detrás de su poblada barba; su cara mostraba asombro. Asombro e, incluso, desconcierto. Sí, las palabras de la chica habían desconcertado, y con razón, al poco impresionable Albus Dumbledore.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio. El hombre le miraba, claramente perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras la chica se debatía entre varias opciones para sacarle de ese estado.

Finalmente, el director bajó la mirada y se aclaró, de forma disimulada, la garganta.

\- Bien, Sophie, ¿qué opinas de la adivinación?

La pregunta descolocó un poco a la chica, que miró al hombre como miraba Lavender hablar de Ron: sin saber muy bien si seguía cuerdo.

\- Nunca ha sido mi asignatura más apreciada, señor. Pero no entiendo...

\- No, no - cortó - . No la asignatura en sí. Me refiero más bien al tema en general -. Hizo una pausa, como esperando a que la chica dijera algo. Pero al ver que esto no sucedía, prosiguió -. Verás, acabas de relatar un suceso que es definido como "premonición", Sophie. Mi pregunta es ¿crees en estas cosas?

\- No lo sé, señor. Sé lo que vi, pero prefiero pensar que no ha sido más que una mala jugada de mi cabeza, fruto de la tensión y la falta de buen descanso - explicó ella, sin seguir del todo al anciano hombre.

Él, dando un paso haca ella, le dedicó una mirada lena de misterio y giró la vista hacia ambos lados, asegurándose de que estaban completamente solos.

\- Escucha, escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir. Esto, todo esto de lo que estamos hablando, es muy grande. Y no solo es grande. Estamos entrando en asuntos complicados, Sophie. Asuntos que no podemos resolver ahora, en este pasillo. Así que quiero que prestes atención y hagas lo que te digo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí - dijo, decidida ella. Puede que no entendiera muy bien de qué iba todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero era una Gryffindor y no iba a acobardarse tan fácilmente.

\- Sophie, voy a resolver todo esto. Voy a mandar las cartas que te he dicho y voy a informarme todo lo que pueda y necesitemos. Mientras tanto, quiero que tú hagas tres cosas. Primero quiero que busques a Harry Potter y lo traigas. Después quiero que hables con la señorita Granger. Es una chica brillante. Y quiero que le cuentes todo lo que me has contado a mí y que tú también te informes con su ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí - aceptó sin dudar -. ¿Y cuál es la tercera?

\- Quiero que le cuentes todo a la joven Granger, incluso lo que no me has contado a mí -. Al ver la cara de vergüenza y disculpa de la chica, añadió:- No te estoy reprochando. Al contrario, es normal que no me lo hayas contado todo. Y es admirable, demuestra que tomas decisiones por ti misma y que tienes coraje. Cualidades muy características de una Gryffindor. Pero ahora quiero que también seas sincera, porque es importante que lo seas.

\- De acuerdo, señor. Lo haré.

\- Bien. Traeme al chico lo antes posible, por favor.

La chica asintió y comenzó su camino hacia el pasillo paralelo, dispuesta a dirigirse al aula de su siguiente clase. Pero se detuvo al escuchar como Dumbledore le llamaba.

\- Sophie.

Se giró y se encontró al hombre con una cara preocupada pero afable.

\- Ten cuidado - le dijo, cálidamente.

Después, desapareció hacia su despacho de nuevo.

Después de derramar por quinta vez la poción sobre su nuevo libro, Harry soltó un sonoro resoplido, haciendo que tanto Ron como Hermione se giraran hacia él. Les ignoró y siguió intentando completar la dichosa poción, sin éxito alguno.

Su reciente falta de habilidad en la materia podía deberse a la renuncia al Príncipe Mestizo, pero no era solo por eso. Sin duda, el hecho de que ya no poseyera el tan valioso y útil libro tenía mucho que ver, aunque era, en su mayoría, cosa de Sophie y, por qué no decirlo, de Malfoy.

Se sentía extremadamente culpable por la tan horrible reacción que tuvo, casi matando al Slytherin el día anterior. Pero aunque no le gustara admitirlo, lo que realmente le pasaba era que estaba celoso. Celoso y preocupado, también.

No había visto a su novia (si es que a esas alturas podía seguir considerándola como tal) desde el breve e incómodo momento de la noche anterior en la sala común. Después, ella había desaparecido y no la habían visto más. Había salido esa mañana temprano y se había saltado el desayuno y la primera clase. Por supuesto, Draco Malfoy tampoco estaba, y Harry no podía parar de pensar que ella estaría, casi seguro, con él.

Al pensar en eso, su poción no se derramó, sino que salió por los aires, manchando a todos los presentes que se encontraban a una distancia medianamente cercana.

Slughorn, que consideraba a Harry como un prodigio de la asignatura, se acercó preocupado al chico.

\- Querido, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres salir a tomar un poco el aire? Hoy te encuentro algo distraído.

\- Sí - se apresuró a responder Harry, sin rechazar la oferta de salir y dejar de enfrentarse a la mirada de curiosidad de media clase y a la de asco de la otra media -. Voy a refrescarme un poco, gracias.

Sin mirar a nadie directamente, abrió la puerta con la intención de no volver a entrar en lo que quedaba de clase.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al salir y encontrarse de frente con una Sophie sentada en el muro, con las manos debajo de sus muslos y mirándose los pies. El pelo le cubría la cara y no pudo vérsela hasta que ella levantó la mirada al notar su presencia.

\- Sophie... - fue lo único que pudo decir al ver el estado de la chica, totalmente pálida, ojerosa y con los ojos enrojecidos de llorar.

\- Hola, Harry - le saludó con una sonrisa rota, igual que su voz -. Sí, sé que estoy horrible. No he dormido muy bien.

\- ¿Has llorado? Y no digas que no, sé que lo has hecho.

\- Entonces ha sido una pregunta un tanto estúpida, ¿no crees?

\- Suelo decir y hacer cosas estúpidas - dijo, con algo de dolor.

Se acercó a la chica, con un poco de temor por su reacción, y posó su mano en la mejilla de ella. Para su sorpresa, ella le respondió al gesto inclinando su cabeza sobre su mano y cerrando los ojos.

\- Harry, tenemos que hablar.

\- Lo sé. Yo...

\- No - le interrumpió -. Yo primero. Lo que hiciste ayer fue espantoso, nada propio de ti, diría yo. Por eso y porque te conozco, sé que estás arrepentido y que, si pudieras, desharías tus actos. Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar. Sé que no entiendes mi comportamiento. Y lo entiendo. Por eso te prometo que hablaremos sobre eso, pero no ahora.

\- ¿Por qué no ahora? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Hoy he estado con Dumbledore. Por eso no he ido a clase. Me ha mandado a buscarte, te necesita urgentemente.

\- No entiendo... ¿Por qué estabas con él?

\- Harry - dijo ella, incorporándose un poco y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Harry -. Te prometo que en cuanto vuelvas, contestaré a todas las preguntas que quieras. Pero necesito que ahora confíes en mí y vayas a verle. Él te dirá qué tienes que hacer... Por favor.

Él chico no lo dudó un momento. No podía negarle nada a Sophie. Ni a Dumbledore. Y menos a Sophie y a Dumbledore juntos. Suspiró y, volviendo a acariciar a la chica, asintió.

\- Gracias - suspiró -. Búscame en cuanto puedas. Estaré con Hermione.

La chica, dedicándole otra sonrisa rota, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del aula justo en el momento que todos los pasillos se llenaban de estudiantes y se perdía de vista. Harry, sin esperar un segundo más, se dirigió al despacho del director de la escuela.

Hermione, como era habitual, salió de las primeras del aula, dispuesta a dirigirse a la siguiente clase lo antes posibles. Pero Sophie le cogió del brazo antes de que pudiera hacerlo y tiró de ella fuera de la multitud. La morena, al verla, se sorprendió.

\- ¡Sophie! Por todos los sapos del mundo, ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿Y qué te pasa? Tienes una cara horrible hoy.

\- Ahora te lo explico todo - dijo, resoplando por el comentario de su aspecto -. Pero vamos, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar - le dijo, empezando a caminar y a tirar de su amiga cargada de libros.

\- ¡Sophie! Tenemos clase ahora, ¿no lo recuerdas?

\- ¡Hermione! Escúchame. No vamos a ir a clase. No podemos ir a clase. Tienes que ayudarme. Es muy urgente, no te lo pediría de no serlo. Por favor, ven conmigo.

\- Pero ¿qué es lo que pasa?

\- Sígueme y te lo contaré, te lo prometo - dijo, suspirando y sabiendo que la morena no se rendiría tan pronto tratándose de las clases -. Dumbledore me lo ha pedido.

\- ¿Dumbledore? - preguntó, levantando una ceja. Esto había llamado la atención de Hermione completamente -. Por las barbas de Merlín, Sophie ¿qué está pasando?

Al final, rindiéndose, la chica suspiró y, hablando en voz muy baja, se acercó a su amiga.

\- Son mis padres, Hermione. Y mis sueños. Y Draco Malfoy. Y Voldemort. Y Dumbledore. Y todo junto. ¿Contenta?

Y, para sorpresa de Sophie, esto bastó para que su amiga le siguiera hasta un pasillo vacío y ajeno a las posibles miradas y atenciones innecesarias.

Condujo a su amiga por los pasillos en silencio hasta que llegaron al aula en desuso que Sophie estaba buscando.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Hermione, abriendo la puerta.

\- Un aula sin uso. Es un lugar tranquilo y que nunca pisa nadie - contestó, cerrando la puerta y formulando un conjuro silenciador.

\- ¿Y cómo es que tú la conoces?

\- Bueno... He venido muy a menudo aquí durante este curso - murmuró, sentándose en una de las mesas y fijándose en las botellas que aún permanecían en un rincón de la habitación, junto a una mesa.

\- ¿Aquí? - preguntó Hermione, sin esconder el asco y la incomprensión -. ¿Y se puede saber por qué alguien como tú vení a un sitio como este? ¿Y cuándo? Porque no recuerdo que te ausentaras tanto. ¿Y qué tienes que contarme, Sophie? Me tienes nerviosa...

\- Hermione - le paró -. Todo tiene que ver. Así que lo mejor es que te sientes y me escuches, es demasiada información.

Su amiga, obediente como siempre, se sentó en uno de los pupitres, limpiándolo y depositando sus materiales y libros en la mesa, debidamente colocados, como si se dispusiera a recibir una clase nueva. Junto las manos sobre la mesa y miró a Sophie, esperando a que hablara.

\- Bien, ¿qué ocurre?

\- A ver... Será mejor que empiece por el principio - dijo, sintiendo los nervios acumularse en la boca de su estómago y subirle por la garganta -. Aunque no te lo creas, me pasaba aquí alrededor de dos o tres horas diarias. Si no notabas mi ausencia era, simplemente, porque lo hacía de noche, mientras todos dormíais. Y venía aquí porque había encontrado un método para poder dormir sin pesadillas por las noches.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Qué método es ese?

\- Bueno, el problema es que el método no era tan fantástico como la solución. Conseguía no tener pesadillas gracias a... Emborracharme- soltó, sin querer mirar la reacción de su amiga.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, cargada de gritos de espanto.

\- ¡Emborracharte! ¿Estás loca? ¡Eres menor, Sophie! ¡Y estamos en el colegio! ¿De dónde narices sacabas el alcohol? ¿Y cómo se te ocurre venir a beber a un aula abandonada sola por la noche?

\- ¡No venía sola! - se defendió, aún sabiendo que eso iba a empeorarlo más.

\- ¿Y con qué loco o loca imprudente venías a beber aquí? - dijo, en su tono más estricto.

\- Con el mismo que me conseguía el alcohol - contestó. Cogió aire y soltó la bomba -. Venía con Draco, con Draco Malfoy.


	58. La sección prohibida

Sophie tenía muy clara cuál iba a ser la reacción de Hermione cuando comenzara a hablar Así que, cuando le dijo que había estado emborrachándose con Draco, no le sorprendió ver como su amiga y compañera abría la boca y fruncía el ceño hasta límites insospechados. Y mantuvo esa expresión entre la sorpresa y el reproche cuando le narró la historia completa del alcohol y el castigo. Pero su expresión se tornó en una mueca de absoluta incomprensión cuando le habló de la Sala de los Menesteres (con beso incluido) y en un gesto de sentimientos encontrados cuando llegó la historia de La Madriguera, cuando Draco le salvó la vida, delantándose como mortífago. Sophie temía que su amiga entrara en estado de shock en cualquier momento, pero no dejó de hablar hasta que terminó su discurso con lo sucedido el día anterior. Cogió aire y esperó, sin mirarla, a que Hermione dijera algo, porque estaba claro que lo diría.

\- A ver - dijo, finalmente -, ¿me estás diciendo que Malfoy y tú habéis tenido, a lo largo del curso, varios encuentros después del castigo, como el de la Sala de los Menesteres donde, después de estrellarte contra una pared y casi matarte, te besó? ¿Y que estás segura que era él quien te llevaba flores porque había sido él el culpable de que sufrieras esa maldición? ¿Y que, después de eso, empezaste a beber con él todas las noches hasta acabar borracha como un gnomo? ¿Que es un mortífago que arriesgó su vida por salvar la tuya? ¿Que te ha avisado que corres peligro en Hogwarts?

Su voz se había convertido en un transcurso de grititos que estaban poniendo a Sophie más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

\- Sí.

\- Vale - dijo -. Vale. Vale, vale. Puedo digerir todo esto. Bien - empezó a decir, casi para sí misma mientras se levantaba y daba vueltas por la clase -. Vale... Sophie - le llamó.

\- ¿Sí? - contestó la chica, con algo de miedo.

\- ¿Te has vuelto del todo loca, verdad? Es eso. Estás como una regadera embrujada. Sí, tiene que ser eso...

\- Hermione, sé que todo esto es una locura pero...

\- ¿Pero qué? Es que claro que es una locura. He sido amiga de Harry Potter durante seis años, y te puedo asegurar que le he visto cometer estupideces por doquier. Locuras que nadie con dos dedos de frente se atrevería a pensar, él las ha hecho. Sí, llevo seis años viéndome inmiscuida en toda clase de estupideces y situaciones tan macabras que aún no entiendo del todo. Pero es que tú eres peor que él. ¡Ahora entiendo por qué os lleváis tan bien! ¡Sophie! - explotó, al fin - ¡Es Draco Malfoy, Sophie! ¡DRACO MALFOY! ¡Y tú sabías que era un mortífago y aún así no hiciste nada! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Has ocultado una información que podría haber ayudado mucho y no entiendo por qué no has... - se detuvo, abriendo los ojos -. Un momento, claro que entiendo por qué no le has delatado.

\- Él me salvó la vida - explicó -. No le delaté porque no creo que él quiera...

\- No, nada de eso - cortó la morena. Se acercó a su amiga y mirándola fijamente, habló -. Le has estado protegiendo todo este tiempo, Sophie. Y no lo has hecho porque te salvara la vida, no. Lo has hecho porque...

\- ¡Basta! - gritó Sophie, sin dejar que la Gryffindor continuara hablando -. Si te he contado todo esto no es para que me juzgues o me cuentes tu teoría del por qué he sido tan idiota. Te lo he contado porque necesito tu ayuda, Hermione, y Dumbledore insistió en que fuera del todo sincera contigo.

\- ¿y por qué iba a querer Dumbledore eso?

\- ¿Recuerdas los sueños que he tenido? Han ido a más - dijo.

Le contó todos los sueños que había tenido, desde el primero al último, incluyendo la visión que tuvo al tocar a Draco. Esta vez, en cambio, no lloró, sino que se mantuvo fuerte y sin dudar un momento.

\- Así que Dumbledore me pidió que hablara contigo. Todo el mundo sabe que eres brillante, Hermione, y si hay alguna repuesta a esto, la encontrarás tú. Tienes que ayudarme, Herms. Por favor...

\- Claro que te ayudaré, Sophie - le consoló, más calmada ahora, abrazándola -. Vamos a la biblioteca, quizás encontremos algo allí.

Buscaron en decenas de libros durante horas. Leían páginas y páginas sin parar, esperando encontrar algo que les sirviera en alguno de esos tomos llenos de polvo. Pero fue inútil y, después de desechar el quincuagésimo primer libro sin encontrar nada, las chicas se desplomaron sobre la mesa, rendidas.

\- Es absurdo - señaló Hermione -. Hemos leído todos los libros que existen sobre maldiciones de la biblioteca y no aparece nada. ¿Cómo es posible?

\- No tengo ni idea - resopló Sophie, apoyando la cabeza en un libro -. Quizá no hay nada escrito porque nadie había sobrevivido a esta clase de maldición nunca y entonces se desconocían los efectos adversos. Aparte de la muerte, claro.

Hermione, al oír estas palabras, se incorporó como si tuviera un resorte y se puso tiesa en su asiento con la cara iluminada. Tenía, sin duda, una idea.

\- O quizá - comenzó - es porque estamos enfocando esto desde el lado equivocado. ¿Qué fue lo que te había dicho Dumbledore?

\- Pues... - pensó ella -. Dijo algo de premonición y me preguntó por la adivinación. Pero sigo sin entender qué tenía que ver...

\- ¡Eso es! - aulló, poniéndose roja y encogiéndose cuando varios alumnos le miraron y acordándose de que seguía en la biblioteca -. Sophie - dijo, bajando el tono -, si no hemos encontrado nada es porque estamos mirando en el sitio equivocado.

\- No te sigo.

\- Veamos. Es cierto que tus sueños comenzaron después de sufrir la maldición pero ¿y si no los provocó ésta? ¿Y si que se produjeran entonces solo fue casualidad o un pequeño detonante de algo que ya estaba dentro de ti?

\- Es decir... que no es cosa de maldiciones, sino de...

\- ¡Adivinación! - volvió a gritar Hermione, haciendo que media biblioteca le mandara callar - Perdón, perdón. Vamos.

En esta ocasión, una decidida Hermione encontró lo que buscaba rápidamente y, colándose rápidamente en la Sección Prohibida, salió con un pequeño pero gordo libro violeta titulado "El otro lado de la Adivinación".

Se escondieron en un pasillo desierto y se sentaron, con el libro entre las dos. Debido a su edad, no tenían prohibido entrar en la Sección Prohibida, pero no era buena idea que el resto supiera lo que hacían.

Después de asegurarse de que nadie les veía, comenzaron a buscar en el libro lo que les interesaba. En cada página Sophie encontraba cientos de palabras que no conocía y un sinfín de ilustraciones extrañas. Pero al llegar a casi finales del libro, algo llamó la atención de Hermione, que detuvo la mano de Sophie antes de que pasara la página.

\- Mira eso - comentó, señalando la parte inferior de la página.

Lo que la chica señalaba era una pequeña ilustración de una bruja tendida en una cama, aparentemente durmiendo. Al lado de ésta, a modo de título, podía leerse "La percepción".

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Sophie, pues no veía lo que ponía debajo a causa de la mano de su amiga.

\- "La percepción es el nombre que da la rama de la adivinación al antiguo arte y dominio de lo pasado, lo presente y lo futuro, sea cuál sea la procedencia de dicha verdad y el protagonista de la misma." - leyó en voz alta la bruja castaña. Miró a Sophie, sin entender muy bien del todo y continuó leyendo -. "La aparición es innata, no se puede aprender ni adquirir. Esta capacidad, en los niveles más leves, se da por medio del contacto con otras personas y objetos, haciendo posible la visión de un momento determinado. En niveles más avanzados, sin embargo, la percepción puede darse por medio de sueños o, en casos más extremos y con mayor control de la misma, en un estado total de conciencia y de forma voluntaria. Sin embargo, existen pocos datos de ésta, debido a la escasez de magos con dicha habilidad y a la predisposición de los mismos por ocultarla."

\- ¿Ocultarla? - preguntó Sophie.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé - dijo. Y continuó la lectura -. "Escasos magos se han prestado al estudio de esta aptitud debido, sin lugar a dudas, al mal uso que comenzó a tener, introduciéndola en las artes consideradas como oscuras".

\- Sigue leyendo - instó Sophie.

\- No pone nada más... - suspiró la otra chica

\- O sea - suspiró también ella -, que estamos donde empezamos.

\- No. Creo que esto es algo, creo que... - comenzó a decir, pero un gruñido, proveniente de su estómago, le calló.

Sophie no pudo evitar sonreír y se fijó en que la biblioteca estaba vacía.

\- Seguramente es la hora del almuerzo. Deberíamos ir a comer algo. Después hablaremos con Dumbledore - sugirió, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a su amiga -. Vamos.


	59. El aula de Adivinación

Mientras caminaban por el ancho y desierto pasillo en dirección al comedor, Sophie le dio vueltas a las páginas que acababan de leer. Nunca había prestado verdadera atención a todo aquello que tuviese que ver con la adivinación. Había sido realmente escéptica y reacia al tema, como la mayoría de los magos y brujas que conocía. Aunque, por supuesto, había excepciones. Excepciones de personas que creían fielmente que ésta era una ciencia veraz y muy seria. Personas como Lavender Brown o...

Sophie se paró en seco y Hermione la imitó, dirigiéndole a su vez la mirada que se le echa a las

personas locas.

\- ¿Qué haces, Sophie?

La chica ignoró la pregunta de su amiga y se giró, cambiando la dirección de su camino.

\- ¡Sophie! - le llamó Hermione, poniéndose a su lado - ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? Íbamos a comer algo, ¿recuerdas?

\- Ve tú si quieres. A mi se me acaba de ocurrir quién puede tener información sobre La Percepción.

Hermione paró un segundo, pero Sophie no lo hizo. Conocía a Hermione, no iba a resistirse a ir con ella solo por comer algo, no era Ron. Así que no le extrañó cuando, pasados unos segundos, Sophie escuchó a su amiga resoplar y sus zapatos taconeando a causa de la carrera para alcanzarla.

\- Bien, ¿a quién vamos a ver?

\- ¿No es obvio? Vamos a ver a la única persona en este castillo que vive por y para la adivinación.

La bruja se dio cuenta enseguida de a quién se refería su amiga y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de insatisfacción. A Sophie se le antojó gracioso, dada la situación, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Hermione no soportaba a la profesora Trelawney.

Subieron las escaleras que llevaban a la torre de adivinación. Rara vez se veía a la profesora por el comedor o por la zona central del castillo. Según ella, "el ruido de los alumnos nublaba su ojo interior". Sophie opinaba que simplemente era una persona a la que le gustaba estar en su guarida, como el señor que vivía al final de la calle de Sophie, el que se pasaba el día metido en casa.

Cuando llegaron, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero su típico cartel de "no molestar, estoy consultando mi bola" no estaba colocado, así que las chicas no se lo pensaron y tocaron a la puerta, abriendo al segundo y sin esperar respuesta.

Dentro, la profesora Trelawney estaba sentada en su escritorio, tomando lo que parecía té con pequeños sándwiches. Al notarlas, levantó la vista y las observó, con su habitual sonrisa semi-perturbada, desde detrás de sus enormes gafas.

\- ¡Hola queridas! - dijo, levantando las manos - Hacía años que no os veía, ¿que tal estáis?

\- Bien, profesora, ¿y usted? - contestó Sophie, al ver la cara de Hermione de desacuerdo.

\- Bien, bien... Tomaba algo de té, ya sabéis, para ver qué dice de mi día de hoy. ¿Queréis un poco? ¿Algo de comer, quizás? - ofreció, señalando los sándwiches.

La verdad era que las chicas se morían de hambre. Se dirigieron una mirada y, casi al mismo tiempo, aceptaron la invitación, sentándose frente a la mujer.

\- Vaya, querida, tienes un aspecto horrible - comentó, arrugando los ojos y mirando a Sophie -. Tu aura está realmente debilitada. ¿Pesadillas, quizás?

\- Lo cierto es que sí. En realidad, es lo que nos ha traído aquí, profesora.

\- Lo sabía. Bueno, querida, limpiar el aura no es nada complicado. Realmente creo que podrías haberlo hecho tú misma, o incluso haberle pedido a la señorita Brown que te ayudara, se le da realmente bien...

\- No me refería a eso - le cortó, lo más educadamente que pudo, la joven bruja.

\- Entonces, querida, si lo que buscas es un remedio para las pesadillas, deberías hablar con el departamento de pociones, quizá - comentó, dándole el último sorbo a su té e inspeccionando los posos de su taza. Ajustó sus gafas a la nariz y emitió un chasquido con la lengua -. Vaya, al parecer hoy voy a recibir una noticia un tanto alarmante...

Sophie, que comenzaba a desesperarse, comenzó a jugar con su taza de té. Había olvidado lo exasperante que podía llegar a ser la profesora. A su lado, Hermione seguía refunfuñando y murmurando algo sobre perder el tiempo desconsideradamente. La bruja de pelo oscuro bajó la mirada; apenas le quedaba té. En ese momento, su mente se iluminó: si quería llamar la atención de esa mujer durante más de dos segundos seguidos, tenía que seguirle el juego. Apuró su taza de té y levantó la mirada, poniendo su mejor expresión de inocencia e interés.

\- Profesora... He terminado mi té, ¿sería usted tan amable de leer mi futuro? Lo haría yo misma, pero sabe que no soy demasiado hábil en el tema - añadiendo, viendo de reojo como su amiga le gesticulaba qué narices estaba haciendo con los ojos casi fuera de órbita.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - sonrió Trelawney, quien por fin hacía algo de caso a su visita.

Sujetó la taza de Sophie con ambas manos y la observó con mayor atención aún de la que lo había hecho con la suya misma. Una arruga se formo en su entrecejo mientras se mordía el labio. Entonces, como esperaba Sophie que pasara, la profesora soltó la taza precipitadamente y miró a la joven con cierta expresión de susto.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, profesora? ¿Qué ha visto?

\- Estás... estás en serio peligro, jovencita. Me temo que te has metido en problemas, Sophie.

\- Eso he intentado decirle todo este tiempo, profesora. Vengo a hablarle de La Percepción.

\- ¿La Percepción? ¿Por qué iban a estar dos alumnas como vosotras interesadas en...? - se detuvo un momento, el tiempo justo para que su rostro se pusiera pálido y comenzara a atar cabos, algo que Sophie ya creía imposible en esa pobre alocada -. Tus pesadillas... ¿Crees que la posees?

\- Es el propio Dumbledore quien me lo ha dicho - dijo, sabiendo la importancia de Dumbledore para ella -. Profesora, de verdad que hemos intentado buscar información, pero en los libros no aparece nada relevante. Y sé que usted tiene que saber sobre ello, ¿verdad? Necesitamos que me ayude, necesito saber.

Sophie, mientras hablaba, había cogido la fría y sudorosa mano de la profesora, apretándola suavemente. La profesora Trelawney le miró unos segundos, dubitativa, y después asintió.

\- ¿Qué habéis descubierto?

\- Que es un innato, no puede aprenderse - explicó Hermione -.Y que hay distintos niveles: de forma involuntaria por contacto físico o en sueños o de forma voluntaria...

\- En cualquier momento, sí - completó la profesora - ¿Algo más?

\- Que es muy escaso y que los magos que la poseen tienden a ocultarse - dijo Sophie.

\- ¿Y sabéis algo de su uso? ¿De cómo funciona? ¿De cómo entrenarlo?

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

\- En los libros no ponía nada más - recalcó Hermione.

\- Y no me extraña, querida. Es un tema vetado para el Ministerio. No quieren que se conozca de su existencia, ni siquiera quieren que aquellos que la poseen sepan que no están locos.

\- Pero... ¿por qué?

\- Porque sería aceptar que el pasado, el presente y el futuro puede ser conocido. Que hay personas que tienen acceso a todo, incluso a los secretos más oscuros de cualquiera, sin necesidad de hechizos o pociones, solo usando su mente. Y porque reconocer este poder implicaría que la magia oscura lo querría. Por eso no hay datos sobre el tema, porque así, cuando algún mago que la posea comience a hacer preguntas, el Ministerio se enterará y podrán ocultarlo, como hacen con todo. ¿Acaso no os preguntáis sobre qué habrá en un departamento tan grande como el de Misterios? El tiempo, queridas, es un bien muy preciado. Al igual que los secretos. Y alguien que puede tener acceso a ambas... es alguien muy poderoso.

Tanto la profesora como Hermione miraron a Sophie, quien, con cada palabra, estaba más y más confusa.

\- Usted ha hablado de que se puede controlar. ¿Cómo?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Sabe quién puede saberlo?

\- Alguien que lo haya hecho ya.

\- ¿Conoce a alguien que lo haya hecho?

\- Sí. En la Primera Guerra Mágica conocí a una joven que tenía el don y sabía controlarlo. Fue así como salvó a su marido y a sus hijos de la muerte.

\- ¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrarla? ¿Quién es? - preguntó, muy inquieta ya, Sophie.

\- Querida, me sorprende que no lo sepas... Me extraña que nunca te lo hubiera contado, ni que nunca hubieran notado que tú poseías...

\- Profesora - le interrumpió Hermione -, su nombre.

\- Su nombre era, y sigue siendo, Eileen. Eileen Slumber. Tu madre, Sophie.


	60. Secretos

p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"La profesora seguía mirando a Sophie con esa expresión perturbada y los ojos muy abiertos, esperando a que la chica reaccionara. Pero ella no reaccionaba, no decía nada./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- ¿Sof? - le llamó Hermione, algo preocupada por el silencio de su amiga./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Ella, sin inmutarse, siguió callada, con el ceño algo fruncido, sin mirar a nada en particular. Por fuera, su aspecto era apacible, tranquilo, casi inmóvil. Pero por dentro Sophie era pura ebullición. Su cabeza iba de un lado para otro, intentando encontrar algún lugar en su mente donde su madre mostrara ser la mujer conocida por su don, algo que explicara a Sophie por qué no había tenido noticias de todo eso hasta ahora. Pero no era eso todo lo que le preocupaba, no. Conocía a Eileen, se había pasado toda su vida protegiendo a su hija. Podía llegar a entender que no quisiera hablarle de su pequeña y extraña habilidad. Lo que realmente inquietaba a Sophie era el hecho de que, si tenía ese poder, si podía controlar lo pasado, lo presente y lo futuro, ¿por que se había dejado coger por Voldemort? Había algo que no encajaba, y tenía claro que alguien en ese colegio podía responder a todo eso./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Sin más, se aclaró la garganta y se levantó, mirando a Hermione e indicándole con la mirada que también se levantara./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- Muchas gracias por la información, profesora. Ahora, si no le importa, debemos irnos - se despidió con tranquilidad la joven, saliendo rápidamente del aula antes de que la mujer pudiese siquiera responder./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Bajaron las escaleras de dos en dos, sin mediar palabra, hasta que llegaron al descansillo. Entonces, Sophie se giró hacia Hermione y le agarró de los hombros./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- Tenemos que encontrar a Dumbledore - le dijo -. Él sabe algo./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- Sophie, Dumbledore fue el que te mandó en busca de información. ¿Cómo va a saber algo?/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- Para mantenerme ocupada - gruñó -. Solo necesitaba tiempo, mantenerme alejada y jugando a los detectives mientras él.../span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- Mientras él ¿qué? ¿Qué insinúas? Porque no te sigo - dijo, algo confusa, Hermione./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- No lo sé. Pero piénsalo. Si la profesora Trelawney decía la verdad y los poderes de mi madre eran conocidos, Dumbledore tenía que saberlo. Ellos se conocían. Y si lo sabía, ¿por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué, en su lugar, me mandó a buscarte para que me ayudaras a buscar una información que sabía que no íbamos a encontrar?/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"La cara de Hermione, que se había puesto más pálida a lo largo que Sophie hablaba, se turbó. Por fin lo había entendido./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- Porque te quería lejos y ocupada./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- Sí. Ahora solo tenemos que averiguar por qué. Tenemos que ir a hablar con él - dijo, retomando el paso./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- Espera un momento - le paró la castaña, agarrando su manga -. Si solo te quería mantener ocupada, ¿por qué no te mandó directamente a investigar? ¿Por qué te hizo contarme... - se interrumpió, buscando las palabras - lo que me has contado? - terminó de decir, a duras penas -. Y ¿por qué te hizo ir a por Harry, pudiendo mandar a cualquier alumno o profesor a por él? ¿No crees que todo tiene que ver, que todo tiene alguna clase de lógica?/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Ahora, como de costumbre, era Sophie la que no seguía a Hermione./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- Puede ser - contestó -. Pero ¿cuál?/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- Insistió en que me contaras lo de Malfoy, ¿verdad?/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- Sí, no sé cómo lo sabía pero me dejó muy claro que estaba al corriente.../span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- Y también se aseguró que supieras que Harry iba a estar con él, ¿no?/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- Herms, no te sigo.../span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- ¡Sophie! ¿Qué fue lo que viste hoy, al tocar a Malfoy?/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- ¿Tengo que repetirlo? - contestó, horrorizada./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"- Ahí está la clave - continuó ella, sin inmutarse ante la pregunta de su amiga -. Escucha, yo iré a por Ron y buscaremos a Harry y Dumbledore. Mientras, tú tienes que ir a la enfermería, algo me dice que todo esto tiene que ver con tu visión./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Y, sin dejar que la chica dijera nada más, Hermione desapareció por uno de los pasillos, dejando a Sophie plantada en el pasillo./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Pasaron, al menos, diez minutos antes de que reaccionara y se pusiera a caminar rumbo a la enfermería. No tenía muy claro qué tenía que hacer allí, pero se fiaba de la mente de Hermione y no iba a discutir su plan, teniendo en cuenta que era el único que tenían. Serían cerca de las seis y los pasillos estaban desiertos. Las clases de la tarde aún no habían terminado y no se veía ni un alma, ni siquiera había rastro de los fantasmas. El pasillo, totalmente silencioso, se inundó solamente con el sonido de los zapatos de la joven y un ligero gruñido, procedente de su estómago, el cual llevaba más de 24 horas en ayunas./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"En su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a lo que la señorita Trelawney le había dicho. Si cierto era que la credibilidad de esa mujer no era mucha, algo le decía que todo eso era tan cierto como que en la barba de Hagrid podrías encontrar prácticamente cualquier cosa./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la enfermería. Como si de una intrusa se tratase, miró a ambos lados antes de empujar una de las grandes puertas y colarse dentro. Con cuidado, cerró la puerta, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y volvió a mirar, buscando a Madame Pomfrey. Pero no estaba allí, la enfermería estaba desierta. Incluso la cama de Draco estaba desierta./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Se acercó corriendo. La cama estaba deshecha, como si acabaran de abandonarla recientemente. Sophie, fijándose un poco, pudo ver manchas de sangre en las sábanas, lo que significaba que Draco seguía herido, no le habían dado el alta. Entonces ¿a dónde había ido con esas prisas?/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Impulsada por una corazonada, tocó las sábanas, esperando que éstas le dijeran algo. Pero lo único que consiguió fue darse cuenta de que seguían calientes. Por lo que Draco no había ido muy lejos./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Corrió fuera de la enfermería, intentando adivinar hacia dónde iría el chico. Entonces, una imagen invadió su mente. No era una visión, ni un recuerdo ajeno. Era un recuerdo propio. Del día que Draco y ella se encontraron en la Sala de los Menesteres. Sophie nunca llegó a descubrir qué buscaba el chico allí, pero algo le decía que era donde debía buscar./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; margin-top: .1cm; margin-bottom: .1cm; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"Sin coger aliento apenas, comenzó a correr, esperando encontrar lo que buscaba en la Sala de los Menesteres./span/span/p 


	61. Momentos eternos

Draco caminaba a duras penas por el enormes pasillos del camino. Notaba cómo se le abrían las heridas con cada paso, pero no podía detenerse. Ignoró el dolor y caminó lo más deprisa que sus aún débiles piernas le permitían. Caminaba intentando ignorar no solo el dolor, sino esa horrible sensación que le trasmitía tanto silencio. No le molestaba el silencio, ni era la primera vez que encontraba el castillo tan silencioso; eran muchas las noches que dedicaba a pasear por aquel mismo suelo, en compañía de sí mismo. No, no era el silencio en sí, sino ese silencio. Era una calma perturbadora, como el momento previo a una tormenta que todo el mundo sabe que va a arrasar.

Por suerte o no, estaba llegando al lugar que deseaba. El silencio se vio roto por el ruido que la pesada puerta hizo al aparecer de la nada. El chico esperó unos segundos frente a ella y después dio un paso al frente. Pero antes de que pudiera dar el segundo, una voz a su espalda hizo que se detuviese de nuevo. Una voz que le heló la sangre.

\- Draco...

Su voz. La reconocería en cualquier parte. Nunca podría olvidarla. Pero, sin embargo, por un momento lo había hecho. Se había olvidado de ella.

Aún son moverse, el brujo escuchó sus pasos aproximándose, pasos que, por el contrario, no había escuchado hasta ahora. Sonrió para sus adentros, Sophie era más hábil de lo que nadie podía llegar a imaginarse.

\- Draco - repitió, ahora en un tono incluso más suave.

Él se giró lentamente, encontrándose a una Sophie más deteriorada que la de la última vez. Su cara ya no solo escondía cansancio y preocupación, sino dolor y miedo.

\- Sophie... - murmuró él, como si de una canción se tratase. Y es que, al fin y al cabo, Sophie era como una canción. Una de esas que te pone de los nervios cada vez que escuchas, pero que no puedes dejar de oír. De esas que se te graban en la cabeza y te pasas el día tarareando. Una de esas canciones que odias admitir que te ha enganchado. Y eso le ocurría, Sophie le había enganchado desde el primer momento, con su amabilidad, con su cabezonería. Le había enganchado el color verde de sus ojos, el sonido de su risa y el olor de su pelo. Le había enganchado de tal forma que estaba dispuesto a pasarse el resto de su vida escuchando la misma canción, aunque esa canción se pasase la mitad de su vida sacándole de sus casillas. Sophie era su canción y estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó ella, aunque algo en su voz hizo creer a Draco que la joven bruja conocía la respuesta.

\- La pregunta, más bien, es qué estás haciendo tú aquí. Creo recordar que te avisé de que te fueras.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? - se extrañó ella, con algún que otro motivo, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba Draco cuando se lo dijo.

\- Yo recuerdo todas y cada una de las cosas que te he dicho siempre - contestó, con un todo que, para sorpresa de ambos, fue bastante dulce.

\- He venido a buscarte - le dijo.

\- ¿Por qué motivo, Sophie? - se interesó él, dando un paso al frente en su dirección.

¿Por qué motivo? Era una buena pregunta. Ni siquiera ella lo sabía muy bien. Llevaba improvisando tanto tiempo que pararse a pensar ya no entraba en sus planes desde hacía mucho. Miró al chico a los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada gélida de costumbre. Pero, en esta ocasión, parecía esconder algo más. Los ojos de Draco parecían brillar de forma distinta, como si detrás de todo ese dolor, esa faceta oscura, realmente el chico que Sophie había conocido en el pasado existiese, como si hubiera calidez en su mirada. Y fue entonces cuando vio todo lo que él era, topándose de frente con su sufrimiento, con su miedo, con su amor... Vio quién era él: una buena persona que había tomado malas decisiones. Ahí supo que era lo que hacía ahí.

\- He venido porque quiero ayudarte - dijo, sin pensarlo apenas -. No sé qué es exactamente en lo que andas metido, pero quiero ayudarte a salir de ello.

La cara del chico se oscureció, mostrando más dolor que nunca.

\- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No puedes ayudarme a salir de nada, Sophie. No puedes porque estoy metido en ello desde mucho antes de que aprendiera a caminar. Es mi destino. Y nadie puede luchar contra su destino. Por eso no deberías estar aquí, porque tú sí que puedes salvar...

\- He visto como matabas a Dumbledore - confesó ella, interrumpiendo al chico. Él guardó silencio un segundo, sorprendido por el testimonio de Sophie, y después dudó, abriendo la boca.

\- ¿Cómo has...?

\- Puedo ver cosas. Cosas que han pasado o que aún no han ocurrido. Recuerdos ajenos, futuros que no son míos... Es...

\- La Percepción - murmuró Draco, tan bajo que Sophie solo pudo oírlo gracias al silencio que gobernaba a su alrededor -. Eras tú... Por eso él...

El chico comenzó a moverse muy nervioso y sin parar de balbucear. Por un momento, Sophie pensó que su compañero había empezado a volverse loco.

De repente se paró en seco y miró hacia la puerta gigante que había detrás de él. La Sala de los Menesteres seguía esperando a que alguien atravesase sus puertas. Ella se dispuso a decir algo, pero antes de que eso ocurriese, Draco se aproximó a ella como un rayo y le agarró por los hombros. Su cara era la misma que la noche de La Madriguera.

\- Sophie, escúchame...

\- No, escúchame tú - cortó -. ¿Cómo sabes qué es La Percepción?

\- Eso ahora no importa. Tienes que...

\- ¡No, claro que importa! Primero descubro que eres un mortífago y que Voldemort me quiere ver muerta. Después empiezo a ver cosas, cosas como a mis padres en sus manos o a ti matando gente. Y ahora dices que sabes qué es algo de lo que nadie ha oído hablar. Así que no me digas que no importa, Draco, porque sí que importa. Y no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que me des una explicación.

Un breve pero intenso silencio se levantó durante unos segundos. Los chicos se mantuvieron la mirada, esperando.

\- Escucha - rompió él -, te prometo que te contaré todo lo que quieras. Te doy mi palabra. Pero no ahora, Sophie. Ahora tienes que ponerte a salvo, porque si te quedas conmigo vas a correr mucho peligro y yo no voy a poder protegerte. Y créeme cuando te digo que no podría soportar la idea de que te pasase algo malo.

\- Draco, no entiendo nada...

\- Sé que no soy una persona de fiar. Y sé que he ocultado y mentido muchas veces. Pero ahora tienes que confiar en mi. Algo muy malo va a pasar y tienes que ir a ponerte a salvo.

\- Lo que vi...

\- No te preocupes de eso ahora y vete.

\- Quiero ayudarte...

\- Ayúdame haciendo lo que te he dicho - susurró -. Por favor.

Posó su mano sobre el rostro de Sophie, provocando una chispa en su piel. De nuevo sus ojos se cruzaron y ella pudo ver que él estaba diciendo la verdad, que realmente se preocupaba por ella.

Sophie recordó la última vez que se encontró así con él. Sus manos también le rozaban y sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Era similar, pero no igual. Algo había cambiado. Era como si ahora sus manos le tocaran de otra forma, con más cuidado, más miedo, pero más deseo. Como si su respiración estuviera más agitada. Y sus ojos... sus ojos escondían algo que Sophie no fue capaz de describir. Draco le miraba como si tuviese miedo de que ella se desvaneciese de un segundo a otro y no volviera a verla nunca. Como si quisiese pasarse el resto de su vida mirándole. Le miraba como ella le miraba en ese momento.

Poco a poco, las respiraciones de ambos se fueron convirtiendo en una, hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban.

\- Sophie... - susurró él, mientras agarraba con ambas manos el rostro de la Gryffindor.

Lo susurró de la misma forma que se exhala un suspiro de alivio, del mismo modo que saludas a alguien después de pensar que no volverías a verle nunca. Lo susurró como si dijera te quiero, como si su nombre fuese la palabra más bonita jamás dicha. Lo dijo de tal forma que Sophie deseó que siguiera diciendo siempre. Siempre.

Sophie deseó que le besase. Y él, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, tan despacio que a ella se le antojó una eternidad.

Entonces una fuerte ruido seguido de una risa proveniente de la Sala de los Menesteres hizo que ambos se girasen rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué ha sido...?

\- ¡Vete! - ordenó él, empujándole en la dirección contraria a los ruidos -. ¡Ahora!

Sophie, obedeciendo, comenzó a correr sin detenerse a descubrir al dueño de aquella risa que tan familiar le resultaba.


	62. Latidos a corto plazo

Pum, pumpum, pum, pumpum.

El pulso de Sophie cada vez se aceleraba más, al igual que ella, que no paraba de correr.

Al final había reconocido aquella risa y había atado cabos: mortífagos. De alguna manera, habían logrado entrar en Hogwarts. Y Draco lo sabía. Tenía que encontrar a Harry y al resto antes de que lo hicieran ellos.

Pero como la suerte siempre mira para otro lado cuando mas la necesitas, justo en el momento que Sophie pisó el pasillo principal, las clases terminaron, haciendo que éste se llenara de alumnos que iban en cientos de direcciones opuestas.

A duras penas y a base de empujones, la joven bruja logró abrirse paso entre la multitud, que se paraba y le dejaba pasar mientras le observaban con curiosidad.

A unos metros de lograr por fin abandonar el pasillo, alguien le detuvo. Ginny, sosteniéndole por los hombros, le miró con una cara que escondía preocupación. Sophie era un poco más alta que ella, pero la pelirroja, sin duda, poseía más fuerza de la que ella tenía.

\- Sophie, ¿se puede saber a dónde vas con esas prisas? Llevo todo el día buscándote. A ti y a Hermione. Ron estaba que se subía por las paredes. Aunque creo que era más bien por no haber visto a Hermione. Creo que se pensaba que estaba con Cormac y...

Sophie, a quien se le había ocurrido algo mientras Ginny parloteaba, sujetó a su joven amiga por el mismo sitio donde segundos antes ésta le había mantenido y le ordenó con la mirada que se callase.

\- Ginny, ven - dijo, tirando de ella hacia un rincón. Cuando se percató de que nadie estaba prestándoles atención, volvió a centrarse en ella -. Escúchame atentamente. Los mortífagos han entrado en Hogwarts y vienen a por Dumbledore. Tienes que avisar a McGonagall, que todos se pongan a salvo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ¡Tienes que hacer lo que te digo! No tengo tiempo para explicarte nada más. Tengo que encontrar al resto. ¿Sabes dónde está McGonagall?

\- Tenía clase con los de segundo, creo...

\- Bien, ve a por ella ahora. ¡Corre! Nos vemos después.

Y, diciendo esto, Sophie volvió a salir corriendo, dejando atrás a una confundida Ginny que comenzó a caminar rápidamente en busca de la profesora McGonagall.

Al llegar a las grandes escaleras, Sophie decidió empezar su búsqueda por el despacho del director, así que comenzó a subir las escaleras. Pero no consiguió dar ni dos pasos, pues, como le había pasado hacía ya muchos meses, su vista comenzó a nublarse y un mareo inundó su cuerpo y mente. Pero no fue oscuridad lo que encontró en esta ocasión, sino un rostro. Un rostro que había visto cientos de veces: Harry. Y no estaba solo. A su lado, Dumbledore luchaba por mantenerse sobre una escoba. Parecían aterrizar en algún lugar. Detrás de ellos, en el cielo, una especie de calavera con luz verde iluminaba el cielo, dándole un aspecto temible a la noche. Ésa era la marca tenebrosa. Y Sophie reconocía la torre en la que habían aterrizado.

Las imágenes desaparecieron y Sophie recuperó el control de su cuerpo. Se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse y cuando sus piernas dejaron de temblar un poco, comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos apoyada en la barandilla, en dirección a la torre que tantas noches había servido de refugio para ella.

Harry se había quedado paralizado. Sabía que, cuando Dumbledore le dijo hacia dónde iban, él prometió obedecerlo en todo lo que dijera. Pero se negaba a dejarle solo. A penas podía mantenerse en pie y la Marca Tenebrosa había aparecido. No era seguro...

\- ¡Ve, Harry! - ordenó, de nuevo, el director.

Y esta vez Harry, obedeciendo, se colocó la capa y se encaminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a encontrar a Snape. Pero antes de que pudiese abrirla, unos pasos desde el otro lado y una orden de Dumbledore hicieron que el chico se apartase de la puerta, justo antes de que esta se abriera y un hechizo surcase el cielo. Entonces, el cuerpo petrificado de Harry cayó al suelo. Y ahí se quedó, viendo y oyendo, paralizado por el propio director, sin poder hacer nada, como Draco Malfoy y Dumbledore mantenían una especie de conversación.

Las fuerzas de Sophie comenzaban a flaquear. El cansancio, unido a la falta de alimento, estaba pasando factura en el cuerpo de la chica, que empezaba a mostrar los primeros síntomas de debilidad. Pero no podía permitírselo ahora. Siguió subiendo las escaleras, que parecían más largas que nunca, sin detenerse siquiera a recobrar el aliento.

Los últimos escalones estaban cerca y la chica no pudo evitar sonreír de alivio. Sus piernas comenzaban a temblar por el esfuerzo. Al llegar al último escalón, Sophie apoyó sus brazos en las rodillas, intentando que el estómago no se le saliera por la boca. Mientras recobraba su perdido aliento, escuchó unas voces detrás de la puerta que le separaba del exterior de la torre y su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer a las dos voces que componían la conversación.

Un chute de adrenalina embriagó a la joven en cuanto ésta comenzó a comprender qué estaba ocurriendo detrás de esa puerta. Y la adrenalina se fue mezclando con el terror más absoluto, que fue el detonante para que Sophie se incorporara y sacara su varita, conjurando un Alohomora a la cerradura y un Depulso que provocó que la puerta se abriese de forma precipitada, dando un golpe al chocar con la pared y llamando la sorprendida atención de los dos magos que había allí.

El rostro de Dumbledore mostraba sorpresa, pero débilmente. Estaba claro que esperaba la llegada de alguien, incluso la de la joven, pero algo le decía a la chica que no esperaba que fuera en ese momento.

En cambio, la expresión de Draco le causó a Sophie un nudo en la garganta. Mostraba tanto terror al verla allí, que comprendió en segundos que, no solo había decepcionado un poco al chico al no haberle obedecido y huir, sino que una parte del rubio sabía que eso ocurriría y acababa de hacer realidad una horrible pesadilla.

Aunque le dolió, a Sophie le alegró esa reacción, porque fue la distracción suficiente para lanzar a Draco un Expelliermus y desarmarlo. El chico apenas reaccionó cuando su varita salió volando de entre sus manos y la bruja la alcanzó al vuelo, depositándola en los pliegues de su ropa. No dejaba de mirarla, como si, en lugar de verla de pie blandiendo su varita, la estuviera observando siendo devorada por una manada de hombres lobo. Y Sophie comprendió el motivo exactamente tres segundos después, al escuchar una oscura y lenta voz detrás de ella, susurrándole que bajara la varita.


	63. La caída

-Suelte la varita, Slumber… ahora - le dijo una siseante voz que arrastraba las palabras -. Y… gírese...

Sophie, lentamente, comenzó a girar la cabeza, alcanzando a ver con el rabillo del ojo como el profesor Snape le apuntaba con su varita. La joven no entendía por qué tantas medidas. Solo había desarmado a un compañero, ¿tan peligrosa parecía? Volvió a mirar a Draco, que le observaba con temor, pero con precaución. Dumbledore, detrás de él, observaba la situación. Algo en su mirada le dijo a Sophie que sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y que estaba tranquilo con ello.

-Slumber… - repitió Snape entre dientes.

Ella reaccionó cuando la voz de Snape rompió su burbuja y supo que tenía que reaccionar. Ella no quería darle su varita, pero tenía que hacerlo. Entonces Draco bajó levemente la mirada, en dirección hacia donde la chica había guardado la varita del mago y ella comprendió.

Muy despacio, llevó sus manos hacia el pliegue, intercambiando las varitas de la manera más discreta que pudo y dio la vuelta, soltando la varita a sus pies. Miró fijamente a Snape a los ojos, que le devolvía la mirada con cierta desconfianza, dirigiendo varios vistazos a la varita que la bruja había dejado caer. A Sophie no se le daban bien las mentiras y sabía que el profesor no se fiaba, por ese motivo no dejó de mantenerle la mirada, casi sin respirar.

-Accio varita - susurró, finalmente, Snape, sosteniendo la varita en la mano.

Su varita, pegada a su estómago, parecía perforarle la piel, como si estuviera al rojo vivo, deseosa de salir de su escondite.

¿Por qué demonios esta chica era tan cabezota? ¿Por qué tenía que subir aquí? La culpa era de Draco, debería haberla hechizado y sacado él mismo de Hogwarts. O quizás debería haberse ido con ella, lejos, donde nadie les encontrase nunca. Donde los nombres de Voldemort, Dumbledore o Harry Potter no significasen nada. Quizás hubiera sido lo mejor, desaparecer para siempre. Pero sabía que ella, la chica más cabezota y estúpidamente noble que jamás había conocido, nunca dejaría que nadie corriera peligro si ella podía impedirlo. Qué ridículamente parecida al estúpido Potter era a veces, incapaces de pensar en sí mismos o en su seguridad ni un instante. Y ahí estaba ahora, la chica que no pensaba dejar morir a Dumbledore prácticamente desarmada frente a Snape, el hombre que prometió que Dumbledore moriría esa noche. Y su nombre también estaba en la lista. Pero quizás Snape lo desconocía, quizás Draco sería capaz de persuadirle para que ella pudiera escapar. Draco miró hacia el director de la escuela, que permanecía inmóvil, como si mirara la escena desde la butaca de un teatro y ya supiera cómo iba a acabar la obra. Estaba claro que no pensaba intervenir.

-Profesor, yo… - comenzó a excusarse la joven.

-Snape - le interrumpió Draco -, ella no tiene nada que ver, no debería estar aquí. Puede irse, antes de que lleguen. Nadie se enterará - dijo, intentando sonar tranquilo, aunque notaba como le temblaba la voz.

Snape sabía lo que estaba pasando, sabía que Draco pretendía matar a Dumbledore y que había mortífagos en el castillo. Y aún así no hacía nada. ¿Estaba Snape con Draco en todo esto?

-Por favor, deje que se vaya… - suplicó Draco.

Sophie no pudo evitar girarse en dirección al chico. Vio como Draco le miraba con miedo, con desesperación. Realmente temía por la seguridad de la chica. Pero, ¿quería Snape hacerle daño?

-Draco… El… Señor Tenebroso… La quiere… - dijo -. Muerta.

Muerta. Era cierto lo que Draco le había dicho durante tanto tiempo. Voldemort quería a Sophie muerta, pero no comprendía por qué. Qué motivo hacía que el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos quisiera matarla a ella en especial.

Unos fuertes estruendos sacaron a Sophie de sus pensamientos. Y pareció que no fue la única que se dio cuenta. El rostro de Draco se tornó en una mueca de auténtico horror, mientras que Dumbledore y Snape se limitaron a mirar hacia la puerta.

-Se acercan - susurró Snape, comentando lo imposible y soltando la varita de Draco en la barandilla de madera que estaba a su lado.

Sophie sabía que era el momento de actuar. Era rápida con los conjuros. Era buena, ella lo sabía. Podía hacerlo. Con un rápido movimiento, sacó su varita.

-¡Expelliarmus! - gritó en dirección a Snape, haciendo que la varita de éste cayera. - ¡Accio varitas! - gritó, esperando que las varitas llegaran a ella. Pero, para su sorpresa, fueron cuatro las varitas que salieron disparadas hacia sus manos. Y reconocía una de las varitas. Harry.

Revisó la sala con una rápida mirada, pero el chico no estaba ahí. Por lo menos, no a la vista…

Con el rabillo del ojo, Sophie vio como Snape se abalanza contra ella, dispuesto a recuperar alguna de las varitas. Pero fue más rápida que su profesor y consiguió alejarse de él, con el tiempo justo para lanzarle un expulso que empujó al profesor contra la pared, dejándole muy aturdido. La joven, a la que le palpitaban los oídos, aprovechó y selló la puerta, empujando además varios objetos contra ella a modo de barricada. Sabía que no los detendría, pero ganaría unos minutos.

-Draco… - le dijo, caminando rápidamente hacia él.

\- Sophie, ¿qué narices crees que haces? ¡Tienes que irte ahora mismo! - dijo, sosteniendo sus brazos con las manos.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica. No pensaba irse a ningún sitio. No sin él. Miró al director, que la miraba, estudiándola. Draco también miró a Dumbledore y después miró su varita, que Sophie sostenía.

\- Draco.. No lo hagas.

En ese momento, golpes y explosiones empezaron a retumbar al otro lado de la puerta. Estaban ahí. Y Snape volvía en sí. No les quedaba tiempo. Debían irse.

\- Vámonos Draco, olvida esto… Vámonos lejos…

Irse con ella. Deseaba irse con ella. Olvidarlo todo. Protegerla. Deseó besarla, sentirla, como si no hubiera nadie más ahí, como la primera vez. Y deseó que aún siguieran en la Sala de los Menesteres. O en su aula abandonada, donde las cosas no parecían tan difíciles. Maldita sea, debería haberla besado desde que la encontró la primera vez en la despensa. Y haberla seguido besando cada noche, cada día, haberla hecho suya, haberse hecho suyo. Debería haber disfrutado cada segundo de su olor, haber recorrido cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Y, sin duda, deseó que Sophie hubiera entrado en su vida hace años. Porque quizás, su luz habría conseguido sacar a Draco de las tinieblas. Y quizás, ahora mismo no estaría a punto de perderla para siempre.

En ese momento, la puerta estalló en mil pedazos, distinguiéndose entre la nube de polvo a los mortífagos.

De manera instintiva, Sophie empuñó la primera varita que palpó en su túnica. No era la suya, pero aún así, se colocó, dispuesta a atacar, al lado de Draco.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Si es el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore! - dijo un hombre, que Sophie no había visto en su vida.

-Buenas noches, Amycus - respondió Dumbledore.

Sophie miró a los mortífagos, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en el que acababa de entrar. Más que una persona, parecía un animal. Olía a sudor, suciedad y un olor metálico que Sophie tardó en reconocer: sangre. Entonces, el ser se percató en su presencia y se giró hacia ella, clavándole unos espantosos ojos que hicieron que la chica se estremeciera.

-¿Qué es esto, Dumbledore? ¿Cómo sabías lo mucho que me gustan las niñitas? - dijo, sonriendo y mostrando unos afilados y amarillos dientes, manchados de rojo.

-Tú debes de ser Greyback - murmulló el director.

Sophie no necesitaba oír más. Sabía quién era. Un terrible hombre lobo que sentía especial admiración por la carne de los niños. Le parecía repugnante. Y la miraba como a comida.

-¿Quién es tu amiguita, Draco? - preguntó la mujer que permanecía al lado del tal Amycus.

Sophie vio como se le tensaba la mandíbula a Draco.

-Ella no es relevante, simplemente es… - comenzó a decir Dumbledore.

-Es Sophie Slumber - dijo Snape, acercándose a la chica y arrancándole la varita de las manos.

Los mortífagos empezaron a reír.

-¡Vaya! Hoy vamos a poder quitarnos dos a la vez - dijo. Después, se giró hacia el hombre lobo, divertido -. Quizás puedas encargarte tú, Fenrir. Seguro que a Voldemort no le importa cómo mientras acabe muerta.

La respuesta de Greyback fue empezar a caminar hacia Sophie, que retrocedió hasta que su cuerpo se pegó a la barandilla. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarle, Snape se puso delante.

-No. Ahora mismo tenemos algo más importante que hacer. Ya nos ocuparemos de la chica más tarde. Además… es asqueroso.

El hombre lobo tenía algo que decir, pero Snape empujó a la chica con el hacia atrás, alejándole de él.

-Bueno, Severus tiene razón. Hemos venido en honor a Dumbledore - dijo, con una sonrisa torcida.

Sophie volvió a dirigir su atención a Draco, que le daba la espalda, mirando a Dumbledore. Sophie deseaba poder hacer algo, pero Snape no le soltaba el brazo. Además, ¿qué iba a hacer ella contra cuatro mortífagos? Intentó zafarse del profesor, pero éste no le dejaba moverse. Entonces, gritos comenzaron a oírse en la escalera. La Orden del Fénix.

\- ¡Ahora, Draco! ¡Hazlo!

-El chico no es capaz. Dejadme que lo haga yo a mi manera… - murmuró Greyback, con una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

\- No, ya sabes lo que dijo el Señor Tenebroso. Severus, vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Severus… - suplicó Dumbledore.

A Sophie se le encogió el corazón cuando Snape, soltándola, se acercó a Dumbledore.

-Draco, sujeta a la chica - le dijo, antes de que Fenrir tuviera oportunidad de acercarse.

Draco obedeció, dedicándole a Sophie una mirada de súplica. La chica tenía el cerebro nublado. No podía hacer nada, solo podía esperar a que la Orden llegase a tiempo…

-Severus, por favor… - volvió a decir Dumbledore.

Pero su voz quedó ahogada por el chasquido que, junto a una luz verde intensa, salió de la varita de Snape. Sophie gritó y se sacudió mientras veía el cuerpo de Dumbledore, sin vida, precipitarse por detrás de la barandilla. Consiguió que Draco le soltase y corrió en su dirección, solo para ver como caía al vacío, muerto.

A Sophie estaba a punto de estallarle el pecho. Se sentía mareada, confusa. No había sido Draco, pero Dumbledore estaba muerto igual. Y ella lo estaría pronto.

-Bueno pequeña, ha llegado tu momento.


	64. El último suspiro

A lo largo de su corta vida, Sophie había aprendido a convivir con que la muerte llega para todos. Sus abuelos habían muerto cuando ella era pequeña, pero recordaba ver a sus padres llorando, recordaba sentir su dolor y la pérdida, representada en silencio. Más tarde, cuando Sophie comenzó a ser lo suficientemente mayor para comprender el trabajo de sus padres, comenzó a levantarse cada mañana pensando que quizás sería el último día. Y entonces ocurrió, llegó el día en que casi pierde a sus padres. Y comenzaron las visitas diarias a San Mungo. Allí, cada día, se veía el dolor por la pérdida. La muerte paseaba todos los días por allí. Y Sophie cada vez se acostumbró más. Una mañana, mientras salía de la ducha, resbaló. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella también moriría, de que no sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero que lo haría. Y se preguntó si, cuando el día llegase, se sentiría preparada, si tendría miedo, si su vida se pasaría por delante de sus ojos, en qué pensaría.

Y, en este momento, Sophie solo podía pensar en sus padres. Y, curiosamente, en Draco, que la miraba descompuesto desde el otro rincón de la habitación.

Iba a morir. Iban a matarle ahí mismo. Ni él ni nadie podría evitarlo. Y sus padres, posiblemente, también estarían muertos pronto, si no lo estaban ya. Y Nick, oh Nick. También lo matarían.

Por un momento, la resignación a la muerte le había invadido, pero se dio cuenta de que debía luchar, hasta el último segundo. Mientras veía a los mortífagos discutir quién y cómo la mataría, Sophie repasó mentalmente la situación. Revisó la sala, las personas, tocó su varita… La varita.

Recordó que, de alguna manera, la varita de Harry estaba ahí. Harry había estado con Dumbledore, pero le parecía extraño que Dumbledore tuviera su varita. Entonces Sophie recordó que Harry poseía un objeto que explicaría la situación: su capa.

-La mataré con mis propias manos - gruñó el hombre lobo, sacando a Sophie de sus pensamientos y devolviéndola a la realidad.

Draco no dudó un solo segundo y se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre Greyback, pero justo en ese momento, los miembros de la Orden entraron, lanzando al hombre lobo al otro lado de la torre. Al instante, Potter apareció de debajo de su capa. Había permanecido todo este tiempo escondido, mientras la vida de Sophie pendía de un hilo. ¿A qué había estado esperando? Podría haberla ayudado, ocultado bajo su capa, Desaparecido con ella… Maldito Potter. Draco pensaba que Sophie iba a morir, que no podría hacer nada para ayudarla y de repente aparece él.

El rubio, muy enfurecido, se tiró a coger su varita, que Sophie había dejado caer cuando casi fue atacada por el hombre lobo, y atacó a Potter, dispuesto a hacerle mucho daño.

Pero, como siempre, Sophie tuvo que meterse en medio y lanzó un contra-hechizo, haciendo imposible que Draco atacase.

Mientras Draco se recomponía del empujón de la bruja, observó como Potter la miraba y supo que tendría que soportar verlos huir juntos. Porque era lo que tenía que pasar. Potter la sacaría de allí, agarrados de la mano, mientras esquivaban a los mortífagos, y la pondría a salvo. Potter era el bueno, el héroe.

Sin embargo, Potter salió corriendo por las escaleras, buscando a la última persona a la que debería perseguir en estos momentos. Y ahí estaba ella, mirando como el estúpido de Potter desaparecía y la dejaba ahí, en medio de ese caos. Posiblemente, era la primera vez que hacía algo por si mismo. Y posiblemente había elegido el peor momento para hacerlo.

Amycus, que se había zafado por un momento de los ataques de Nymphadora Tonks, detectó a Sophie despistada y sonrió. Draco sabía lo que eso significaba, así que fue más rápido y lanzó a la chica por los aires, deseando no haberle hecho especial daño y consiguiendo desviar el ataque.

A Sophie le pitaba el oído derecho. Después de que Draco la lanzara por los aires, su cabeza se había golpeado contra la barandilla y se sentía un poco desubicada. Lentamente se incorporó y, a lo lejos cerca del bosque, vio a Harry intentando maldecir a Snape, que atacaba al joven mago.

Y no fue lo único que vio. De repente, la pelea, la torre y Draco desaparecieron. En su lugar, se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore. Pero ella no estaba allí, sino su padre y su madre. Hablaban de ella, de sus capacidades, de que estaría a salvo. Y, como si de una revelación se tratase, una voz dentro de ella le dijo qué era lo que debía hacer.

Sophie se vio interrumpida por una fuerte explosión, producida por los mortífagos para reducir a la Orden. Draco, desde el otro lado de la torre, la miraba. "Vete" gesticuló.

-¡Draco! ¡Mátala, Draco! ¡No podremos resistir mucho más! - gritó la mujer, antes de que Sophie pudiera responder.

Entonces, la Orden volvió a coger ventaja, arrinconando en la escalera a los mortífagos, fuera de la vista de Sophie y Draco.

Sophie aprovechó este momento para acercarse a Draco.

-Tienes que irte - dijo Draco entre dientes, fingiendo atacar a Sophie sin éxito.

-¡No! Si me voy me buscarán. Y a mi familia.

-Sophie, despierta. Si no te vas, me obligarán a matarte. Y cuando no lo haga, nos matarán a los dos. Y después a tu familia.

-Pues hazlo.

-¿Qué? - dijo Draco, deteniéndose un segundo.

-Maldíceme.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que te mate? - aulló Draco.

-Draco, si no lo haces tú, lo harán ellos.

-¿Eso debería servirme?

-¡DRACO! ¡HAZLO O TE JURO QUE IRÉ AHÍ Y YO MISMO OS MATARÉ A LOS DOS! - le gritó Amycus.

-Confía en mi. Yo confío en ti, Draco. Maldíceme. Todo va a salir bien. Te lo prometo.

Dicho esto, dejó caer su varita y se alejó unos pasos de él. Tranquila, se puso a mirarlo. No podía hacerlo. No podía matarla.

Sophie no estaba preparada para morir. No sin saber que su familia estaba bien. Pero no podía permitir que Draco también muriese. Tenía que arriesgarse. Miró a Draco, paralizado.

-Draco. No vas a matarme. No tengas miedo. Confía.

Entonces cerró los ojos e intentó confiar ella también. Recordó cuando su madre le contó que la magia no está totalmente descubierta, que la magia cambia, que la podemos adaptar, que podemos hacer que crezca. Respiró hondo y pronunció unas palabras.

-Salvio Hexia - dijo. Y lo último en que pensó cuando todo se volvió verde, fue en que esperaba que su madre tuviera razón.

Snape había desaparecido y Harry no había conseguido nada. Y había cometido la estupidez de irse sin Sophie. No podía dejar de pensar en ella mientras subía de dos en dos las escaleras de la torre de astronomía, escuchando los últimos latigazos de la pelea. Entonces escuchó a Amycus gritarle a Malfoy que la matase de una vez y corrió más rápido. Pero solo llegó a tiempo de ver una luz verde que atravesaba a Sophie.

Los mortífagos, al ver el trabajo terminado, se Desaparecieron entre risas triunfales. Los miembros de la Orden tardaron unos segundos en ser conscientes de lo que acababa de ocurrir y sujetaron a Harry para que no fuese contra Malfoy, quien permanecía agachado al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de la chica, sujetando su mano.

-¡TÚ! ¡La has matado!

Malfoy miró a Harry con cara neutral durante unos segundos y, antes de que nadie pudiese acercase, se Desapareció, junto con el cuerpo de Sophie.

Harry no pudo evitar desplomarse sobre sus rodillas. Dumbledore y Sophie habían muerto. Y él no había hecho nada para evitarlo.


End file.
